


Rough Romance

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Rough [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Canon Temporary Character Death, Collars, D/s tones, Established Relationship, M/M, Minorly AU, Pain Management Drinking, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Serious Thinking of Drug Use, Unreasonable Use of Alcohol, discussion of past drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 139,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Now that they are together, Spencer finds that he was much more prepared for a sexual relationship than a romantic one but he loves Aaron and he wants to be with him.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 11
> 
>  **Notes** : Goes Minorly AU in and around Prentiss's Faked Death. Timeline in this is very loose.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Canon Temporary Character Death, Punishment, Unreasonable Use of Alcohol, Pain Management Drinking, Serious Thinking of Drug Use, Discussion of Past Drug Use,
> 
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970

# Chapter 1-Confessions

Spencer was lost in the world of _Game of Thrones_ when the door opened. The alarm disengaged and Spencer didn't even look up from his book. He was stretched out on the couch, on his side, his feet tucked, and Jack was laying in the sort of nest the crook of his legs made. Aaron was due home at that time, and there weren't a lot of people that had the code. Even Jack didn't react to his father coming home. Spencer smiled to himself.

"Spencer?" Aaron called out as the sound of him setting down his things echoed in the silent apartment. Aaron had been at a dinner meeting with the Assistant Director of the FBI. It had been a spur of the moment decision, so Aaron had been without a babysitter for Jack. Spencer had offered. It had been an adjustment period, Spencer getting Aaron to let him watch Jack. Spencer had thought that Aaron had been unwilling to leave Jack with anyone, but it hadn't been that at all. It had been that Aaron hadn't wanted Spencer to feel like he was only a built in babysitter.

"In here Dad!" Jack called out.

"There you two are," Aaron said as he leaned over the back of the couch. He ruffled Jack's hair and gave Spencer a kiss. "You two look comfortable."

"Spencer made stir fry for dinner, and then we had flan for dessert, and then Spencer made me take a bath. Then we cuddled on the couch." Jack didn't move from his nest. Instead, he just stayed there with a book in hand. Tipping his head back to look at Aaron.

"Oh, an early bath?" Aaron looked shocked at that.

"That way I could read until I was sleepy and then just go to bed. He said he used to do it all the time on the weekends growing up. I like it." Jack yawned big and nestled down a little farther into the nest before he went back to his book. Aaron smiled down at Spencer. There was a low burning heat in his eyes, and Spencer knew why. Spencer was also in his pajamas. Well, what passed for pajamas when he stayed at Aaron's on the weekends and the occasional weekday. Spencer was wearing a pair of royal blue sleep pants and one of Aaron's old shirts. It was the weekend, and no cases were on the docket. Even if there were, they were at the bottom of the totem pole for cases. So only if every other team was out there was the only reason they would be called out. So that meant that Spencer was wearing his collar. Aaron had put it on him before he'd left the office in the early afternoon before Spencer had left to get Jack.

"I see that you two are comfortable. I'll go shower and change into my pajamas as well." Aaron kissed the side of Spencer's cheek before he started to move back into the bedroom. It was very near Jack's bedtime, and he could already tell that Jack was close to falling asleep.

The sound of the shower shutting off sounded at around the same time that Jack's head laid down on Spencer's hip. Spencer didn't move at all but kept reading, waiting for Aaron to pick up the boy and carry him back to his bed. The book tumbled to the floor, but the sound didn't wake the kid. The soft padding of Aaron's feet heralded his arrival.

Jack jerked awake as his father picked him up from the nest. He settled down easy as Aaron shifted him to lean on his front. Spencer turned onto his back, his body delighting in moving out of the position it had been in for two hours. He shuffled down the couch a little bit, his head resting on the arm pillow. Spencer stayed paying attention to the book as his feet were lifted minutes after and settled down into Aaron's lap. Aaron plucked Spencer's socks off, and his hands went right for the arch of Spencer's foot. Spencer knew what Aaron wanted which was his attention, but Spencer felt like denying it to him, playfully. Aaron's hands moved from arch to higher up, slipping under his pants leg. He grasped Spencer's left calf and pulled on him. He slid further down the couch more but still; he didn't look at Aaron. He made sure the book was covering his face as he smiled. Aaron drew his leg that was against the couch up, so that the knee was bent.

Spencer forced himself to read and turned the page as Aaron's hand settled on his inner thigh, sliding up and teasing him. Spencer tried to push the thoughts from his mind of what Aaron was doing. He wanted to see how long he could ignore the man.

Aaron seemed to have given up as Spencer made it seven pages before Aaron's hand moved again. He gripped tightly with the hand on Spencer's thigh then his other hand came into play. Spencer felt Aaron shift on the couch, pushing Spencer's other leg off. Spencer pulled the book up further as he felt a hand lift his shirt. Spencer couldn't see the man at all for the hardback book he had in front of his face. Spencer liked it, not being able to see Aaron.

"Playful tonight are we?" Aaron asked.

Spencer just hummed in an answer. He just kept reading, at a much slower pace that he generally read for pleasure.

"I'm getting to you, Spence. I know your speed for reading. Keep reading, love and see how long it takes for me to thoroughly distract you." Aaron's lips brushed just at the edge of Spencer's pants, tongue trailing at the downy hair just under Spencer's navel. Spencer's eyes jumped a paragraph ahead of where he actually was, and he had to go back and read it and the one before just to be safe. Aaron's tongue dipped into his navel, and Spencer's entire body shuddered. He knew that he wouldn't last long before he couldn't read at all.

Aaron sucked a mark right above his navel before he started to pull on Spencer's sleep pants. Spencer raised his hips up so that Aaron could strip him.

"What were you planning, love? You've got no underwear on."

Spencer hummed again. Aaron chuckled in response but didn't move any further than throwing Spencer's pants down on the floor. Spencer turned the page on the book, knowing that he'd have to read what he was reading again, but he didn't care. This was fun. It was exhilarating. He could feel his cock hardening and knew that Aaron was watching it. Knowing that didn't stop it from filling all the way without being touched.

"Just put the book down and put yourself out of your misery, Spencer."

Spencer huffed before he felt Aaron move again and this time his cock was engulfed in wet heat. Spencer nearly dropped the book but his eyes crossed. He gripped the book hard as Aaron took him all the way down. There was not a time where Spencer thought that he could ever not just give in when Aaron was sucking his cock. Spencer closed the book and dropped it to the floor.

"Strip off your shirt," Aaron said as he pulled off Spencer's cock just long enough to speak before going back down on him. Spencer did as Aaron told him to do, he threw the shirt down onto the floor before he grabbed the hair on the back of Aaron's head. Spencer pulled Aaron's head down a little further on his cock and groaned. Aaron went willingly, swallowing the head of his cock before he finally let go of Spencer's thigh, his fingers trailing behind and down. Spencer felt a finger trace up around his scrotum before slipping into Aaron's mouth, the feeling of a finger sliding up his cock had Spencer shivering again. It slid back out of Aaron's mouth just seconds after.

Spencer jerked in Aaron's mouth and came as the finger breached him. He never lasted long in Aaron's mouth, unless Aaron wanted him to. Spencer felt Aaron swallowing his release, and the pressure felt so good around his cock. The finger slid back out of inside him and helped to hold Spencer down as Aaron finished cleaning up his cock. Just at the point where Spencer was starting to get sensitive, Aaron let his cock slide from his mouth. Spencer looked down at Aaron for the first time.

"You look beautiful like this, spread on the couch with only my collar on, coming down from orgasm." Aaron moved up to where they were face to face, and he was looking down at Spencer with such a loving look on his face that Spencer's heart ached at the swell of his own love.

"Only for you."

Aaron sat up between Spencer's legs and pulled his shirt off before wiggling out of his pants, and he was also not wearing underwear. Spencer reached out to pull him back down, but Aaron fought the pull. Instead, he reached down and gripped his own cock. Aaron started to fist it while staring at Spencer. He drew Spencer's leg that had been off the couch up and wrapped it around his waist. Spencer used it to pull him closer pressing Aaron's legs against his ass. Spencer reached over into the drawer on the coffee table and grabbed the lube. Aaron took it with a smile, but he didn't lube up his fingers. Spencer frowned as Aaron only lubed up his cock before tossing the lube onto the table. Using his clean hand, Aaron wrapped Spencer's other leg around his waist before bracing himself up and over Spencer. Aaron kept the steady glide up and down on his cock.

"You don't know what it was like to come home and see you curled up on the couch with Jack. You look like you belong here."

"I'm yours."

Aaron's eyes closed and his hand moved faster and faster. Spencer looked down at it. He knew that Aaron was close just by the breathy tone his inhalations and exhalations had. Seconds later, Aaron came on Spencer's chest. Spencer watched him as he milked his cock dry before he finally released it. Aaron's eyes stayed closed but his mouth was open, and he was panting. Spencer didn't move at all. He knew that Aaron had made a claim on him with the marking of him with his release. It had been a while since the man had felt that it was needed.

After a few minutes, Aaron opened his eyes and looked down at Spencer. He fished around on the ground for something and came up with his own t-shirt, using it to clean his hand and then clean up Spencer.

"You are staying," Aaron said before he kissed Spencer hard, he forced his tongue in between Spencer's lips and Spencer opened wide. There was more to the words that Aaron had said than Spencer understood. The intonation was different than just a statement. Aaron knew that he was going to stay the night. He always did on the weekends. He settled down more, utterly relaxed.

"Of course I am."

"No, I mean." Aaron sat up before pulling Spencer up as well, it took a few seconds of shifting until Aaron was on his back with Spencer propped above him. Aaron pulled him into a tender kiss. When he let go of Spencer's lips but held Spencer's face right there. "I can't let you go home. I don't want to sleep in bed without you."

"I can't just move in."

"Your lease is up in a month. I remember you talking about it two years ago at this time. You won't even have to pay to break it. I'll pay your rent for this month and next, but I just can't sleep in bed without you."

"I know you were all in but I...Aaron, it's a big step. I've never lived with someone before. I think we should take this slower."

"You are here every weekend and a few nights a week. What more can we exactly do?" Aaron asked. Spencer tried to pull away, but Aaron held him there. Spencer started to breathe hard, Aaron was forcing him to stay. The man knew if he let go, Spencer would run. "If you honestly like sleeping alone when you do go home, I won't bring it up again."

Spencer closed his eyes. He hated Aaron a little bit for knowing him so well. Spencer couldn't say it. He fought Aaron's hold but not to get away but to curl into the man. He laid his head on Aaron's collarbone. Aaron's hands moved to his back, rubbing up and down. He had never lived with anyone else. Before eighteen he was in a dorm room by himself and after he had gained a grant that paid for an apartment just off campus. He hated the silence of his apartment. Jack's laughter didn't echo in the apartment even when he was asleep. Aaron had things there, but he hadn't been over in a while. Could he do it? Could he just stay? He knew there wasn't a take back with Jack in the picture. He couldn't move in and if it went bad, move out again. Jack wouldn't understand that. He was scared, and he knew it, but he didn't like letting fear rule him.

"I'll stay."

"Good." Aaron turned his head and laid a kiss on Spencer's temple. "We can move you out this weekend. I can't fit all of your books, but we can get a bookshelf and put it up in the office. There are some excellent climate controlled storage facilities in the area."

"I already have one for the rest of my books," Spencer admitted to Aaron's naked shoulder, barely lifting his head so he could be heard.

"We can fit that chair from the living room into the bedroom, you know the bigger one. We can celebrate after we get you moved in with you riding me in that chair." Aaron's voice was a whisper in Spencer's ear. The grip Aaron had on his body turned from gentle to rough. "Bound, gagged, and blind."

"Please," Spencer begged. His body still high from orgasm, Spencer's brain supplied the image of what they could look like.

"My camera has a feature where I can set it up, and it'll take pictures on its own every few seconds. We can set it up on a tripod sometime and have it take pictures of you as I fuck you. So you can finally see what I see. Yes?"

"Maybe," Spencer said. He still wasn't sure about the camera. Spencer didn't like there being naked pictures of him just sitting on a digital card. He knew that it not being connected to the Internet meant that no one could hack it but he still was wary.

Aaron hummed in response, and Spencer settled down more. Aaron would bring it up again at a later point. Maybe by then, Spencer could give him a yes or no answer.

"How are we going to do this?"

"We'll call Morgan, JJ, and Will in the morning. Jack, Henry, and JJ can stay here while we all go to your place and empty it. We can do runs to storage in Morgan's truck while you sort through what you want and don't want here. I figure if we work all day, you can be fully moved in here by nightfall."

"I mean, I have to do a change of address, Aaron. Won't they find it odd I live with you in an apartment?"

"See that's where I'm the genius. When the super had the pipes redone a few years ago, one of the downstairs apartments was turned into a storage room/hot water heater room. I have talked to the super, and he's going to put up the old mailbox, and it'll be your actual address for here while he and the others that need to know will know you live here. Your mail will go to that box, and you'll pick up that mail."

"You've been thinking about this a while now."

"I have. The meeting tonight was to discuss this."

Spencer shot up from where he had been resting on Aaron. He looked down at the man in astonishment. "What the hell? You told someone about us without consulting me?" Spencer tried to get off of Aaron's body, but the man put his knees up, stopping him from going backward while grabbing his thighs.

"Spencer, calm down." Aaron tried to stop Spencer, but he was wriggling a lot. All of the flush and high of orgasm left Spencer in a second, he was mad. Spencer and Aaron had discussed that no one new would be told about their relationship for now. "Spencer, stop."

Aaron's voice was calm and collected. He wasn't angry or upset, but the tone cut through Spencer, and he did as Aaron asked.

"Good, now who did I meet with?"

"The Assistant Director."

"Who is?"

"John Richmond."

"Who is?"

Spencer wrinkled his nose in confusion. He tried to think of it, and then the connection bloomed in his mind. He hadn't let him think of John and the Assistant Director being the same person since he'd started going to Beltway Clean Cops. Aaron had been the one to give him the information on BCC.

"You knew he went there," Spencer accused.

"I did. When I realized the depth of your issue, I started to look around for a good place, Spencer. I saw him, and he saw me. When he realized that I wasn't there for me but someone else, didn't take long to figure out who. We have never discussed you and your addiction, and he's never told me he's your sponsor, but I have heard you call him on hard cases and call him John. Today was the first time that I have discussed anything personal with him since that night. He admitted to knowing about our relationship status from just the roundabout way you've talked about me. He was shocked about the change from just sex to a full relationship but said that he supported us and if it ever became revealed, he will shelter us. I guess he's been documenting everything. He has case after case where I haven't crossed a line because we are involved, and he has cases where I've not shown you more favoritism compared to the rest of the team."

Spencer wasn't sure what to think. John had never told him that he knew who Spencer was in a relationship with. Spencer was always careful with his words. John knew it was an agent but Spencer sort of lied to him on occasion to throw suspicion on it being someone from outside the BAU.

"What does he know?"

"As much as the team does. He doesn't know about this," Aaron reached up and grabbed the metal loop on Spencer's collar. He pulled Spencer down to him, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "He knows that Jack adores you and that I would do anything to keep Jack happy and that includes you in my life and in my bed."

"You threatened to leave?"

"The AD isn't going to allow me to be pulled from the BAU. Not for this. He's already agreed to me having Dave do your reviews and being your boss on paper. He said if there had been a conflict of interest, it would have happened before now. He supports us. He's always supported relationships between co-workers, that are healthy. Especially with units like ours."

"I need to sleep on this and think. I just...I need sleep."

"Too much, too quick, I know." Aaron still had a hold of the metal loop, so Spencer didn't try and move. Whatever Aaron was looking for in his eyes, he must have found it because he kissed Spencer chastely again and let him go. Spencer slid off of Aaron, grabbing his sleep clothes as he did. Spencer dressed in his pants as he moved through the apartment. He could hear Aaron puttering around and the alarm being checked. Spencer checked on Jack before moving into the bedroom. The boy was dead asleep in bed, curled around a stuffed animal of some kind.

The bedroom was dark, but Spencer didn't turn on the light. Instead, he just moved to the bathroom to clean off his belly more. He finished his nightly ritual before slipping back into the bedroom. Aaron was already in bed, on his side, waiting for Spencer to crawl into bed and snuggle into him. Spencer stayed in his sleep pants, but he forwent a shirt for the sake of skin to skin contact.

Spencer slid into bed and rolled onto his stomach, pressed his side into Aaron's front and waited. Aaron nuzzled in at the back of his neck before he draped himself over Spencer, tangling their legs and pressing the younger man down into the bed. Spencer closed his eyes, and he could feel himself drifting off even before he was fully settled on the bed.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke Spencer from a deep sleep. He was warm, and he didn't want to move at all. He could feel Aaron's weight all along his back and his morning erection was pressed into the swell of Spencer's ass. The ruffle of the pages of a book told Spencer that the man was awake and was reading, not wanting to wake Spencer or leave him to wake up alone in bed. Spencer rubbed his ass all along Aaron's cock. The book shut with a soft thump but instead of Aaron rolling on top of him, Aaron turned away.

"Not until you are all moved in."

Spencer turned his head to look at Aaron, the man was smiling at him. "I haven't changed my mind."

"I know, but I want tonight to be wonderful. We can hold off on sex for this morning."

"I'm jerking off in the shower so unless you want to hear, you had better go away now."

"And if I said no?"

"Then I would still do it. So unless you want grumpy Spencer, go away."

"I'll bring you a cup of coffee so you can drink it when you are done."

"Better. I told you that an automatic pot was good. Fresh coffee without leaving the bed." Spencer smiled at Aaron and laughed when the man left the bed at a fast pace. Aaron never cared about Jack seeing him shirtless. Spencer preferred to have a shirt on at all times when outside the bedroom.

The shower was quick without Aaron to distract him and Spencer found the cup of coffee on the counter. He drank it while he got ready for the day. Since they were going to be moving him, Spencer dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt of Aaron's from his academy days.

Jack was already seated at the table, looking over a homework sheet of some kind. Aaron let Jack enjoy Friday nights as long as he promised to do half of his homework on Saturday morning and the other half on Sunday morning. Jack generally finished it all on Saturday morning. Especially after Spencer had talked him into doing the homework he hated first and what he loved last. The boy in a rush to do what he loved finished it all.

Spencer kissed the top of Jack's head and looked at the sheet. Math, which meant he was mostly done with his homework as science was last.

"Good morning, Jack," Spencer greeted.

"Good morning, Spencer." Jack scribbled a few last things and then slipped the paper down into his bag. "Mr. Kribble left early, so gym became a free period. I finished all my homework but my math worksheet in there. "

"No science homework?"

"We did it as a group in the gym. It was fun. So I saved math for today. Dad's making waffles and bacon."

"I can smell that."

"So, Jack how do you feel about Spencer moving in?" Aaron as he set down a plate of bacon on the table. Jack reached out and snagged a piece.

"You are really going to?" Jack asked as he looked at Spencer. Spencer moved to sit down in his usual seat at the table. He looked at Aaron to see what the man wanted. Should he ask Jack if that was all right or should he just say that he was? Aaron was no help, he was flipping the waffle in the iron and not looking at them.

"If you want me to I will."

"I do. I do." Jack jumped out of his seat and ran to Spencer, hugging him tightly. Spencer wrapped his arms around him. Jack ran to his father next, hugging him from behind so that he wasn't in danger of getting burned. "Are we going to move him in today?"

"You Hotchner men just love to do things right away don't you?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"When it comes to people and things we love, yes," Jack answered when he turned around to move back to his seat.

"Yes, Jack we are moving him in today. Aunt JJ is going to stay here and watch you and Henry and help us unload when it comes time. Uncle Will and Uncle Derek are going to give Spencer and me a hand at his place. By tonight, Spencer will have everything of his that he wants here."

Jack sat down in his seat again and wiggled back and forth in excitement. Jack got the first waffle and Spencer the second. Aaron sat down with his own waffle and started to eat.

"Spencer, Aunt Jess told me about her first date in high school after Dad told me about his and mom's first date. What was your first date in high school like?"

"I didn't date in high school, Jack. I started high school at age ten and graduated when I was twelve. I was a lot younger than my classmates, and it wouldn't have been seen in a good light for an eighteen-year-old to go on a date with a twelve-year-old. When I started college, I was still underage where my classmates were over, so no dates."

"You've never been on a date?" Jack asked looking shocked.

"I've been on a date after I turned eighteen but none of them are really memorable."

"But you don't forget anything."

"No, I don't forget what I read. I have a better than average recall of everything else but memories without emotions attached, if I don't think about them, they go away."

"What was your best date then?" Jack asked.

"I haven't had a real date, at least not one that I realized was a date at the time. Your father stealth dated me, and I didn't know it. "

Jack looked at Aaron, looking upset.

"I'll correct that as soon as possible, Jack. He's right that our dates have taken place generally at his apartment. I'll do better in the future."

Jack nodded solemnly. He finished off his meal and went to his bedroom. Spencer was eating his slowly, thinking about Jack's question. He'd been on a few very disastrous dates after he'd turned eighteen and couldn't even remember the names of his dates. Spencer could barely remember the name of the man he'd gone on a date with almost two years before and had ended up sexting with Aaron afterward. Jack hugged Spencer before he went to his room to pick out what he wanted to play with and bring to the living room.

"We discussed what you had done before starting anything with me. I knew you were inexperienced with anything kinky, but it didn't exactly dawn on me until now that you have never discussed anything remotely like your firsts when Morgan or JJ bring it up. I knew that sex hadn't exactly been high on your list, but you've never really been on a date?"

"No. Who wants to date a classmate six years younger than them? By the time I was eighteen, even those who were my age didn't care to try."

"So you've never done any of the teenage things?"

"Like what?"

"Making out in a car." Spencer shook his head no. "Movie theater?" Another no, "Sex in a car?" Spencer gave Aaron a look that would have melted glass, but as Aaron stared back at him, he saw the look of pure lust that Aaron was getting on his face. He knew that the older man liked that he had all but shaped Spencer's sexual past but he didn't think Aaron would like being the primary focus of Spencer's romantic education.

"We are not having sex in a car."

"I know the perfect spot. We don't even have to leave the parking levels of the apartment. I've seen many in the throws of passion in the place. It's away from the elevators, so security doesn't care as long as it's quiet."

Spencer looked at Aaron and knew he'd give in, in the future. So he might as well do it when he could think. "We get caught, and you are in trouble."

"Knew you'd see it my way. But while Jack is in the other room, I do have something I want to discuss." Aaron scooted his chair around to where he was facing Spencer, he patted his leg, and Spencer knew that Aaron wanted him to sit in his lap. Spencer did as he asked, sitting down so that his side was touching Aaron's front. Aaron's arm curled around him, hand settling down on his hip, holding him close. "I saw your research on my laptop last weekend."

Spencer thought back to what he'd been researching. He'd been on a spiral, he'd been finding published articles on sexuality, and he'd lost himself in reading. He tried to remember what he had ended on. Roleplay in sexual relationships.

"I was just doing research for a new class that the academy wants to add. Another profiling class for standard agents."

"Yet, you actually read the full article slowly. I watched you. I watched your eyes. Do you want to try to roleplay?"

"I don't know." Spencer turned his head away from Aaron, but it wasn't allowed for long at all. Fingers gripped his chin and turned his head to look at Aaron.

"Talk it out with me, Spencer."

"I don't know. I just..."

"What do you feel when you think about it?" Aaron asked. Aaron allowed Spencer's eyes to move away from him.

"Which one?"

"Any of them. You like talking, so tell me."

"The thought of it is arousing. I have looked up the psychology, and I think it could be fun. My safeword would be the same and the only way out of the roleplay. I believe that it could be fun, but I'm worried to try."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"What if I can't stay in the mindset?"

"Then we stop."

"How would we do it?"

"Depends on what the scenario is. Something that we can do here, we would. We could make plans for the scenario or even spring it on each other. We can have something as simple as me leaving a specific book out or you a tie when you have one that you want to do."

"We can try it."

"Yeah? Then after we get you moved in today, we can pick the book and the tie and the place to leave it for when we want to play. I'll do the first one, I've had a fantasy for years now." Aaron nipped at Spencer's ear, his teeth putting just a little more pressure on his skin than he was used to. Spencer could feel arousal in his blood, even after jerking off in the shower.

"Okay," Spencer said, he turned his head to where Aaron could kiss him. Aaron did without any more prompting. He was kissed with passion and Spencer was looking forward to what Aaron had planned.


	2. Interlude I-Back To School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now starts the roleplaying aspects of the story. Both Aaron and Spencer agree to all of the scenarios played out before they happen. Both of them know that they can safe word out at any point. I have added tags for the things that I feel are triggering.

# Interlude I-Back To School

Spencer knocked on the door to the office. He wasn't sure what to expect. He'd never been called to a teacher's room, during high school Spencer never even talked to the principal. He had no depth of understanding why Professor Hotchner wanted to talk to him. Why there had been a note attached to his test when it had been handed back. He had barely heard the lecture in the two classes he had after Hotchner's. Thankfully those teachers only ever covered what was in the books.

"Come in," Professor Hotchner called out. Spencer opened the door and looked inside before actually stepping all the way in. Professor Hotchner was sitting at his desk. His suit jacket was gone from his body, and his sleeves were rolled up to show off his arms. Spencer swallowed as he moved to sit down in the single chair directly in front of the desk. It was directly in front of where Professor Hotchner was looking to be grading a test. Spencer knew not to interrupt him, but instead, he just sat there and waited, in silence.

Spencer had learned what Professor Hotchner didn't like in class. Every single student had learned quickly. From talking when he was to moving around too much. The year before, Spencer had been yelled at several times for squirming around in the seat. He would have sworn that Professor Hotchner had known that he was hard in his seat and the squirming was from that. This year, Spencer was much better at not getting hard in class, even when Professor Hotchner's gaze stayed on him for long periods when Spencer was answering him in class. The only time that an erection was an issue was when Professor Hotchner gave him praise in class. That had been something that Spencer had never even considered about himself. He hadn't known about it, and how Professor Hotchner had ever figured it out, he would never know.

"Spencer," Professor Hotchner said.

Spencer looked up to see that Professor Hotchner had cleared off his desk while Spencer had been lost in his head. There was no stack of papers to grade, no tests to go over.

"Yes, Professor Hotchner," Spencer replied.

"My TA has decided to assist someone else this year, and I'll be losing him next week, two weeks before the end of the semester. I wanted to know if you wanted the position, with a few addendums."

"Sir?" Spencer asked. Why was Professor Hotchner asking him? And what were his addendums?

Professor Hotchner stood up from his chair and moved around the desk. Spencer leaned back in the chair he was in to sit up straight, his messenger bag covering his groin and legs. Professor Hotchner stopped right in front of Spencer but instead of crouching or even sitting on the desk, he leaned back on the edge, and Spencer realized that he had worn jeans that day. Professor Hotchner had lectured from behind his desk that day, so Spencer had never seen his bottom half. The jeans stretched across his cock and Spencer wasn't sure if he was aroused and a grower or he was just a shower and he always look like that. Professor Hotchner braced his arms on the edge of the desk on either side of his hips, and he looked like sex walking.

"I generally don't take on second-year students as my TAs. I know that you have your science doctorates, but this is a totally different field. I will not forgive if you mess up and I won't be kind just because you are a genius. I will expect hard work from you. Long hours Spencer, doing everything that I say, no matter what it is." Professor Hotchner widened his stance. Spencer tried not to stare at the cock encased in jeans but his eyes kept darting from Professor Hotchner's face to his groin, and the professor knew he was doing it. Spencer tried to keep his eyes on his face, but as the silence stretched, Spencer was losing his ability to do that.

"What are the addendums?"Spencer asked, surprised his voice was as steady as it was.

"I'll get to those. You are how old now?"

"Eighteen, Professor." Spencer swallowed as Professor Hotchner looked Spencer up and down. His face was the same mask as always, but his eyes were becoming different. The color was disappearing, blackness overtaking.

"You moved out of the dorms and into the apartment complex a block away from campus yes?"

"Yes." Spencer knew that his teachers had been notified since he had moved out of the dorms while he was still seventeen. He had only been in the apartment for a month before he had turned eighteen. All of his professors were told to monitor him. Fragile genius and what not. He wasn't as fragile as the school made him out to be. He just didn't like to expose himself to strangers who make it their life to fix things, even when things weren't broken.

"The paper you handed in on the legalities of sex among minors within abodes that are not their parents home was well thought out and excellently researched."

"You said that when you handed it back to me, Professor."

"The thing is that your bed partners were not so quiet about the situation."

"That wasn't on this campus."

"People talk, Spencer. You should know that."

"You've not actually offered me the position yet. So please tell me what you want in return or I will leave."

"What I want is simple. Your time, when I want it and when you are not in class."

"What do you want, Professor?" Spencer asked as he sat up straighter in the chair. He stared at Professor Hotchner. The man had taken his time in making his full interest known. Spencer had expected something right after he turned eighteen.

"I want a lot of things, Spencer. What are you willing to do to get the TA position?" The smirk on Professor Hotchner's face was out of place.

"Willing to do? Whatever academically is needed to get it. Outside of that, Professor, I would do that willingly without something hanging over my head. If you want that just for the sake of wanting it as it makes me indebted to you, then I'm not interested in the TA position or anything else from you."

"Doctor Lane said that you had a mouth on you and a spine of steel. The TA position is yours, Spencer, no added strings, nothing. But I do demand a lot out of my TAs. I expect perfection and obedience. I've dropped more than one for not living up to my standards."

"And the rest?"

"We can discuss that if you wish."

"How exacting are you on that?"

"Worse than I will be with your job. I expect total obedience. I would expect you to bend to my will and serve my every need. Monogamy is a given."

"No wild orgies in the frats?" Spencer asked with a smirk. Professor Hotchner's eyes were entirely black. Spencer slipped his messenger back to the floor, his slacks doing nothing to hide the erection that he had. Professor Hotchner's eyes went right to it.

"I will spank you until you beg forgiveness. Are your oral skills as good as your oration?"

"Better. What about yours?" Spencer knew that even though the word sex had not been used, it was what they were talking around. He was by no means virginal at all. Cal-Tech had made sure of that. Too many brains spending too much time in the same room. Frustrations were fixed by sex. Spencer had never been tempted by a professor like he was Professor Hotchner. Of course, at Cal-Tech, he'd been under age, and he didn't think that even if he had shown up naked on a professor's desk would they have touched him.

"I have never had a complaint from a male or a female. Come up here and find out," Professor Hotchner challenged. As Spencer stood up, so did Professor Hotchner. Spencer took the step that put him right into the other man's personal space. He was pulled the rest of the way in and spun around, planting him entirely on the desk. "Remember that there are offices on either side of mine and the professors are in there. Keep quiet."

"Yes, Sir."

Spencer could feel the smirk on his face, but it only lasted as long as it took for the professor's hand to cup him in his slacks. Spencer spread his legs as far as he could bracing his hands on the edge of the desk.

"Don't move your hands off the desk until I tell you to."

"You really mean obedience don't you?" Spencer asked, gasping at the last syllable. The palm of Professor Hotchner's hand was cupping his cock while his fingers rubbed at his balls.

"Just when I know exactly what I want. I've been dreaming of this since the first time you corrected me on violent crime statistics in the DC area." Professor Hotchner's hand worked Spencer over, all he could do was gasp. "I think of you under my desk during Ethics 101, sucking me off while I lecture about courtroom ethics. Do you think you could make me stutter or have to pause to not moan aloud?"

"What would be my incentive?" Spencer asked.

"Incentive?"

"Yes, to make me make you stutter or have to pause. What would you do for me or to me to get me to do my utter best?"

"How about you never fail?"

"Pfft, I don't fail at things I want, things I don't want I don't care about. Make me want to not fail."

"If you can get me to break stride in my lecture in any way, I'll allow you to fuck me on said desk after class."

"Now that is an incentive."

"Good. Do you want to know what I have planned for today?"

"Taking me on your office desk, Professor. You are not that hard to read."

Spencer felt his belt being pulled from its loops and then another tug on his pants and his cock was out.

"You did not mention what I am going to do between now and me fucking you." Professor Hotchner's head dipped down, and he licked the tip of Spencer's cock before swallowing him. Spencer gripped the edge of the desk so hard that his fingers ached but he wasn't going to let go of the wood. He was going to hold on until he was told he could let go.

Spencer loved blow jobs. He loved the intimacy of them. The trust in them. One little move and his cock could be hurt badly. Professor Hotchner was good. He had Spencer so close to orgasm that he could barely hold in, but he wanted the man to work for it. He closed his eyes because looking down at the Professor, on his knees, sucking his cock was going to be the death of him. The other man's hands were not still, one pulled him to the edge of the desk before slipping back and gliding over his hole while the other massaged his balls. The feel of his cock sliding in and out of the man's mouth was erotic, and he never wanted it to end.

Professor Hotchner pulled off his cock but didn't lean up to kiss him, instead, he took one of Spencer's ball in his mouth. Spencer shuddered as he came. Only holding onto the desk so hard stopped him from slumping over onto the professor.

"Aren't you full of little tricks," Professor Hotchner murmured as he mouthed at Spencer's balls.

"Self-education is how I like to learn, even sex acts."

"But it's better to be taught." Professor Hotchner slipped a slick finger inside of Spencer as his tongue licked at Spencer's perineum. His other hand jerked off Spencer's spit slick, still hard cock.

"Not when one wants it to be a surprise, and really who is going to teach an underage genius how to dry orgasm?"

"How many times?"

"Three and on the fourth, I can't hold in my release."

"Good."

The finger inside of him didn't stop moving. It was stimulating his prostate while the other hand jerked him off. Professor Hotchner's tongue touched all the right places but not where Spencer wanted him, which was on his cock. He was coaxed through another orgasm before he was pushed to lie on his back. Spencer watched the professor as he pulled his own clothes off before stripping Spencer of his pants. He left Spencer's upper body covered.

"Up," Professor Hotchner coaxed. Spencer raised his legs, and he felt a finger at his hole again. It slipped inside him, in and out, in and out, never hitting his prostate, just getting him ready. "Do I need a condom?"

"I've never had sex without one."

"So you are clean?"

"Yes.

"I am too, so condom, yes or no?"

Spencer shivered and shook his head no. Adding the illicitness of bareback as well as having sex with a professor was too much. As the head of the Professor's cock brushed his hole Spencer shuddered. It brushed across his hole a second time, Spencer softly moaned. Just barely pressing into him before leaving. Spencer bit his lip at the playfulness. He wasn't going to beg, and if it was what the professor was waiting on, he would wait forever.

"Do you want this, Spencer?" Professor Hotchner asked. His tone was soft, caring, and nothing like it had been before. He looked at the professor's face and saw a slight bit of worry.

"Yes." Spencer gasped as the head of the cock slipped right inside of him. Professor Hotchner didn't pause, he pushed, sliding all the way inside of Spencer. His hands slid up the back of Spencer's thighs, before gripping the bend of his knees and pressing them down and open. The Professor pulled his cock all the way out, the base of the head catching on his hole before he pushed all way back inside of him. The angle of penetration was deep, he'd never been fucked so deep before.

"Hold yourself open for me, Spencer." Professor Hotchner"s breathing hitched as he pushed inside of Spencer a little harder than the time before. It took a minute for Spencer to get his arms to do what he wanted them to, which was grab his knees right where the Professor had been holding him. His cock wanted to be touched, but the Professor wasn't doing it. Instead, he started to unbutton Spencer's shirt, his fingers going right for Spencer's nipples. His thumbs rubbed across them, and Spencer cried out before muffling himself by pressing his lips together. He saw the smirk on the Professor's face, so he clenched down, tightening the muscles around his hole, gripping the older man's cock like it was in a vise. A soft moan escaped his lips.

"You'd tempt a saint, Spencer," Professor Hotchner said as he picked up the pace. He fucked into Spencer as hard as he could. Spencer could feel himself sliding on the desk but his hips were grabbed, and he was pulled right back to the edge. "One more Spencer and then I'm really going to take my pleasure from you. You have to hold your release in until I tell you but right now, come when you want."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said as he tried to hold on. The professor was slamming into him and leaving bruising hand holds on his hips, he wanted to tip over that edge and just let go, but he didn't want to disappoint him at all. Spencer held on as he dry orgasmed his third time. Professor Hotchner pulled out of him as he pulled him up into a sitting position. His shirt was stripped off, and he was turned around on the desk. Spencer spread his legs and leaned down before the man could say anything. He gripped the other side of the desk, holding on tight.

A thumb trailed over his hole, pressing in just a little and then sliding down to his perineum. Over and over Professor Hotchner played with him. Keeping him from getting what he wanted.

"Be a good boy, Spencer. Remember, you are not allowed to come until I tell you to. Do you want my cock back inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Good." The thumb was gone and the something much bigger pressed inside of him, slowly. He wasn't pressed into the edge of the desk as Professor Hotchner pulled out and slammed back into him, his cock swung freely. He held on as he was fucked. Professor Hotchner braced himself with one hand on Spencer's back, and the other moved everywhere. Gripping his hair enough to pull his head back as far as it could go, making him moan as he was pulled back to meet each thrust by that hand. To pressing on the skin just above his hole as the cock dragged inside of him. The hand on his back pressed him down into the desk, harder and harder.

"You are perfect, Spencer. You take my cock so well. I can't wait until I get you on your knees and teach you how I like my cock sucked. To teach you everything that I know." The litany was said as Professor Hotchner fucked him. He didn't want to stop. His body was thrumming with the want to come. This right here was why the French called it the Little Death. Spencer felt like he was going to die if he didn't come but also die if he did.

Professor Hotchner slammed into him, pressing him into the desk. Spencer could feel the cock swell in him. He groaned with the want inside of him. Professor Hotchner's hand on his back lifted up, and the man turned him again, planting him on his ass on the desk. Spencer could feel the professors release slipping out of him onto the desk, but he didn't care as lips wrapped around his cock. He grabbed the back of the Professor's head and tried to push further into his mouth. He didn't care about what the Professor wanted. The man had got his, and now Spencer was going to take his own. When the head of his cock slipped into Professor Hotchner's throat and as far down as it could go, his own balls stopping him from going further, Spencer came with a cry. His vision whited out, and he slumped back, his hand on the back of the Professor's head not enough to keep him up.

There was nothing for a long time. Spencer's body riding high on endorphins. He could feel the desk under his back, no longer cold but warmed to his body temperature. He could feel a hand in his hair and another patting his cheek. Spencer opened his eyes and looked up into brown eyes.

"Are you back with me, love?" Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded his head, the ability to speak long gone from him.

"I've got the bath run, did you want me to carry you?"

Spencer smiled his answer and felt hands sliding in and around him. He was cradled to Aaron's chest, and he sighed. A kiss was dropped on his sweaty head. Aaron gracefully climbed into the bath before setting Spencer down in front of him. The older man settled at his back, pulling them flush against each other. The water was warm and just perfect as Spencer felt a wash rag start to glide over his body.

"When exactly did you teach yourself that?"

"Mainly on cases and the few nights I had alone before I moved in. I wanted to surprise you, and when I came home and saw the book, I knew it was going to be perfect."

"As soon as I figured out what you had done, I almost came right then and ended it. I wasn't lying. You are perfect for me. You keened when I was praising you, what is that?"

"I think it's called a praise kink. I noticed it last week when you were extolling my educational virtues at that conference. I had to will my erection away before I stood up and gave my speech."

"How are we just finding it?"

"Probably because most of the time that you've praised me in a sexual manner, I was already post orgasm. We could try it another time. Maybe while I'm under your desk and sucking your cock."

"I love you," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear. The rag was dropped with a splash, and Spencer felt arms wrap around him. He nestled back into the firm body at his back.

"I love you too."

"So you passing out means that you apparently liked the roleplaying. Do you want to keep it the same? We discuss it beforehand, set up the scenario and then it's dropped on whoever gets the jump first?"

"Yes. It adds a thrill." Spencer closed his eyes and just basked in the feeling of being in Aaron's arms. He was worn out, more from the sex than anything. It had been a lot of fun. Aaron had been right that the majority of it being mental meant that Spencer felt more for the whole thing.

"We will have to revisit this one because the idea of my cock in front of a class full of students is a lot more arousing than I thought it would be."

"We could do it at work, leave the door open, see who comes in to talk to you."

"You are going to be the death of me," Aaron said with a laugh. Spencer felt him move, finding the rag again and then it was being run over Spencer's body again, this time with soap on it. Spencer languished under the attention, feeling his mind quiet from the stimulation. He wanted to do another one as soon as possible.


	3. Like The Movies

# Chapter 2-Like The Movies

The flight back from the case was a happy one. Spencer was curled in the corner with his legs tucked under him reading. Morgan and Prentiss were playing a card game, but Spencer wasn't paying close enough attention to figure out what the game was. Aaron and Rossi had been ensconced on the couch together, heads tucked over a file for the entire flight. They never moved off the first page, and whenever anyone walked to the kitchenette or the bathroom, Aaron would tuck the paper close to himself so that no one could read it.

It was all odd, and it was bothering Spencer. He wasn't worried about it having to do with him and Aaron. The case had been good. The last three kidnapping victims had been found before the UnSub killed them and the evidence was airtight.

Aaron looked up and looked around the jet. His eyes stopping on every member of the team. When they landed on Spencer, his face softened, and he smiled at Spencer. Spencer smiled back at him as the older man closed the file and handed it off to Rossi. Rossi slipped it into his other stack of case files and smiled at Aaron. Spencer knew then that something was up. He looked back down at his book, hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't to do with him, but given the look, the Aaron had given him, it had all to do with him.

Spencer had read seventeen pages before someone sat down beside him. He looked up and saw that it was Rossi. Spencer didn't close his book, but he did look up at Rossi. Rossi had a folded piece of notebook paper in his hand. He slipped it across the table towards Spencer and smiled.

"I need to take an answer back."

"You need to take...what?" Spencer asked. It drew the attention of the rest of the team. Prentiss looked at the paper and smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"Open it up, Reid," Prentiss said. She seemed a little giddy as Spencer started to open it.

Spencer frowned at how small it was folded. He remembered seeing things like it back in high school being passed between older kids. Spencer unfolded the paper the rest of the way. It took just a second for his eyes to take in the words on the paper and a lot longer to even understand the words in the order that they were on the paper.

"Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't understand..." Spencer looked down at the first name scrawled under the question. He didn't stop Prentiss from taking the note away from him and reading it. Prentiss smiled as she read it, she turned in her seat and looked back at Aaron, who was reading a file and decidedly not looking up at anyone.

"Just answer the question, Reid. Check yes or no. Fold it back up and give it to Rossi to give back to Hotch." Prentiss handed the paper back over.

Spencer read the words again. _Will you go out on a date with me?_ He didn't understand why Aaron was doing this. He dug around in his bag and found a pen and checked the Yes box. He folded it back up and handed it over to Rossi. The man grinned at him and moved back to where Aaron was sitting. He set the paper on the file and Spencer could see the lines of worry on him. He was worried about asking Spencer on paper if he would go out with him. Spencer was confused. He didn't like being confused. He looked at Prentiss and saw that she was making that face that she would make when she saw babies. It was what Garcia called her Too Adorable To Live face.

"Reid, what's going on?" Morgan asked. Looking across the table and looked towards where Rossi and Aaron were.

"I don't think I am qualified to answer that," Spencer said.

"I thought you were qualified to answer anything."

Prentiss was laughing, and Spencer wanted to demand to know what was going on. He opened his mouth, but Aaron looked up at him and blushed. He _blushed_ , and Spencer didn't know what to do with that, so he shut his mouth.

"So, Reid," Prentiss said leaning close. Morgan did as well. Aaron and Rossi were whispering, and the blush on Aaron's face was getting deeper. "When do you think he's going to call?"

"When do I think who is going to call?" Spencer asked.

"Hotch. That note didn't have a date and time. You just agreed to go on a random, unspecified date with him."

"That's what was on that note?" Morgan asked, turning to look away from Spencer and he looked at Aaron.

"Yes. It's all quite cute. So Reid? When?"

"Why would he call, we live together!" Spencer pointed out, and the silence from Morgan and Prentiss was telling.

"And when did that happen?" Morgan asked.

Spencer glared at Morgan. Morgan glared back, quirking an eyebrow to further cement the question.

"Two weeks ago. It was more a formality than anything else," Aaron said, never looking up from what he was working on. Spencer was tempted to go over and look, but he was afraid of what he'd ask with the other around if he did. "He spent most of his time in my apartment. We were going to call and ask for help but when we went over, Mrs. Tingle from the fifth floor was looking for something for her boys to do that wasn't bothering her so between the five of us, we got him moved into my place, and his desk and things put into storage. It's was easy and straightforward and low stress."

"And you've kept it a secret because?"

"It's not a secret. You all know that I don't share every single happening in my personal life with the team. I'm allowed to not share everything," Spencer pointed out.

"But you and Hotch shacked up. You know that Garcia is going to be upset and will want to hold a housewarming."

"No," Spencer said. He looked at Morgan and made sure that the man understood. "I will not, and she will find that I can be very adamant on that."

"You can deal with that on your own."

"Morgan, stop. Spence, so tell me."

"I don't understand what you want to know. We live together. Why would he call me to ask me out on a date?"

"You don't..." Prentiss turned in her seat and looked at Aaron who was not looking at any of them. She frowned and looked back. "You were...that's too adorable."

"What's adorable?" Spencer asked.

"Hotch is adorable, and yes I know those two words should never be in the same sentence. I thought it was something else, but this is too much. Morgan up!" Prentiss leaned too far into Spencer's personal space, but there was nowhere for him to go. "So in high school, for those who are too shy to ask in person, they will ask out people or tell people that they like them in notes that their friends deliver."

"Oh my god," Morgan said, and Spencer swore that he started to blush as well.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I don't need to know that my boss and my best friend acting like high school kids."

"Prentiss." Spencer didn't want to sound whiney, but he did a little. Everyone else it seemed understood something that he didn't. It was like that song all over again. "You obviously know what is going on. Please explain it to me."

"Have you recently told Hotch that your first date was bad?"

"What first date? My first date with Hotch was good. Well, the one that I knew was one but considering that we had known each other a long time, I would not consider it to be a first date."

"Most people go on their first dates in high school, which is usually asked around friends, I meant first date ever."

"I had a terrible date with a guy a few years back. I ended up spending the evening talking to Hotch."

"Reid, was that your first date?"

"Yes?" Spencer said.

"That sounded like a question," Morgan said.

"It was the first date that I ever remember being on that I knew was a date."

"So Hotch is recreating what should have been your first date. That's cute."

"Hotch and cute and Hotch and adorable should never be in the same sentence," Morgan said. He was smiling, though. "But it's nice that he's doing it."

"So," Prentiss started again. "If it's a total redo, then he's going to call you. He's doing to do it all. Hotch doesn't do things by half. This is going to be so good." Prentiss looked to be on cloud nine.

Spencer dug out the book he was reading from his bag and tried to push it all out of his head. He needed to calm down and process it all. To seek to understand himself what Aaron was doing. Aaron wasn't romantic, not to him. Spencer wasn't romantic towards him either. The most romantic that Aaron had ever been towards him was the night that the man had told Spencer that he loved him. The dancing and the meal but it hadn't been too outside of their normal. Spencer didn't expect roses and romance. He didn't know what to do with romance or how to act with it. He had fallen in love with Aaron through the actions the man had done over the years. The care and attention during sex and after, depending on what they did.

Research. Spencer vowed to research exactly what Prentiss was talking about. He knew that Morgan and Prentiss weren't making fun of him, but he hadn't done high school like normal people. He didn't have that wealth of knowledge to dig into.

The jet landed, and since they had left from the office for the case, only two Bureau SUVs were waiting on them. They had enough time to head into the office and finish up paperwork before heading home at a reasonable hour. It was Thursday, and Spencer was looking forward to the weekend. He was looking forward to having fun with Jack and just being with Aaron.

Morgan got into the driver's seat and Spencer moved to get into the front passenger, but Prentiss pulled him into the back with her. She called JJ and had her listening in on speaker phone. Spencer was not looking forward to the car ride.

"So, clothes," JJ said, her voice tinny from the phone.

"What about my clothes?"

"Generally, when it's a big date, you know the jock getting together with the head cheerleader or something like that, the friends help to dress them. Or the person goes through twenty different outfits that are all good choices."

Morgan laughed.

"Are you calling me the jock or the cheerleader?"

"Neither. Just that you need help with your clothes."

"I think that I know what I want to dress in for the date. I've never had an issue picking out something that Hotch would like."

"You keep calling him Hotch," Morgan pointed out.

"We are technically working. I don't need help dressing."

"You are strangely calm."

"Prentiss my last real date sucked. He put me off and just was horrible. So I went home, and I texted Hotch. We ended up talking for a while over texts. The first date I had with Hotch was exactly the same as every other meal that we shared together sitting in my living room or his. Just because he is going through all of this pomp and circumstance doesn't mean that he or I are inherently different."

Spencer took a deep breath, and he was thinking on the best way to explain it more, but his phone rang. He pulled it free of his pocket but didn't look at the phone but pressed the answer button and held it up to his ear.

"Doctor Reid," Spencer said.

"Spencer," Aaron said.

Spencer pulled his phone away from his head and looked at the caller ID. Spencer looked at Prentiss, and he saw that she was smiling. Spencer laid the phone back to his ear.

"What do you need, Hotch?"

"This is not a Hotch and Reid conversation."

"Oh. Um, what do you need, Aaron?"

"Are you free tomorrow night? For our date?" Aaron asked, his voice sounding weird. Spencer didn't answer at first. Instead, he leaned around the front seat to look at the SUV that was in front of the one that Spencer was. Prentiss was smirking, and JJ could be heard giggling over the phone. Morgan turned his head to look back at Spencer with a smile.

"Yes."

"Good. Good. I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay." Spencer was so far out of his depth that he was nervous. This wasn't normal for them. This wasn't anywhere near normal. He like normalcy. He didn't like things to be out of the ordinary. "Um..."

"Dress casual, no suit."

"Sure. Okay. I can do that."

"Good. Good. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to this."

Spencer frowned at the phone in his hand. He looked up at Prentiss. "I think we need to check Hotch over for him being a pod person."

"It's cute, Reid. Hotch wanting to give you something that you never had before. You didn't get that nervous first date with him. Your relationship was sexual before it was intimate or romantic. You need this."

"I don't need it," Spencer protested. He looked at Aaron and knew that no matter what he felt he needed, he would go through with whatever Aaron wanted. He trusted Aaron, and with that trust, he would indulge Aaron in this.

"Yes, you do. You've moved in with a man that you love but we can all see that romance is not a part of the relationship, maybe he wants to add that."

"We are good as we are," Spencer said.

"Are you really?" JJ asked.

"Yes."

"We are going to talk about you moving in with him, Spencer Reid," JJ said, and then the call ended. Spencer looked at Prentiss and saw the look on her face. He wasn't going to get out of having her and JJ help with his clothes.

"Please tell me you are not going to come and dress me as well," Spencer asked Morgan.

"Nope. I might try and talk Rossi into letting me help Hotch dress himself, though."

"No."

"But it's a guy thing."

"You can guy thing it up with me. Maybe we can send Prentiss to help Rossi dress Hotch."

"That's no fair."

"What about Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"No," Spencer said.

"She's going to be upset at being left out."

"I don't care. I have told her time and again that she is not going to dress me. She wanted to do a makeover on me after she found out about Hotch and I. I told her it would never happen. I like the way that I dress, and I'm the only person that matters."

"Well, you aren't the one that has to deal with her but then again, it's your body."

Spencer didn't pay any attention to what Morgan and Prentiss discussed. He was more worried about Aaron's comment about seeing him tomorrow. If Aaron wasn't coming home that night, Spencer would have to be the one to watch Jack. And while he was totally fine with that, he knew the boy would be inquisitive about why his father wasn't coming home, and Spencer would not be able to accurately tell him why. There was also the issue of they had driven in together, just like they did every single day. He wasn't sure how the others hadn't noticed it, but they hadn't.

* * *

Spencer inhaled and exhaled, watching the fog appear on the window of the car. Jack was in the backseat, chattering away about what he had done at school all day. Spencer listened with only a small part of his brain, but he knew that it would all be available for him if Jack asked a question of him. Aaron was paying attention to the driving, and so Jack was talking more to Spencer. Aaron had been acting the same all afternoon, typical. Prentiss had kept a watch on Spencer all afternoon while she had worked on her paperwork. Morgan had kept coming out to peek at Spencer. He didn't know exactly why everyone was acting weird but Aaron being the only normal one was bothering Spencer.

"And Dougie has a new kitten. His stepfather bought it for him, and his mom is all upset because she didn't want another cat in the house, but Dougie was missing Molly and wanted a new pet. When can I have a pet?"

Aaron was so focused on the road that he hadn't heard Jack. Spencer though was not going to be the one to answer that question.

"Yes, Aaron, when can Jack have a pet?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Aaron looked over at him briefly before he looked back at the road. A few seconds passed and then Aaron looked into the rearview mirror and at Jack. "What did you ask, buddy?"

"I asked when can I get a pet?"

"What kind of pet?"

"I don't know. Dougie has a kitten, but it's really noisy he said. Sara has a dog, and it sleeps a lot. Tyler has a hamster named Tiny, and one time when Tyler was playing with him, Tiny pooped in his mouth. After that, he nicknamed him Sir Poops. Tyler said he was so shocked that he accidentally swallowed it. His mom made him puke it up."

"So what kind of pet do you want?"

"I don't want one that makes noise."

"That's pretty much fish then, Jack," Aaron said.

"Can we go to the fish store?" Jack asked.

"A pet is a big responsibility. You would have to take care of them all the time. Aunt Jessica would have to bring you by every day when Spencer and I are on cases."

"I know. Mrs. Faith made a journal about what she does for her fish each day, what she does for her cat and her dog. We all got to look at them. I like fish. They don't talk. They don't bark, and they don't poop in shoes or mouths."

Spencer smiled at the tone of Jack's voice. He was somber about it all, even if the topic was a little hilarious.

"Well, why don't we wait until the weekend to see about getting you a fish. First, we have to figure out where we are going to put the fish tank so that we know exactly how big of one we can get. Depending on the size of the tank, that will determine how many fish we can get."

"I just want one of those ones that have all the fins and lives in a tank that can go on a desk. Mrs. Johnson's class down the hall has one, and he's beautiful."

"Betta fish, I would think. There would be plenty of room for one on your little stand in your room, Jack," Spencer said as Aaron took the turn onto their street.

"Yes. I want a purple one."

Aaron looked at Spencer as he pulled into the garage for the building. Aaron parked in their spot beside Spencer's Amazon.

The evening passed quickly with Spencer making pizza for dinner with Jack picking his toppings out for his third of the pizza and Spencer picking for him and Aaron. Aaron helped Jack with his homework and copped a feel at one point when Spencer had his hands in the dough. The date hadn't been brought up at all. After dinner, it was a movie, and Jack fell asleep part of the way through it.

Spencer carried Jack back into his bedroom and laid him down, tucking the boy in with a smile. In the light from the hallway, Spencer stared at the face of the kid that he had come to love just as much as he loved his father. Both Hotchner men had slipped under his skin. His world revolved around them. His mother had even started to send books to Jack. Jack enjoyed the first set a great deal. She was the happiest about the change in the relationship, and at some point soon, she wanted to be reintroduced to Aaron as Spencer's paramour as she called him. She understood Aaron not wanting Jack to go to the first meeting but hoped she would meet the boy soon.

"I've been told that watching people while they sleep is creepy," Aaron said from the doorway. Spencer turned to look at him as he tucked the blanket just a little farther around Jack's body.

"I love him," Spencer said.

"I know you do. What's going on in your genius brain?"

"I never saw myself as having a kid. There is the roulette with my genes and then my job. I...just never thought about it. I don't understand how my father could ever leave me." Spencer stood up from Jack's bed and moved into the shelter of Aaron's arms.

"Not everyone is cut out to be a parent. We knew that before we took this job." Aaron kissed him, lightly. Pressing their bodies together. "Naked?"

"Both of us?"

"Yes." Aaron let go of Spencer, and they moved into the bedroom. Spencer started to strip himself, not looking at Aaron as he did. There was no hiding the second person living in the apartment. He hadn't regretted living with Aaron yet, and he doubted that he ever would. Warm hands settled on Spencer's naked hips.

"How do you want me?"

"Fucking is going to be too much work. Too tired. How about you assume the position that you did that one time. When I was drunk. Masturbate for me, Spencer."

Spencer shivered, but he stepped forward to do as he was asked. He sat down on the edge of the foot of the bed and watched Aaron as he moved to the drawer that held their toys. Aaron pulled out the blue plug before he turned to move back to Spencer. He grabbed the chair that he used to lay his dry clean suits over and drug it over to in front of the bed. The chair was a lot closer than it had been that night. Aaron would be able to touch.

When Aaron sat down, Spencer leaned back on the bed to grab the lube that was laying on the nightstand. He popped the lid and poured a generous amount out into his left hand. Spencer coated the fingers of his right before sitting up. He used what was left to paint the plug in Aaron's hand. Aaron didn't give it over, though.

"I want you to do everything that I say."

"Yes."

"Lay back with your feet braced on the end of the bed. Fuck yourself with a single finger. Don't add a second until I tell you."

Spencer laid back and braced his legs like Aaron wanted, he closed his eyes and reached down. He could hear Aaron move, but he didn't look. Instead, he pushed the first finger inside of himself. He didn't need stretching, even for the plug. They had sex too often for that. Aaron loved to finger him. It was used as foreplay more often than anything else. Spencer loved the feel of Aaron's fingers inside of him. He loved Aaron inside of him anyway that he could have him.

A finger ran across the seam of Spencer's lips, and he realized that he was muffling himself. Spencer opened his lips and let out a pant. He opened his eyes to see that Aaron was entirely focused on his hole.

"Two," Aaron whispered, his eyes darting up to Spencer's eyes for a second before going back down. Spencer pulled out his finger and pushed back in with two. Spencer was lost in the fact that Aaron was just watching him.

"Pull out."

As soon as Spencer's fingers cleared his body, the plug was pressing into him. Aaron pressed the plug into him slowly. Spencer grabbed the bed sheets, gripping them hard as he was filled. Even after years, a plug was still one of the best things to him. He could get off with it inside of him with little stimulation. The groan that Aaron let out as the plug was fully seated inside of Spencer told him that the man wasn't unaffected by the visual. Spencer smiled as he let go of the bed to reach for the lube again. Spencer wiped his hands on the bed after dropping the lube on his chest. While he was cleaning up when it was all done, Spencer would make Aaron clean up the bed and change the top sheet.

"Slick up your hand, Spencer."

Spencer closed his eyes again and did as Aaron asked. He waited though to be told to do anything else. Spencer was just the puppet in this. A marionette on a string. The sound of the chair scooting closer had Spencer dropping his legs open just a little bit more. The shift in his body had the plug moving. Spencer hissed at the sensation.

"Stroke your cock. Gentle. Slow."

Spencer did as he was told. He stroked it gently, slowly. Not nearly enough pressure to do anything. He wanted more.

"Look at me."

Spencer tilted his head down and opened his eyes. Aaron's eyes were black were lust. His cock was hard and leaking. He wasn't stroking it, though. He had his eyes locked on Spencer's body.

"Talk to me, Aaron."

"You are beautiful like this. Aroused for me, because of me. Only for me. The way that your breath hitches when you caress the head of your cock. You were made for me."

"You molded me into what you wanted," Spencer said. He felt the bed dip a little, and then the plug was pressing into him. He looked down to see that Aaron was kneeling on the bed, his knee pressed between Spencer's legs. Aaron loomed over him, his hands pressed onto the bed on either side of Spencer's head.

"I knew you would be perfect. I think that was why I kissed you that day. I didn't see just the shy genius but your capacity to learn. It's not even that you submit to me or even how good you are when you do but that brain of yours. How I can get it to shut off. How you only allow me to be with you so intimately. Harder."

Spencer whined as he was allowed to grip his cock harder. Aaron above him and all around him and that damned knee of his, pressing the plug in just a little more, giving Spencer something he could hump down onto and fuck himself with the plug.

"I think you were mine the first time I ever got you close to subspace. The place where your brain stops. You trusted me more than you ever should have there in the beginning and I never betrayed it."

Spencer worked his cock, harder and faster, even though Aaron hadn't said anything about faster. He looked up into Aaron's eyes, seeing the man he loved, enraptured by watching him jerk his own cock. Spencer didn't know how long he could hold in his orgasm.

"Now, love," Aaron whispered.

Spencer came his release striping his chest and stomach. He gentled his hand on his cock as he worked himself to the point of too much. Aaron's knee shifted just to rake the plug over Spencer's prostate to milk him. It was too much and not enough at the same time. When his cock couldn't take anymore, Spencer let go, dropping his arm the bed. Aaron kept working the plug, sitting up so that he could use his hand to manipulate it. Spencer watched with half-lidded eyes as Aaron tried to milk his prostate for just a little release as he worked his own cock with his free hand.

A whimper escaped Spencer's throat as he felt that last drop escape his cock. Aaron groaned and came all over Spencer's already marked chest. Spencer closed his eyes, waiting for Aaron to move because Spencer knew if he stayed there long, he was going to go to sleep.

"Sometime, soon, I'm going to tie you up and milk you. Fuck you until you pass out."

"Mmmm," Spencer said, just on the edge of sleep. He felt Aaron's hand on his leg, it ran up to his thigh and pinched. Spencer shot up in bed, almost colliding with Aaron.

"Don't sleep," Aaron said.

"Then let me up." Spencer waited for Aaron to move enough to where he could get up. The older man shifted, and Spencer slid off the bed. Clean up was easy in the shower. By the time that he was dried off and ready for bed, Aaron had changed the sheets and was already tucked into bed. Spencer climbed over him to get into his spot on the bed, earning him a chuckle.

"Love you," Aaron said, sleepily into Spencer's ear.

"Love you too," Spencer said back before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the couch waiting for Aaron. Prentiss and JJ had been right. Aaron had left in the early afternoon. The team had been given the day to start a long weekend. Going nonstop on a case for nearly five days had earned them an extra day off, Aaron had said. The morning had been spent just relaxing around the house. Then Aaron had set out to do a few errands alone before texting that he was going to be going to Rossi's to get ready for the date. It had been silence from the man since then.

JJ and Prentiss had arrived to help him dress. That had been a lesson into the mind of women that he never felt that he had needed. Prentiss had balked at the choices Spencer had made for what he was wearing, but JJ hadn't fought him on anything but colors. Aaron had asked him to dress warm, so he had dressed in the shirt that Aaron had bought him a while back and a fitted sweater that had made Aaron never take his eyes off of him. A pair of jeans that Jack called a size too small finished off the clothes that could be seen. His socks were solid royal blue and solid dark purple. He had on a pair of black Chucks.

Jack was sitting across from him on the loveseat, reading. Jessica was working on the special dinner she had planned for the two of them. It was so secret that not even Spencer was allowed to know what it was.

The clock on the wall chimed, telling Spencer that it was fifteen until six. Spencer didn't know what to do. He wanted to go down and wait for Aaron outside, but Prentiss had told him that he needed to wait until Aaron came to get him.

"You know, this is you and Aaron, not you and Aaron and Prentiss," Jessica said. Spencer turned to look at her. She was leaning on the wall that separated the kitchen to the rest of the apartment.

"I don't want to mess this up."

"Spencer, there is nothing to mess up. You are nervous because they made a big fuss out of it. Aaron just wants to take you on a date. Nothing more, nothing less. You never would have put this much into this if JJ and Prentiss hadn't pointed out what it was. Yes, Aaron wants to make it unique and kind of recreate a first high school date but you both know that this is nothing that elaborate. Do what you feel is right."

Spencer nodded and stood up from the couch. He walked over to give Jessica a kiss on the cheek before he hugged Jack goodbye. He had already chosen to forgo the messenger bag and just take his wallet. Grabbing his keys and pocketing them, Spencer opened the door.

Aaron was standing there, hands in his pocket and looking at the door like he didn't know what to do. When he realized that Spencer had opened the door his look of insecurity turned to shock.

"Hi," Aaron said.

"Hi," Spencer said back.

"Um..."

Spencer didn't think that he had ever heard that word out of Aaron's mouth. He stepped forward and kissed Aaron's cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Yes. Let's go."

Spencer tucked himself into Aaron's side with his arm linked with the elbow of Aaron's. The smile on Aaron's face was worth it.

"Dave told me not to get myself psyched up, but I think did anyway."

"Why?"

"I want this to be perfect."

"What's perfect? The only way that it wouldn't be a good date is if you mess it up by worrying. I'm sure you have a nice meal planned somewhere, but Aaron as long as it's you and it's me, and we have fun, it'll be a special date." Spencer leaned in for a kiss, but Aaron moved his head back.

"First dates don't have kisses this early, especially not teenaged ones." Aaron stepped into the elevator, and Spencer frowned but settled into the corner. Aaron pressed the buttons needed. "You don't want a coat?"

"You said dress warmly. You know I don't wear a jacket unless I am going to be in the cold for a long time. Am I going to be in the cold for a long time?"

"Did you ever see your classmates on dates?"

"No. I was either at home or at one of the libraries in Las Vegas. Why?"

"Here in the DC area, first dates are usually walked to if the teens don't drive. Or there is the use of public transportation."

"We are walking?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Don't worry I planned for you not wearing a coat." The doors opened, and Aaron stepped out of the elevator first. He held out his hand, and Spencer slipped his hand into Aaron's slightly thicker one. Spencer tried to catalog the feeling of holding Aaron's hand. He had held hands with his mother a lot when he was growing up. Even long past the age where he should have because her grip on his hand told him how she was. The more frantic she became, the tighter the grip became. The only other person that he held the hand of was Jack. His little hand felt wonderful wrapped in Spencer's larger one. This grip didn't feel motherly, fatherly, or anything like that.

Spencer must have been going slow or something because Aaron stopped walking and turned back to face him. Spencer blushed a little and ducked his head. He gave Aaron's hand a squeeze before pulling on it. Aaron stepped closer to him and allowed his hand to be brought up to Spencer's face. Spencer brushed Aaron's knuckles on his own cheek, nuzzling the fingers when he was done.

"So where are we going?"

"First, we are stopping at my car. I did have plans to drive if the weather turned rainy but it didn't." Aaron pulled Spencer down the block by their joined hands to one of the public parking lots. Aaron didn't park there a lot of the time, but sometimes he did if he didn't want to use the parking garage for the apartments in the area. Spencer let go of his hand as he reached for the car, the headlights blinking to show the alarm going off. Aaron opened the back seat door, not the front and Spencer was intrigued. He leaned a little forward to look inside, but all he could see was darkness. When Aaron stood up with a large black blob of some kind, Spencer frowned. Aaron shook it out, and Spencer realized it was a leather jacket. A timeworn leather jacket that looked like it was well loved and well cared for.

"What is this?"

"I used this for a long time. I think it was the only coat I used until Haley convinced me that it wasn't professional enough for a law student. I still wore it some after that but it hung in the back of our closet after that. Then one day it was gone. I thought that she had got rid of it after I accepted the BAU job when it was offered. When I was cleaning out the house after Haley's death, I found it in the attic. She had it stored to protect it."

"And why are you getting it out now?"

"Well it's not a letterman jacket, but for us, it'll work."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I...Dave and Morgan said you were kind of clueless on this, but I didn't think it was this bad." Aaron motioned for Spencer to turn around and he did. He felt the jacket being laid on his shoulders. Spencer slipped his arms down the sleeves on rote. He felt Aaron's hands settle on his shoulders. "One of the first things that a couple does is the female starts to wear the boyfriend's letterman jacket. I know that you are not a girl, but I've seen where in some more progressive schools boys do it with their boyfriends and some girls with their girlfriends these days."

"So...this is mine now?" Spencer asked as he turned in Aaron's arms.

"It was a sign of going steady so yes. Until such a time that you leave me or I leave you which is never, so yes. It's yours."

Spencer grabbed the top edges of the zipper area and lifted it up. He inhaled, smelling leather and a spice that he had come to associate with Aaron. Even after so long in storage, it smelled like him.

"I've used the same cologne since I was a teenager. It still smelled like me when I pulled it out of storage. I've worn it a few times since I had it cleaned and repaired."

"I've never had a leather jacket. Would I get away with wearing it to work?"

"Morgan has worn leather jackets. Even in the field. I bet it's warmer than most of the jackets you currently wear in colder weather."

"I like it. And it's not too big. I don't swim in it."

"That's because I was smaller back then and had a lot less muscle. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Spencer started to move in the direction that Aaron began to move. He didn't want to let go of the coat, so he just tucked into Aaron's side. The man didn't seem to mind at all and laid his left arm across Spencer's shoulders, holding him just a tiny bit closer. The silence that stretched between them as they walked the DC streets should have felt awkward, and if it had truly been the first date, Spencer knew that he would have been trying to fill the silence with a nervous ramble. He even closed his eyes and felt good and safe in Aaron's arms. Knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to Spencer.

The sounds around Spencer changed from busy cars to slower streets and even the sounds of kids playing, so Spencer opened his eyes. He saw that they were in one of the areas of the town that Spencer had never actually gone to before. He knew that he had driven through it. His new favorite bookstore was almost directly four blocks west from where they were at the moment.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked. The rumble he felt in Aaron's body told him that he was holding in a chuckle.

"That's a surprise, Spencer."

Spencer huffed, but he looked ahead and saw a storefront. Spencer had seen places like it in some of the towns they had gone to. Prentiss had asked Aaron and Rossi if it reminded them of their childhood.

"Well?" Aaron asked as he stopped in front of the old time restaurant.

"Looks fun."

Aaron smiled at him as he reached out and opened the door. Spencer stepped inside. The smell of fresh grease was in the air as well as cream and sugar. Spencer smiled as he inhaled. Aaron started over towards one of the corner seats in the back. Spencer slid into the booth seat first, and Aaron settled in at his side instead of across from him. Spencer looked at the menu that was on the wall, in a little pocket so that the table wasn't cluttered. He pulled out one for him and one for Aaron, but Aaron just smiled at him and didn't look at it.

"Aren't you going to look?"

"Oh, I know what I am getting. Jack and I stop here a lot. He likes the milkshakes, and they have a lot of flavors. That's the menu in the back of the pocket." Aaron pointed, and Spencer turned to look in the spot. He pulled that menu out and saw that there were indeed a lot of milkshake flavors. His eyes scanned them quickly. He saw a mocha one.

"Are we doing them as our drink or as dessert?"

"With dinner. Did you see anything for dinner that you really want?"

"Burger and fries."

"Just a plain burger and fries."

"Yes. Isn't that what one is supposed to get here?" Spencer asked.

"But they have all kinds of different types of burgers, and you want a plain one."

"Sometimes it's good to appreciate the simple things. It's been awhile since I've had just a cheeseburger with a few simple toppings and fries with ketchup. We eat out so much on cases, but it's always interesting things or pre-made cold sandwiches. When was the last time you had a burger when you were out? Just meat, cheese, lettuce, onion, and ketchup?"

"A long time."

"I know you like jalapenos on yours. Anything spicy really so I bet you get the atomic burger here."

"I do." Aaron scooted closer as the waitress stepped up to their table.

"Sorry for the wait. Our POS system was messing up, but I got it fixed. So what can I get for you today?"

"I am going to have a pineapple milkshake along with the atomic burger, everything on it and an order of onion rings and cheese sticks."

"And you sweetie?" The waitress asked she was smiling at Spencer. Spencer blushed a little at the way that she was smiling at him. She was looking at him like he was adorable.

"The double, onion and cheese only. Double french fries for me and a mocha shake."

"You gotcha. I'll bring over a glass of water for you two while you are waiting on your shakes."

Spencer felt the hand brush against his and then Aaron was covering his hand that was on the table between them with his own. Spencer felt that emotion again and still couldn't figure it out.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Spencer asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"You have your thinking face on."

Spencer raised his hand, curling his fingers some. Aaron bent his as well, keeping the hands connected. "I am trying to figure out how this makes me feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I spent the walk from our apartment to the car trying to understand how I felt about us holding hands. I have only ever held hands with mom and with Jack. But you holding my hand feels different. I like it, and I want it more. I'd never even thought about it before, and now I want it. It doesn't make me feel safe like being in your arms does, but it does make me a feel a lot of things."

"Tell me what you feel."

"Warm. I feel the heat of your hand, and it warms more than just my hand and arm but my whole body. I feel a flutter in my belly, nothing like arousal but just something that gets my blood pumping. I feel happy."

"Cherished," Aaron whispered.

"Yes."

"See this is why we need this. Just us out without anything else between us. You know how I feel about you, but we've never done the romantic things and while cold Chinese tucked together on the couch is awesome, sex isn't all that we are. If it was, our relationship never would have changed."

"Change."

"I know you don't like it, but our relationship can't stay the same forever. It's going to change and evolve as we change, from outside and inside sources."

"I know. As long as you have no more spontaneous outbursts or confession during sex, I think we'll be fine."

Aaron leaned in and kissed the side of Spencer's face. He kept their hands linked together all the way until the food was served a while later. Spencer lost track of time while they ate. They talked about anything and everything, quiet moments at home were the same. Talking about nothing important, only the things that crossed their minds. Movies were discussed, and Aaron brought up a few that he wanted to watch with Spencer. Pretty in Pink, Say Anything, Some Kind of Wonderful, and Can't Buy Me Love were some of the first ones that Aaron felt were needed for Spencer's romantic education.

When there was no food left for them to eat and no milkshake left in their cups, Aaron paid for dinner. Spencer slipped out of the seat after Aaron, and when his lover held up the leather jacket, Spencer turned so that he could slip it over Spencer's shoulders. Outside, Spencer tucked himself under Aaron's shoulder. As they walked closer and closer to home, Spencer could feel his skin heating up, but it wasn't with the promise of sex. It was a contentment that he'd not felt that often. Happiness, pure joy.

"Here's where I leave you," Aaron whispered as they exited the elevator.

"You are not going to spend the night at Rossi's."

"Inviting me after only a single date, Spencer is considered very fast," Aaron said with a smile on his face.

"What then did teenagers do in your time after the date was done?" Spencer asked.

"Well, it depended on what the girl and guy wanted. Whether it was a simple kiss goodnight." Aaron leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Spencer's lips. The sound of a key in the lock told Spencer that Aaron was serious on at last walking away from him at the door, whether he stayed away was something else. Aaron pulled back a wicked smile on his face. The doorknob rattled a little as it was turned. Spencer looped his arms around Aaron's neck and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. He felt Aaron pressing him into the door jamb and hummed into the kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Aaron pulling away from Spencer like he had been burned. Spencer looked down the hall the way he was facing but found no one. Spencer turned his head to look the other way and saw no one there as well. Spencer turned back to look at Aaron, seeing that he was looking inside the apartment. Spencer followed his gaze and found not only Jessica standing there but Jack as well. Jack who should be in bed but was instead standing there and glaring at them, looking at the clock on the wall. Spencer looked at the time and saw that it really wasn't that late but what he had heard of teens well past what would be considered their curfew.

"You are late," Jack said. He sounded like Aaron, but he couldn't hold it long as a smile appeared on his face and he laughed before running over to them. Aaron picked him up and hugged him before ushering Spencer inside and shutting the door.

"I think the only thing that could have possibly made it better was if we had come back to you sitting with a shotgun in your hands, cleaning it."

"Aunt Jessica wouldn't buy me a toy one. She said the Hotchner glare would be enough."

Spencer made a mental note to ask what that was about but first, they needed to get Jack down to bed and Jessica home.


	4. Interlude II-Pleasure Is Business

# Interlude II-Pleasure Is Business

Spencer knocked on the door to the most expensive suite offered by the Hotel Ignacio in St. Louis. It wasn't often that he was paid to leave DC for a client, especially one that he had never fucked before. He had been told to pack for an upscale weekend in St. Louis but with room for his client to add to or reject if needed. Two bellhops were behind him with his suit bag and his two suitcases which should have everything that he would need for the weekend, including his newest blood work.

The door opened, and the man on the other side of the door took Spencer's breath away, even dressed in a fluffy hotel robe, color purple. He was better looking than most of the other clients that Spencer serviced and looked very fit. The man was a recluse from the world, he worked, and that was it. His long term escort that was paid to service him solely had retired. Had retired well if the rumors were correct.

Aaron Hotchner though had gone through seventeen escorts from several very reputable agencies before requesting Spencer. Spencer had already started to send out feelers on selling off his client list if Aaron Hotchner liked him. No matter how long Spencer was with him, he'd be set for life.

"Welcome to St. Louis, my love," Aaron said. The man's smile was blinding. He reached out and grabbed Spencer's hands to pull him into the hotel suite. The bellhops followed behind as Aaron pressed Spencer into the wall, claiming his mouth in a kiss that set Spencer's nerves aflame. Hands thrust his hips into the wall hard enough to feel the bite from the pressure as well as the dull ache of his bones pushing his skin into the wall, hard. Spencer didn't raise a hand at all to stop the man. He felt the zing of arousal flood his system as the kiss lasted a lot longer than it should have for just a welcome kiss.

Aaron pulled back just when Spencer needed to take a deep breath. "Stay."

The bellhops were standing right where they had entered the room. The two suitcases were set down on the floor, but the bellhop holding the clothing bag was still just standing there holding it. Aaron stepped up and took it from the bellhop with a smile. He handed over a hundred dollar bill to each one and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The last bellhop to leave the room pulled the door shut, slipping the do not disturb sign out on the doorknob.

"You look a lot better than your headshot in Romance Sparks' catalog."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled at Aaron and reached out to touch. Aaron's hand grabbed it and slammed it into the wall, just above his head. Spencer inhaled but didn't move. The profile of Aaron's likes and dislikes was short. He was a hard businessman who wanted pleasure, and he liked to be obeyed. "Sorry."

"I don't know that I believe you. Your dossier just called you Doctor. May I have your name?"

"Spencer Reid, Doctor Spencer Reid."

"A doctor? Is that some gimmick thought up to try and earn you more money?"

"No. Every escort has a hobby. Escorting is my hobby."

"Really?" Aaron looked at Spencer. His eyes moved up and down Spencer's body. Spencer didn't move as those eyes took him in. Aaron moved back, cutting off all bodily contact. "Strip. I want to see what I have paid for."

Spencer stared at Aaron for a few seconds before doing what his client wanted. He didn't feel that little bit of guilt that usually came when a client made him feel like bought gods. Spencer worked his tie loose. He had chosen his suit well. Eyes had followed him everywhere he had gone in the airport in DC, the airport in St. Louis, and even in the hotel lobby when he had been waiting for the key to Aaron's room and to be escorted up.

There wasn't a single sexy aspect to what he was doing, but Aaron's eyes followed his every move. Spencer laid the pieces of the suit over the chair that was next to him. When he was naked, he walked backward into the wall to set himself back into the spot that Aaron had wanted him before.

"You are fitter than other escorts that I have seen."

"I'm smaller in stature than other men my size. I had to stay fit not only for my job but also to protect myself in my job. Some people take what is not given to them, and I don't ever want to be a victim."

"Your hard and soft limits were sent along with your dossier. I have you until you have to leave for your flight back to DC, yes?"

"Yes. My flight leaves at seven p.m. on Sunday, so I'll need to be at the airport by no later than five to make sure that I am all cleared to fly."

"I was told that you'd be leaving in the afternoon. Why so late?"

"I found a later flight since my flight from DC was delayed."

"Why don't you cancel that trip? My private jet back to DC leaves at six. We can fly back together." Aaron stepped close, opening up his robe so that Spencer could see hints of his naked body underneath. Spencer wanted to touch, but he didn't know what this man would do.

"Why don't we see how tonight and tomorrow go before we decide if I'm going to stay at your mercy for a jet ride back."

"I plan on making sure that you don't want to leave by the end of tonight, Spencer." Aaron reached out and ghosted his fingers down the side of Spencer's face before grabbing his hair and pulling down until Spencer dropped to his knees. Spencer kept his eyes locked with Aaron's as he leaned forward and licked at the head of the hard cock in front of him. "Jake said that you were one of the best he knew at sucking cock."

"It's my favorite sex act."

Spencer took Aaron into his mouth, his saliva coating the cock and making the glide in and out of his mouth easy. He relaxed his throat and on the third pass the head of Aaron's cock slide all the way into his throat and back out without needed to even swallow.

"Oh, fuck," Aaron said. His hand gripped Spencer's hair tighter, pulling Spencer onto Aaron's cock just a little more. Spencer didn't pull off of the cock at all. Instead, he stayed there, swallowing to tighten the feel around the cock. He waited until the need to breathe was at it's fullest before he pulled back enough to inhale with his nose. Spencer traced the vein in the cock with his tongue again before diving back down. Spencer could hear Aaron panting above him and uttering words here and there of encouragement. He could feel Aaron fighting his orgasm, so Spencer doubled his efforts. He sucked and licked and made a mess of Aaron long before the man wanted to. When Aaron had nothing left to give, Spencer didn't pull off his cock. Instead, he just kneeled there with the cock in his mouth. He didn't swallow, lick, or suck, just sat there. Aaron was holding him there, more to do with recovering from his orgasm than anything else. Spencer could feel the throbbing of Aaron's heart through his cock, the vein pulsing fast and hard pressed into his tongue.

Slowly, Aaron came back to himself, his hand relaxing on Spencer's hair, gently pulling him back. Spencer licked at the slit on the head of the cock as it was pulled from his mouth. Spencer watched Aaron as he wrapped the robe around himself and tied it shut.

"If that is your favorite sex act, I'm not sure I want to actually put you through your paces at it, that might be deadly but don't worry, Spencer I will sample that mouth again before the end of the week, more than once. For now, I want you to go and lay down on the bed, on your back. I'll join you in a few minutes once I get what I want."

Spencer fluidly stood up, no show of stiffness from being on his knees. He didn't do anything but walk into the bedroom, no sashay of his hips, no taunt. Aaron would come in when he wanted. Spencer was a sure fuck, and they both knew it. There was no need to tempt, no need to play games. If Aaron picked up him as his steady escort, there might be nights of fun like that. Playing at Aaron doing his best to pick him up or even Spencer tempting him, playing at being a married man who had never done anything like pick up a male prostitute before. Spencer had played all of the games in his career as an escort, and he'd wrote up psychological profiles of all of his clients. He would have fun figuring out Aaron Hotchner because the man was a mystery.

The bedroom was bare of anything personal. The two dressers had to hold items like Aaron's cufflinks and belts because unlike other clients, there were no scattered on top. Even the empty luggage cases were put away, probably at the base of the closet to the side. Or this room was Aaron's and he had no luggage but instead kept clothes there. Looking around would come later. Spencer laid down on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Spencer didn't even think about what Aaron was doing; instead, he tried to figure out what he wanted to be doing when Aaron came in. Spencer could just lay there and do nothing. He could be teasing his cock or fingering himself. Aaron hadn't told Spencer to do or not do anything other than just lay there.

Mind made up, Spencer rolled to the side and found a bottle of lube on the second shelf of the nightstand. He coated two fingers and shifted to where he could slip them inside of himself. Knowing how Aaron was going to react to him doing something so blatant was a good way of figuring out the depth of exactly how much Aaron wanted him to be a perfect submissive or not.

Spencer closed his eyes at the stretch of his muscles and how it felt. He kept away from his prostate on purpose.

"I was told you like to play," Aaron said. His voice was coming from close, and when Spencer opened his eyes, Aaron was standing right above him with a set of blue restraints in his hands. The restraints were dropped to the floor, and Aaron's hand shot out, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulled his fingers from his ass. "Don't touch yourself in any way but go and clean up."

Spencer got up off the bed and moved to the bathroom to wash his hands and even took a rag to his ass crack. Aaron entered the bathroom as Spencer was ringing out the rag before setting it down on the edge of the sink. He didn't turn but stayed where he was, watching Aaron in the mirror as the man-centered himself behind Spencer.

"Hands on the counter, Spencer and spread your legs." Aaron waited for Spencer to move before he spread Spencer's cheeks and a slick finger pressed inside of him. Aaron didn't even give him a chance to ready himself before he felt something else touch inside as soon as the finger left him. Spencer knew the feeling well. It was a plug. Spencer moaned as it was fully seated inside of him. Spencer's cheeks were allowed to slip back to where they had been, and the hand that had been holding them open grabbed Spencer's hair. There was a bite to the strength in which the hair was pulled back, and Spencer felt his cock harden more at it.

Rough play was something that Spencer didn't normally get with his clients. Many wanted too hard of play, and that was something they wanted from someone who was submissive in all aspects of life. Spencer wasn't built that way.

"Count," Aaron said, his tone harsh.

The first smack was harsh, but Spencer inhaled before he uttered a one. Between the counter that stopped him from moving forward away from the cracks of the hand on his ass and the hand in his hair that held him right where Aaron wanted him, Spencer felt his heart rate start to pick up. He counted up to ten before Aaron stopped. Spencer settled on his feet better. He waited for Aaron to make his next move, to utter his next word. Aaron's hand settled on his left ass cheek, feeling warm even on the heated skin. Fingers transferred to the plug next, pushing it inside of him just a little more. Spencer moaned at the sensation the plug brushing over his prostate gave him. He was still hard.

"You are a kinky fuck aren't you?" Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear before he pressed along Spencer's back.

"Yes, Sir."

"What's your safe word?"

"Quantico, Sir." Spencer knew that Aaron knew it, it was in the file given to Aaron.

"Good. Now let's go to the bedroom, where I am going to make sure that you don't ever touch my cock or my hole without my permission again," Aaron said as he let go of Spencer and stepped back. Spencer moved to the bedroom and waited at the side of the bed. He forced his arms down on his side and waited for Aaron to come in. Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed and waved at his lap. Spencer inhaled and for a few seconds debated safewording out. He had never agreed to anything like this with a client before. He had never done anything like this before. Aaron waited, patiently for Spencer to make a decision.

Spencer moved to the side and laid himself over Aaron's lap, Aaron spread his legs a little to give Spencer balance without having to brace his arms too much on the floor. It put Spencer's cock hanging between Aaron's spread legs. Aaron slipped the robe off of his arms, and it pooled on the bed before Aaron splayed a hand over Spencer's middle of his back to hold him in place while Aaron's other hand settled on the ass cheek closest to Aaron. The plug was eased from inside of Spencer and set down on the nightstand in front of Spencer's face.

"Don't move and don't worry about counting. Just stay there and make beautiful noises for me."

Spencer was mentally gone before the third crack of the new assault. He wasn't sure what sounds he was making, but it wasn't off-putting to Aaron because the man was rock hard and his cock was pressed into Spencer's side. The hands stopped, and Spencer was pulled up to straddle Aaron's legs after the man scooted back on the bed to where Spencer could prop himself up on his legs.

"Guide me into you," Aaron said. Aaron spread Spencer's cheeks while Spencer reached back to grabbed Aaron's cock. Spencer didn't feel a condom on Aaron's cock. He hadn't done sex without one, ever. Spencer had known that it was a condition of the contract with Aaron, hence why Aaron only ever hired a single escort at a time, but to actually feel it was another thing. Aaron wanted the monogamy of a safe relationship, at least health wise without actually having to woo someone into a relationship. Spencer pushed down, sliding down the hard cock in a single movement. Aaron gripped Spencer's cheeks harder, making him moan at the ache it created in his body. The feeling of the warmth on his cheeks, as well as the stretch of his muscles, felt good.

Spencer didn't say a thing as he started a fluid and sensual up and down on Aaron's cock. Aaron's hands on his body didn't move him, instead just moved with him. Aaron was looking up and down his body before settling on his face. Spencer couldn't take the stare, so he closed his eyes, dropping his mouth open to moan. The hands on his ass cheeks moved, wrapping around his waist before he was picked up. Spencer's eyes shot open, but all Aaron did was move them to where Spencer was on his back, Aaron thrusting into him finally.

Aaron's pace was as hard and as fast as it could be from the position they were in. Spencer met him on every single thrust, adding just a bit more roughness as his hands tried to find purchase on Aaron's back but was unable to without scratching. Aaron didn't say a damned thing about it, his breathing coming in gasps and pants as his cock drove in and out of Spencer's body. Aaron came with a barely there groan. Spencer didn't move at all, Aaron leaned down, taking Spencer's mouth in a kiss that was so close to the one that Aaron had given him when he had got there. Aaron reached between them as he pulled out. Instead of going for Spencer's cock though, Aaron reached lower, his fingers slipping inside of Spencer as his cock slipped out.

Spencer groaned as he felt those fingers pressing deep but never touching his prostate. He didn't know what Aaron was doing until the fingers pulled out of him and that hand finally wrapped around his cock. Aaron had used his own semen as a lube to ease him jacking Spencer off. The visual that it created in Spencer's mind tipped him over more than the actual sensation of a hand on his cock. Spencer gave it a minute before he tried to get up off the bed to move towards the bathroom to clean up. He rolled to his side but found Aaron's arm blocking the way. Spencer turned his head to look at him.

"I'm just going to clean up," Spencer said.

"I didn't say you could get up, did I?" Aaron asked.

Spencer frowned mentally. Most of his clients wanted him to be clean, even if they were the ones to mess him up. Clean and ready for a second or even third round whenever the feeling hit them. He knew that Aaron wouldn't be like the others, but this little aspect stopped Spencer for a second, making him reevaluate the man who had just bedded him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I don't get angry for the first time that mistakes are made, especially when we have not discussed anything." Aaron pulled on Spencer's hip, putting him in the center of the bed once again with Aaron over top of him. His thumb reached out, and Spencer recoiled slightly. His mind flashed to the hand that had been inside of Spencer. Aaron hesitated before he gave a wicked smile, starting to move again. The thumb brushed over Spencer's lip and pulled it down. "Your dirty little mouth tempted me. I like to stay in bed for a few minutes after sex, no matter what sex act is completed then I will get up, and I will clean you up. You are here for my pleasure, and it's my pleasure that I clean you up, even if you fuck me."

"And if I want to shower?" Spencer asked.

"Showers are only shared, and I don't feel like one right now. If you like, I can plug you back up, and the shower can come in a little bit."

"I'll be okay with you cleaning me up."

"Good. Because I am looking forward to a shared shower before bed, and taking you against the wall in it."

Spencer laid there as Aaron got up and spent a few minutes in the bathroom before coming out with not a rag in his hand but a bowl of something and a large towel. Spencer watched as Aaron set the bowl down on the floor before he laid the towel down on the bed, he waved Spencer over onto it and smiled when Spencer did move. The rag was already in the water, and Aaron leaned down to pick it up and wring it out. The scent of lavender wafted through the room.

Aaron cleaned him up with the rag that smelled of lavender, making him turn onto his front before the plop of the cloth sounded in the water, but it wasn't pulled out again. Spencer didn't move, knowing that Aaron would tell him what he wanted as far as getting dressed was.

"Roll over."

Spencer rolled over, off of the towel, but didn't go any farther. Aaron moved around behind him, and before Spencer could even think about looking, the bed was dipping. Aaron cuddled into his back, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I love you," Aaron said. The words were their signal for a scene ending.

"Love you, too." Spencer snuggled down into the bed. It didn't mean that they wouldn't possibly pick the roleplay up again over the next two days in St. Louis, but for now, they could be Spencer and Aaron, two men in love.

"So, how was the first day of your vacation in a place that isn't where you live or used to live?" Aaron asked.

"Just fine. Not sure how I liked being here alone but it was all right."

"I got here as soon as I could. You played being a snooty brat well. You did well at making those bellboys think that you were someone they didn't want to mess with." Aaron's voice was full of mirth. That had been the one thing that Aaron had been worried about, that Spencer wouldn't be able to keep up the escort act in front of someone else. Spencer had arrived in St. Louis early that morning with Aaron flying out after, when a meeting was thrown on him at work before the team's three-day weekend could start. Spencer had taken the car that Aaron had rented for them around the city. The driver had been more than happy to take him everywhere that he wanted.

Spencer gasped as the hand on his stomach trailed downward, but all Aaron did was lift his leg so that he could slip his in between. There was a TV in front of them, and it turned on. Aaron's other arm worked under Spencer's head, propping it up. Spencer settled in and waited. Just relaxing was something they did little at home. There was always something going on. A three day weekend with Aaron in St. Louis was going to be perfect for them. He was looking forward to the restraints that Aaron had brought with him.


	5. 6.6287879

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.06 Devil's Night

# Chapter 3-6.6287879

Spencer smiled as he took his seat on the jet. He remembered the look that Aaron had given him when they had got onto the jet on the way to Detroit. Spencer had been dressed in a checkered blue shirt and a red sweater when Aaron had last seen him before the team had gathered their things for the case. However, when Spencer had got onto the jet, with Aaron following ten minutes later, Spencer had been in a new purchase. A royal blue dress shirt. Spencer had bought it on a shopping trip with JJ and Henry the weekend before and had kept it in his locker at work to save for the first case.

Aaron entered the jet followed quickly by Rossi. Spencer watched under his short fringe as Aaron stopped walking and stared. Spencer looked up, looked Aaron in the eyes before dropping his gaze down to Aaron's crotch where it was very evident that he was aroused. Spencer had changed before getting on the jet. Back into the royal blue dress shirt and with the added royal blue silk tie. He had also changed into a pair of royal blue briefs as well. Of course, Aaron couldn't see the briefs.

"Naughty," Prentiss whispered into Spencer's ear as she leaned over the table and sat across from him. Aaron started moving again and took the seat beside Spencer. Rossi took the one across from him. Spencer just smirked at Prentiss.

"We are taking off in five minutes," Aaron said as he secured himself into the seat. Spencer did as well before he picked up his book from his lap. Spencer opened the book and smiled as he felt a hand brush his thigh before moving a little farther up. Spencer subtly deepened his breathing so that Aaron would know that he felt it.

"Morgan, do you have a pair of headphones that I can borrow?" Rossi asked.

"No," Morgan said as he started to dig around in his bag. Spencer watched Morgan out of the corner of his eye as the man looked at Rossi, a little shocked by the question that he had been asked. Spencer turned a page in his book and heard the door to the jet being shut. Aaron pulled on Spencer's leg, spreading it as far out as he could in the confined space before his hand started to creep farther up Spencer's leg. Spencer moved his legs farther apart as soon as Spencer realized exactly what Aaron was doing. He pressed his legs so far into the wall and into the armrest that he figured that he would have bruises or at least creases. Aaron's finger brushed the underside of his balls before the nails scraped. Spencer nearly started to bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning.

Spencer looked up at Prentiss to see that she was watching Aaron. Spencer smirked to himself as the jet started to taxi down the runway. He closed his book and looked up, staring at Prentiss. She looked over at him before she looked back at Aaron. The palm of Aaron's hand was cupping Spencer's balls while his fingers were rubbing his perineum maddeningly. This was more than he thought he would get out of Aaron for the blue clothes. He figured that Aaron would stare at him the entire trip home on the jet and then make them go home early before taking him over whatever surface they reached first. Aaron, it seemed had different plans.

The chime alerted all of them when they reached altitude and could take their seat belts off. Aaron did his own with his free hand, and Spencer unhooked his, never taking his eyes off of Prentiss. Spencer looked back down at the book, waiting for the time when Aaron would make his move.

"I think that I'm going to go where Morgan is," Rossi said and stood up. He moved to the second set of chairs and sat down. Prentiss was stuck. Every seat she moved to would have a view of Aaron and Spencer. Aaron moved his hand again and pressed harder on Spencer's cock. Spencer's leg jerked, and it cracked off the wall. Prentiss smiled, and she blatantly looked at the area of the table that was covering up Spencer's groin. Aaron didn't stop though, not until Spencer was hard as a rock.

Right when Spencer was near crying out from the pleasure of it all, Aaron stopped. He withdrew his hand and lifted it above the table to push himself to his feet. He moved back to the bathroom with no word at all.

"Stuff something in his mouth before you fuck him!" Rossi called out. Prentiss giggled, and there was nothing from Morgan. When Spencer stood up, he realized why. Morgan's ears were covered, and he was steadfastly looking out the window. Spencer pulled the curtain that blocked off the kitchen and bathroom area from the rest of the jet even though it would do nothing for the sounds they were going to make. The bathroom door was open, and Aaron was standing in it with a smirk on his face. Aaron's eyes darted down and back up, so Spencer followed the path and realized that Aaron already had himself out. His cock was pulled out the hole of his underwear. Spencer expected him to step back and allow Spencer to enter the bathroom when he stepped forward but all Aaron did was brace his arms in the doorway more.

The creak of leather sounded in the outer area, and Spencer risked a peek to see Prentiss had moved to where she could see the doorway. Spencer looked back at Aaron, and the man pointed down with his finger. He wanted Spencer to drop to his knees there. There would be no way that Prentiss or Rossi if Rossi looked, wouldn't know what Spencer was doing when he fell to his knees in the bathroom doorway. Spencer felt a thrill as he did as Aaron wanted. Spencer's knees hit the floor with barely a sound, but still, Prentiss gasped.

Spencer looked up into Aaron's eyes as he leaned forward to take his cock in his mouth. Spencer knew that it wouldn't end like that, Aaron coming in his mouth. No, Aaron wanted to fuck him in the bathroom, tie shoved in his mouth to stop him from making noises. This though was all for Rossi and for Prentiss. Rossi for daring to speak up and to thrill Prentiss. Spencer was shocked that Aaron was doing it though as it was very different from the persona that Aaron Hotchner like to use at work.

"I guess that's one way of shutting him up," Rossi muttered, just loud enough that Spencer wasn't sure if he really meant him and Aaron to hear it or not. Aaron didn't even drop his hands; instead, he stayed with them braced at head level on the door jam. Spencer took Aaron in as far as he could without letting his mouth get used to the cock in it. Spencer moved his mouth up and down, getting his throat relaxed before he deep throated Aaron, making the man groan low in his throat. A hand dropped down into his hair and jerked him upward, barely giving Spencer time to get on his feet before he was being pulled inside the bathroom. The door was shut with a slam that no one on the jet could miss, probably even Morgan.

Aaron pushed Spencer into the sink, the front of his thigh connecting with the metal. Spencer looked up at Aaron and saw the look in his eyes. Aaron stepped up, boxing Spencer in. Aaron's hands lifted up to his throat, working the tie loose before undoing a couple of shirt buttons and opening the collar up some more. Spencer expected the tie to be shoved in his mouth, but instead, it was wrapped around his throat with the tails trailing down his back.

"He had to get all cocksure and talk, I'm not going to gag you. You can scream as much as you want. It'll be payback. You know that Prentiss will love it and Morgan will just turn up the volume on his music."

"Yes, Sir."

"Drop your pants," Aaron said as he stepped back and allowed Spencer to take a small step back. Spencer worked his belt open as fast as he could, and when he was sure that it was open enough, he worked the button and fly on his pants and let them drop. Spencer closed his eyes as he waited for it. Warmth and pressure developed along his ass cheeks as Aaron grabbed them. "I should spank you, but I think that it would give the team a look at our sexuality that I don't think I want them seeing."

Aaron pulled down the back of Spencer's pants, barely down enough to even get his cock inside of Spencer. Spencer leaned over just a little more as the sound of ripping filled the room.

"How much do you want to feel this?" Aaron asked.

"Just lube up your cock," Spencer said. Spencer relaxed wholly. Looking up into Aaron's eyes, he watched his lover's face as his cheeks were spread. A thumb brushed over his whole, spreading a little lube before something larger was pressed there. Spencer felt the burn of his muscles as Aaron slipped inside of him, slowly. Always so slow when there was no prep at all, when Aaron didn't lube Spencer up inside. Spencer let his mouth fall open, and the first moan escaped his lips. Aaron pressed into Spencer's body, feeling the subtle clench and release of Spencer's muscles around his cock. Aaron braced himself on the mirror, his hand splayed on it, before he pulled out and shoved back in, hard. Spencer gasped at the feeling of fullness before Aaron pulled out again.

"Quit being quiet, Spencer. I wasn't going to fuck you here until Dave opened his mouth about borrowing headphones. Scream."

Spencer opened his mouth and screamed as Aaron thrust inside of him as hard as he could muster. Spencer grabbed the edge of the small counter with his hand to stop himself from crashing head first into the mirror. Aaron settled a hand on his hip, gripping hard before he moved it up. Spencer titled his head up enough to where he could see Aaron in the mirror again, just as the slack in the tie around his neck disappeared. It pulled tight, pulling Spencer's head back slowly. Spencer's back bowed, his thighs pressed into the counter still. The tie tightened, even more, Aaron rolling his hand to wrap more of the tie around his fingers. Spencer swallowed, feeling the constriction on his Adam's apple. It wasn't enough to cut off his airflow but enough for him to know that Aaron could do that very easily. Aaron still had his other hand braced on the mirror as his cock fucked in and out of Spencer hard and fast.

"I should just fuck you until I come," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear before biting at the lobe. Spencer jerked, causing him to thrust down a little rougher on Aaron's cock. Aaron groaned before he lowered his lips a little and sucked on the pale skin of Spencer's throat, right below where the collar would rest when it was buttoned up all the way. "I should take what I want from you and leave you aching for release."

Aaron moved his hand from the mirror, dropping it down to just hold Spencer's cock and balls, letting them rest in his hand. He slowed down the thrusts inside of Spencer's body, just barely rocking in and out, just enough that Spencer felt it, but it wasn't getting him closer to what he wanted, release. Aaron moved his hand up a little, letting Spencer's balls drop from his hold and he loosely worked his hand up and down the shaft.

"The next time you wear this shirt on a case, I'm going to fuck you in whatever bathroom is closest to us. I don't care if the LEOs think you are my whore, only on the team as a receptacle for my cock. Do you understand me, Spencer?"

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. Spencer couldn't stop his eyes from falling shut, picturing that. Aaron shoving him into a bathroom stall at a police station, or even just fucking him against the wall while everyone in the station could walk inside. Spencer taking whatever Aaron wanted to give him.

"I'd fuck you hard and fast, make you whimper and beg before I would come inside of you and shove a plug in to stop you from leaking. Then send you out to work. You'd feel my rough treatment of you as well as the plug every single time that you moved. The other cops would stare at you and wonder what they would have to do to be allowed to fuck you as well, but I wouldn't let them because you are mine. You are mine. Mine to fuck. Mine to own. I might just have you wear my collar on one of these cases, to show everyone that someone owns you. That you are no one else's to touch. To flirt with."

"Aaron," Spencer moaned.

"I got on the jet first, Spencer today. Then I got off to make a call. While I planned to wait until we were done, I was going to have you come in here, alone and finger yourself before shoving a plug inside of you. To torture you for the entire flight back. Now though, I am going to fuck you, come inside of you, then plug you. Make you sit out there with me filling you up. You can't sit still with a plug in you. Every single time you move, you are going to remember this."

"Aaron, please," Spencer begged. The hand on Spencer's cock tightened, thumb rubbed over the head of his cock and Spencer saw white. He came with a loud cry that echoed around the small room they were in. Aaron kept fucking him, moving in and out in little but hard and fast movements. Spencer wasn't even done spasming from his orgasm when he heard Aaron start to come.

Aaron pulled the both of them back a little, pushing Spencer down but holding him in that position with his tie still around his neck. Aaron opened the small cubby under the sink that held a first aid kit and pulled out a plastic baggy that had the blue plug in it. The bag was ripped open with Aaron's teeth. Spencer watched as Aaron dropped his hand down, pressing the plug into the skin of Spencer's perineum before he started to pull his cock out. Just as the head popped out, Aaron pushed the plug in. There was no burn of not enough lube.

"I had it ready with lube." Aaron pulled up on Spencer's underwear to cover his ass before he let go of the tie. Next Aaron pulled up his pants and tucked his shirt into it. Aaron finished dressing Spencer again before he started to wet some paper towels. Spencer stepped far enough away so that Aaron could clean himself up but not too far away. Spencer watched Aaron carefully, he loved the attention that Aaron paid to every single thing that he did.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Why did I have it ready with lube?" Aaron asked as he looked up at Spencer, his hands working on drying themselves. Aaron was already tucked back into his pants, and when his hands were dry, he started to make himself presentable again.

"Why the semi-public sex?"

"If any of them really had an issue with it, they would have spoken up. Morgan told me on the case that he knew something was up and that whatever I wanted or needed to do was okay with him, as long as he didn't have to see it. I don't think that Prentiss would ever say a damned thing. I believe that she's been up to things that would make you and I blush. Dave, no matter his bluster wants to see me happy, and it's not like you and I are going to do this every single case. It's a rare thing, and I think it does good for the team to see us acting like an average couple who can't keep their hands off each other."

"I'll clean up the bathroom while you go ahead out."

Aaron laughed. "Spencer, you came in the sink. When I was washing myself off, I got rid of all of the evidence. The only thing the bathroom needs is airing out, and I'll be turning on the fan as soon as we leave. If you choose to stay in the galley and get coffee that's fine. I need to call Jessica to see if Jack has settled on a costume yet."

"Did he tell you why he chose not to do Spider-man?" Spencer had overheard that part of the conversation before the three had shared the cookies that they had all made. That had been an interesting experiment. Cookie making with Jack had been a lot of fun. Jack had adored the cookie cutter shapes that Spencer had collected over the years for Halloween.

"No he hasn't, and according to Jessica she doesn't know either, but I am not sure that I believe her. I think she knows but doesn't want to say because Jack asked her to."

"Hmm." Spencer nudged Aaron out of the way so that he could do up his tie again. Spencer looped it around his neck before tucking it under the collar. He was making sure the lengths on either side were correct when he felt Aaron step up behind him. Spencer met his eyes in the mirror, and when Aaron's hands brushed at Spencer's, Spencer dropped his. Aaron tied Spencer's tie in a perfect knot. When his hands moved back, his fingers pressed on the spot that Aaron had left on his neck.

"So have you made a decision on which thing you are doing tonight?"

"Well, I am giving the tickets to Prentiss. She asked to go, actually. And we can plan to do the other in the future with Jack. I might need to borrow one of your pullovers when we go trick or treating tonight."

"We understand, Spencer. Halloween is your favorite time of year, and you always do something that intrigues you. You don't have to cancel those plans for us."

"I want to. I want to go out. I loved trick or treating as a kid." Spencer turned his head away from Aaron in the mirror. Aaron turned Spencer in his arms and tilted his face up. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips, keeping it chaste but it felt so good. Spencer leaned back enough to talk but to where he could feel every single small breath that Aaron took. "Dad didn't think I needed to go out on those nights, said it was stupid, but mom made a big spectacle of it. When I was eight, her time started to slip, and it was rare for her to remember when trick or treat was. I slipped out of the house and went on my own each year until I was at Cal-Tech. I never went out on campus or the neighborhood around it, too afraid of what would happen. I think that a nice night out trick or treating with Jack is just what I need this year."

Aaron pressed in close, kissing Spencer. Spencer groaned when he was picked up and set on the counter, the plug pushing into him. Spencer loved it when Aaron went Alpha Male on him when it came to Jack, when Aaron couldn't do anything but want to touch him, kiss him, show him affection for loving Aaron's child.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you are still going out there first and facing Rossi and Prentiss. I need coffee." Spencer laughed as Aaron stuck his tongue out at him before using it to lick up the side of his face. Spencer rubbed at the spot with the sleeve of his shirt as Aaron left the bathroom.


	6. Interlude III-Gratitude

# Interlude III-Gratitude

Spencer watched the SWAT agent as he stowed his gear in the van before talking to the other people milling around. Spencer was wrapped in a blanket to help stave off the shock. There was a small cut on the base of Spencer's throat from where the man who had taken the office hostage had pressed a knife there. Spencer had been the focus of the hostage taker's ire, but Spencer hadn't even known who he was. The man who had tried to negotiate with him, a man named Aaron, had ended up being the one taking the shot that had killed him. Spencer had seen him where no one else had, including the insane man holding a knife to Spencer's throat.

Aaron had appeared in a doorway that no one should have been able to get into. The second that Spencer saw him, he made sure that no one else could either. Aaron kept the whole room's attention away from that door while maintaining part of his attention on it. Aaron had told Spencer through hand motions what he wanted him to do as soon as Aaron gave the signal. There had been no hesitation as Spencer had started to shake, making the man with the knife to Spencer's throat pull the knife away enough to where Spencer could drop to his knees. As soon as Spencer was clear, the sound of a shot rang out and the man was falling. Spencer looked over at Aaron, and as soon as Aaron had looked at Spencer, Spencer knew that he needed to thank the man.

Spencer had started to shake for real as he realized that Aaron had saved him. That Aaron had saved the entirety of the office. Spencer couldn't stop watching him, the way that he moved and the presence that he had. Aaron moved around like he was sure of himself in a way that Spencer envied. Spencer was like that when he was working when his headspace was full of numbers and of the pureness of math. Then again Aaron was working, and so Spencer could understand the man being sure of himself.

There was little to do once Spencer had been cleared to be allowed to leave. His bag was released to him from inside the building, and Spencer was ushered away. He didn't know why he stayed though, just down the street where he could see the SWAT members milling around and giving statements and taking care of the scene. Spencer felt hollow as he sat in his car and waited, for what he didn't know.

An hour later, Spencer watched as Aaron got into not a SWAT van but a black SUV. Spencer started his car and followed him. Aaron didn't go back to the FBI headquarters in DC or head towards the Academy in Quantico. He drove to a cul-de-sac in Alexandria where there was evidence of a child living in the house. A bike in the front yard, a soccer net along the side just visible to Spencer, and other small things scattered in the yard. Spencer didn't know what he was doing there, so he shut the car off and watched. The night was warm, so he rolled down all of the windows in the car before settling in.

Aaron moved around the house in parts. The front light was on for a while before that light went out and what looked like a kitchen light was turned on. That light was on for over an hour, Spencer actually started to get bored. He needed to leave. It was stupid of him to follow the man, even more foolish to stay. Spencer reached for the key in the ignition when he heard a click. Spencer gulped because the click came from behind him. He didn't move at all. He didn't move his hand to drop it down. Instead, his fingers stayed there, brushing the keychain of his key. His other hand remained on his lap.

"Why did you follow me home, Doctor Reid?" Aaron's calm voice asked.

"I don't know," Spencer answered honestly. The hand that was brushing his keys started to shake. It made the keychain start to jingle as well. Spencer was focused on the man behind him, so he heard when the man's clothes rustled as he moved. Spencer didn't look as the edge of his vision filled with the profile of the person.

"I saw you following me just a block after I left the scene. You didn't get out of the car when I did so I just waited. Staring at a house is creepy. Hand up on the steering wheel."

Spencer did as he asked, the shaking picking up even more. He didn't even attempt to turn and look at the man, just kept staring straight ahead.

"Other hand on the steering wheel as well."

Spencer was thankful for being allowed to finally get his hands to rest on something.

"What's in your bag?" Aaron's voice was still calm, but it was intrigued as well. He had a view of the entirety of the front of the car and the only thing that was there was Spencer's messenger bag.

"Snacks, my wallet, some cash, two books, a notebook, a drawing pad, seven pens and three pencils in a case, two pens floating loose, a tin of cinnamon mints, and two dollars and thirty-four cents in change." Spencer knew that he could name off the amount of money and the exact snacks, but he didn't really want to tell the man that he had that much cash on him.

"That's very specific."

"I can tell you how I got that change in the bottom of my bag if you wanted." Spencer didn't know why he said it, he wasn't trying to be a smartass. He was nervous and recounting things was easy. There was another click, and Spencer closed his eyes. He heard movement and whined a little. Spencer clenched his eyes tight. His life was flashing before his eyes for the second time in the day. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please don't shoot me. I was stupid. I don't know why I followed you. I was just...Please don't shoot me!"

"Shush." Aaron's voice was soft and right by Spencer's ear. A hand covered Spencer's and Spencer opened his eyes and looked at the steering wheel. Aaron's hand was covering Spencer's. Spencer glanced to the side to see that Aaron's other hand was bracing him on the door of the car, the gun was gone from sight. Spencer couldn't stop shaking though. Aaron's hand gently pried Spencer's fingers from the death grip that he had on the steering wheel before Aaron opened the car door. A hand landed on the nape of Spencer's neck and gently drew him from the car. Spencer was at least sure in his footing as the car door was shut and he was drawn towards the house. Spencer's mind swirled with the single thought that had been in the back of his mind since he'd seen the SWAT agent for the first time. Aaron was handsome and just the type of man that Spencer always fell in love with, but it was rare that the objects of his desire ever loved him back. Spencer had no illusions about this situation. He would probably be calmed down and sent home with a heavy suggestion of seeing a shrink. Spencer didn't hold a single delusion that it was stupid of him to follow the agent home. The agent had a child.

"I'll just go," Spencer said, trying to stop his feet from moving but the hand on his neck just tightened. Spencer planted his feet a little, but the hand drew him forward, a little harder of a grip making it so that Spencer had a choice between following the hand or allowing it to make him fall on his face. Spencer did not want to fall on his face, so he kept moving. The stairs were easy to navigate, and Spencer found himself confronted with a very pale blue door that was unlocked. Aaron's free hand opened the door with a simple twist of his hand on the knob, and then Spencer saw the inside of his house.

Spencer expected to be lead to the living room, but instead, he was led into the kitchen where there was evidence of cooking in the dish drainer, but the smell was the only thing that remained. Spencer was guided to a chair that was close to the stove on the island that took up the middle of the kitchen. There was a little nook with a three person table by the back door. Spencer mapped the house in his mind. The living room took up about a third of the first floor with the kitchen taking up a third as well it was just a third that ran from front to back instead of left to right. It looked cozy and like the agent spent a great deal of his time in the room.

"You can stop shaking at any point in time, Doctor Reid."

"Spencer," Spencer blurted before he could even stop his mouth from talking.

"Spencer. I am not going to hurt you. I think that I scared you a little more than I meant to." Aaron was puttering around behind Spencer, but he didn't turn to look and see what the man was doing. He had been guided to sit down facing away, and he wasn't going to move. "Spencer?'

Spencer still didn't move, and any further words were caught in his throat. A warm hand landed on his neck, and a cup was set in front of him. Spencer looked down to see that it was black coffee. A shaker of sugar and a little bottle of powdered creamer was set down next, the warm hand still on his neck. Spencer's hands moved on their own to add the sugar and the creamer to his coffee, a spoon was handed over once he had added some of each to the cup. Spencer gave it a stir and then a sip, coughing when he realized that something else had been added to the mug. Spencer looked at Aaron to see him drinking a cup one handed, it was black, but Spencer was sure that whiskey was in it as well. For a few seconds, Spencer wondered if there was something else inside of it, but he doubted that an FBI SWAT member had a drug of some kind on hand just to maybe dose a stupid idiot who followed him home after he had saved said idiot's life.

"Did I add too much?" Aaron asked, his voice soft, just like it had been when he had been negotiating with the man who had taken the building hostage.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." Spencer had never drunk spiked coffee before. He looked at his cup and debated draining it, but instead, he took another sip. The taste of whiskey was softer this time. Spencer quickly took a third sip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you heard me tell you that I was adding it to help calm you down." Aaron moved around to stand in Spencer's line of sight as he was sitting at the island. "So why did you follow me?"

"I don't know."

"I do think you know, Spencer. Before we breached the building, I looked over the profiles of all of the hostages. You are too smart not to know. So that means you either don't want to admit why, or you've not admitted to yourself why and that leaves me with a few options. I know that you have a degree in psychology. So tell me, Spencer, why did you follow me?"

Spencer shook his head and looked down at his cup of coffee, making himself take another drink and not watch the man who was standing in front of him. Spencer lowered the mug enough to breathe before he took a drink again but this time he drained the mug. The timer going off on the oven spooked Spencer, and the mug in his hand dropped down to the floor. Spencer watched it shatter. The handle flew out of his line of sight. Spencer started to scramble to get down to clean it up, but a hand on his chest pushed him down into his chair.

"Stay."

Spencer did as Aaron told him to and stayed right in the chair. He watched Aaron grab a broom and sweep up the broken coffee mug before checking on whatever was in the oven. Spencer spared a glance and saw that it was a casserole of some kind. Aaron hadn't eaten dinner yet, just prepared it and it was still cooking.

"I should leave. I'll just go." Spencer slipped out of the chair and was out of the kitchen and out of the house before he really thought about it. Spencer cursed his hindbrain for getting him into this. He didn't need to show his appreciation for being saved by fucking the handsome SWAT agent. Spencer sat down in the driver's seat of the car and sighed as he reached for the ignition. His keys were not there. Spencer looked around and even dug into his bag to see if he had slipped them there even though he knew that he hadn't. He had left them in the ignition. Spencer sighed and looked back at the house to see Aaron standing in the doorway to the house with the very recognizable car keys in his hand.

Spencer held out his hand but all Aaron did was smirk at him before backing up into the house and head towards the kitchen. Spencer grabbed his bag and reached around to roll up the windows in his car. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Spencer wondered what would happen if he walked away. His cell phone had been destroyed in the hostage situation, as had everyone else's that had been taken. There was a spare apartment key in the lining of his bag, just for emergencies. He could easily walk until he found a cab. Spencer got out of his car and locked the doors before shutting the driver's side door. Spencer fully intended to walk away. He was sure that if he came back at a later point in time, maybe with a friend dropping him off, Spencer could get the keys off of Aaron.

No one was more shocked than Spencer when he entered Aaron's house and shut the door behind him. He set his bag down on the stand just inside the door and moved to the kitchen. Aaron was sitting in the nook with a plate of what looked like the casserole in front of him and a second plate opposite him.

"Give me my keys," Spencer demanded.

"They are locked in my gun safe. Sit down and eat. You were held captive through lunch, and it's getting late in the day."

"Why won't you just give me my damned keys?" Spencer demanded.

Aaron raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Why won't you tell me why you followed me home?" Aaron pointed at the seat opposite him with his fork, and the look on his face said that he wasn't used to someone not doing what he told them to. Spencer saw that a bottle of water was sitting beside his plate of food and he didn't want that, so he moved to the fridge and looked inside of it. Spencer found a bottle of Dr. Pepper and grabbed it. He stared at Aaron as he cracked the lid and took a drink, daring him to say a thing as he made his way over to the nook. Spencer sat down and looked at the food, his stomach growling at the smell of it. It seemed like some kind of chicken thing. Spencer took a bite of it, and his stomach growled again as the food hit it.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? Now, Spencer, tell me why you decided to follow me home and I'll give you your keys back." Aaron looked Spencer up and down. "Well, after you finish eating. I can't tell if you are naturally thin or you don't pay attention to the passing of time and forget to eat."

"I eat three meals a day, thank you very much. I actually eat enough at lunch at work that it freaks out my coworkers because I remain so thin."

"Good. Now, talk." Aaron started to dig into his food, and Spencer just steadfastly looked anywhere but at him, choosing his food in the end and sat there eating. If he had food in his mouth, he wouldn't be expected to talk. Aaron allowed it, finishing off his meal before picking up his glass of what looked like tea. Spencer knew that a large pitcher of it had been in the fridge.

There was silence as Spencer finished eating, chewing each bite more than he ever had before. He tried to drag it all out and make it so that maybe Aaron got tired and allowed him to leave before having to admit what he had planned on doing when he had followed the man home. Spencer hadn't worked out the exact nature of how he was going to get the man to let him suck his cock, but that had been what his hindbrain wanted. He hadn't been paying attention to the actuality of sneaking into the house of a SWAT agent and climbing into bed with him just for the purpose of giving him a blowjob to thank the man for saving his life.

"I am a patient man, Spencer. Being a SWAT agent means having more patience than a saint. I can wait you out, even if it takes all night." Aaron's voice was soft.

"It doesn't matter. It was stupid and reckless and something I never should have thought about doing. Just give me my keys, and I'll leave you alone."

Aaron eyed Spencer, staring at him and Spencer just stared back. Aaron nodded, Spencer was shocked. He watched Aaron stand up and grab both of their plates before setting them in the sink and running a little water on them. Spencer saw that the dish the casserole had been in was gone from the island. Spencer stood up with his empty bottle in hand and Aaron's empty glass, carrying them over to the sink. Aaron took the glass and rinsed it out before leaving it in the sink.

"My gun safe is in my room. Come with me, and I'll give you the keys."

Spencer didn't realize how bad of an idea it was to follow the man into his bedroom until he had stepped inside of it. Aaron moved to a spot behind the door, and Spencer just looked around the room. It was simply decorated, using the ornate four poster bed and the matching dresser and stand to give it an identity. The door slammed, and Spencer spun around to see that Aaron hadn't been getting Spencer's keys from the safe but instead had worked open the buttons on his shirt, showing off an impressive chest that tapered down to an abdomen that begged to be touched.

"You get lost in your head very easy, don't you Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"You said you would give me my keys."

"I did, didn't I?" Aaron smiled at Spencer and pointed. Spencer followed where he had pointed and seen that the keys weren't in the safe. No, the keys were hanging off of a set of Coat of Arms that was hanging between the two posters that made up the part of the bed that was braced against the wall. Spencer turned to look back at Aaron, wondering what the hell the man was playing at. "It's not hard to figure out where your mind was going, Spencer. Only two people ever follow people home like you did. The first is the crazies who feel like they are destined to be with the individual who saved them, that agents like me save them because we know that the love between us is strong. The second is the ones who want to thank us, usually with sex."

Aaron took a step towards Spencer. Spencer took a step back from him, and it just made Aaron smile again. There was something slightly dangerous in that smile.

"So, Spencer which one are you? Are you insane or are you horny?"

"Neither," Spencer tried to protest.

"Oh, I know which one you are, but I don't know exactly what you wanted to do to thank me." Aaron reached out and his hands wrapped around Spencer's hip before Spencer was jerked forward into Aaron's body. Aaron turned them and pressed Spencer into the wall before claiming his mouth in a kiss. Spencer laid his hands on Aaron's stomach with the intent of pushing him away but the man's body was warm and his muscles hard and he kissed like a man on a mission. Spencer didn't know what he wanted to do. He wanted to drop to his knees right where they were and take the man's cock into his mouth, but he also didn't want to stop kissing him. Aaron pressed forward just a little more. Spencer could feel the man's hard cock press into his hip. That made up his mind.

Spencer reached down and started to work Aaron's pants open. He shoved them down far enough to where he could pull Aaron's cock out of his underwear before he dropped down to the floor. Spencer didn't even give Aaron a chance to react before Spencer had the man's cock in his mouth. Aaron slammed a hand on the wall, bracing himself as he looked down at Spencer. Spencer looked up at Aaron, watching the man's face.

"This is what you were thinking about while you were being checked out by the paramedics, Spencer? Being on your knees with my cock in your mouth?" Aaron asked.

Spencer hummed as he started to bob up and down on Aaron's cock as much as he could. Aaron wasn't touching him at all with his hands. He was bracing himself with both hands on the wall and looking down at Spencer. Spencer closed his eyes, not being able to take the intense look from Aaron as he sucked his cock. Spencer settled onto his knees a little better and took Aaron's cock even farther in his mouth.

On the outward pass, Spencer leaned back a little farther and reached out, pulling Aaron back in towards him. Spencer didn't stop until his back was plastered to the wall, Aaron's cock in his mouth, nowhere to go but Spencer didn't want to go anywhere. Aaron groaned and thrust inward a little before pulling back out again. Spencer encouraged the thrusting in and out, each time the man drove his cock back into Spencer's mouth, he pulled him just a little farther in.

Spencer kept that up until Aaron was thrusting inside of him as far as he could go. Spencer let go of the back of Aaron's thighs and let himself get lost in the thrust of the cock inside of him. Aaron's cock was the perfect size, not so thick that it hurt to have his mouth stretched that far and just long enough for him to really feel it in this throat on every single thrust.

"Fuck, Spencer. You suck cock like you were made to do it. Goddammit." Aaron pushed into Spencer, hard. Spencer tried to inhale, but the cock lodged in his throat stopped him. Aaron's thighs were tense when Spencer laid his hands on them, ready to shove if he needed to. Right when Spencer needed to breathe again, Aaron pulled his cock out, letting Spencer breathe for a second before he went back to thrusting in and out.

It was perfect, Aaron knew exactly when he needed to breathe again. After taking a deep breath through his nose, Spencer would breathe more shallowly on each outward thrust of the cock before he was forced to take the cock all the way in again, Aaron would hold himself there while Spencer swallowed around the head. This was repeated again and again until finally, Aaron cried out.

Aaron was pressed all the way inside of Spencer's mouth when he came. Spencer swallowed, and Aaron hissed, drawing his cock out of Spencer's throat slowly. Spencer pressed his tongue up and made sure that Aaron felt every single bit of pressure as he pulled his cock free of Spencer's mouth. Spencer shifted, his cock pressing into his pants.

Spencer barely had time to look up as he heard a groan from Aaron. He saw the man jerking his cock. Spencer closed his eyes as he realized what the man was doing. Spencer felt release hitting his face, and he came, untouched in his pants. The only thing holding Spencer up was the wall behind him. There was a dull thud, and Spencer felt hands on his face, tipping it up. A tongue licked the fluid from his face before he was kissed.

"Fuck, Spencer. I thought at first that you were backing out of what we had planned." Aaron's voice was soft, and his hands made Spencer wrap his legs around Aaron's waist. Before Spencer knew it, he was being lifted up and walked towards the bathroom.

"And pass up the chance to use this lovely house for some fun debauchery? No, I just...I think I got way too into it." Spencer opened his eyes to look at Aaron as he was set down on the counter in the bathroom, Spencer could feel the plug that Aaron had slipped into him in the coffee shop's bathroom what felt like hours ago. Aaron had wanted him to come untouched, and a plug in him and a cock in his mouth was the best way for that happen. "I want a house like this, with the big kitchen and huge living room at some point. Cookouts in the backyard and a big bed for you to fuck me in."

"I think it's time for all good geniuses to take a nap. You don't even know what you are saying."

"Yes, I do. I want this house, or a house exactly like. It's even in a cul-de-sac." Spencer gave Aaron a tired smile. "I love culs-de-sac."

"Only you would be able to give the correct plural of cul-de-sac when you are nearly passed out." Aaron kissed the top of Spencer's head before pulling him in close to start to strip him. "Sleep, my love. I'll wake you up when I'm ready to go again and give you the fucking that you want."


	7. A Favor

# Chapter 4-A Favor

Spencer checked the time on his watch for the seventh time since arriving at the movie theater that Aaron had texted him to go to. It was out of character. Yes they were in New York City for a case, and yes the case was over, but Aaron had disappeared just after the case was over and hadn't been seen since. The jet was down for a repair, so they were delayed going home until the next morning. The team had known that before they had finished the case, so Aaron wasn't dealing with anything to do with that. The pilot had it well in hand.

So Aaron's disappearance after the case was a mystery. Morgan was taking the night to go out to a club or three, Spencer wasn't exactly sure and hadn't been paying that close attention to it all. Prentiss and Seaver were going shopping. Rossi was visiting friends if what he said was to be believed. Spencer had planned on going back to the hotel and working on cold case files that Spencer brought with him, always so that he had something else to focus on if he was stuck on the case. Or even just go to bed early and get up so that he could visit some of the early morning coffee shops and pastry places in the area.

Spencer looked around at the theater. It was a nice one and according to the outside list of movies, not a single one that Spencer wanted to see that he hadn't already gone to see. Other than the two kid films, there were none that Aaron had even mentioned wanting to see. Spencer wasn't sure what the hell he was doing there.

There was the sound of a door shutting behind Spencer, and he turned around to see Aaron standing where a cab was pulling away. Aaron was smiling as he settled his sunglasses on top of his head and stared at Spencer. Aaron was dressed in jeans and a New York T-shirt. Not what he had been seen in the last time that Spencer saw him. Aaron stepped up to Spencer, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hello, you. I'm glad you found the theater."

"I think that I am one of the few people who can't get lost in New York, Aaron. So there was a less than point zero one percent of me getting lost."

Aaron's smile grew even bigger.

"Aaron, what are we doing here?"

"Checking off more of your firsts."

"What?"

"One of the other cadets that I went through the Academy with owns this theater. He was injured saving a family of four, and with his retirement package, he bought a movie theater. He owed me a favor."

"A favor?" Spencer asked.

"Well, a few but I only changed in one for now. So why don't we go and watch a movie?"

"Aaron, tell me what we are doing here?"

"We are going to watch a movie."

"You turned in a favor owed to you so that we can watch a movie? It's not like you, and I don't have enough money for it. So please, Aaron, tell me why we are here?"

"We are here to sit in a theater while a movie plays on the big screen."

Spencer narrowed his eyes at his lover, but he allowed Aaron to keep his secret for now. Aaron waved for him to start walking, so he did. Aaron had two tickets in his hand when he laid his other arm around Spencer's waist, and he showed it to the men just inside who were checking tickets.

"I want something to drink," Spencer said when they bypassed the concessions and went right to the hallway leading back to the theaters.

"I've already bought two bottles of water, Spencer."

"And Sno-Caps."

"I have a box sitting in your spot."

"And that's what you turned in your favor for?"

"No. That's just a very happy perk."

Aaron opened the door that led to one of the last theaters. Spencer's eyes took a few seconds to adjust, and he saw that there were a few people inside already. Spencer wondered what the hell kind of favor Aaron changed in not to get them watching a movie alone. Aaron led Spencer to the back corner seat that wasn't visible until one walked in a good bit. Spencer sat down at the spot that had a box of Sno-Caps. Spencer was tucked into the corner with Aaron taking the seat just on the other side of him. Commercials started to play on the screen. Spencer reached to grab his bottle of water and crack it but found Aaron staring at him as he lifted it up to his mouth.

"Aaron?" Spencer whispered. Spencer watched as Aaron lifted the arm between the seats and scooted just a little bit closer. Aaron grabbed the water bottle from Spencer's hand and the cap from the other and closed it back up. He set the bottle down before reaching up and cupping Spencer's face. Spencer followed the pull of the hand as he was dragged forward and Aaron kissed him.

After a few seconds, Spencer went to pull back, but Aaron followed him, one of his hands sliding down to Spencer's hip, turning him towards Aaron. Aaron's lips opened up, and Spencer felt his tongue trace at his lips. Spencer kept his eyes closed though. He opened his eyes up and looked at Aaron. His glasses made Aaron's closed eyes and eyebrows look big. Aaron's head tilted away but didn't move away. Spencer was watching with his eyes, unwilling to shove the man back and make a scene. He would just wait him out. Spencer was so focused that he didn't feel Aaron's hand reaching up until his glasses were plucked from his face.

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, hoping that the sound of the commercials on the screen made it so that no one else heard him. Aaron didn't answer Spencer, but he did grip Spencer's hip tighter and drag Spencer closer to him. "Aaron, please, stop. We are in public."

Aaron chuckled, and the lights around them start to dim, and a movie trailer started. Spencer couldn't make out what was happening on the screen. He couldn't see more than the outlines of the nine people he could count in the theater.

"Then you better be quiet hadn't you?" Aaron asked as he licked up the column of Spencer's neck before kissing him again. Spencer slipped his hands up between their bodies and moved to grip Aaron's shirt to push him back but not topple him off, drawing the gaze of those around him. Aaron's hand that had grabbed his glasses moved though, quick as lightning as soon as Spencer had a hold on the shirt fabric and wrapped around the back of Spencer's neck. Spencer had no way of moving the man off of him with making a scene.

Spencer started to catalog everything. His body, his mouth was responding to Aaron in the way that it knew how to, how it was trained to do so Spencer didn't even have to think about it. Aaron hadn't been nervous at all which meant he was confident which said that he knew what he was doing. Aaron had turned in a favor with a past co-worker to watch a movie, so there had to be more going on than that. There had to be a lot going on more than just watching a movie. Spencer's body relaxed as the trailers played with Aaron's arm around the back of Spencer's neck and a hand on hip, holding him close and keeping him where Aaron wanted him.

There was a tense moment when Spencer could hear the door to the theater open, but Aaron didn't pull away from him. Spencer pushed on Aaron's chest, but the man didn't do anything more than pull his lips from Spencer's and lean up enough to whisper in Spencer's ear.

"Be quiet, Spencer, unless you want us to get caught." With those words, Aaron leaned back down but not to kiss Spencer's lips, no he followed the trail down Spencer's neck from his ear all the way down to his pulse point where cruel lips started to suck a hickey into his skin. Spencer though was stiff as a board as Aaron's words worked their way over his brain. Spencer wanted to slap himself for not realizing what this was before now. The favor being turned in wasn't for the movie itself but making out in a movie theater and nothing happening if they are caught. For the person doing the checks on the theater not yelling at them.

Aaron moaned as Spencer went pliant under him as more of the fantasy came to Spencer then. Aaron hadn't told him because he wanted to know the moment that Spencer submitted to what they were doing. To the act and the public nature of it. Spencer knew that Aaron liked submission but this was a new bit of information, he wondered if it was from the role playing they had been doing, learning to love the moment that Spencer gave in on those. Or if it had always been there lurking in Aaron's brain but had never come out as much as it had lately.

"That's it, love," Aaron said after he started to kiss up the side of Spencer's jaw. His lips found that spot just under and behind Spencer's left ear that had him jerking in Aaron's arms. Spencer had to bite his lip to keep his noises inside. Teeth grazed the lobe of his ear. "Now, this time when I want, open your mouth and let me in."

"And what would you do if I deny you that?" Spencer asked.

The warm chuckle that ghosted over his flesh had Spencer feeling a little hum of arousal flood his system. There was no way that Aaron would even consent to hand jobs in a public place like this, even if his friend did own the place. There was no way that someone wouldn't hear them if they did that.

"Do you want to find out, Spencer? Here in public?"

"You'd not do anything in public."

"I could drag you out of here and take you back to the hotel rooms and bend you over my knee and make is so that the whole team thinks I fucked you raw on the way home tomorrow instead of the truth that I punished you."

"You could but you wouldn't. Not for that. You'll have to think of something else to threaten me with."

"What about if I make you watch this stupid movie that I picked?" Aaron asked.

"Can't see it."

"No, but if I moved away from you, you wouldn't be able to do anything but focus on it instead, and I chose one of those movies that you like to bitch about just for this reason. So it's watching this atrocious thing or allowing me to have what I want."

"I guess you'll have to try and see." Spencer closed his eyes again and rested his head back on Aaron's arm the rest of the way. Stuck his tongue out at Aaron, not pulling it back in his mouth quick enough and Aaron caught with his teeth. Spencer's hips twitched at the slight twinge of pain that came over him from that but it wasn't the wrong kind of pain, no Spencer found himself getting aroused. Aaron released his tongue and Spencer slipped it back in his mouth.

Aaron's lips pressed on Spencer's, and before Aaron could even slip his tongue out, Spencer was opening his mouth. He pressed his tongue out first. Aaron chuckled and opened his lips, allowing Spencer inside.

The fact that they were in public disappeared from Spencer's mind, and he just let his mind fill with the feeling of Aaron over him and Aaron's lips on his own. Aaron's tongue inside of his mouth. The thrill of the things that were denied filled Spencer up. Spencer's arousal lowered as they kissed, Aaron's arms and hands staying still. They only shifted around when limbs started to go numb, or grabbing their bottles for sips of water.

Aaron opened up Sno-Caps and slipped on inside of his mouth, coaxing Spencer into trying to remove it. It worked well in theory, but in practice, it melted before Spencer could find it inside of Aaron's mouth but it didn't stop Aaron from trying again. There were a few moments where Spencer was sure that Aaron was going to be the end of him when a Sno-Cap was used to leave a trail on Spencer's neck that Aaron cleaned up. Spencer didn't hesitate to do it back to Aaron when it was evident that no one was coming after them for public lewdness.

The time flew, and before Spencer knew it, he could feel the lights from the theater on his eyelids. He opened his eyes, clearing the brightness with a few blinks to see that no one was standing up. All nine of the others inside the theater were still sitting down. Spencer tried to squint to look, but he gave up because it wasn't going to happen and he didn't want to give himself a headache. Aaron leaned up and reached behind himself to grab Spencer's glasses and handed them over. Spencer put them on as soon as he could and looked at the people. None of them were moving.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked. He wasn't sure why no one was moving. The credits were over, and it was back to commercials that played between movies.

"They are mannequins, Spencer."

"Mannequins?" Spencer pushed Aaron all the way off of him and moved out of the aisle that they were in and moved down to see that all nine of them were indeed mannequins. Aaron was there when Spencer turned around, his hands going to Spencer's waist and drawing him in.

"Used for recreating scenes from movies. I wasn't going to risk doing this when there was a chance of someone seeing, and this was the best way because you'd notice if no one was in here and then it would have felt different. The checker boy didn't even come in after that first one."

"So we could have had sex?" Spencer asked.

"Public sex is being saved for another time, Spencer so no we couldn't have had sex."

Spencer pouted, and it made Aaron smile. Aaron reached out and used his thumb to pull down on Spencer's bottom lip.

"Keep that lip out and I'll make sure that everyone on the team knows what we were doing while we were out."

"That's not incentive to make me stop."

"JJ's not here to act like a mom, Spencer. Morgan won't stop, and you know that if he gets going, he won't stop."

"He's at clubs all night, and Rossi is with friends. The room next to us is empty."

"Prentiss and Seaver are on the other side." Aaron turned Spencer around and started to push him towards the door. Spencer darted away from him and grabbed his Sno-Caps. Aaron was smiling when Spencer turned around to head back towards him. Aaron held his hand out. It wasn't in a manner that meant he wanted to wrap his arm around Spencer but that he wanted to hold hands with him. Spencer clasped his hand into Aaron's and allowed Aaron to pull him close. Spencer tucked himself close, and they left the theater. All of the staff looked away from them as they left but Spencer didn't lower his head any, and he didn't blush. He wasn't ashamed, even though it was widely out of character.

Aaron hailed a cab and off they went, back towards the hotel where Spencer was pretty sure he had talked Aaron into sex. Spencer was tucked into Aaron's side in the back of the cab, and he shivered, excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Bang sign-ups have gone live! Check it out [HERE](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/)!


	8. Interlude IV-Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Bang sign-ups are live! Check it out [HERE](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/)!

# Interlude IV-Trigger

Spencer was nervous. He had failed his gun qualification, again. It was just weeks before he graduated from the FBI Academy and if he didn't pass this time, he wasn't going to be allowed to carry a gun for at least a year. Spencer wasn't in one of the ranges that were available to the rest of the Academy, this was actually a range that seasoned FBI agents used so that they didn't have to deal with Cadets and scrambling for time.

After failing his last exam, Spencer had been assigned a tutor. The tutor hadn't actually met up with Spencer yet. He had instead given Spencer a list of things that the man wanted him to do in preparation for their first lesson together. Which the notification had shown up in Spencer's email late yesterday, telling him to be on the range at six am. Spencer was alone in the range at the moment. His glock was sitting on the tray, safety on, and the magazine beside it. He had cleaned it the night before, even though he always made sure to keep up the maintenance on it. He wasn't going to have the tutor be displeased at him for that.

The doors opening had Spencer looking up to see who entered. All of the moisture in Spencer's mouth disappeared in that instant. The man was dressed in a dark suit, given the low lighting of the range, Spencer couldn't tell the exact color.

"Cadet Reid?"

"Yes, Sir," Spencer answered. The man looked a little shocked at the Sir. His eyes widened and narrowed as he took in Spencer. He was dressed in the standard for Cadets so the outfit shouldn't be a shock for the agent.

"Thank you for meeting me so early. My team is shipping out for Kansas in three hours, and I didn't want to keep putting you off."

"Of course, Sir. Thank you for coming in early." Spencer tried to place the man but he couldn't. He was not an agent from the academy, but he was clearly an agent for the FBI, given his ID badge. Before Spencer could see the name on the badge, the man took it off of his tie. He set it down on a bench at the back before taking off his suit jacket. The dress shirt that was hidden underneath looked soft, and Spencer wanted to run his hands down it.

"I want to see you take a few shots on your own. Is that your gun?"

"The one assigned to me for weapons training, yes."

Spencer watched the man step over to the gun and strip it down and put it back together, with the magazine clip slotted into place. He stepped back from the weapon when he was done and waved for Spencer to step up. Spencer slipped the noise canceling muffs over his ears then grabbed the safety glasses over his eyes. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the man moved into the next spot and turned to stare at him. Spencer gulped in a mouthful of air to help settle his nerves, but it didn't actually work. He tried to make himself focus on the target in front of him but he couldn't.

As if realizing that him standing right there was making Spencer nervous, the man stepped away. Spencer couldn't see him on either side of his vision. Spencer settled in and took aim. He followed the same exact lecture that he had been given since the first day that he had picked up a gun.

"Six shots, please," the man said, his voice either very soft or he was a far way away from Spencer. Spencer didn't turn to look but instead made the shots, each one controlled and each one the best that he could do. When he was done with the final, he slipped the safety back on and set the gun down, letting his hands drop. If he was going for arms or side shots, he was good. Spencer just had significant problems with aiming for the center-mass.

The touch of hand to Spencer's back had him startling so much that by the time that he realized that he was moving, Spencer was already angled towards the door and he was facing the man, headphones off. Spencer realized that the man still hadn't given him his name. Spencer laid his left hand on his stomach, taking measured, deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"You startle very easy."

"I don't like people touching me."

"You'll have to get used to it because I need to correct your stance, which was what I was doing." The man's tone was hard and no-nonsense. It made Spencer nod his head. Spencer moved back to the gun but didn't pick it up. He instead waited for the man's hands to touch him again.

Spencer wanted to ask him what his name was. He tried to remember where the email had come from at the time but remembered that it had come from the regular firearms instructor with no one else's email address attached. Spencer called up the email itself, but there had never been a name just that another agent was going to tutor him.

The man's hand landed on Spencer's shoulder again, settling in there with a tight squeeze. Spencer wanted to flinch, but he didn't. The hand moved down his back before sliding across the settle on his hip. Spencer tried not to inhale, tried not to show that the man was affecting him at all but he failed and Spencer sure that he heard the man chuckle. The sound was low, and it set Spencer's nerves aflame. So far not a single one of the people at the Academy had been his type, but this man seemed to be. Sure of himself, and self-aware enough to know the effect he had on people, especially Spencer. Spencer wasn't sure if he was an asshole, that would only come out with time, but God Spencer would love the trip to find out. It wasn't a shock that the man had rose far enough to get his own team, he sure seemed like he was good in a position like that.

Spencer jumped when the hand slipped from hip to splay across his stomach. Spencer wondered what the man was going to do with him that needed that position. Spencer inhaled sharply, trying to remove the hand from his belly. The hand followed though.

"Breathe with me. Inhale when I press on your stomach. Exhale when I release."

Spencer wondered what kind of teaching this man was used to if this what he did. Still, Spencer inhaled and exhaled when the man demanded until one of the inhales had him stepping back into the man. Spencer froze, not able to breathe as he felt the obvious erection pressing into him. The hand on his stomach relaxed, and Spencer belatedly started to breathe again. He was going to ignore the erection pressed into him because to do anything else would risk getting him in trouble.

"Reid, you are doing perfect," the man said, and the hand on his stomach moved, but the words he said were already making an effect. Spencer felt himself start to harden in his pants. Of all the things that Spencer had to have it was a praise kink. It hadn't been too much of an issue since he had received his final degree. At the Academy so far the praise he got was few and far between but this was different. With the man pressed against him, his hard cock making itself very known, it only took seconds for Spencer to be hard enough to where it could be seen. Spencer looked down, seeing his tented pants and groaned, low in his throat.

The man's hand ghosted down Spencer's shirt, ruffling it enough to be felt before his hand settled over Spencer's erection. Spencer couldn't help bucking up into that hand. Taking that as permission, the man gripped Spencer through his clothes. The man exhaled sharply against Spencer's ear, a little moan coming out as well. Spencer didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what this was. He didn't know what the man wanted. Spencer stayed still. The man didn't move either.

"Take up your gun and set yourself up for a few shots," the man whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer didn't think about it, he just did. He put on the ear covers and settled in. The man's hand finally left Spencer's aching erection and settled on his hips again. Both hands were gripping him tightly, holding him in place. The man plastered himself along Spencer's back, molding himself to him.

"Don't think about anything other than me. The feel of me pressed along your back, the feel of my heat mixing with yours."

Spencer closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes again and focused on the target. He fired off two shots and repeated the breathing before taking another two.

"Hmm..." the man said. The hands on Spencer held him still, and the man pressed his erection harder into Spencer. A nose moved the ear covers away from Spencer's ear enough to where he could hear. "Set the gun down."

Spencer did as the man asked, but not without making it plain that he was debating it. Spencer waited to be told what to do next, as he did he looked down the lane. The shots were better than any other Spencer had ever done before. He looked and saw that all four were within the wanted range. One was even pretty close to center mass. Sper recoiled a little in shock. The man allowed him the movement, even stepping the both of them back a little.

"See what happens when you are not giving it your full focus? I would say in the field, you would be good at getting your shots off where they were needed. When your focus is more than just getting a bullet in a target zone. We will try again in a little bit with another gun."

"Another gun?" Spencer looked down at the weapon lying in front of him.

"Later," the man said. The man pulled Spencer backward until Spencer was able to turn around in his arms, which Spencer did as soon as the man started to turn him. Spencer looked into the man's eyes. The pupils on the man's eyes showed how excited he was. The iris was dark and almost indecipherable from the rest of the pupil, but Spencer could just make it out.

"What is this?"

"This is a little fun as well as a lesson. You need to learn how to get through the requalification as you will be doing it all of the time and if I can help you with that, I am all for that. Also, you are beautiful, and I don't want to pass up the chance to have you."

"And if I said no?"

"I would back off."

Spencer believed him.

"But you haven't said no to any of this, yet and I don't think that you are going to either." The man picked Spencer up and pushed him back enough to where he was seated on the table of the booth.

"Nothing you have done so far has upset me enough to say no."

"And why are you doing this? Allowing me to touch you like I am?" the man asked. He wasn't waiting for an answer though, he started to work open Spencer's pants. "Are you afraid that I would get you thrown out if you say no?"

"No." Spencer shook his head hard and groaned as the man's hand closed around his cock. He didn't even think before Spencer grabbed the man by his shoulders and brought him in close, taking his mouth in a kiss. The man shuddered a little as Spencer dropped his hands down to work open the other man's pants and brushed his hard cock confined to his underwear. Spencer didn't get the chance to pull the other man's cock from his underwear before his hands were grabbed and slammed down onto the top of the booth.

"Raise yourself up," the man panted into Spencer's mouth when he finally pulled out of the kiss. Spencer did as he asked and gasped when he felt his pants and underwear being swept down his butt and down to tangle at his feet. Spencer expected for his shoes to be pulled off as well, but they were not. Instead, hands on his hips pushed Spencer back down, his heated flesh connecting with the cool booth top. Hands pulled Spencer to the edge, and he felt the man's cock lineup with his, and the man started to thrust into Spencer's flesh.

Spencer was lost in the feel of the man's cock brushing his own and kissing that man's delectable mouth that he didn't realize anything else was going on until he was pulled off of the top of the booth and spun around. He barely had time to catch his breath before he felt fingers pressing inside of him.

"Fuck," Spencer said as he realized exactly how big the man's fingers were. One hand braced itself on Spencer's back, holding him in place as two fingers from the other hand fucked him hard and fast.

"Spread as far as you can," the man said, his voice deep with arousal.

When Spencer shuffled his feet out as far as he could with his pants still trapped around his ankles, the man's fingers slid inside of him just a little farther, curling and Spencer bent down to let his head fall down onto the smooth surface of the booth. The man didn't let up on fingering his prostate. The man kept going, and Spencer figured that it was what the man was going to do, finger him to orgasm and then make Spencer suck his cock. He could see the man having lube on him, it was a stretch, but the slick fingers in Spencer ass proved that he had brought lube with him, but a condom was not something that one wanted to carry in a wallet, despite what the teen romance movies tried to show.

Spencer was just on the cusp of orgasm when the fingers pulled out of him. Spencer whined at the loss and even sought to back up and chase those leaving digits, but the hand on his back stopped him, holding him in place.

"I don't have a condom with me. The lube was in my go-bag. Am I fucking your ass or your thighs?" The man asked, his tone back to brusque and it nearly fried Spencer's brain.

"Are you clean?" Spencer managed to spit out. Spencer had been given a clean bill of health before joining the Academy, and no one in classes with him was worth his attention as a partner outside of work.

"Yes. I'm well aware that you are because I was able to get access to your intake paperwork."

"What?" Spencer tried to shove up from where he was pressed into the booth top, but the man was strong and held him in place. Spencer expected something to happen, but nothing did for a few seconds, Spencer waited tensely. It was eight breaths later that Spencer felt slick fingers hold him open, his hole visible to the man behind him. He felt the head of the man's cock stop just at Spencer's hole. It didn't press in any further. Instead, the man shifted a little, his cock disappearing for a few seconds before coming back. Spencer almost screamed out at the man, but he stopped when he realized that while the man had answered Spencer's question, Spencer still hadn't responded to the man's. "You are fucking my ass."

There were no words as the cock started to push into Spencer. With the position that Spencer was in, he wasn't able to relax as much as he normally would be so Spencer felt every single thick inch of the cock as it slid into him. Spencer grabbed the opposite side of the booth top so that he had something to grip as he was filled. The hand on his back slowly slid down, nails scratching as it did. Both of the man's hands settled on his ass cheeks, holding him wide open, Spencer could feel the stretch of it on his hole, but all thoughts of that disappeared as the man withdrew before shoving himself forward, as hard and as fast as he could.

Spencer near screamed as he was fucked hard and fast by the unknown agent. When the cock inside of him found his prostate and Spencer's whole body started to shake at that sensation, the man tried his hardest to hit that spot again and again. Spencer was glad for his grip on the booth top because otherwise he would have been shoved hard, over and over into the unforgiving wood. Spencer felt like he was on the edge of the world, the cock fucking him was the only thing keeping him from falling over but at the same time the only thing pushing him towards that edge.

Forcing his eyes open, Spencer looked and saw the gun that he had been using there in front of his face. It was laying there without a care that he was getting fucked hard and fast by a man that Spencer didn't know, but Spencer didn't want him to ever stop fucking him.

"You take a cock better than any other man I have ever fucked, Doctor Reid. You were made to be fucked, and I plan on doing it as much as possible."

"Please," Spencer begged, he didn't know if it was for the man to do as he said and fuck him as much as the man possibly could or if he wanted to come. The man changed his angle of thrust just enough to where his cock was rubbing perfectly over Spencer's prostate on every single thrust and Spencer couldn't stop himself from coming. Spencer gripped the wood under his palms tightly, worried about the creak that he was hearing as the man kept fucking him hard. The hands shifted from Spencer's ass cheeks to his hips and were pulling him back onto the man's cock as hard as he could.

Spencer could hear himself whimpering as he felt the cock fucking him harder and harder. His hole was well used, and his prostate was protesting still being fucked, but Spencer didn't care. The man fucked him so hard that his hands were getting too slippery from sweat and both hands slipped off of Spencer. So instead of grabbing him with both again, the man wiped his hand on Spencer's shirt back and grabbed his hip with that hand before grabbing the wood of the booth just inches from where Spencer was holding it, the only thing keeping himself up.

"I want you to feel me for days, every time you run, feeling your muscles of your ass protesting. Reminding you what you want, my cock up your ass. Next time, we are doing it on a bed, and I'm going to fuck you every single time that my cock gets hard over the night. Is that what you want, Doctor Reid?"

Spencer was long past the point where he could talk, his whole body felt like it was getting fucked instead of just his ass. Spencer nodded his head and hoped that it would be enough to appease the man.

"Too fucked out to talk?" The man thrust inside of him, pushing his cock in as far as it would go and Spencer's oversensitive hole could feel the swell of the cock inside of him that said that the man was coming. Spencer tried to push back on the man, but he was too tired to move. He didn't even try and move again as the man panted into his neck. He felt the hand move, wrapping around his stomach, caressing the skin there, gently and reverently. The man gripped him hard and pulled out. Spencer hissed as his abused flesh protested the movement, but he didn't move at all. He waited.

"I love you," Aaron whispered into Spencer's neck before he kissed into Spencer's sweaty hair.

Spencer pushed himself up to a standing position before he let his legs crumple, taking him down to where he was seated on the floor. He leaned into the front of the booth and looked at Aaron through half-lidded eyes. Aaron hadn't fucked him that hard in a while, and Spencer had enjoyed it, but Spencer would have enjoyed a rough go like that in bed. He didn't think that he could walk without limping. The only saving grace was that they were not actually on the gun range at the Academy. Instead, they were at a small range that one of Aaron's old FBI buddies owned and the man hadn't cared what they did as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

"I love you, too," Spencer said as he realized that he hadn't told it back to Aaron. He smiled up at the man, even if he was sore.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but I'm not moving, and you get to clean up."

"I fully expected that when I started to fuck you hard." Aaron reached out a hand. Spencer eyed it and glared. Aaron just glared back, and Spencer reached out his hand to take his. Aaron pulled Spencer up to a standing position then kneeled down to pull up Spencer's pants and underwear.

"Aaron!" Spencer tried to stop his lover from buttoning his pants but he was too tired, and Aaron had them buttoned and zipped before Spencer could even get his hands on Aaron's wrists. "I'm going to get my pants messy."

"Yes, I know. I have a towel on your seat and Jessica still has Jack. I plan on going home, cleaning up a little and having you suck me off in bed while I finger fuck you, my come still inside of you. I don't think you could take a plug right now or I would have pushed that inside first. So while you are shuffling to the car, I'm going to clean up and clear out the weapons. If you are not seated in the car with belt on by the time that I get out, I will take a belt to you."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said, and he started towards the door. Aaron pulled him back and into a kiss.

"Next is one of my fantasies and don't think that I don't know exactly where this one came from."

"It's where I found out that I did my best work under extreme terror and it helped me realize exactly what I will do for those that I call family."

"Go," Aaron said with a smile on his face.

Spencer made his way to the door, slowly, debating whether he really wanted to be inside the car when Aaron was done or not. He liked the thought of Aaron finger fucking him and playing with welts on his ass at the same time. He didn't know if he could retake Aaron's cock, but he would love to try. The feel of Aaron's thighs thrusting into him, rubbing just slightly over warmed and aching flesh. Spencer decided that maybe just sitting in the car with the door open and his already half hard cock on display was worth whatever Aaron did to him over the rest of the night.


	9. Snogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Bang sign-ups have gone live! Check it out [HERE](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/)!

# Chapter 5-Snogging

Spencer sighed as he pressed the button for the elevator in the hotel in Cypress, Texas. He was coming off of a seven-hour search in the woods around the house where the newest victim had gone missing in a serial kidnapping case. Houston PD had got ahold of the BAU after the second adult had gone missing and asked for the BAU's direct help after the third had gone missing. The fact that all of the missing individuals had gone missing from the northeast and the heavily wooded forest area and not the southwest which is grassland meant that there was a lot of hard ground to search.

Just as the doors the shutting, a hand slipped in, and Spencer cringed as the doors barely stopped from shutting on the hand before they started to open again. Spencer opened his mouth to yell at the person until he saw that it was Aaron. Aaron slipped inside and pressed the door close button before he turned to smile at Spencer.

"That was stupid. You should have just waited until the next car came down for you. Another second and your hand would have been shut between the doors."

"I like to live dangerously," Aaron said with a smirk on his face. Spencer raised an eyebrow at him because he knew that Aaron was lying. "I pressed the button on the doors and knew that they would open up. I just wanted to ride up with you. I've been stuck in the PD today and dealing with the Mayor who is taking offense that the locals even called us in on this. Even though we were up to five missing before we even got here."

"The UnSub is taking people at a very high rate," Spencer agreed. The UnSub taking two while the BAU was en route to Texas has screamed that he was not done with his goals. Since that time another three had been taken. Even with the warnings for all females to stay out of the woods when alone, many were still going into the woods. "I talked to Rossi before I left the search to get some sleep and he agrees that this has to be someone that the victims trust, either by product of knowing them or by profession."

"There is just too much crossover between the victims. Generally, we are scrambling to figure out a point of crossover, but now we have too much between too many of them."

"I keeping feeling like the picture is too big and what we need to see is actually taking up a small part of it," Spencer said as the elevator stopped on the third floor. A man stepped into the elevator, and the car continued upward after the man pressed the button for the floor that he wanted. Aaron had settled in the far right corner and Spencer the left, so the man just stayed in the middle. Aaron raised his eyebrow up, and Spencer knew exactly what he was thinking because he was thinking it as well. There were only a few reasons that someone was moving from floor to floor within the hotel.

The doors opened on the sixth floor. Spencer sighed because he and Aaron still had six more levels to go. Spencer wasn't tired as much as just confused on the case. Rossi had sent him back to sleep because he had been awake for over twenty-four hours at the time. Most of it had been spent working the various geographic profiles for what they knew of the abduction points and where the victims worked and lived. . When Spencer had needed to get out of his head, he had gone to help with the search in the woods. With the sun finally setting though, Spencer had been pulled back and the night crew had experience in searching in the dark.. Spencer hadn't fought it because it meant that he could go and get some sleep.

"Morgan told me that you didn't get any sleep and stayed at the station."

"I was too much in my head, Hotch," Spencer said. He turned his head to look at his lover, the use of his work nickname was a sign that Aaron was pushing a boundary that Spencer didn't like. Spencer only used the name Hotch when others were around.

"I just want to make sure that you do get enough sleep tonight. I was not passing judgment. I know how you can be with cases like this. You know what you can handle and what you can't."

Spencer didn't answer him, but he understood what Aaron was saying. Spencer thought about what he wanted to say to his lover when the lights in the elevator blinked off, back on, off, and back on again. Seven seconds later, the lights went out and didn't come back on. The elevator stopped with a suddenness that had Spencer near falling over. He heard Aaron stumble a little from it. Spencer reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone, turning on the flashlight function. Aaron looked at him through the inky blackness.

"Sound like the power failed and the backup generators failed as well," Aaron said. His voice calm and collected like it always was. Spencer's heart was racing though. He couldn't form words because the light on his phone wasn't enough. It wasn't enough because he knew that the phone would die. Spencer's phone only had a ten percent charge, it was why he had been going back, besides being tired.

"Spencer?" Aaron questioned, moving closer to Spencer in the elevator. Aaron's hand went right to Spencer's belly, pressing him into the wall. Spencer felt like he could breathe again as he was pushed into the wall. Aaron's other hand came up to Spencer's head, and one of his fingers slipped under his shirt collar, looping up and under the collar. "If you are wearing this, there is more than one reason why you couldn't sleep last night."

"You were doing the search, and I wasn't calling you while you were in the search. I was all right, and I took care of myself."

"Why are you wearing it now?"

"Because I wanted to," Spencer said.

"How often have you been wearing it on cases?"

"I've not been keeping track." Spencer tried to think about it but couldn't. All he could think about was the closing in darkness. Everything was narrowed down to that.

"Yes you have, but I won't push you right now." Aaron's finger pulled just backward enough to where the collar pressed on Spencer's throat. The darkness backed up some, but Spencer wasn't focused on Aaron. He didn't feel Aaron's hand on his stomach, but he wasn't sure where the hand went. Spencer wanted to look, but he didn't as well. The soft whisper of cloth moving told Spencer that Aaron was removing something from him or even just moving around. The hand on his collar never moved.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"Close your eyes," Aaron whispered."

"Why?" Spencer asked, but he did it. The darkness was waiting for him when he shut his eyes. The hand on his collar moved just a little but didn't let up on the pressure. Something draped over the front of Spencer's collarbone. It wrapped from one side to the other before it started to raise up. The finger let go, and before Spencer could react, he felt soft cloth pressing on his eyes and going backward his ears. The fabric tightened and Spencer realized that it was Aaron's tie, the silkiness of it and the smell of Aaron was right there. Aaron plucked Spencer's phone from his hand and Spencer heard the small haptic feedback sound from Aaron touching the screen. Spencer knew that if he opened his eyes, he'd see darkness. However, having it become something more than just being trapped in a dark elevator with no power. This became something more, something that helped Spencer settle down.

"Do you feel better?" Aaron asked, his voice barely above a whisper but in the elevator, it sounded louder than that.

"Yes."

"Good. Now we have two options. We can sit in this elevator and wait for someone to come and get us out or we can pass the time in a lot better manner."

"What would that be?" Spencer asked.

Aaron chuckled, and Spencer felt Aaron's breath along his neck. It moved up to Spencer's cheek before settling over Spencer's lips.

"I seem to remember that one of the things that we haven't done on that list of firsts is making out in an elevator."

"You want to make out in an elevator, on a case, in the middle of what appears to be a blackout?" Spencer asked, but his hands raised up and found the belt loops on Aaron's pants. Aaron's hands landed on Spencer's shoulders and slid down to Spencer's hips, canting them a little so that Aaron could press him into the wall. Next, those hands bracketed Spencer's hips and held him trapped.

Aaron's lips pressed to Spencer's in answer to the question. Spencer tried to relax into the kiss, but Aaron didn't let him. Aaron relaxed first, his lips softening and Spencer couldn't help but chase those lips. Spencer pressed forward into Aaron, but the man stayed still, allowing Spencer to control the kiss. Spencer relaxed his hold on Aaron's pants and slid his hands backward. He gripped Aaron's ass through his pants. Spencer started to think about what Aaron would let him get away with. Spencer lost focus on what he was doing as he thought about what he wanted to do.

A sharp nip to his bottom lip pulled Spencer out his thoughts. Aaron pulled back just enough to where their lips weren't touching anymore, only their bodies.

"I lost you to your thoughts. Quit thinking Spencer, feel. Do what feels right. I have just as much right to stop you if I don't like something as you do. Put your hands where you want to put them, grab and squeeze and yank and just feel Spencer. Just feel."

"Okay," Spencer said before he dove back in. He pushed hard into Aaron's hips, and the man backed up, letting Spencer press him into the far wall. Aaron's hands weren't idle, Spencer felt them tug a little on his shirt before a hand slid inside and up to his nipple. Spencer moaned into the kiss and moved his own hands to work open Aaron's belt. It was on way too tight for Spencer to be able to slip his hands in the back of Aaron's pants with it cinched. Spencer let the two ends drop as he freed the buckle. Spencer wanted to touch skin, so he worked for his hands back and slipped them down in between Aaron's pants and his shirt. A small tug on Aaron's shirt and Spencer found flesh just above Aaron's boxers. Spencer teased his fingers along the edge of the boxers. He dipped down a little more before moving back up.

Kisses were placed all along Aaron's jaw before Spencer started to edge downward.

"No hickeys," Aaron panted.

"No hickeys where your shirt won't cover you mean," Spencer said in between kisses placed on Aaron's skin. He used his hands as a distraction, slipping them down to grip Aaron's cheeks in his whole hand. "You enjoy placing them on me where they bother me through the day, I feel it's time to return the favor."

"Spencer," Aaron said threateningly. He didn't try and move though. Spencer knew that Aaron could move him, even with the minor strength training that Spencer did with Aaron at the base gym through the week. It always made for a good post workout sex workout. Watching Aaron as he worked on his leg muscles to keep them toned for running and his arms for swimming. They had already figured out that Spencer watching Aaron train for swimming, in a pool, was a bad idea. Locker room sex as not on their current list of things to try, mainly because the door didn't lock in the men's locker room.

Spencer trailed back up to Aaron's lips, taking them in a heated kiss. Aaron's hands started to move more, caressing Spencer's stomach, his chest, even a few times dipping down to brush along Spencer's cock in his pants. The only noises in the elevator car were the wet sounds of kissing along with the moan and gasps from pleasure. Spencer enjoyed pressing Aaron into the wall, the feel of hard muscles pressing into his when Aaron wasn't pushing Spencer back to touch him. It was just like the movie theater. Spencer knew that he was hard, but there was no pressure to get off. There was no ache to fill that need. This was what he wanted, just the feel of Aaron touching him, kissing him, wanting only this from him.

There was the thrill of the chance of getting caught making out in an elevator, in Texas, on a case but Spencer figured that they would hear the elevator start up before the doors opened so they would have time enough to put themselves to rights. The car was warm already even with it being night, and Spencer knew that no one would think anything of them having opened up their shirts or Aaron taking off his suit jacket. Spencer pulled his left hand out of Aaron's pants while he used his right to tease Aaron's crack. Aaron thrust into Spencer, pressing his hard cock into Spencer's.

The elevator car shook a little, and Spencer pulled his hands from Aaron's body.

"Shit, the lights are on," Aaron said, his voice still breathless.

Spencer started to button up his shirt and trying to straighten his shirt collar before buttoning up the top button. He didn't even think about opening his eyes until he felt Aaron's hands on his head, tilting it down so that Aaron could work out the knot.

"This isn't going to wearable until it's cleaned. It looks like it's been in the bottom of your messenger bag." Aaron showed Spencer the crinkled in the tie and the darkness from the sweatiness of Spencer's face.

The air kicked on again and Spencer breathed in the now circulating cool air.

"There is nothing to be done for this," Aaron said as he swiped his thumb over Spencer's lips. "Your lips look like you have been making out in an elevator with your boyfriend so let's hope that Morgan or Dave are not out there.

"How long?"

"An hour according to my phone." Aaron showed Spencer the time on the phone. It was past midnight.

The elevator wasn't going up though, it was going down. Spencer frowned at the numbers ticking on the panel.

"We are going down."

"Probably been recalled to the ground floor. To make sure that everyone inside is fine," Aaron pointed out.

"I didn't think of that."

"That's because all of your blood is in your cock."

"There is no possible way that the cock when engorged holds enough blood to encompass the entirety of the circulation system of the human body." Spencer looked at Aaron as he spoke and so when the doors opened, he wasn't looking.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy is perfectly fine." Morgan's voice was full of laughter, making Spencer turn to see the rest of the team standing there at the door. Spencer felt his face start to heat up and he made himself look away from Morgan to see Seaver and Prentiss near laughing while Rossi was smirking.

"What are you all doing here?" Aaron asked, his Unit Chief voice in full effect. He pulled Spencer with him out of the elevator, stepping just far enough out so that the doors could shut.

"I realized that something was wrong when I wasn't able to get a hold of you and then the police chief called me when he couldn't get you as well. The UnSub thought that you were in your room. He cut the power to the building and destroyed the back up generators before that. He also laid a cell jammer on the twelfth floor. That's why your phone didn't get a message. We have the UnSub in hand. He's a Park Ranger who maintains the woods around the areas. He went out in the stairwell on the seventh floor while he was trying to get up to where you guys were. He had gone down one stairwell to see if you two had got off on one of the floors and was walking up. You were his target this time, Aaron. He wanted you out of the picture because the team was getting too close. He was helping with the searches."

"Damn," Spencer said, and he looked at Aaron.

"The locals are taking over, and the Chief was sending us to make sure that you two were fine and not bleeding out somewhere. Instead, it looks like you guys were playing what...seven minutes in heaven?"

"We needed to do something to pass the time. It took you guys forever to rescue us. Now since the case is over and none of us has got enough sleep, to bed, we go. We can take care of the rest of the case after we have got some sleep. Garcia can get the jet figured out when we wake up. Now, I think that I am going to take the stairs." Aaron moved towards where the sign was for the stairs. Spencer watched as Morgan pressed the elevator button and he chose to follow Aaron. Spencer was not getting into the elevator with Morgan. He did not want to hear what the man had to say. Instead, Spencer focused on what was in front of him, namely Aaron's ass. He was wearing a pair of pants that showed off his runner's ass well, and Spencer planned to enjoy, through all twelve flights of stairs.


	10. Interlude V-Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Bang sign-ups have gone live! Check it out [HERE](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/)! TWO WEEKS LEFT TO SIGN UP!

# Interlude V-Dinner

Spencer looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't even know why he had kept it. From the second Spencer had seen the written word on the paper, Spencer couldn't forget the address. Of course, Spencer also knew the location of where he was going because his last date had happened there. It had been an unmitigated disaster. There was little that Spencer could do about that. Looking up from the paper, Spencer stared at the sign that told him he was where he needed to be. Spencer's best friend, JJ, had got him a special meal at the restaurant. Spencer had asked what was so special about it, but she had refused to answer him.

The only reason that he was there was that he was scared of what she would do if he didn't go. That and the fact that she had given the present to Spencer through Henry, his Godson, meant that if Spencer didn't go, Henry would be upset and he wanted to know all about Spencer's special birthday meal. JJ would know if he made something up because she had got the same thing from her boyfriend, Will. Only it had been a couple's meal.

"Spencer Reid?" a voice asked.

Spencer spun to his side to look at the person who spoke. It was a man who looked like he belonged in a fashion magazine instead of working at a restaurant. He was dressed in a red dress shirt that clung in all of the right places. The dress pants that he was wearing were tight across his hips, and Spencer wanted to touch. He followed the lines of the man down to his shoes, a pair of dress shoes that looked out of place given that JJ had said that only the chef would be there and that meant this was the chef. Back up to the shirt, and Spencer realized that the man wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt was open at the upper chest, showing Spencer hints of skin. Too much skin in Spencer's opinion because Spencer couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Are you Spencer Reid?" the man asked again as he stepped forward another few inches. He was standing at the door, keys in hand.

"Yes. Sorry, you shocked me. I wasn't...I'm early," Spencer said as he looked at his watch. He'd come nearly an hour early because if he had stayed at his apartment any longer, he would have talked himself out of going. Spencer knew that he needed to broaden his horizons a little, but this was way out of his comfort zone. He had planned to find a place to sit and just read. He would have been less likely to leave if he was already there then just never leaving his apartment.

"That's okay, Miss Jareau told me to expect you early. Something about you being less likely to leave if you were already here. I admit I was a little intrigued on exactly how early you would show up. You can come in and watch me finish preparing our dinner."

"Our?" Spencer asked. He wrapped both of his hands around the strap on his messenger bag as the man smiled at him.

"Yes, I eat as well. The restaurant is closed today. We are closed every Monday and Tuesday. Usually, I do prep work for the week to come, spice mixtures and such. I start marinating things that need it for the service on Wednesday."

"We don't have to do this. You’re too busy." Spencer began to turn around to head back towards the bus stop. He didn't even hear anything before a hand closed around his bicep. The hand didn't do anything but grab him, effectively stopping him. Another hand closed around his other bicep.

"I was told to call Miss Jareau if you escaped. I don't think that you want that, now do you?" the man asked, his voice too close to Spencer's ear for his liking. "Now, come along. I do these kinds of things for special customers. Miss Jareau and Detective LaMontagne come into the restaurant quite a bit, and I would hate for them to think that I did something to put you off of me."

Spencer shivered as he felt lips caress the side of his ear. He was sure that it was a mistake, the man not realizing how close he was. Spencer nodded his answer and allowed himself to be turned around. Spencer saw two bags of groceries from the local farmer's market. Spencer loved to go there and find food when he was home for long enough to attempt to cook a good meal for himself. Cases sometimes kept him out of town for extended periods of time. Unlike what the rest of the team at the BAU thought, Spencer did like to eat. His thinness wasn't anything more than a very high metabolism.

"I need a nod or something that tells me that you agree to this. I will not force you if you really don't want to do this."

"I've never done one of the those chef's table things. It does sound exciting and not having a bunch of staff around to stare at me is good." Spencer knew that he was going to do it, it wasn't really that big of a deal, one on one with a local star chef. The man was wonderfully pleasing to Spencer's eyes and even if he couldn't keep up with things that Spencer talked about it was all right because no one did really.

"Good. Now, what kind of wine do you like?" The man pulled one hand from Spencer's body, but instead of letting go with the other he stepped up beside Spencer, expertly tucking Spencer into his side. As they approached the door, the man ducked down to grab the two bags of groceries there. Spencer still had a death grip on the strap of his messenger bag or he would offer to take at least one of the bags, but the man easily pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door ushering Spencer in first.

Spencer breathed easy when the man's arm unwrapped from him as Spencer stepped forward. Spencer waited while the man locked the door. He knew that he should know the name of the chef. The man had introduced himself to every table the night that Spencer and his date had eaten at the restaurant. It had been a horrible night even before the Chef had come to the table. His date had spent more time after that talking about him than talking about herself or asking Spencer about himself. The whole night was a night that Spencer would rather forget.

"I usually drink whatever the waiter or waitress says will pair well with what I pick to eat. I'm not picky." Spencer looked back to see that the man was looking at his phone. When the man looked at him, his name popped into Spencer's head, Aaron Hotchner, known as Hotch.

"That will make today lovely," Hotch said, and the smile on his face was one that set Spencer's stomach churning. It wasn't an unpleasant churning but one that would definitely get Spencer in trouble if Hotch kept looking at him like that. Spencer turned his head back to look at the empty dining room. It looked different empty with the chairs all tucked close to the table. The tables were empty of everything, just blank slates ready to be made beautiful. Spencer heard the shuffle of bags and expected to follow Hotch into the kitchen, but instead, a warm hand settled on the small of his back. Spencer shivered at the warmth of that hand, it was like his shirt and vest weren't even there with how hot that hand was.

The gentle pressure pushed Spencer forward, and Hotch tucked himself into Spencer's side again. This was closer to how Spencer would expect a man like Hotch to act when on a date, not a special one on one tasting meal. Spencer wondered exactly what JJ had got him into as he stepped through the doors that separated the wait staff area from the kitchen. Spencer stopped at the site of the table that was tucked away from the stove area of the kitchen but was close to where food was plated up. There were two place settings set up but were too close for this to be something that wasn't supposed to be intimate.

"Now JJ said that you didn't have any allergies, but I want to confirm."

"No, nothing that I know about that is. I can't account for food that I have never eaten before."

"How do you feel about looking around? I have most of the things I have used as far as spices go out on the counter there. That way I can let you try a little now where I can better control if you have a reaction." Hotch moved over to a desk that looked very much out of place in the kitchen. It was away from everything and wasn't at risk of having something happen, but still, a computer in the middle of a kitchen was weird. Hotch opened up a drawer and pulled out something black and circular out of it. He stepped back to Spencer carrying it in his hand. Hotch's hand reached out and tugged on Spencer's messenger bag. Spencer let go of it with a regretful look. Hotch carried it back over to the desk. Spencer took an involuntary step forward, regretting the man taking it so far from where he was going to be. His phone was in the front pocket. He hadn't thought about pulling it out.

"I need-"

"That's what this is for," Hotch said and opened up his hand. Spencer knew exactly what it was with barely a glance, it was a simple hair band. Spencer glared a little at the man. Hotch didn't say a thing but instead stepped around Spencer, and before Spencer could even think about turning to keep the man in his sight, he felt hands on his hair. Spencer jerked his head forward without thinking, and a few hairs snagged in Hotch's hand.

"What are you doing?" Spencer demanded as he turned to look at Hotch.

"I was just going to pull your hair back in the band. Even though it's just us eating, we don't want hair in the food." Hotch looked chastised, genuinely upset that he had upset Spencer. "I'm sorry. I'm used to doing it for a few of the people in here. Usually, while they are yelling orders."

"Just...don't shock me like that." Spencer felt sorry for scaring the man. He could understand being just used to doing things. He was used to filling up JJ's mug when he made a coffee run in the mornings. Spencer turned around and made himself relax. He had promised JJ that he would not be adversarial to whatever happened. He wondered what exactly JJ had talked to Hotch about what was going on. Hands settled on Spencer's shoulders instead of going for his hair right away. A few seconds of rubbing back and forth and then the fingers moved up to his neck. The warmth of them had Spencer sighing and subtly leaning back a little. Even after over seven years in DC, Spencer still hadn't got entirely used to the cooler climate.

Hotch's hands finally worked into his hair, spending what Spencer knew was a longer time than necessary finger combing the hair back before Spencer felt it start to tighten. The fingers were harder on his scalp as they caught loose hairs and made sure that most of his hair was going to go up into the band. Just as Spencer felt Hotch start to let go, the hair staying up, he felt a curl loosen itself from the rest and dangle just at his temple. Spencer looked at it out of the side of his eye and blew at it. It danced in the air. Spencer was so focused on the hair that he didn't see Hotch move around to stand in front of him until he felt fingers tangle in it, tugging on it just a little.

"One always has to escape doesn't it?" Hotch was smiling as he said it and Spencer lost his ability to breathe. Spencer just nodded. "Now we need to wash our hands before I start to finish up the last few things for the tasting meal."

"Why do I have to wash my hands? I'm not going to be cooking."

"You are going to be in the food area looking at everything. No dirty hands in the food area." The way that Hotch said it made it sound like he was talking to a kid, but the look on his face as his eyes tracked over Spencer's face told Spencer that he knew Hotch wasn't talking to a child. JJ did things like that on occasion, and that told Spencer that Hotch had a kid.

"Then I'll wash my hands. You tell me what we are going to be eating."

Hotch showed Spencer over to a hand wash sink that looked a little bigger than he saw at most places. Spencer waited for his turn, taking his time on washing his hands and even up his arms a little bit. He could hear Hotch in the background, taking things from the bag and even what sounded like something popping on the stove. Spencer dried his hands and turned around, finding the area that Hotch had talked about with the spices. He looked at them and knew the names but some of them he had never tried but were in the genetic family of things that he had so he figured that they were safe.

"Well?"

"I think we are good. Allergies like this tend to run in genetic families like with citrus. Someone is not just allergic to lemons but the whole of the citrus family so I should be fine."

"Good. Come here, and I'll tell you what each dish is. I will not tell you what exactly is in each one because I don't want you to be biased against any of them because they have something in it that you won't like." Hotch held out his hand, and Spencer looked at it. If this wasn't something that Hotch was being paid to do, Spencer could almost believe that this was a date. "Each of these will be on my menu for the next season. No one outside of the kitchen staff has tried them, so I want your honest reactions to these."

"Do you have people that lie like that?"

"At some of these things I do like this for couples, yes."

"Couples?" Spencer asked.

"Miss Jareau said that she told you about her visit and you had sounded interested."

"Yes, but she didn't mention that you only did it for couples."

"It started with husbands wanting something special for their wives, and I never branched out until Miss Jareau asked me. I'm having fun with this though." That smile was back on Hotch's face when he turned a little, Spencer realized that he was gauging Spencer's reaction to what he was saying. Spencer just smiled back at him, unwilling to tell him that he was having fun as well.

"So what is this?" Spencer asked as he touched the bowl that was just to the side of where Hotch was currently working.

"That is a Cherry Spinach Salad. That is what we are going to start out with. Don't worry, anything that we don't eat today will go to a few people who come by after we close to take food around to the homeless. Nothing is going to go to waste. Next is a chicken kabob that was marinated in a cilantro lime sauce. After that will be a cold Soba Noodle dish. Taco Burger sliders." Hotch pointed those out, and Spencer turned to look to see little slider buns sitting beside an oven. He assumed the burgers themselves were in the oven. "There is Wild Rice & Carrot Salad, and the final main course dish is Grilled Pork Tenderloin in a House Mojo Sauce."

"What about dessert?" Spencer asked. His mouth was watering between the smell of the kitchen with Hotch cooking a little more, from what he had picked up at the farmer's market it seemed and the leftover smell from what he had prepped ahead of time.

"Strawberry Chocolate Crunch Terrine because Miss Jareau told me that you love chocolate and a Honeyed Plum Semifreddo. I made those early this morning, and they are just waiting to be served."

"Can't we just skip the real food and just go right for dessert?" Spencer asked. He couldn't help licking his lips in anticipation of dessert. The rest of the food sounded good but Spencer loved dessert, and both of those sounded really good to his ears. Spencer looked around the kitchen, and his eyes came to rest on Hotch when he didn't see the desserts anywhere. That meant both were refrigerated. He knew that the semifreddo was as that word meant half-frozen but he had hoped the chocolate thing wasn't cold. He could sneak a peek. There were too many fridges and freezers scattered around the kitchen, many placed close to each work station. He didn't see evidence of a walk in anywhere, fridge or freezer.

When Hotch didn't answer, Spencer actually paid attention to him and saw that his eyes were on Spencer's mouth. Spencer wrapped his arms around his stomach and out of reflex bit his lip. The color of Hotch's eyes darkened just a little, and he turned around to work on the finishing touches of whichever dish he was preparing.

"Why don't you go have a seat at the table?" Hotch asked not looking back at him.

Spencer did as Hotch asked, confused on everything that this was and wasn't. He was tempted to move over to the desk and grab his phone from his bag, but when he looked that way, he saw that Hotch was watching him. Spencer wasn't sure that he could take the man if this turned wrong but he knew that he could get away. The back door was propped open with a brick it looked like. Spencer hadn't seen Hotch do that so he must have done it when Spencer hadn't been paying attention. Spencer had no clue where it led but it was to freedom, Spencer knew that. Working for the BAU had turned each team member jaded in many ways.

Hotch moved around the kitchen in near silence, Spencer watched him pour two glasses of wine at the corner of the area that was closest to where the table was. Spencer looked down at the table and actually paid attention to it for the first time after realizing that Hotch was going to sit right next to him to eat. There were two sets of everything, but all of Spencer's silverware was sitting on a napkin that was closest to where Hotch was sitting, while Hotch's was in the standard layout. Spencer wondered if he had been in a rush and just set his down. Spencer reached out to grab his silverware and set it in the typical fashion when he saw a strip of fabric on the table just in front of Hotch's place setting. Spencer changed his direction and picked it up, two things fell out of it, and Spencer frowned at the silicone ear plugs. Spencer was confident with those he wouldn't be able to hear a thing.

JJ had called his birthday present a way to get him out of his shell. Being blindfolded and unable to hear would make it very different than anything that he had ever done before. A clink sounded, and Spencer looked up to see Hotch coming towards him with the two wine glasses in one hand as well as the bottle in the other. Spencer didn't even have time to set the blindfold back down or make it just like it had been.

"Miss Jareau wanted you to let go and just experience. I learned to eat food blindfolded, and I was made to guess what each piece of the dish was. Don't worry I won't make you do that. I do want to take your sight and hearing though." Hotch sat down on the circular bench that ran around a third of the table, sliding close to Spencer as he did. He set down the glasses and the bottle before he picked up the ear plugs. Spencer swallowed and looked at the man. JJ had agreed to this. She didn't see anything wrong with it, and Spencer hoped that she had done a background check on the man before shipping Spencer off to have his senses robbed from him for the sake of expanding his horizons.

Hotch set the earplugs down on the table in front of Spencer.

"How good are you at not touching?"

"Touching?" Spencer asked, looking from the earplugs to Hotch.

"If I ask you to keep your hands in your lap how good will you be at doing it?"

"What are you going to do, cuff me?" Spencer asked. He nearly swallowed his tongue when Spencer watched Hotch lean over and grab something from the chair that was closest to him then hold up a pair of leather padded cuffs.

"Eating should only involve two senses, smell and taste. Humans are tactile creatures, but touch isn't needed to enjoy the food. We rely too much on the correct placement of everything. I don't want you to focus on anything but how my food tastes and smells." Hotch set the cuffs down in the small area between their plates.

"What is this?" Spencer asked because this was more than just getting him out of his shell. This was more than just something that Hotch was being paid to do, he cared too much, even if he was passionate about food.

"I was training a few aspiring chefs for the local culinary school that night that you were in here for your date with I think Miss Jareau called Lila. I was at the side when you were being seated. I heard your conversation about the tea that we were offering that night. It was something the baby chefs were trying, to make and I didn't figure that it hurt to try it. I listened to your entire speech about the creation of Kombucha with rapt attention. When I saw who was giving that speech, I was floored. You sounded like a professor, and then I saw how beautiful you were. I don't usually go out to the tables that often mainly because I am stuck in the kitchen, but I did it just as an excuse to meet you." Hotch was starting to blush a little, he ducked his head down to where Spencer couldn't see his eyes. "Miss Jareau came one day before we opened for dinner and talked to me about her best friend. She wanted to do what I do for couples just for him. When she pulled out her wallet to pay, I saw the picture of her son with his Godfather. She, like any other proud parent, went on to talk about her Henry and I couldn't help but ask if that was the friend in the picture. I couldn't believe my luck that it was you. I did not want to freak her out so I took the money even though I would have done it for free. I donated every penny of it to the charity that I give to with some of my profits."

"You..." Spencer closed his mouth, the fact that he wasn't just doing this because he wanted but had also bought all of the food with his own money and prepared it. It was a date, or from Hotch's speech, Spencer was pretty sure it was a date. "Is this a date?"

"Yes?" Hotch questioned.

"I've never had anyone cook for me on a date. I've never had a date that's started out this good and stayed good." Spencer gave Hotch a smile that he usually saved for Henry, his happiness showing through on it. "So if this is a date, should I call you Aaron instead of Hotch?"

"Yes," Aaron said, and he leaned forward just slightly but stopped six inches from Spencer's face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Doesn't the kiss usually come at the end of the date?" Spencer asked. Despite his words though, he reached out and traced a thumb over the edge of Aaron's bottom lip, barely brushing the sensitive skin there. Aaron took it as permission and leaned closer, pressing his lips to Spencer's. For a first kiss, it was electric. Spencer closed his eyes, starting the closing of his other senses early. Aaron's hands settled on Spencer's thighs, parting them just a little.

"If we don't stop, we are going to get to the other dessert without eating."

"Who said we are going to do that kind of dessert?" Spencer asked. He didn't open his eyes but instead settled into the booth more. Aaron's hands swept higher up Spencer's thighs, his thumbs brushing both sides of Spencer's hard cock. Spencer dropped his mouth open, giving a barely audible pant. Aaron grabbed Spencer by his hips and lifted him up, pulling Spencer onto his lap. Spencer grabbed his shoulders to settle himself as Aaron claimed his mouth. Spencer let him grind their bodies together.

"You would tempt a fucking saint," Aaron said as he laid his forehead against Spencer's. Spencer could feel him moving, reaching behind and grabbìng something. Spencer let him drag his hands behind his back, locking the cuffs around them. Spencer started to breathe a little harder, but not out of arousal. Aaron ran his hands up and down Spencer's arms, calming him down. Next was the blindfold. Aaron kissed over each of Spencer's eyes after securing the blindfold. He moved one more time, the ear plugs rested at the edge of Spencer's lobes. "You tell me no or say stop and all of this comes off and we can discuss the rest of the evening after we finish eating."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Aaron was gentle as he slipped the ear buds in Spencer's ears. Spencer took a few breaths to get used to the change in the sound of his own breathing. Aaron's hands rubbed up and down his thighs a few times before he shifted Spencer off of his lap. Spencer could feel when Aaron got up off of the bench. He counted his breaths until he could smell the aroma of the food getting stronger. It had taken longer than he thought and Spencer figured that finishing touches had to be made to the food. There was glass at his mouth a few breaths later. Spencer tilted his head back and let the tart wine slide into his mouth.

The first bite of the cherry spinach salad was something that Spencer was never going to forget. When Spencer was mostly done chewing the first bite, something brushed against his lips, it was too cold to be Aaron's finger or the wine glass. Spencer opened his mouth, and when the item didn't get pushed all the way in his mouth, Spencer bit down carefully. He felt whatever it was tear and then he hit something hard as the taste of a cheery exploded across his tongue. Spencer tore off half of the cherry and chewed, seconds later he felt wet on his lips and opened them again. The other half of the cherry was dropped in his mouth. He felt around for the pit but didn't find it. Aaron must have removed it. The rest of the salad was eaten the same.

Aaron's hand on his cheek had Spencer turning towards him a little more, another hand shifted Spencer's leg to where it was up on the bench with Spencer fully facing Aaron. The glass of wine was held up to his lips next, and Spencer took a healthy drink of it. Spencer didn't care how much he drank. He was already drunk on the feelings that Aaron was making him feel. He had already given consent, and he didn't think that anything would happen that would get him to pull it back.

Something warm touched his lips next, and Spencer opened his mouth. Spencer expected to feel the tines of a fork when he closed his lips, but instead, it was Aaron's fingers. Spencer couldn't help licking the fingers as they retreated. It was a bite of the chicken kabobs. Spencer chewed, savoring the sauce that was on it before he opened his mouth again. He really liked that. The wine was next except it was a different one than before. Spencer really hoped that Aaron wasn't opening a different bottle for each course. When the last bite of kabob had cleared Spencer's mouth, he felt lips on his own.

When Aaron pulled back, glass was there pressing on his mouth. It was a different wine again.

"How many different wines did you open?" Spencer asked, not even thinking about how Aaron was going to answer him. The glass was pulled away from his lips, and Aaron kissed him, three quick pecks on the lips. Spencer took that number as how many wines Aaron had opened. At least there were no more. Spencer opened his mouth for more food. Aaron pressed a kiss to his cheek, laughing. Spencer could feel him shake but within seconds more food was scooped up, and Spencer opened wider when he realized that it was the noodle dish. Spencer knew the taste of rice vinegar, and it paired well with the wine. Spencer moaned as he swallowed. Aaron gave him a sip of wine between each bite of the salad.

Next was the taco burgers, and Spencer was shocked when he took the first bite and realized that there were tortilla chips crumbled inside of the burger. The second wine was back for that one. When Spencer opened his mouth up for the second bite, he expected to feel the burger with the bit that he had taken gone, except it was a new burger. Spencer wondered if Aaron had eaten the other half. He shivered. There were only three burgers, but Spencer knew that he was starting to get full.

The last salad was next, and Spencer liked it better than the first one, but it involved a lot more chewing. After a few bites, Spencer didn't open his mouth back up. Aaron didn't even try and feed him any more of it. Spencer drank when the wine glass was pressed to his lips. He waited patiently as he assumed Aaron finished off the salad.

Spencer felt something soft at his lips, and he opened wide. It was the pork tenderloin with the mojo sauce. Spencer had never tried a mojo sauce before on anything, but the pork was delicious. It was Spencer's favorite part of the meal, so far. Spencer found himself drinking heavier on the wine to help with the heaviness of the flavors of the spice, but he was enjoying it too much to stop. Aaron kissed him after every drink of wine, and it wasn't helping with how high Spencer was feeling.

When Aaron let him drain the wine glass empty and didn't offer him more, Spencer figured that the pork was all gone. Hands gripped Spencer's thighs, and when he was moved, Spencer couldn't help the gasp that fell from his lips. Aaron settled Spencer on his lap again, their cocks pressed together through their clothes. Spencer had been paying too much attention to the food and hadn't realized that he was hard again. Aaron was rock hard, pressed against him.

Spencer could feel Aaron's breath on his ear, and it seemed like he was saying something but Spencer couldn't hear him. Before Spencer could ask him to take out his earbuds, Aaron was kissing him again. It wasn't a quick kiss either. It was messy and long, and Spencer didn't want it to end. One of Aaron's hands grabbed the ponytail that Spencer had and held him in place as he all but fucked Spencer's mouth with his tongue. The other hand worked on undoing the cuffs. As soon as both hands were free, Spencer tried to reach up and pull out the earbuds, but Aaron's hands grabbed both of his and pinned them to his side.

It did not take a genius to figure out that Aaron didn't want him to remove the earbuds, so Spencer left them in. When Spencer didn't move at all, Aaron let go of Spencer's arms and reached to pick him up again. Spencer's arms shot out, and he wrapped them around Aaron's neck. Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist as soon as he could as well. Spencer had no clue what the man's plans were, but he was along for whatever ride was coming. When Aaron set him down on the edge of the table before pushing him down onto his back just seconds later, Spencer realized that everything that had been on the table was no longer there.

Aaron started to kiss Spencer again, pressing him down into the table. Spencer worked his hands between them. Aaron didn't stop him, even as Spencer worked open Aaron's pants. Spencer moved onto his own when he had finished all he could do on Aaron's, waiting for the man to make the next step. Spencer wasn't expecting for Aaron to pull him out of his pants or to stop kissing him. Aaron started to stroke Spencer's cock and wasn't until the third stroke that he realized that Aaron's cock was in his hand as well. Spencer could feel the soft hardness of it.

"Please," Spencer begged. He wanted the blindfold gone, the earbuds gone. He wanted to see and hear Aaron. Spencer tried to reach up again, but Aaron caught his hands. A hand wrapped around Spencer's boney wrists before pinning them down to the table above Spencer's head. The other hand pulled an earbud free.

"I want you to experience our first time just like you did eating. Do you want that Spencer?" Aaron's voice as thick and Spencer knew it was from arousal. He could barely think. He wanted so many things, but the thought of not seeing and not even hearing what Aaron was going to do to him had Spencer near coming, even with no hand on his cock.

"Yes. God, yes."

"I'm going to fuck you right here."

"I have-fuck," Spencer stopped as Aaron dropped the earbud on the table and reached to press his fingers into Spencer's hole. Spencer's underwear was in the way of him slipping inside, but still, Spencer could feel the warmth of the fingers.

"You have what?" Aaron asked.

"Condoms. Bag. My others were out of date, and I hate not having good ones on hand."

"I see. So you regularly bring people home to fuck?"

"No. It's been awhile since I've had sex, but I don't like to be caught with my pants down as it were."

"I'm going to put the plug back in, and you are going to strip naked and get back up on the table."

"Here?"

"Yes. It's a fantasy of mine that I have never got to fill before now. So, Spencer...yes or no?"

"Yes."

Aaron pressed the earbud back in just as carefully as he had the first time and then he was gone. Spencer pushed himself up to a sitting position before he started to take off his shirt. He had never done anything like this before. One night stands were a thing that Spencer never wanted to do, sex came after several dates, but this was different. Or Spencer thought that it was. He didn't believe that Aaron wanted a one night, or afternoon, stand. Aaron had gone out of his way to seduce Spencer, he had done more for Spencer on a date he didn't even realize was a date at first than anyone had ever done. Spencer tossed his shirt and vest in the direction he was sure the booth was before he slid off the table.

"No matter what happens, best birthday ever," Spencer whispered to himself as he worked on getting his pants off. He was lost in thought as he let his pants fall then started to bend over to push his underwear down his legs. He had worn a pair of loafers, so he just had to toe them off. Spencer stood up and kicked off his shoes and the pants, letting them fall where they did and shoving them out of the way. He sat down on the edge of the table, well away from the bench so that he wouldn't have to move. Spencer laid back as he reached up to take off his socks. There was nothing on the table. Spencer really hoped that Aaron hadn't just shoved it all to the floor. Spencer tossed the socks away and relaxed on the table.

The only warning that Spencer had that Aaron was back was a brush of fingers over the top of his feet before Aaron rested his hands on Spencer's hips and pulled him towards the edge a little more. Slick covered fingers slid inside of Spencer with no warning, but Spencer didn't care. Aaron played with Spencer for several long minutes, his fingers barely brushing Spencer's prostate. Spencer didn't know if Aaron was trying to short circuit Spencer's brain or get him to beg. Spencer didn't care, he wanted Aaron inside of him.

"I'm going to shove you into that booth and fuck myself on you if you don't get inside of me right now," Spencer demanded. The fingers inside of him disappeared, and it was just seconds later that he felt something larger and blunter press at his hole. Aaron slipped inside of Spencer, slowly. Spencer tried to make him go faster by pushing down on his cock, but Aaron just grabbed his thighs and held him in place.

Spencer could hear his own breathing in his head as Aaron's pace picked up. When Spencer couldn't take the no touching, he reached up and grabbed Aaron's face. Aaron bent down as Spencer pulled. Spencer's legs were pressed into his chest, bending him near in half as he sought out Aaron's lips.

Aaron was good at fucking, he knew every single time that he hit Spencer's prostate and how to hold Spencer down as he tried to buck Aaron off as Spencer came. Aaron stopped kissing Spencer and leaned back. Spencer could still feel Aaron's breathing as he just hovered there above Spencer's face. Aaron gently pulled out of Spencer, and Spencer knew that Aaron was still hard. Spencer felt Aaron lower a hand away from Spencer's leg where he had been holding it down. Spencer started to sit up, and Aaron allowed it, which shocked Spencer until he felt the condom hitting his skin as Aaron pulled it off.

There was no thought involved as Spencer pushed Aaron back enough to where he could drop to his knees on the floor in front of Aaron. Spencer reached out for Aaron's cock, finding it hard and he licked across the head of it. Spencer opened his mouth to take the cock into it when Spencer felt the first splash over his face. Spencer closed his hand around Aaron's hand as he stroked his cock, getting every last drop out of it.

Aaron turned his hand to link it with Spencer's as he moved away. Spencer reached up with his free hand and untied the blindfold. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes before he looked at Aaron. Aaron was sitting down on the edge of the bench and was staring at Spencer.

"Jake's going to kill me," Aaron said.

Spencer turned his head to look around, and he saw why Jake was going to kill Aaron. Nearly all of the plate ware that Aaron had used to serve Spencer dinner was on the floor. Spencer grabbed one of the cloth napkins to clean his face off. Aaron had never come like that before. Spencer wasn't sure how he felt about it being all over his face.

"Well, I'm sure that he has more," Spencer said with a smile on his face. He looked back at Aaron and just as he did, his stomach growled. "Is there any of the pork left?"

"There is still dessert!" Aaron said with a laugh.

"But I really liked that pork." Spencer pouted because he wanted that recipe.

"Yes, I have plenty of leftovers to take home for dinner, but since I spent hours with Jake learning to cook this stuff this morning and making the dessert, we are eating it before we go home and have to share with Jack." Aaron pulled on their linked hands until Spencer got up off of his knees and crawled into Aaron's lap. "He's also going to be upset because he asked me to try and not have sex on the chef's table. Thankfully he's not open for business tonight."

"Jake will do anything for you, and you know it, especially if it keeps me happy which makes you happy."

"Yes, well I have to go golfing with him this weekend. I'm hoping for a case."

"No, you aren't. You were talking three weeks ago about trying to find a buddy to go golfing with. Jake has crazy hours as well, so I think you two will have fun."

"He's going to want to talk about you and sex, just to gauge how I am really doing, especially after Haley's death. I know that he cares and I know that he's not trying to start something up with me but still..." Aaron trailed off as he laid his head down on Spencer's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist.

"You hate talking about you. I know but Jake loves you, and he only wants to not worry."

"Can I send you?"

"No one wants me to go golfing with them. Ever. Morgan took me once, and he said it was the worst seven hours of his life."

"Seven hours?" Aaron asked, his head shot up and looked at Spencer.

"He got a sunrise tee off time, and I wasn't that awake. So it took me a lot longer to line up my shots. When I got a better score than the guys behind us, they challenged us to a game of golf, and when I got the exact same score the second time, they tried to have me banned from the course. The people who owned it tried to find a rule that would allow it as the men were regulars, but they let it go when I promised that I would never be back."

"Only you Spencer."

"But I can now add a golf course to the places I have been banned from because of my brain."

Aaron's laughter was worth anything to Spencer and for it to come from a story that didn't embarrass Spencer was the best.


	11. Down Too Deep

# Chapter 6-Down Too Deep

Spencer settled on the bed a little more comfortably. Aaron had a stressful week at work so when Jessica had offered to take Jack for the evening and drop him off at bedtime; Spencer had jumped at it. Spencer had spent the hours between him getting off work early to pick Jack up from school and Aaron getting home busy. Aaron was late getting home, and Spencer was trying not to read into it. Aaron wasn't stopping to get dinner because he had already eaten at the meeting with several other Unit Chiefs. Spencer knew that because Aaron had told him that they were going to eat during the meeting so that Spencer didn't wait for him to get home to eat. Spencer had eaten a fruit and cheese box from the deli that was close to the apartment.

Looking to the side, Spencer looked at everything that he had laid out on the ironing board. It wasn't the best thing to display things on, but it worked and was easy to put up once they were done. There was one of Aaron's presents laid out, the rest were hanging with Aaron's belts. On display were a blindfold, a gag, one of Aaron's regular leather belts as well as, a cock ring, cuffs, and a plug. Spencer didn't know what Aaron would be up for so picking out what he was up for and letting Aaron choose seemed like a good idea.

The sound of the door opening and shutting, the latter was a lot harder than normal told Spencer that Aaron was home, but that he was either tired or upset. Spencer made his muscles relax as they tried to tense up, worried that this was too much, that it wasn’t going to go over well with Aaron. Spencer heard the thump off Aaron's briefcase in the office and decided that Aaron didn't need this. Spencer sat up on the bed and was scooting off of it when the bedroom door opened. Spencer stopped and stared at the door like a deer caught in headlights. Aaron was standing there looking at Spencer, taking in the fact that Spencer was naked except for his collar, his cock was hard before Aaron's eyes moved to the ironing board. Aaron's hand was paused on undoing his tie as he just stared at Spencer.

"Did I tell you that you could move?" Aaron asked.

Spencer swallowed. That voice could make Spencer hard in the middle of the most embarrassing situation in the world.

"No, Sir."

"Then why are you moving?" Aaron asked before he jerked his tie out of its knot.

"Sorry, Sir," Spencer said as he laid back down on the bed. Aaron's briefcase had to have fallen off of the desk for it to have sounded just seconds before he entered the bedroom. Spencer watched Aaron moved to the closet and hang up his suit jacket. When the man turned around, his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The look in Aaron's eyes had Spencer's cock starting to throb from arousal. There was that same hard glint to his eyes that had been present that day in the room with Hardwick.

"Stand up and move to the chair in the corner, turn around, and grab the arms," Aaron said as he walked toward the ironing board. Spencer moved to where Aaron wanted him and didn't watch him as his eyes moved over the implements that Spencer had set out. Spencer did as Aaron told him and it wasn't until he realized the position that he was in that he figured out at least part of Aaron's plan. The clink of a belt buckle didn't shock Spencer, but he wondered which one Aaron had picked up. The drawer in the nightstand on Aaron's side of the bed opened up, the slight catch in the wood letting Spencer know that it was his. Soft footsteps sounded just behind Spencer, giving him just enough time to relax before two fingers were spreading his asscheeks apart. The blunt head of the plug pushed into Spencer, and he groaned as his muscles were stretched. Spencer's hands gripped the arms of the chair hard, gasping as the plug settled inside of him.

Aaron's hands gripped Spencer's cheeks hard, pulling them apart to where he could see the skin of Spencer's hole gripping the plug. Aaron's thumbs brushed down the inside of Spencer's cheeks before pressing on the plug, pushing it inside just that little bit more before releasing it.

"You should have stayed still on the bed, Spencer. Now, how about we make this skin here." Aaron stopped to caress Spencer's cheeks. "Just as red and ruddy as your cock is going to be? Would you like that, Spencer?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Aaron let go of Spencer's cheeks and took a step back. Spencer didn't hear a thing for seven seconds, and then the first crack of Aaron's hand over his skin was felt. Spencer gasped before closing his mouth shut and curling his lips in to press them between his teeth. He didn't know if Aaron wanted him to make noises or not. Spencer tried to brace himself for the next crack over his skin but Aaron took just a little too long doing it, and Spencer relaxed some then was surprised at the next smack. Aaron didn't hit the exact same place twice. Spencer counted each one in his head, each strike taking Spencer down into himself. Aaron didn't stop until he hit number fifteen.

After the fifteenth strike, Aaron stepped closer and laid both hands over Spencer's cheeks again, even though one of the hands had to be warm from smacking Spencer, they felt cold to Spencer's hot skin. A few seconds of rubbing and then nails scratched.

"Fuck," Spencer whispered. He gripped the arms of the chair so he wouldn't collapse. Aaron pressed the plug into him again.

"Stay."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer listened to Aaron move back to the closet. He heard the sound of the clink of belt buckles and was tempted to look. Spencer's mind was made up for him when he heard another clink from closer. Spencer turned his head and was smacked on the ass again, this one was sharp and hard and meant to really hurt. Spencer snapped his head forward, eyes looking at the print on the back of the chair.

"I like my presents, Spencer. Very much. I just don't know why you bought me belts. With the extra metal links, I can't take them to your body."

"Camera," Spencer said, even though he actually hadn't been asked a question.

"Camera, huh? Were you naughty?"

"No, Sir. The photos are educational." Spencer tried not to blush because he was naked in them. Spencer had set up the camera on the tripod that Aaron had bought for it and took photos of him modeling the cuffs. It had been hard to get them to fasten on his wrists. His calves and ankles had been easier, and the longer the pictures went on, the more aroused Spencer had been, but he hadn't got himself off. He was saving that for Aaron.

"Educational, huh?" Aaron chuckled as he turned on the camera. The beep was loud in the room. Spencer could hear the click of the button as Aaron scanned through the photos. "Is that what you want? Me to use one on you when we are on cases? That's the only thing that I can think of for you to have got me black ones. If you just wanted one for each limb, you would have got all the same color but three black and two brown, you got the black so that the belt would look better when I do dress pants on cases. You are right though. Very educational photos. It's taught me that even the thought of me using these on you gets you very, very excited."

Spencer gasped, and a hand reached between his legs and rubbed at the underside of his cock. The cock ring was tossed onto the seat of the chair.

"Put that on."

Spencer straightened up and started to do as Aaron asked. Teeth at Spencer's ass cheek and a look down told him that Aaron was crouched behind him. Spencer felt leather on his ankle and watched as Aaron attached Spencer's ankle to the leg of the chair. Spencer's other leg was drawn over to where Aaron could do the same with his other ankle.

"Very informative, Spencer," Aaron whispered against Spencer's ear after he stood up. A hand snaked around Spencer's waist and cupped his balls. Spencer's body started to shake as his balls, and the base of his shaft was played with, just above the newly added cock ring. Spencer didn't hold in a single moan or gasp. "You set out what you don't mind me using on you so open wide."

Spencer opened his mouth, and he shuddered as the gag was placed at his lips. Aaron pressed his body against Spencer's, and all Spencer could feel was the clothing rubbing against his sore ass cheeks.

"If you want to stop, just sag down onto the chair. Even if it's just to take a break, Spencer."

Spencer nodded his head just before he felt the blindfold slip over his eyes. Spencer barely reacted as his arms were manipulated to rest on the top of the back of the chair. Aaron's weight disappeared from Spencer's back. Aaron moved around to the front of the chair, and Spencer heard more clinking before another belt wrapped around his wrists. It was pulled tight, and Spencer's hands were draped over the back, and something was draped over the joined area, and it pulled him down. There was a click that Spencer had learned the sound of, his leash.

"Scream all you want, Spencer," Aaron said from behind Spencer. The crack of the belt across Spencer's cheeks had him jumping. The belt landed quickly on Spencer's thighs, right across both of them. Aaron wasn't gentle with each smack afterward, and each thud of leather on Spencer's lower back, ass, or thighs had Spencer dropping a little farther into himself. Spencer was wholly focused on Aaron's breathing. The deepness of it, the sharp inhale just before he was going to strike Spencer again that he didn't realize when Aaron's breathing spiked but no blow came. Instead, Aaron reached down and gently pulled the plug from Spencer's ass.

Two fingers replaced the plug and Spencer could feel the added lube as it was spread inside of him. The weight on Spencer's hands disappeared, and Aaron manipulated him until he was bending down, his arms resting on the seat of the chair, his ass up and perfect for the cock that slid inside of him. Aaron's hands were not still as Aaron started to fuck Spencer hard and fast. Those hands gripped Spencer's hips to hold him in place when Aaron ramped up the thrusts but would wander when Aaron wasn't going his hardest or his fastest. Those moments were torture for Spencer because his prostate wouldn't get touched, but the hands would move over the welts on Spencer's body, nails would scratch over the welts as well. Every single time that it happened, Spencer's hips would buck, sinking Aaron that much deeper inside of him.

Spencer could feel Aaron's want of purging. Spencer felt the swell of emotions from himself as Aaron used him. He didn't feel ashamed or even used really. He knew that there were those that would make him feel ashamed for his relationship with Aaron but what Spencer gained from Aaron was more than sex. Spencer had never felt this way about anyone and while sex was the foundation of their relationship other things had trickled in since Aaron's confession in the middle of sex. The love had been there long before, but intimacy had built, brick by brick as they grew closer.

Aaron's thrusts into Spencer became erratic, and it drew Spencer out of his thoughts. Aaron grabbed Spencer's shoulder and pulled Spencer back into him, the swell of the cock telling Spencer that Aaron was coming. Aaron held Spencer back against his body and filled Spencer with his release. Aaron's hips rested against Spencer as the man breathed through the effects of his orgasm. Aaron pushed into Spencer subtly, and he realized that Aaron's cock had not gone soft.

"I'm going to release you, and you are going to go lay down on the bed."

Spencer nodded and waited. Aaron trailed his hands down Spencer's thighs and calves as he crouched. Spencer heard the clink as the buckle was released, but Aaron did not undo the belt from Spencer's ankle, either one of them. Spencer was turned around gently, hands pulling him in and Aaron pressing a kiss to his gagged mouth. Aaron kissed the gag more than anything, but the sentiment behind it was not lost.

No direction was given on how Spencer should lay down on the bed, so Spencer opted for on his front. Aaron loved looking at him with his ass on display probably more now that it was cherry red. Spencer braced his arms on the bed, keeping his chest up to where he could lay his forehead on the bed and still breathe without turning his head.

The chime of the camera was Spencer's only warning that Aaron wasn't joining him.

"You showered."

Spencer nodded his head. It was a statement more than a question, but Spencer didn't want to not answer.

"I saw what else was in the bathroom, Spencer. So, roll onto your back, so I can get you how I want you."

Spencer did as Aaron told Spencer to do, laying on his back. He heard the click of the camera before a hand touched his ankle. Spencer felt the belt coming off, but Aaron just moved it up, fastening it around Spencer's calf. Gentle hands lifted Spencer's leg to where another was being wrapped around his thigh. Aaron repeated it on the other leg. Spencer tried to think what he was doing and why it couldn't have been done with him on his front when his hands were drawn above his head. The creak of old leather let Spencer know what was being used to hold Spencer's hands to the headboard. The click of the camera told Spencer that Aaron was making the most of Spencer being unable to stop him from taking pictures. Spencer had got used to using the camera, but he still felt uneasy just displaying himself for Aaron to take pictures.

"You have enough slack to roll over and get to you knees." Aaron didn't form it as a command, but Spencer took it that way as he rolled and did what Aaron wanted. Spencer used the belt he was fastened to as a way to move up the bed so he could get to his knees. Aaron climbed onto the bed behind Spencer and grabbed Spencer's hips. Spencer tried to dodge the hand between his cheeks to hold him open. He had not heard Aaron put the camera down.

"Shhhh," Aaron said calmly. Fingers slipped inside of Spencer, playing. The fingers slipped out of him after a few pumps then slid forward, skirting Spencer's balls and grabbing his cock. Spencer's arousal flared hard inside of him. He had been able to ignore it before, feeling what Aaron was doing to him and riding on the high, and not his arousal. Now he couldn't focus on anything but his aching cock.

"Come on, Spencer. Give me what I want." Aaron's voice was Spencer's focal point. Spencer came with a barely contained scream. It was easier to come and not spill with the ring on. Spencer near slumped down onto the bed, but Aaron's arm wrapped around him kept him up. "That's it, Love. I'm going to settle you down onto your arms. All you have to do is lay there and take what I do to you. That's it."

Spencer could barely feel it as he was manipulated down onto his arms. His knees were spread, and he felt more than anything the belts around his thighs and calves being hooked together. Aaron had used the belts to make a set of cuffs, even though Spencer knew the full body restraints that Aaron had ordered were in a gym bag in the closet. Those had not been used yet, they had never got around to it on their role play trip. About the only movement that Spencer could do at the moment was roll to his side, either one but then he would be even more trapped than he was at the current because he wasn't sure he could roll back.

Aaron left the bed after he had Spencer in the position that he wanted him in. Spencer was on display, but he couldn't care less. Aaron was the only one there. Spencer could stop this if he did care but he wanted this. He wanted Aaron to lose himself in Spencer, to only think about pleasure, the giving of it and the payback of receiving it in Spencer's willing body.

The sounds of Aaron washing up in the bathroom drifted over Spencer, telling him that Aaron would be a few minutes. Spencer focused on himself, the ache in his body that was starting from being in the position that he was in but it wasn't bad, not yet. The ache in his cock from not being allowed to fully orgasm. The pleasant hum inside of his body from being perfect for Aaron.

Spencer followed that emotion, allowing himself to sink down inside of himself more. The bed dipped, and Spencer felt wet warmth slide over his skin. Spencer groaned as it slid between his ass cheeks. His hole was sensitive but not sore, not yet. The splat sound told Spencer that Aaron had thrown the wet cloth into the bathroom, but he didn't think about much else as something else warm and wet passed over his hole. On the next pass, the tongue slipped inside of Spencer, and all Spencer could think about was that this was why he had given himself the enema. Spencer hadn't known how long it would be before Aaron was home, so Spencer had taken the time to fully clean himself out. There had been another reason he had done it but with the gag, going down on Aaron after Aaron fucked Spencer to orgasm wasn't going to happen but maybe the next time.

Aaron ate Spencer out for what felt like hours. Spencer lost all meaning of time as he was tongue and finger fucked past the point of orgasm. Aaron coaxed him through two more dry orgasms before finally disengaging from Spencer's body except for the hand in the middle of Spencer's back.

"You’re shaking," Aaron said. The hand slid up and tangled in Spencer's hair before the gag was released. Ever so gently, Aaron rolled Spencer onto his side, Spencer was allowed to adjust to that position before he was turned onto his back. Spencer could see himself, spread out for Aaron to fuck, to do as he pleased with and Spencer keened at that information. Aaron's warmth settled in at Spencer's side, and a hand lifted up his head, and the straw that was placed at his lips was grabbed before Spencer could even realize what he was doing. Spencer took three small sips before he released the straw to spread the moisture around his mouth. When he was sure that his tongue wasn't dry, he retook the straw and took several small gulps of the water before letting the straw go slack again. The slight crinkle of plastic told Spencer that Aaron had set the bottle down.

"I'm all right, Sir. I feel fantastic," Spencer said in answer to Aaron's unspoken question about how Spencer was shaking. And Spencer did feel amazing. His body might be shaking, but it had to be with pleasure because he felt better than he had in a long time.

"Good. I'm going to pull you down the bed a little." Aaron shifted down to the bottom of the bed and grabbed Spencer's hips, and he did more than just pull Spencer down the bed a little. No, he pulled Spencer down to where his arms were stretched fully out. Spencer couldn't move his arms at all, stretched to the limit they were. Aaron pushed Spencer's legs down as far as they could go, allowing the man to straddle the upper section of Spencer's chest. Spencer gasped as his hair was grabbed and his head was brought up just enough to clear his arms. He could feel the head of Aaron's cock right on his lips so he opened wide and Aaron shoved nearly the entire length inside. Spencer realized that Aaron had not cleaned up as soon as the length had pressed along his tongue. He could taste lube and semen all along it. Aaron had not dry orgasmed it seemed but had come, but he was so aroused that he'd been unable to go soft. Spencer didn't care, he sucked, drawing the cock further in. It would be hard to deep throat Aaron in the position that they were in but Spencer could still suck him like Aaron was the only thing keeping him alive and at that moment it was how Spencer felt.

Spencer followed Aaron's manipulation of his head by the tugging and releasing of his hair. The longer Spencer had the cock in his mouth, the more he sunk into himself, feeling himself letting go and just focusing on doing what Aaron wanted him to. He didn't think about anything but being perfect for Aaron.

When Aaron let go of Spencer's hair, Spencer allowed his head to sink down into the bed, but slowly, so that he could keep Aaron's cock in his mouth for as long as he could. When the head finally slipped out from between his lips, Aaron moved off of Spencer's chest and off the bed before he climbed back on at the bottom. There was no preamble as Aaron slid his length back inside of Spencer's ass. Spencer utterly relaxed as Aaron fucked him as hard as he could. Spencer gasped and keened, and even whined on one occasion when it seemed Aaron was pulling out of him. However, all Aaron did was mostly pull out and then fuck back into him hard enough that Spencer heard the headboard of the bed slam into the wall.

After what again felt like hours but Spencer knew it couldn't be, Spencer felt the cock ring snap off, and Aaron said something and Spencer sincerely hoped that it was for him to come because he couldn't stop himself. He tipped over that long denied precipice and even behind his blindfold, Spencer could see bright white lights like it was noon in a hilltop field. When the light was gone, Spencer just existed. He could feel his body moving, but he was long past caring. He was gone, long gone from any thought other than how he felt. He was lost to everything, time, meaning, nothing mattered.

Spencer felt his body being shaken as cooler than he would have liked water cascaded over his body. Spencer blinked his eyes, seeing a pale light and a weird shape in front of him. Spencer tried to think about where he was. The last thing that he remembered was Aaron fucking him better than he'd been fucked before. He remembered being used for whatever Aaron wanted.

"Aaron?" Spencer croaked, and that pulled Spencer out of his haze because he sounded like he'd been screaming for hours.

"Thank God, Spencer. Can you look at my face?" the blob in front of Spencer asked. Spencer blinked several times, clearing his vision. Aaron looked worried, even more worried than he had when he had to kick Spencer to save them from Dowd. Spencer smiled up at Aaron and reached up to pull him close. Aaron shuffled forward, allowing Spencer to wrap his arms around his neck. Spencer nuzzled in at the wet skin in front of him.

"Cold," Spencer said, and Aaron's body shifted a little, and then warmer water started to rain down on him. "Warmer."

Aaron chuckled, a worried sound still inside of it and did as Spencer asked, making the water just a touch too hot but to Spencer it felt good.

"You scared me," Aaron admitted.

"Subspace, Aaron. I just got deeper than I normally do. I feel all nice and comfortable. Don't wanna leave it all the way."

"Okay." Aaron pressed a kiss into Spencer's wet hair and his arms wrapped around Spencer's ass before standing with Spencer in his arms. Spencer couldn't feel anything on his body, even his collar. He reached back to feel his neck and no it wasn't on there. Spencer's eyes were closed, so he had no clue where they were as counting steps was beyond him. "I took it off so that I could wash you up all the way and I wiped it down as well, and it should be dry. I didn't realize that you were that far in until when I was cleaning you, and you were in a daze."

"Do you feel better?" Spencer asked as Aaron laid him down on the bed. Spencer could feel that the sheets had been changed, the soft silk sheets were on the bed, and even to Spencer's abused flesh, it felt wonderful. Aaron rolled Spencer onto his front, and his hands were gentle on Spencer's thighs and ass as he was checked over. As a nail caught on the edge of a welt, Spencer hissed, and it helped sink him a little further down into where he wanted to be. Aaron's hands disappeared from Spencer's skin and then came back with cool, soothing cream on them. Spencer's back, ass, and legs were coated with it, the cream rubbed all the way into his skin.

"I feel better than I have all week, thank you. I sometimes forget how good you are at reading my emotions. You were perfect and everything that I need. Now I turned on the heating pad under the blankets so that should keep you warm until I can get in bed with you after cleaning up. Jessica texted their ETA, so we will have time for a nap. Now, do you want your purple sleep pants or the blue ones?"

"Tardises," Spencer mumbled. He felt the absence of Aaron from his side more than he felt him actually get off the bed before he was back just seconds later, gently dressing Spencer in a pair of sleep pants. Aaron gently pulled Spencer into a sitting position before slipping a shirt over Spencer's head and working his arms through it all. It didn't smell like their laundry soap but more like Aaron after he had sweat just a little. Spencer wrinkled his nose as he didn't want to open his eyes to look to see what he was wearing.

"It's the shirt I wore the other day when I was helping Jack put together that bookshelf for his room. You know the grown up bookshelf that we have to get books from the top shelf down for him? It's only a little dirty but smells like me, and I thought that it would help you settle down while I am cleaning up the rest of the way."

"I love you, Aaron. I love you so damned much. I don't want to ever let you go. Don't leave me, ever, please?" Spencer didn't know where his words were coming from, but he couldn't stop them.

"Shush, Spencer. I'll never leave you. I love you so damned much too." Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's lips before laying him down and covering him up with the blankets. Spencer could feel the warmth of the spot where the heating pad was, and he shuffled closer to it. Aaron tucked the blankets around him tightly before pressing another kiss to Spencer's hair. "I love you more than I thought I could ever love another person. You are mine, and I am never letting you go."

Spencer hummed as his body started to slip down into sleep. He wanted to reply, but he was long gone before he could even part his lips to exhale much less speak.


	12. Interlude VI-Versus

# Interlude VI-Versus

Spencer watched as the group of seven interested investors came to the island on the yacht that Spencer had sent for them. There was a single new person to the group that had been added at the last minute, and Spencer wondered if he was the intelligence agent that had been searching for him. Spencer tugged on the vest that he had donned in the appearance of not being who he was. No one had ever met Spencer in person so it wasn't like they would be able to guess his identity. Pocketing his phone, Spencer pasted on the fake smile that he had spent days perfecting just for this occasion.

The visitors were all staring at the trees that lined the edge of the beach where the dock was. Spencer flicked open the hatch that led to the underground section of the island and all of the technology that was well hidden from prying satellite eyes.

"Welcome, welcome," Spencer called out to the people on the beach, he made sure only to look at the man that he suspected was the intelligence agent. Behind Spencer, the hatch opened again, and six more attendants were exiting. Spencer stepped forward, claiming his person that he would be "attending" throughout the whole of the presentation before the bidding would start on the code that could hack anything. "Welcome, my name is Spencer, and I will be your personal attendant during your stay here. Would you like me to show you to your rooms so that you can clean up?"

"Yes, thank you. My name is Aaron." Aaron looked Spencer up and down, his eyes showing interest even as his body stilled. Spencer knew then that he had picked the right person, this was indeed the intelligence agent. He just had to figure out which agency the man worked for. Spencer needed to know that before he could figure out how to take the agency out of the game so he could do what he wanted.

Spencer ducked his head a little bit, letting a blush creep up on his cheeks. He waved his hand towards the hatch that was still open. There were nine wings underneath the island, and each of the investors was going to be taken to a different one. Just to be safe. There were no joint displays or tours planned. Everything was one on one and Spencer was going to watch each of them on his security feed.

"So, personal attendant, what does that mean exactly?" Aaron asked as they turned the corner that would take them to the wing that would be Aaron's for the length of his stay, however short or long that was. Spencer wasn't above killing anyone who tried to take what was his without proper recompense. He expected the bidding for his code to be swift and fierce.

"I'm going to see to your every need for as long as you are here."

"Every need?" Aaron asked, his hand reaching out and brushing down from Spencer's shoulder down to his hip, hand squeezing enough to elicit a gasp from Spencer.

So seduction was Aaron's game. It had been a long time since he had sex with anyone and seeing exactly what Aaron was willing to do to get the information that he wanted would be delicious.

"Yes, Sir. If you have a need, just speak of it, and I will see it done." Spencer shivered as Aaron moved to plaster himself to Spencer's back as he stopped at the door leading to Aaron's suite in his wing. Spencer's fake room was connected to the suite. He did not think that it would take long for Aaron to figure that out.

"Personally?"

"If that it is within my capabilities."

"Hmm." Aaron's voice was a hum in Spencer's ear, low and seductive. He was good at what he did, but it wouldn't pay off for Spencer to cave so quickly.

"Just press the intercom button with an S, and it will connect you to my earpiece no matter where I am on the island. I'll leave you to freshen up." Spencer stepped back from the door to allow Aaron to enter the suite. As soon as Aaron was clear of the door, Spencer reached in and shut it, heading towards his communication hub for the island. He wanted to see what his guests were up to now that they were alone.

The other staff that had the job of watching the other visitors were all in their suites, watching TV, reading books, or a few were doing something at the small desk inside. The visitors themselves were in various states of looking around their rooms. Aaron was using his phone to check for bugs, and he found the three that Spencer wanted him to find. The man grinned as he took in the placement of them before doing a visual inspection for cameras but came up empty. There were seven in the room, but Spencer wasn't the best at what he did without making a camera that couldn't be found. Aaron's eyes had tracked to the bugs before he moved to the bathroom. Spencer turned on the camera in there and watched as Aaron stripped naked, tossing his clothes out into the main room before turning on the shower tap. He scanned the room for bugs and found none before dialing a number on his phone. Spencer tapped into the line and listened to the line being picked up.

"I'm in. There are no cameras in the suite and only three bugs in the main room and the bedroom. None in the bathroom."

"Good. As soon as you find the device that we are looking for, give the alert, and your pick up team will be there in twenty minutes. They are staying just out of range of the sensors on the island."

Spencer frowned and turned on the extended sensors, and he found what he was looking for. It was a poorly marked fishing boat that was in an area where very little fish worth anything at all were caught. Spencer brought up the internal message system and asked for the island's engines to be turned on. He was going to move the island so that no one would find him before he wanted to be found. The only good thing that the call gave to Spencer was that Aaron was American and CIA. The number was routed straight to Langley.

"I already have an in on that, my personal attendant is a little lacking in affection, and I plan to give him all of mine."

Spencer laughed at the man and his ego. Spencer was looking forward to when he revealed who exactly was the one that was being played.

"Good. We need that device in our hands in five hours, Hotch. The Russians think that they will have it in six."

"Don't believe the bluster. Their agent pissed off the people who were captaining the yacht here. And I wouldn't be shocked if he was locked into his suite of rooms and not allowed out without an escort."

"That's all well and good, but you have your timeline."

"Yes, Sir."

Aaron hung up on the call before setting his phone down and stepping into the shower. Spencer set all of his cameras to send the feed to the concealed computer in the room that Spencer was going to be using. If Aaron had a deadline of five hours, Spencer should probably make himself available for that seduction that the agent had planned. Spencer made sure to lock down the wing that only he has access to. It would not open up for anyone but him and the code changed on the hour. If Aaron cracked it, Spencer deserved whatever the man could do to him.

Spencer made his way back to Aaron's suite and the small door in the hallway that led to his little room for the next three days, or five hours, depending on whatever came next. Spencer opened the door and slipped inside. There were only two rooms, one that had a small bed dominating the majority of it and the bathroom that was no more than a shower and a toilet. This day had been planned for a long time, and every detail was perfect. Spencer started to strip out of his clothes, opening the drawer that was built into the wall that held more clothes for him. Spencer was down to his underwear when the door from Aaron's suite opened.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Aaron said turning his head away until the identity of who he had opened the door on raked over his mind and his eyes turned back to Spencer. Spencer had waited another beat before he picked up the shirt that he had discarded to raise it up to cover his chest. Aaron was just wearing the bathrobe that had been hanging up in the bathroom. "Is this where you sleep?"

"Ju-just while I am attending to you. Boss doesn't want us far away so that we can take care of you." Spencer darted his eyes around the room looking like he was trying to find a place to hide. Aaron took advantage of that and stepped into the room, the door closed behind him, and Spencer was now trapped with the agent. There was no way that he would be able to dodge away from him. He didn't want to, but Aaron didn't know that.

"I find myself in need of something active to do, what do you suggest?" Aaron's eyes moved up and down Spencer's body, showing what his thoughts were. Spencer pasted on the smile that he had learned to adopt.

"We have a cove on the far side of the island that is perfect for swimming. There is a sandbar that stops the larger fish and sharks from getting inside. There is also a tennis court just a few dozen feet from the edge of the compound. We also have a full line of equipment for exercise in the center of the compound."

"I was thinking of something a little more...one on one." Aaron reached out and pulled the shirt from Spencer's grasp, putting his entire body on display for the older man. "I'm glad that I got you, so pretty."

"Aaron, I don't think that..."

"Your boss said whatever I wanted yes? That you were to attend to my every need?"

Spencer nodded.

"What if we just start off with a kiss?" Aaron stepped up another few inches, leaving Spencer nowhere to go except for down onto the bed. Spencer nodded, and Aaron wasted no time in pressing his lips to Spencer's. When warm hands closed around Spencer's hips, holding him right where Aaron wanted him, Spencer gasped, allowing the man entrance to his mouth. The man tasted of the good scotch that Spencer had stocked in the room for the men. Spencer hated how it tasted by itself but paired with the taste of Aaron himself it wasn't so bad. Spencer pressed forward a little, making it seem like his body was acting of its own accord.

Deft hands picked Spencer up, urging him to wrap his legs around Aaron's waist, slipping under the robe. Aaron was warm, and Spencer shivered in that warmth. The kiss went from just on the bad side of chaste to an all out make out scene in seconds. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck to hold himself in place as the man set about seducing him with his mouth.

As soon as Aaron realized that Spencer was holding himself up on Aaron's body, his hands started to wander. Pressing between Spencer's skin and his underwear, deftly slipping his fingers down Spencer's crack and finding his perineum. Spencer jerked in Aaron's hold but didn't jerk away from his mouth. Instead, he moaned into that mouth. Aaron moved them, and Spencer was lost in the kiss, not paying attention to anything other than ensnaring Aaron to him even more. Right until Aaron started to lean down and pressed Spencer into the bed. When Spencer's head didn't hit the wall on the far side, he deduced that Aaron had taken them out into the main suite.

Aaron forcibly unwrapped Spencer's arms from around his neck so that he could stand up and look at Spencer on the bed below him.

"Very pretty. I'm glad that I got you, Spencer. Now, did your boss see ahead and know that at least one of us was going to bed the attendants given to us?" Aaron stepped over to the stand that was on the right side of the bed and opened the drawer.

"You are left handed, Aaron so anything that you would need would be on the left side." Spencer scooted up like he was going for the drawer but Aaron grabbed his knee and pulled him back down. Aaron rounded the bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a still sealed bottle of lube as well as a strip of condoms. Aaron ripped the bottom most condom off the strip and tossed it onto the bed followed by the bottle of lube after he had broken the seal.

Aaron opened up his robe, and Spencer realized that he was naked underneath it. Spencer let his eyes rake up and down the physique of the man that was on display for him. Spencer pushed down with his hands, pushing his underwear off enough to where he could kick them the rest of the way off. Both of them were hard, and even Spencer's underwear hadn't been hiding that. Aaron reached out and clasped his hands on either side of Spencer's face, tugging enough that Spencer realized that Aaron wanted him closer. He pushed on the bed with his feet and followed the tug of the hands until he was laying with his head hanging off the side of the bed. Aaron's cock was bobbing right in front of him, and he opened his mouth.

"Do you want it?" Aaron asked as he moved just a hair closer, letting his cock head bump at Spencer's lips. Spencer closed his mouth and swallowed before nodding and opening his mouth again. Aaron stepped just close enough to where his cock slipped inside of Spencer's mouth. Spencer sucked, pulling the cock in as far as it would go. Aaron pulled out and thrust back in, his motion steady as he watched his cock slid back inside of Spencer's very willing mouth. Spencer reached up and grabbed Aaron's hips, pulling his entire body just close enough to where the head of the cock slipped past Spencer's relaxed throat muscles. It felt wonderful, feeling his throat expand. Spencer could see just enough to know that Aaron was fixed on Spencer's throat, his cock large enough that Aaron had to see the expansion of Spencer's throat to accommodate the cock. Aaron's breathing steadily picked up as he fucked Spencer's throat.

"You do want it. What all do you want, Spencer?" Aaron's hand reached down and caressed Spencer's throat as he thrust back inside of it harder than he had done before. Spencer moaned, and his body jerked at the sensation. "Do you want me to flip you around on your stomach and slid my cock into another orifice? Do you want to be fucked until you scream?"

When Aaron pulled his cock to where just the tip was inside of Spencer's mouth, Spencer swallowed quickly and nodded as much as he could without letting go of the cock inside of him. Aaron shoved himself all the way back in, pausing. His hand on Spencer's throat tightened just enough to give Spencer a thrill of just too much risk, but when he pulled back, Aaron pulled his cock all the way out of Spencer's mouth. Spencer tried to catch his breath as he watched Aaron grab the condom from the bed.

"Boss makes sure that we are clean, in case he wants us. I want to feel you inside of me." Spencer said as he reached and plucked the condom from Aaron's grasp. Aaron allowed Spencer to throw the condom to the floor.

"I want you bent over this bed by the time that I have my cock slicked up." Aaron grabbed the lube from the bed and snapped the cap open. Spencer scrambled onto his front and turned around on the bed as fast as he could. Instead of crawling off of the bed he slowly slid down it, gasping as his feet hit the floor. The bed was the perfect height, allowing his ass to be on display. Spencer spread his legs to where he was on his tiptoes and waited. A single finger slipped inside of him. Spencer forced himself to relax. Aaron's free hand pressed into the bed just at Spencer's head, his muscles in his arm corded to where Spencer could see their full definition.

"How long has it been since you've been fucked properly, Spencer?"

"Months. Since my last vacation. I went to one of the other islands and found a lovely man to satiate myself with."

One finger became two, both coated in enough lube that Spencer could hear it squelch as they were pressed inside of him. Aaron's legs pressed between Spencer's and they moved, pushing Spencer's legs apart just enough to where he wasn't staying up except for his weight pressed into the bed, Aaron's hand lifted up from the bed and splayed itself in between Spencer's shoulders. Spencer flung his hands up and grabbed two handfuls of the bedspread as he felt the head of Aaron's cock replace the fingers that had been inside of him. Aaron pushed in slowly, never stopping until he was seated all of the ways inside of him.

"Fuck," Spencer whispered.

"Oh, no, Spencer. Don't whisper. Remember I want you screaming," Aaron said right into Spencer's ear, his hand pressing just a little harder on Spencer's back as he pushed himself back up into a standing position. Spencer turned his head to where he could breathe easier. Aaron pulled his cock out just as slow as he pushed it in and he kept on going back and forth slow and steady, making Spencer dizzy with want.

"If you want me screaming, fuck me. Slam your cock inside of me over and over."

"I've never not given my lovers what they want," Aaron said, and he did exactly as Spencer wanted. Spencer was royally fucked as Aaron held him down on the bed. He was at Aaron's mercy because there was no way that he was going to be able to get away, between the hand on his back and the cock splitting him open again and again. Spencer gripped the sheets as hard as he could, using them to ground himself so that he didn't go off like a rocket at his prostate was hit again and again by Aaron's cock. Aaron's breathing slowly changed as he fucked Spencer.

Aaron came with a groan just as Spencer thought that he wasn't going to make it, that he was going to come before Spencer got Aaron to do what he wanted. Aaron's body weight pressed Spencer into the bed, his cock subtly jerking inside of him as he filled Spencer. Gentle hands gripped Spencer's hips as Aaron stood up and pulled his cock from Spencer's well-used hole. Spencer helped Aaron roll him over, and the man dropped to his knees with no prompting and took Spencer's still very hard cock in his mouth.

Spencer grabbed what he could of Aaron's short hair, using it to ground himself for just long enough to truly appreciate the feel of the man's mouth wrapped around his cock before he came. Spencer's hips jerked, and his cock pressed as far back into Aaron's mouth as it could get as the first shot erupted from the head of his cock. Aaron reflexively swallowed, causing the next spurt. Spencer released Aaron's hair, slumping down onto the bed and barely putting up a protest as Aaron loomed over him. Spencer rolled onto his side to stop the man from kissing him as it looked like he was going to try and do. Instead, the man bypassed and moved onto Spencer's neck, kissing up the long column of it and nuzzling in at the skin just at the nape of his neck. Intimacy and faked emotions to tie Spencer to him, to lower his guard and get him to talk.

Aaron pushed Spencer up the bed to where they could lay down. Aaron wrapped himself around Spencer. Pressing his now soft cock between Spencer's asscheeks, reminding him of what they had done. One arm was holding up Aaron's head as he looked down at Spencer while the other was laid possessively on Spencer's hip.

"So what is your boss doing while you and the other attendants give us what we want?"

"Getting ready for the auction for the code. He's in the purple room, lording over everything," Spencer faked sleepiness in his voice as he spoke.

"Is he well guarded? I don't trust the others that I came with. Even without guns the Russian is well trained in many physical arts, and I wouldn't put it past the German to have poison on her person somewhere."

"He's well guarded. No one is going to get to him." Spencer closed his eyes and feigned sleeping, his breathing soft and even.

Aaron waited ten minutes of lying there wrapped around Spencer before he disengaged himself from Spencer and slipped off of the bed. Spencer listened to him wash up a little in the bathroom before he came out, dressed in the clothes he had been wearing on the yacht. Aaron didn't even look back at Spencer as he slipped out of the room. Spencer gave it a count of twenty before he got up off the bed and moved into the room off to the side. He could feel Aaron's semen slipping out of him so he grabbed an anal plug from the drawer and slid it inside of himself to hold him off until he could clean up. A fresh set of clothes were pulled from the drawer, and Spencer left the room just as silently as Aaron had.

After the removal of the plug and a quick shower in his actual set of rooms in the facility, Spencer found Aaron exactly where he thought he would be in his trek around to find the purple room. There were more than one set of hints that had been passed around by contacts of Spencer's about where he stored his most vital information. The thing was that the purple room wasn't where his most critical information was stored, it was his room, where he could be himself and when it came time for him to be able to enjoy his lover.

Spencer rewound the footage for the other people on his island, and he agreed with Aaron's assessments of the Russian and the German. Both were still in their rooms but the evidence of the German's poison and the fact that the Russian was pacing made Spencer enact his protocol for removing threats. He didn't take a chance and killed all six of the others. The CIA had a weapon aimed at his island, he found when he accessed the newest feed from those he had working on watching for threats. Aaron was expendable to the CIA. One agent's life against the fate of the world if Spencer did what he broadcasted that he was going to do.

"Those who are scared are too easy to manipulate." Spencer pressed the button to get the attention of all of his workers scattered over the island. The single sound that came after was code for them to get ready to move. A look back at the feed of Aaron showed that he was close to the purple room. It was time for Spencer to put into effect the second half of his plan. Spencer grabbed the vial that was on display and moved into his purple room. The room itself wasn't purple, but the bed sheets, pillows, the accents all around the room were. Spencer set the vial down on the half wall that stopped people being able to just come into the room before he moved to sit on the end of the bed. He had perfect view of anyone coming in but they would have to step to the left or right around the wall to actually enter the main area of the bedroom. The wall was just high enough that not even an agent would be able to easily jump over it. It could be done but it gave up too much time. Spencer's guards had tested it out vigorously.

Aaron opened the door, and his eyes took in the whole of the room before he focused on Spencer.

"Agent Hotchner, right on time. Thank you for not disappointing me at all."

"Spencer?"

"The other six that you arrived with are already dead and your means to communicate with the CIA blocked. Your room had cameras, and your equipment did not find all of the bugs, especially the ones in the bathroom. By now the CIA has realized that you are out of contact and they are scrambling to enact their plan. See the item that I have in my possession is one that no intelligence agency is going to like it being in the hands of another, even if they are allies. The CIA would rather destroy it than allow the chance that anyone else is going to get it."

Spencer grabbed the remote next to the bed and pressed the button that would turn on his TV. It was the feed from one of Spencer's satellites. The feed was the area where Spencer's island had been. It had already moved far enough to be clear of the nuclear warhead that was headed towards the island. There was enough debris in the water that the warhead struck one of those pieces and the whole screen went blank.

"You are playing me. You made up that footage."

Spencer moved to the window at the back of the room; the room was at the top of a small hill that was carefully constructed to be invisible to the naked eye. Spencer opened the curtain, and the window showed the edge of the island that was facing the area where it had been before. The plume from the nuclear weapon was visible. Spencer pressed the intercom on the wall there, and the feed that Spencer had hacked from the ship that was supposed to have been there to rescue Aaron was flooded into the room.

"Visual confirmation of detonation. When the area has been cleared, we will do a visual confirmation of the destruction of the island," the voice on the other end said, and Spencer knew from the closing of Aaron's eyes that he knew the voice.

"Confirmed. Satellites have not cleared enough yet. As soon as they have, we will let you know."

"Waiting for the go ahead."

Spencer pressed the button again. Aaron surprised him by running across the room at full tilt and grabbed Spencer by the throat and slammed him into the window.

"What's going to stop me from killing you right now and telling Langley that they failed?"

"There are two things. My hackers traced your face the moment you stepped onto the island. I know everything about you, Agent Hotchner and as soon as you sucked my cock, you were poisoned. It's hard but not impossible to make a poison that will not work on an individual DNA strand or will work on no one but one person's DNA. Of course, I did not have access to your DNA until you seduced and fucked my second who you thought was a lowly little errand girl. You sealed your fate in that single instant. The poison that I gave you is triggered to only respond to my DNA."

"What?"

"You have to ingest something with my DNA every twenty-four hours, or you will die."

Aaron's hand on his throat squeezed, and Spencer could feel his cock start to harden and with Aaron pressed against him, he knew that Aaron could feel it.

"I will give you the chance to take care of your family, which includes a son, yes? I have the room for him here, or you can sign custody over to your ex-wife's sister. You can, of course, choose to die but I've found that not many choose that when they are suffering from the effects of the poison. If you want, you can watch what happened to the last person that I dosed with the poison. He thought he wanted to die but changed his mind too late. You can see what happened to him, the half life he's living. I, of course, killed him because he betrayed me to the Japanese. I wrecked their ability to find me. So Agent Hotchner, death or me?"

The door opened, and two of Spencer's guards came inside. Aaron turned his head around enough to see them, but he didn't do anything else.

"I'm all right," Spencer said the guards nodded and left the room. "Do you want to fuck me again, Aaron? Make me bleed?"

Aaron growled and spun around, pushing Spencer down onto the bed that was right there in the middle of the bedroom. Aaron had Spencer's pants off before Spencer could even get himself on the bed all of the way. Aaron flipped him onto his front. Spencer's cheeks were pried apart, and spit fell onto his hole before he felt Aaron's hard cock push inside of him. Spencer had already lubed himself up, so Aaron slid in with no pain. Aaron grunted as he bottomed out inside of Spencer before he grabbed Spencer's hair and jerked his head back. Sharp fingers dug into Spencer's side as Aaron held him in place and fucked him, hard. There was no mercy in the act, only a burn of anger and emotion as Aaron purged himself in Spencer, taking his anger out on him.

Spencer took every single thrust of the cock inside of him, every single scratch of a nail on his skin, every hair pulled out of his head with a gasp or a moan. He didn't fight any of it, not even when Aaron pulled him down onto his cock, leaving no space between them and bit at Spencer's shoulder, drawing blood. As the pain flared over Spencer's senses from the teeth marks, he came with a strangled cry.

"Fuck, Spencer. I'm done," Aaron said into Spencer's ear softly. Tongue dipping down to trace the fresh wound on Spencer's shoulder. It was in the exact place as the mark that he had worn for years from his lover. "I was unsure of this one but fuck. I don't think my cock is going to get up again for years."

"Hours you mean. We have this lovely little island for another two days. I meant it when I said I wanted you to fuck me everywhere on it. We still have the kitchen and the beach and..." Spencer trailed off as Aaron pulled his cock from inside of him and flipped him onto his back. Aaron silenced him with a kiss.

"The kitchen and the beach and the boathouse will have to wait until tomorrow and the next day. Jack and Jessica will be back in under half an hour, and I now have to bandage you up." Aaron licked at the wound again before he kissed Spencer silent. Spencer didn't fight him at all. Instead, he pulled Aaron's head down a little, holding him in place with his hair. He wondered if he could get Aaron to clean him up in the kitchen before fucking on the floor in there.


	13. Teenage Dream

# Chapter 7-Teenage Dream

"Where are we, Aaron?" Spencer asked as he tried to figure out from the turn by turn that they had taken however Spencer was lost because he had been so focused on the book he was reading. Aaron had wanted to take a drive after dinner. Jack was at a sleepover with friends, so Spencer had suggested a dinner out at a non-family restaurant. Spencer was in a pair of dark jeans with a light purple shirt while Aaron had opted for a polo with khakis for his dress wear for dinner. Spencer liked seeing Aaron in clothes like that as it meant that he was relaxed. Aaron had chosen one of the hobble belts, meaning that Spencer had been slightly aroused all evening, thinking about what that meant for when they got home.

However, where they were was not at home. Instead, they seemed to be in an old residential area of Virginia that Spencer didn't know just from the houses around them, other than whoever lived in the area was very, very well off. Spencer watched Aaron's face for a few seconds because Aaron wasn't answering, but his face showed nothing. His eyes were darting around like he was looking for something, which meant that he knew the area. Another turn and Spencer was looking at houses that put the others in the area to shame. This is where the movers and the shakers from days gone by lived back in the day. Down the dark streets, they drove, never stopping until they got to another area that looked even more expensive than the others and Spencer saw a street that was out of place. Aaron turned down it and then after half a block the road ended. Aaron pulled off the side of the road and then turned around to where they were facing the way that they had come in. The road was entirely dark. Aaron's eyes were locked on the house directly in front of them. It looked like it was looming over them.

"What are we doing here?" Spencer asked.

"There was supposed to be another set of three houses built on this side street. My father bought the land and forced the city to stop the building of it, it would have lowered the value of our home at the time, and he didn't want to lose value in any aspect of his life at the time. So this became a dead end street. Some families would use it for overflow parking during parties, but most the time it was used for teens to park."

"Teens, to park?"

"I think that most of the street lost their virginity parked right here in this spot. I know that I did." Aaron finally turned his eyes away from the house and looked at Spencer. "So I thought that for your first time of sex in a car, it should match mine. So, Spencer Reid, how do you feel about letting me fuck you here?"

If it weren't for the look of pure hunger in Aaron's eyes and the way that his eyes darted over Spencer's body, Spencer would have thought that he was joking.

"What if we get caught?" Spencer asked.

"One, the kids still in this area have a kind of silent war with the cops, they don't try and have sex in the park, and the cops don't patrol this area of the street."

"Aaron, what if those people come home?" Spencer pointed at the house that Aaron had been staring at.

"Then it would be a miracle of some kind because no one lives there and hasn't since Mom died."

Spencer looked at the house again it looked just as well maintained as the rest of the houses on the street. There was nothing that screamed to anyone that was passing by that that no one lived there. Aaron was looking at Spencer, but Spencer couldn't help looking at the house. It was the house that Aaron had grown up in. It's where Aaron's father had shaped his son to be the kind of man that would want to chase the worst of the worst that humanity had to offer. Aaron had never talked about the fact that he still had the house.

"Can we go in?"

"Why?" Aaron asked, but he didn't sound upset. He sounded more like he had suspected that Spencer would ask but he wanted to know the real reason behind why Spencer wanted to go in.

"For good or for ill, that house shaped you. I've always wondered what the house was like that you grew up in. I had pictures to show you, pictures of mom and me and the like but you've never shared pictures with me, either because there are none or you don't have them."

"There aren't any. The only pictures that my father wanted were ones that he could use, school pictures and the family ones taken at the holiday. I think that the only picture of me that was taken in the house was by Haley when she came over for the only meal that I had her come to. She brought a camera and took a picture of me sitting on the bottom of the staircase that led from the upstairs to the front door. I didn't use those much; I went for the servant staircase that led to the kitchen and walked around." Aaron leaned over, and Spencer thought for a few seconds that he was going for Spencer, but instead, he pulled down the glove box. Inside was a set of keys that Spencer had never seen before. He pulled them out and closed the box. "We can go inside on one condition."

"Yes?"

"I get to fuck you in the backseat." Aaron was wearing a smile on his face as he dropped the keys into the cup holder.

"The backseat? Aaron, we are too big for that." Spencer looked back at the back seat, and he was correct, one of them was going to get hurt. If they had driven one of the SUVs from work, it would be different. There was plenty of room for anything that they wanted but not in Aaron's car.

"Hmm..." Aaron started to look down at his seat, and before Spencer could ask him what he was doing, Aaron shot back a few inches, his seat ratcheting back to the farthest position from the wheel. Aaron undid his belt but didn't pull it from his pants. Next Aaron worked on undoing his fly. Spencer watched as he drew his hard cock from his pants. Spencer couldn't help leaning over and licking at the head. Aaron groaned and threaded his fingers through Spencer's hair. Spencer licked all around the head before he took the cock all the way into his mouth. "That's not what I want, but you can keep going for right now."

Spencer hummed around the cock in his mouth as he pulled back, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit on the head of Aaron's cock. He felt wandering fingers tracing down his back. Spencer turned to where his left leg was pulled up onto the seat, and he was presenting his whole back to Aaron which was a mistake because Aaron took it as permission to do what he wanted. A hand worked in the gap between Spencer's back and his pants, wiggling under his belt and going right for his crack. Aaron's other hand settled a little higher in Spencer's hair, gripping and helping to direct Spencer up and down on his cock, slower than Spencer had been going.

"Don't think that accidentally getting me off with your mouth will distract me from wanting to fuck you. I came here with a single goal in mind, and I know that your curiosity will win. Get me off with your mouth, and you are just going to have to work me back to hardness with it so I can fuck you."

Spencer shuddered at the mental image of that. They would have to do that sometime. Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock, not moving up though because he wanted Aaron to keep touching him. After another minute or so of Aaron brushing his fingers over Spencer's crack, dipping down a little to touch his hole every third or fourth time, Aaron pulled his hand free of Spencer's pants.

"This is where it gets a little harder. Most of the girls who parked with boys were wearing skirts. It was easy to just have them straddle our laps and only have their underwear off. You will have to take everything off."

"And if a cop comes by, you'll be able to tuck yourself back in easily."

"I've already talked to the cop who patrols, Spencer. He's going to stay away. I told him that I was going to be sitting outside the house thinking. He was one of my few classmates who guessed that my home life wasn't good and he tried to get me to speak up. Don't worry, we are not going to get caught."

"If we do, by a cop or by a nosy neighbor, your cock isn't going inside of any orifice of my body for a whole month."

"You didn't say anything about your cock going into an orifice on mine," Aaron said with a smirk, his eyes darting up and down Spencer's body before settling on Spencer's pants. He made a hurry it up motion as Spencer sat up all the way. Spencer toed off his shoes debated his socks for a few seconds.

"I am not fucking you in your socks, Spencer."

Spencer pouted and leaned down to pull his socks off. When he sat up, Aaron was looking at him, stroking his cock. Spencer could tell that he had already lubed it up. Spencer looked for the lube and saw a packet sitting in the cup holder. Aaron and his single use packets of lube. Spencer shook his head as he started to work on his pants. Spencer had forgone underwear that day. Garcia had been pretty sure that no case would be coming up the day before and Spencer had wanted to surprise Aaron after they got home, but plans had changed. This was going to be a surprise though. Spencer pushed his pants down to his hips before he sat up and pushed them down even further.

"Commando, Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"It was a surprise for you. So...surprise?" Spencer said with a smile on his face. He looked at the angle that Aaron was at compared to the steering wheel and tried to understand how this was going to go.

"It's not physics, Spencer. Get over here and straddle me. You love riding me like this so other than making sure that you don't hit your head, you should be just fine."

"You lubed your cock already."

"Yes, Spencer I did."

"So we are not using a condom?"

"This is correct."

"So you brought a plug?" Spencer worked up the nerve to crawl across the divide between the seats and straddle Aaron. Aaron didn't answer him. Instead, he picked up the lube and added a little more to a single finger. That finger was slipped between Spencer's legs and up to his hole, it pressed inside him. That caused Spencer to jerk a little, the angle and the sensation making him crack the back of his head off the roof of the car. Spencer hissed and lowered himself down a bit more, changing the angle of the penetration of the finger.

"No, I did not. The worst time for you to choose to go commando, Spencer."

"You want me to walk around your childhood home with your semen leaking out of my ass?" Spencer asked he wanted to make sure that he understood exactly what Aaron had planned.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want to happen. I want to know that I've claimed you in the basest way before I take you into the house."

Spencer stared at Aaron, taking in the look in his eyes as well as the way that he was holding himself. He was tense, afraid that Spencer was going to draw a line there. Spencer wiggled his knees a little more into the space on either side of Aaron's hips before Spencer started to lower himself down. Aaron's finger slipped from inside of him, and Spencer reached behind to grab Aaron's cock, holding it in place as he lowered himself onto it.

"Talk to me, Aaron," Spencer said as he slowly slid down the cock piercing him.

"I love you, so much, Spencer. I know that public displays freak you out, but you've been going through with all the little things that I'm doing with you. Trying to get you a little bit of your teenage years even if it's almost two decades late." Aaron's breathing hitched as Spencer lowered himself that last few inches, pausing with Aaron all the way inside of him. Aaron's hands settled on his hips for a few seconds before his left one moved out of Spencer's sight. There was a creak and a clank, and then Aaron's seat tipped back just a little, to where if Spencer laid his hands on the back of the seat to use as leverage, he probably wouldn't hit his head when he started to thrust up and down on Aaron's cock.

Spencer braced his left hand on the top of the car seat before he started to rock a little on Aaron's cock. Spencer splayed his right hand down on Aaron's chest, pressing just a little as he rocked up. Aaron inhaled and exhaled in time with Spencer rocking up and down. Aaron was fully dressed while Spencer was half undressed. Aaron's hands settled on Spencer's thighs, gripping tight.

"Do you want me to jerk myself off or do you want to do it?" Spencer asked.

"You but not yet." Aaron's hands gripped even tighter, and Spencer figured that he would have subtle bruises on his thighs from it.

"No? When do you want me to do it? While you are laying there sated? Before? Or are you going to get yourself off, fill me up, and then suck me off?"

"No. Just..." Aaron slammed his head back into the headrest of the car, and he slid his hands up on Spencer's thighs, near his hips but not quite there. Aaron used his hands there to press Spencer down onto his cock more as Spencer thrust onto him. Spencer watched Aaron's face as they fucked. There was more than just a fuck you to Aaron's father going on. There was something much larger going on in Aaron's head, and Spencer couldn't figure it out, not yet.

Aaron fucking his very much male live-in lover in the shadow of the house that he had grown up in was a big fuck you to his father. Spencer understood that emotion well. Every single time that he got a new degree he said a mental fuck you to his own father.

"I wanted to take you into the house and fuck you in there, but I was afraid that I couldn't do it." Aaron still didn't open his eyes. He was either too close to coming, or he didn't want to see the house behind Spencer. "I was afraid that I couldn't get hard."

"As soon as my mouth even would have breathed in the direction of your cock, you would have been hard. We can save that for a later time though. We can fuck over any surface that you want in there. Erase some of those memories." Spencer pulled his hand from Aaron's chest and cupped Aaron's cheek. Aaron's eyes flew open, and he smiled at Spencer.

"I love you, Spencer." Aaron leaned up at a very awkward angle so that he could kiss Spencer. The kiss was sloppy and not full of finesse at all, but for Spencer it was perfect.

"I love you, Aaron." Spencer pushed Aaron back down to where he was pressed into the seat, and Spencer started to ride him even harder. Aaron's hands left Spencer's hips, moving to his shirt and began to lift it up. He wiggled to where his chest was on display. Spencer frowned down at him.

"I want you to come on me. I don't care about the stickiness of my shirt or anything like that. As much as I want you to go into that house your ass leaking of me, I wanna feel you all over me."

Spencer couldn't hold it back, he barely touched his cock with his hand, and he was coming all over Aaron's chest. Spencer's rhythm faltered, but it was just enough for Aaron because Spencer could feel the swell of the cock inside of him. Spencer leaned back so that he could sit down and take Aaron the rest of the way inside of him. The car windows in the front drew Spencer's gaze, the area closest to where they were was very foggy. Spencer turned to look at the windshield. He could barely see out of it. Aaron shifted on the seat a little, so Spencer looked back at him. Aaron was pulling down his shirt covering up Spencer's release while at the same time getting it all over the shirt.

Aaron reached out and grabbed Spencer's hands, pressing them down into the shirt, messing it up even more. Some areas were starting to look dark with the stain already. Spencer smiled and leaned back a little, trying to straighten his back. The sound of a car horn and Spencer jumping and nearly trying to get out of the car but the look of laughter and not fear on Aaron's face had him stopping.

"That was you, Spencer. You leaned back into the car horn."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; no one is going to come looking. A single beep of a car horn is not going to send them running for cops. It would have to become an annoyance before anyone would do anything."

"Still, we should...I should probably get dressed. I don't want to risk it, just in case."

"I would say that getting out and getting dressed would be the best option for you. The car door will block anyone from seeing if they are on the sidewalk."

"That's where the skirt comes in handy, huh? Just flip it back down, and she's ready to go."

"Yes." Aaron watched Spencer as he slipped back to his side of the car before opening the door and standing up. Spencer hated the feel of the dirt and rocks on his feet, but he agreed that he was too big to try and dress in the car. He slipped his pants on as fast as he could, not even buttoning them before he was sitting back down and wiping off one foot first and slipping sock and shoe on before doing the same to the other. Aaron had to have been moving his cock back into his pants because the sound of his zipper was loud in the silence that filled the car. The opening of the car door had Spencer jumping, but it was just Aaron getting out. He jangled the keys in his hand as he moved around to Spencer's side. When Spencer's last shoe was on his foot, Aaron reached his hands out to help Spencer stand up, but he didn't let go of his hands. Instead, Aaron held them out at Spencer's side before letting go.

Aaron worked on buttoning and then zipping Spencer's pants, his finger brushing over the skin of Spencer's belly as he did.

"Thank you for indulging me."

"You are worth indulging, Aaron." Spencer stepped forward into Aaron's space and kissed him, it was a soft kiss, meant to reassure and not ignite. Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist, not letting Spencer go.

Aaron said nothing when he stepped back over two minutes later. Instead, the arm around Spencer's waist turned into a side hug, pulling Spencer along towards the house. There were lights on in front of all of the houses on the block except for that one. Spencer took in the look of the house. It was meant to be scary, foreboding. It was the kind of house that he could see the elder Hotchner buying because it would give people who visited him a sense of unease.

Spencer hung back as Aaron unlocked the door. There wasn't even the sound of an alarm, but Aaron did flick on the outside and the foyet light.

"I never installed an alarm because I figured that if someone really wanted to steal anything from the house, I wouldn't care. I moved out the only things that I cared about out when I went to college. If I had my way, I never would have come back, but after Father died, mom never left the house except for outings with her friends. If I wanted to see her, I had to come here. Thankfully, she didn't care much for regular visits. Just the holidays."

"Did she like Haley?"

"Mom had our wedding planned from the moment I brought her home during high school." Aaron turned and held out his hand, pulling Spencer across the threshold of the house. Spencer expected something but he wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't the house that was in front of him. Spencer almost asked what Aaron had taken out until he realized that Aaron would have never taken anything from the area of the house that wasn't his room, even if his father was dead. Aaron let go of Spencer's hand and moved forward to the large painting that dominated the wall between the two staircases that went upstairs. It was who Spencer assumed was Aaron's mother and father with a very young Sean.

Spencer didn't ask about it because it looked like Sean was just at school age which meant that Aaron was in boarding school. It was the only personal thing in the whole of what Spencer could see. Everything else was a show of wealth and power. Aaron let go of Spencer's hand and stuffed his in his pockets. Spencer let him have his distance.

Aaron wandered towards what Spencer assumed was the formal living room. Spencer moved away from there and into the dining room. The table was formidable. It would sit twenty comfortably with a lot of room for more with less space. Spencer wandered from room to room, seeing why Aaron decorated like he did, the bookshelves and the small pieces of personality that were all over their apartment. Why he displayed anything and everything of Jack's that he could, including the ashtray that Jack had sculpted even though Aaron had never smoked. It was a good holder for the bits and bobs that it had. There was a small flashlight in it as well as one of those box of matches that one picked up in bars. Spencer remembered that there was even a button in there that Aaron had yet to figure out where it belonged.

The entire house felt cold, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the rooms. Spencer found himself wrapping his arms around himself as he found the stairs that led from the kitchen to the second and third floors of the house. The second floor was full of guest rooms, a huge office, a library that was full of law books from every single state. Even that room had no personality. Everything was clinical and a statement. It was where Spencer was when Aaron found him. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer, rubbing his upper arms.

"I bought all my own law books, not wanting anything to do with his. None of the books were valid by the time that I started to think about getting rid of them. I'm sure that someone somewhere wants them, a measure of days gone by and such but I just...don't want to deal with it."

"The items in the house are excellent, even many years later. You could get one of those auction house places to come in and clean out what they think they can sell and then donate the rest to places that sell stuff for charities. You could take that money and put it into Jack's trust. Just think about your father's things paying for whatever degree Jack wants. He'd roll over in his grave if Jack followed my steps."

"I like that. Since dad died before either one of us turned eighteen, everything went to mom, and when she died, Sean didn't care about the house anymore. He was still doing his rebelling and trying to upset Mom. I don't know if he would even want anything from here."

"You can call him and ask him. I doubt that he does. I bet he did the same thing that you did when he left the house he took everything that he wanted with him."

"Do you want to see my room?" Aaron asked, hugging Spencer just a little tighter.

"Only if you want to show it to me."

"I do. I don't want to hide anymore Spencer, about any of it. I want you to see all of me."

"Then let's go."

Spencer followed Aaron out of the office, reaching up to link his hand with Aaron's, letting him know that he wasn't alone anymore and that the ghosts of the past couldn't get him with Spencer right there.


	14. Interlude VII-Anonymous

# Interlude VII-Anonymous

Spencer didn't know what he was doing at the bar. He really didn't. He had promised JJ that he would get out more and at least try but why had he gone to a bar? Bars were not his scene. He thought about the places that were his scene, and he remembered why he didn't go there. That was what he had been doing for years, and if he did find someone, it never lasted.

Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result was stupid, so Spencer had found a bar that had the least amount of assaults and no reported rapes in the area. The only assaults of mention were committed by drunk idiots who felt the need to defend their own sexuality by beating people of a different sexuality.

Even though Spencer was at a gay bar, there was still too many strange people, and Spencer didn't like strange people. He knew though that he was never going to get unstrange with them unless he actually talked to them. Spencer was keenly aware that he cleaned up well, a pair of tight, dark jeans and a just as tight shirt made him look almost like jailbait. Several men had already hit on Spencer, but they had come on a lot too strong.

There was someone in the bar though that couldn't take their eyes off of Spencer but Spencer didn't know who it was because he could only feel their gaze. There was a mirror in front of Spencer that helped him keep an eye on people who got close to him, but he couldn't see out into the booths that lined the dance floor in the bar, he couldn't see the person who was watching him.

"Refill?" the bartender asked, pointing at Spencer's almost empty glass of wine with a hand that had a rag in it. Spencer looked at the man. The bartender had been kind to him all night, diverting drinks bought for him that were not his style and making sure that someone got to enjoy them. Spencer had been sitting at the bar with a glass of wine for two hours, but instead of buying him a glass of wine, he'd ended up with fruity cocktails with suggestive names.

"Or a dance?" a voice asked from right behind Spencer.

Spencer darted his eyes up to the mirror but all he could see of the man behind him was that he was tall and had dark hair, the rest was hidden as he was pressed close to Spencer, almost close enough for Spencer to feel the heat from his skin. Spencer stared at the man in the mirror, but he never looked up once, instead he was just staring at the back of Spencer's hair. The man stepped up, closing the distance between Spencer's back and his front. The man's right hand came up and grabbed the bar just at Spencer's side while the left settled on Spencer's waist.

Gasping at the man's bold maneuver, Spencer took his eyes off of the mirror to look down at the hand on the bar. It was large, matching the size of the man and looked strong. The hand on Spencer's hip moved up just enough to where fingers could tease naked skin under his shirt.

"One dance, to prove that I can make you feel," the man whispered into Spencer's ear, lips barely touching Spencer's ear lobe. His hand moved to Spencer's stomach pulling Spencer back on the stool just a little. Spencer picked up his glass and drained the wine that was inside. As soon as he set the glass back down on the bar, the man left Spencer no choice as he was pulled off of the stool all the way, and spun towards the dance floor.

It should have been awkward, Spencer being directed to the dance floor by a man who was plastered to his back but it wasn't. The man moved them both to an area where there were not a lot of others dancers, and there were no booths around them, Spencer could believe that they were alone if he closed his eyes.

"My name is Aaron, and I am very pleased that you took me up on my offer."

"Spencer. I am glad you made your offer. When do I get to see you?" Spencer knew that part of the thrill of this was that Aaron was an unknown.

"Soon. Close your eyes first. Let go and trust that I'll not let you fall."

Spencer closed his eyes as Aaron asked as the song changed from one to another. Spencer didn't know a single one of them, but that didn't matter. He moved with the music, the beat that he could feel in time with his racing pulse. Aaron's hand never left his stomach as they danced. Spencer not knowing what to do with his hands, lifted up one and wrapped it around Aaron's neck, loosely holding onto him.

The first nip on Spencer's ear had him gasping, and like a lightning bolt, Spencer started to get aroused. He could feel that Aaron had been hard, but given that Spencer had been rubbing against him as they danced, it was no wonder. A gentle hand gripped Spencer's chin and tipped his face up and around to the side.

"May I kiss you, Spencer?" Aaron asked, his voice barely audible above the pounding beat and bass of the music in the bar.

"Please," Spencer said.

The hand on his stomach moved just enough to grip his side and turn Spencer all the way around to face him, Spencer didn't open his eyes though. Instead, he sought out Aaron's mouth, feeling Aaron's breath ghosting over his flesh.

"My pleasure," Aaron said before taking Spencer's mouth in a kiss that had Spencer moaning before he even realized it.

Spencer was unsure how long they danced like that, lips locked, bodies embraced but he didn't care. This man had made him feel more since he had first felt his touch than anyone ever had. His calm surety and his arrogance were paired well with each other. Spencer felt like he had drunk way too much, just from the never ending kiss and he didn't want it to end, ever.

"Everyone is jealous," Aaron whispered when he finally pulled back from the kiss. He didn't go far though. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek before dipping down to place kisses up and down Spencer's neck. He stopped at Spencer's pulse point, and his tongue darted out to lick before teeth clenched over it. Spencer's head dropped back and to the side just enough to give Aaron more access if he wanted it. Aaron took advantage.

"What are they jealous of?" Spencer asked, his voice rough and breathy.

"Me. Everyone wants you Spencer and those that didn't before now do. You look utterly devastating right now. Lost in the pleasure that I am giving you. They want to know what you look like in the full throws of passion and are jealous that I seem to be the one to win that. Have I won that, Spencer? Do I get to make you lose yourself in passion?"

"Haven't you already done that?"

Aaron's chuckle had Spencer shivering.

"Do with me what you will." Spencer had never been so bold or so careless.

"Then I think that it's time for us to move to a place where us being in the throws of passion won't get us arrested. My hotel room is not far."

Spencer's stomach clenched but not in fear. He was more aroused than he had ever been in his life and he didn't want that feeling to go away. When Aaron turned him back around and started to move forward, Spencer opened his eyes, but even as they passed the bar and the mirror, he didn't look up. Instead of moving towards where taxis were waiting to take overly drunk bar patrons home, they moved to the parking lot. Spencer was directed to a very nice, very high-end rental car and the door was opened for him. Even as he sat down, Spencer didn't look up at Aaron. Aaron crossed around the front of the car and moved to the driver's door. Aaron's build lived up to his hands, he was perfect in Spencer's mind.

Even as the car door opened and Aaron sat down, Spencer's gaze moved to the sound of a few drunk bar goers hailing one of the taxis. When Spencer looked back at Aaron, it was too dark to see anything but his strong jawline. Aaron started the car and easily shifted to reverse to back them out of the spot he had parked in. All Spencer saw of him was flashes in the lights from the street lamps as they drove the seven blocks to one of the finer hotels in the city. Aaron put the car in park as they stopped at the valet parking. Aaron slipped out of the car quickly and cut off the man running the valet station to open Spencer's door. Spencer looked up at Aaron as the man held out his hand to help Spencer from the car.

Aaron wasn't just handsome, he was devastating in his handsomeness. Aaron pulled Spencer up and away from the car before he took his mouth in a kiss. Spencer kept his eyes open this time, watching the softening of the skin around Aaron's eyes as the man left no doubt in Spencer's mind that Aaron wanted him and wanted him badly.

Spencer watched Aaron's face as the man pulled back out of the kiss, opening his eyes.

"Do I live up to expectations?" Aaron asked.

"More than."

"Then let's move onto what we both want."

The elevator ride up to Aaron's suite was short and sweet. Aaron did not dally at the door nor did he even attempt to treat this like anything other than what it was. Sex. Between strangers.

Aaron picked Spencer up the second that they were both through the door. He shoved the door shut with a kick of his foot before walking Spencer to the bed and dropping him on it. Aaron started to strip himself, pausing only when Spencer began to work on his own shirt. Spencer's fingers were shaking, and he only finished his last button his shirt when Aaron dropped between his spread legs and worked on getting his shoes off. Spencer moved to work his pants open, getting the zipper all the way down before Aaron grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled. Spencer didn't get himself up on his hands fast enough, and when Aaron jerked on his jeans, it pulled him off of the bed. He landed in Aaron's lap with his jeans barely off of him. Aaron pressed him back into the bed, taking his mouth in a kiss.

"Crawl up the bed and get the condom and lube from the drawer, Spencer. I don't want to wait to be inside of you."

Spencer didn't even wait for Aaron to let go of him, he turned in Aaron's arms and pulled himself up onto the bed. He felt resistance on his legs and looked back just long enough to see that Aaron had a hold of the hem of his jeans again and was using Spencer crawling up the bed to pull them off of him. Spencer helped by wiggling to get the waist past his hips. Spencer grabbed the drawer and jerked it open, finding not just a single condom but a whole box, laid out for easy access and two bottles of lube. As soon as Aaron realized that Spencer had the condom and the lube in hand, he grabbed Spencer's ankles and pulled him down. Spencer flipped himself onto his back just as he was pulled over the edge of the bed. Aaron was ready for him, his legs crossed and it slid Spencer right into his lap at the perfect spot. Their equally hard cocks brushed against each other.

"Get the condom on me, Spencer," Aaron demanded as he took the lube. Spencer did as he asked, carefully tearing the package and pulling the condom out. Spencer rolled it down Aaron's cock, pinching the tip before using it as an excuse to feel the entirety of the cock. Aaron allowed it for just long enough for him to coat his fingers before he was reaching around and pressing his first finger inside of Spencer.

"Make me forget my name, Aaron," Spencer said as he pushed up with his legs. He put his back on the bed and braced his feet on the end. Aaron followed him up, leaning over Spencer and not even being gentle at thrusting two lubed fingers inside of him. Spencer gasped and thrust down on those fingers. Aaron only made sure that he was lubed up before he jerked his fingers out of Spencer and shifted to line his cock up with Spencer's hole.

Aaron thrust inside of Spencer with a single, solid push. It stole Spencer's breath with the perfectness of it. Aaron wasn't gentle as he started to fuck Spencer. He draped Spencer's legs over his shoulder and used a hold on Spencer's hips to bring his body back to meet Aaron's hips. Spencer grabbed the edges of the bed so that he could try and give his own thrusts down onto Aaron's cock. It was utterly sublime.

Spencer was close to orgasm quicker than what he wanted to be. He wanted to savor this. Spencer wanted to feel this for hours. Aaron thrust into Spencer hard and fast for a few times before Spencer could feel himself almost crest over that peak when he felt a hand wrap around his cock. His orgasm was held at bay. Spencer screamed as he was denied, but Aaron didn't pay attention. Instead, he pulled out of Spencer and flipped him over. Spencer was shoved up the bed and pushed down until he was flat on his stomach. Spencer started to spread his legs, but Aaron braced his on either side of Spencer's stopping him. Before Spencer could utter a single sound, Aaron was pushing Spencer's legs together and pulled open his ass cheeks to sink his cock back into him.

"You look exactly like I thought you would. You don't care what I do as long as I keep on fucking you," Aaron said roughly in Spencer's ear. Spencer could only moan in answer. Aaron's cock felt so much larger inside of him from this position. Spencer tried to thrust up, do anything other than lay there and take it but he couldn't. Aaron was pressing him down into bed, and as soon as Spencer started to wiggle, Aaron bent all the way over him. Aaron' chest pressed down into Spencer's back, and his teeth scraped across Spencer's neck. "Quit moving."

Spencer nodded his head up and down because he did not trust his voice at all. Aaron rewarded him with a kiss to the back of his neck before he started to pick up the pace again.

"I'm going to keep you right here. All night long. You are not allowed to leave the bed. I want to have you as many times as I can before you slip away from me in the morning. I want to know what you look like when you come. I want to know what you look like when you are half asleep, and it's my cock inside of you that wakes you up all the way." Aaron's thrusts picked up, and Spencer couldn't think between the thrusts and the words being whispered into his skin.

"Aaron," Spencer gasped as he came. He turned his head to where he was burying his face into the sheets of the bed and screamed as Aaron kept on fucking him. He felt the man shift, and the weight on his back disappeared, the cock inside of him shifted a little, and he could feel Aaron's cock sliding in at a very different angle.

"Legs underneath," Aaron panted.

Spencer could barely move, but he was able to slowly get his legs underneath himself, presenting his ass even better to Aaron. Aaron grabbed his hip and pressed Spencer down using a hand on his lower back, holding him exactly where Aaron wanted him as he started to fuck him even harder and faster. Even though he had just orgasmed, Spencer could feel another building. With the new position, Spencer could breathe easier so he dropped his head to the bed and Spencer looked down, watching his cock bob slightly with the thrusts of Aaron's body into his. Spencer didn't know if he wanted to try and jerk himself or just lay there and take it, hoping that Aaron got him off again.

Aaron took the decision away from him when he felt the man move slightly before he felt two solid hands on his hips and Spencer was being fucked within an inch of his life. Aaron was able to dig into the bed and use it to thrust into Spencer as hard as he could. Spencer stretched an arm up the bed to press into the headboard because at some point Aaron was going to push him up so far that he was going to crack his head off the board.

Spencer had no time to react as he felt Aaron pull out of him, the sound of a condom being ripped off and then fingers were pressing back inside of Spencer, going right for his prostate. Then the feel of wet spread on Spencer's back. Just as Spencer realized that Aaron was coming all over his back, Spencer felt his orgasm rip through him. Aaron kept on pressing and rubbing on his prostate until he passed out.

XxXxXxX

Spencer felt sore as he stretched out on the bed. He tried to remember what exactly he had done to make himself so sore. He hadn't chased down or decided to tackle an UnSub the day before or play soccer for hours with Jack. It wasn't until the warm hand on his stomach clenched a little that Spencer remembered what exactly had gone on the night before. A quick trip to New York City, Spencer on the train and Aaron flying and a round of role play anonymous sex.

Aaron had fucked Spencer all night long, making him pass out after the first round. After that, he had been kissed awake, and they had snacked on champagne and strawberries before Aaron had licked the champagne from Spencer skin. Neither of them had quite stayed in character after the first round, but it had all been so wonderful that neither called the other on it. Spencer was also pretty sure that Aaron hadn't used a condom when he had woke Spencer the last time to fuck him awake.

The light vibration of Spencer's cellphone on the nightstand told him that it was what had woke him up. It was the alarm to wake them up so that they could catch a plane home just in time for a soccer game with the pickup crew that played in the park near Spencer's old apartment. Jack had fallen in with the kids one day when he had gone with Spencer to the bookstore close to there.

"Aaron, it's time to wake up," Spencer said with a shake of the arm that was wrapped around him.

"No, it's not. I changed that alarm. We have an hour and thirty-five minutes before we have to check out to get to the airport on time." Aaron didn't sound tired or even a little worn out from barely getting any sleep. He was sure and awake as his hand traveled down Spencer's stomach to settle just above his cock. Spencer expected a half hearted twitch out of his cock but instead all it did was just lay limp.

"Then I am going to get another hour of sleep." Spencer closed his eyes, intent on that sleep. Jack was going to be hyper, and Spencer needed rest to deal with that. Or a lot of coffee but Spencer was going to opt for sleep.

"No," Aaron growled before he moved and Spencer felt his hard cock slip inside of Spencer. Aaron thrust in and out of Spencer, keeping himself angled as much as he could to where he wasn't hitting Spencer's prostate that much. "I woke up hard, and I just had to have you one last time before we head home."

"I sometimes swear that you take Viagra. I'm the younger one, and you get it up more than me." Spencer opened his eyes, looking towards where the closet door was open. Aaron had angled the mirror so that when he had fucked Spencer over the side of the bed, Spencer could watch. Spencer looked at himself as Aaron fucked him one last time. There were red marks that were fading into bruises and red marks that were going to disappear without leaving a mark. Aaron hadn't been gentle at any point in the night, and it was wonderful. There was only a single thing missing from the view that Spencer had. He dug his arm under the pillow that his head was laying on, pulling out his collar. Aaron had taken it off of him before they had left for the bar. "Aaron."

Aaron stilled, his cock buried inside of Spencer, looking at Spencer's face in the mirror. When Aaron saw Spencer slipping the collar up and around his neck, Aaron shifted to where he was still inside of Spencer and worked on setting the buckle. With collar where it belonged, Spencer rolled onto his stomach, Aaron's cock slipping from inside of him but Aaron didn't waste any time in slipping back inside of him from the new angle.

The only pleasure that Spencer got from the act was the knowledge that Aaron was getting what he wanted, taking his pleasure in Spencer's body.

"You are the only person I want for the rest of my life, Spencer," Aaron said just seconds before he came again, pressed deep inside of Spencer.

"Me, too," Spencer said as he was almost asleep again. Aaron chuckled lowly before wrapping his arms up and around Spencer's forcing Spencer to lay his head on Aaron's arms instead of the pillow, Spencer didn't care, just a little more sleep before he showered.


	15. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.10 What Happens at Home

# Chapter 8-Puppy

Spencer reached up and adjusted his collar again. Even though the only thing that had been added to the collar was a simple link to a thin piece of metal, the collar felt weird. Spencer went over information printed on the tag. It was just his name and Aaron's with Aaron's phone number. Spencer had made it one day while at the store doing shopping. It had only taken a few minutes to make the tag, and for weeks it had been in the back of his mind.

The room was laid out the exact way that he wanted it. There was nothing out of place. Nothing left to chance. There was no way that Aaron would misunderstand what Spencer wanted. There was a blanket thrown over Spencer's spot on the couch. An enormous circular bed laid out in the middle of the living room where the coffee table usually sat. It was closer to the chairs, and the ottoman from one of the chairs was now in front of Aaron's spot on the couch. Dinner was staying warm in the oven. It was a simple meat and potato meal, steak with baked potatoes. Typically, Spencer would have made something a little better for them, but anything else would have been harder for Aaron to feed to Spencer.

A glance at the time told Spencer that if traffic were as light as the news reported, Aaron would be there within five minutes. Spencer stretched himself out, making sure that he was up for this. Spencer was pleased about the carpet on the floor everywhere but in the kitchen and bathrooms. Spencer had his leash lying on the couch where he could grab it as soon as he heard keys in the door.

Jack was with Jessica at her apartment, and as soon as either Spencer or Aaron messaged her, she was going to bring him over in the morning. Spencer had sat down with Jack and explained that he needed some alone time with his father, especially after the case that they had been on. Even with the entire team knowing that Spencer was with Aaron, that he was in love with Aaron, having Garcia make a joke about him thinking that Seaver was cute had thrown him and he still wasn't back to normal. Spencer hadn't explained that to Jack, but it was the whole reason for him wanting time alone with Aaron. Spencer knew that Aaron didn't think that he had been looking at Seaver like that, and Aaron hadn't said a thing about it, but Spencer felt off. It was more than just that though; it was Seaver even being there with them on the case. Spencer understood why Aaron and Rossi had thought that she would be a help on the team, but neither of them had watched her close enough, and she had almost been killed because of it. Rossi hadn't been around for Spencer being on the team, but Gideon and Aaron had never left him alone when he had been on the team at the beginning. He had been worse than her at certain situations, but she was also working injured.

Spencer looked up when he heard steps outside of the door, but he waited until he heard the key in the door before he picked up the leash in his mouth and moved towards the door. Spencer felt his stomach clench as he waited for the door to open. Spencer forced himself to look up as the handle turned. He did not have a tail to wag, but he could almost prance in place. He started that as soon as the door started to open fully. Aaron took a step inside the apartment, and Spencer started forwards towards him.

Aaron stopped and looked down at Spencer who waited for their eyes to lock before he let out a little woof. Aaron looked lost for several seconds before he stepped just far enough in to be able to shut the door. Aaron set his keys down on the stand as well as his briefcase before he looked back at Spencer again. Spencer moved closer again, woofing and dropping the leash at Aaron's feet before circling entirely around Aaron bumping into his thigh once before coming back around to face Aaron again.

Spencer started to back up, fully intending to go to the bed and laying down but Aaron crouched, reaching out to pet Spencer's head.

"Were you lonely today, Pen?" Aaron asked, starting to scratch at Spencer's head before moving down his neck. When Aaron lifted his hand, Spencer darted forward, licking up Aaron's face. He woofed again before leaning down to nudge at the leash.

Aaron's eyes darted to the window, and Spencer followed his gaze, he had been so focused on what he was doing that Spencer hadn't realized that it had started raining. There was no way that they were really going to go on a walk given that Spencer was naked and there was no way even if he wasn't that he was going to be seen walking like a dog. Someone would take a picture, and the BAU did not need that kind of publicity.

"Sorry, Pen no walk today. I'll take you for a longer one tomorrow." Aaron picked up the leash, and Spencer started to bounce on his limbs, turning his head so that Aaron could clip the leash on. However, Aaron didn't do that. He moved to hang the leash off of the rack where coats were hung. "Pen, no."

Spencer barked, lunging for the leash.

"Go lay down!" Aaron commanded, pointing towards the bed. Spencer whined but did as he asked. Spencer moved to the bed and circled around in it a few times before he laid down on his side, curled into the bed. Spencer watched Aaron walk around the apartment. Getting his shoes off and his light jacket that he kept in the car for days when it was only lightly raining, and it didn't really call for it. Aaron moved his briefcase to the office before disappearing totally from Spencer's visual range. Spencer watched the doorway where Aaron would appear after he had changed into clothes for the rest of the evening at home.

Aaron came back into the living room area dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He went right through the living room and into the kitchen. Spencer heard him get into the fridge before he heard pouring of something. Aaron came back into the living room with a glass of water in hand. He looked around, taking in the changes made while he had staying at work a little late to be able to be free of work for the weekend.

Sitting down on the couch, Aaron looked at Spencer. He patted the couch cushion beside him, the one with the blanket draped over it. Spencer got up, slowly, moving across the room carefully. When Aaron smiled and patted the couch again, this time harder and faster. Spencer moved quicker, going as fast as he could. He jumped up onto the couch and laid down on the blanket. He didn't lay to where he was touching Aaron, but Aaron could reach him.

"We'll eat dinner in a little bit, but first let's watch some TV." Aaron reached his hand out and laid it on Spencer's head. The TV turned on, and Spencer closed his eyes, just listening to the noise wash over him, he could feel Aaron's hand on his head, petting him and every few passes, scratching at Spencer's neck. It was nice, not worrying about anything. Focusing just on making Aaron happy.

There was little that Spencer had to focus on other than the feel of Aaron's hand in his hair. The apartment was warmer than it normally was, Spencer had kicked it up to make sure that he wouldn't get cold while he was running around naked. Aaron's hand tangled into his collar after a while, picking it up and turning it around to where he could see the tag.

"Come here," Aaron said patting his thigh after he let go of the collar. Spencer dug his legs into the couch and scooted up, draping his head on Aaron's thigh. Aaron's hand buried itself in his short hair. The channel changed to one of the music ones that Aaron paid for. Spencer knew that it was Aaron's favorite, it played the music of his childhood, no matter the genre. Spencer found himself settling down into it. Aaron's hand started to move down to more than just Spencer's head and neck. Down Spencer's side, brushing on his stomach some.

After a while of that, Spencer rolled onto his back, holding his arms and legs up. Aaron laughed and started to rub Spencer's belly. Spencer licked at his arms, as they came into reach of his mouth and once his face when Aaron leaned over him.

"You are playful tonight. Is that what you want to do? Play?"

Spencer barked, lunging up and nipping at Aaron's arm. Aaron laughed before he rolled Spencer off the couch, blanket and all. Spencer growled as he tried to free himself from the blanket and right himself at the same time. Before Spencer could, a hand reached out to him and shoved him back onto his side. Spencer reached out, trying to claw at the arm that pushed him but he only found air and the next shove came from another direction. This time when Spencer reacted, he scratched down an arm. Aaron growled back and the fight was on.

There was no way for Spencer to keep track of how long they fought like that. Aaron was trying to keep Spencer pinned down with the blanket while Spencer struggled to free himself. Spencer grabbed hold of Aaron's arm at one point and didn't let go. Aaron pinned him down quickly, his teeth biting at Spencer's neck. Aaron held on tight, applying more pressure as Spencer didn't let go of his arm. Spencer dropped his head, letting go of Aaron's arm. Aaron kept applying pressure to Spencer's neck until Spencer relaxed his entire body, licking at the faint red marks that Spencer had left on Aaron's arm. Spencer whined a little as Aaron started to pull away, he tried to follow Aaron's arm as he licked at it, but Aaron stood up and took the blanket with him. Aaron though didn't look upset and when Spencer rolled onto his back again. Aaron tossed the blanket onto the couch before he crouched again, petting Spencer's belly before holding out his hand for Spencer to lick.

"Come here," Aaron said as he sat down with his knees up. Spencer rolled to his hands and knees and moved over nuzzle at Aaron's hands that were out. "It's okay, Pen. We both got too worked up. I'm okay, see."

Aaron held his arm out, showing Spencer where there was barely a mark. Spencer still licked at it, trying to soothe it. Aaron pulled him close, cuddling him. Spencer inhaled his scent, whining a little.

"Shush, it's fine. Now, why don't I go get dinner for the two of us." Aaron disengaged from Spencer, but after taking a few steps, he turned and patted his leg, telling Spencer to follow him. Spencer started to follow him too fast and lost control of his limbs, falling a little, but he got himself under control and was right there at Aaron's side before Aaron got to the kitchen. Spencer followed him slowly around the kitchen as he grabbed the steaks and potatoes from the oven, smiling at his dinner. Aaron took his time cutting up his steak and preparing his potato. Spencer watched and waited. Aaron grabbed a bottle of beer and a fresh glass of water, except it was one of the really fat tumblers that Dave had got him as a joke. Spencer wasn't sure why Aaron set the beer and the water down in the living room before coming back to the kitchen and grabbing his dinner plate. Spencer moved to the table, sitting down right beside where Aaron usually sat and waited. Aaron never came over. Instead, Spencer heard the squeak of the springs in the couch.

Spencer ducked down to look at the couch, seeing Aaron sitting with his legs up on the ottoman. He snagged the beer and took a drink before setting it down again.

"Pen?" Aaron called out, and he looked in where Spencer was on the floor in the kitchen. Aaron picked up a piece of steak and held it out.

Spencer moved as fast as he could, going faster when he hit the carpet. Spencer went right to his side, snagging the meat out of his fingers before Aaron could second guess feeding Spencer. Spencer chewed, laying his head on the edge of the couch cushion. Aaron laid the fork he had in his left hand down and patted the couch beside him.

"Come on. Come up here where you can be comfortable."

Spencer moved carefully around the ottoman so that he didn't hit it and crawled up onto the couch gently so that Aaron's lap wouldn't be disturbed. Aaron had a bite of potato ready for Spencer when he got up onto the couch and settled in. Spencer pressed into his side, trapping Aaron's arm against his side. Aaron picked up his fork with his right hand, snagging a bite of food with it and taking a bite. Aaron would eat a few bites and then hold up a bite of steak and then potato for Spencer. Spencer had eaten some of the food as he had prepared it, a smaller steak and a small potato, he had found larger ones for Aaron knowing that the man would more than likely share with him.

"Last bite, Pen. You want it?" Aaron asked holding up the last bite of steak between his fingers. Spencer reached forward and nimbly took it from Aaron, licking at his fingers to get the last of the sauce that it had been resting in while it had been in the oven. "You are so good."

Aaron set the plate over on the stand and grabbed the beer draining it. When it was gone, he picked up the tumbler and held it out to Spencer. Spencer gave him a look that told him that he was insane. Aaron pressed the glass to Spencer's lips, and Spencer took several drinks of the water before Aaron pulled it away. Spencer leaned in again, and Aaron tipped the glass back. Spencer drank all of the water before he settled down on the couch again, his head in Aaron's lap. Aaron started to pet him and turned the TV back on. Spencer closed his eyes and just let himself go. Aaron kept petting him for what felt like hours.

When Aaron would lift his hand from Spencer's body to pet at his head, his hand always passed by Spencer's face, so Spencer licked at it. It earned a chuckle from Aaron and a really good, hard scratch at Spencer's head. Spencer didn't quite fall asleep there on the couch with Aaron, but it was damned close if it wasn't for the keeping of the rhythm of Aaron's motions and making sure that he got all of his licks in, Spencer probably would have.

"I think it's time for us to be headed for bed," Aaron whispered, his voice rough with tiredness. Spencer huffed in agreement, licking at Aaron's hand one last time before he slowly lumbered off the couch. Spencer moved slowly into the bedroom, Aaron behind him. Spencer climbed up onto the bed and stared at Aaron as he stripped naked. Aaron moved to the bathroom, but instead of the sound of water in the sink turning on, Spencer heard the bathtub water start up. Spencer got interested in what Aaron was doing so he got off the bed and went into the bathroom. As soon as Spencer got all the way in and was looking for Aaron, the door shut on Spencer, trapping him inside the bathroom.

Spencer looked up at Aaron and frowned.

"Bathtime for you."

Aaron crouched at Spencer's side and moved to undo his collar. Spencer tried to nip at his hands to stop him, but Aaron was tricky and got the collar all the way off before Spencer could fight him.

"Into the tub or do I have to pick you up and drop you in?" Aaron asked.

Spencer climbed up into the tub and found that Aaron had the water just a touch warmer than normal. It felt good on Spencer's skin where it splashed up. Aaron crouched before going to his knees at the side of the tub. He had a large cup in his hand and filled it with water before he dumped it on Spencer's back. The next cup of water went over Spencer's head, and he couldn't help but shake his head when the water started to run over his face. Aaron dropped the cup into the bathtub and held up his hands to protect his face.

"Hey, now, none of that, Pen. Stop. Stop!" Aaron was laughing as he was speaking so Spencer didn't stop. He kept shaking until he couldn't feel any drops from his hair anymore. Aaron reached into the tub for the cup but instead of grabbing it, he cupped his hand under the water and splashed Spencer's face. Spencer growled and nipped at Aaron's fingers to catch the drops. Aaron laughed, it was a full and unrestrained laugh, Spencer ended up licking at Aaron's fingers for a few seconds before he lunged at Aaron's face, licking up it.

"If you keep playing, we are never going to leave the bathtub."

Aaron grabbed the soft purple rag from where it was setting on the side of the tub. He got it wet and ran it over Spencer's face. When Spencer was all wet, Aaron set the rag down and grabbed the shampoo. Spencer luxuriated under Aaron's hands as he cleaned up Spencer from head to toe.

After Aaron turned off the water, he helped Spencer out of the tub and crouched to dry Spencer off. He used one of the huge and really fluffy towels that Jessica had bought for them a few weeks before. Aaron threw the towel over him before Spencer could shake himself to get Aaron wet, though it would have been a lot more fun if Aaron had been dressed instead of naked.

"You smell nice and clean," Aaron said burying his nose in Spencer's neck. He slipped the collar back around Spencer's dry neck, flicking at the tag on the D-ring. "Come on, the bed is calling our name."

Spencer licked at the water droplets on Aaron's arms from where Spencer’s wet hair had dripped on him.. Aaron laughed and used the towel to dry off his arms and even some of his upper chest. Spencer followed Aaron out of the bathroom, and up onto the bed. Aaron pulled the blankets up over himself and when Spencer moved around to where he was curled next to Aaron. He found that Aaron had turned on the heating blanket. Spencer curled up on it, as tight as possible. Aaron's hand rubbed up and down on Spencer's back, right along the spine, causing Spencer's eyes to droop and droop until he couldn't hold them open any longer.

* * *

 

Spencer woke up feeling warm and safe, Aaron was wrapped all around him and he was under the blanket.

"Good morning, Spencer."

"Good morning," Spencer said back to Aaron. The man didn't move at all, even to tighten his hold.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Much."

"Garcia admitted to me last night that she thought she had crossed a line with you and after that, you didn't sound the same when you talked to her. You know that I know you don't think that Seaver is cute. I just know that you find yourself at odds with what you should feel about her right now. She is not replacing JJ. She was here for a single case, and she's gone again."

Spencer turned his face into the bed and let out a little whine.

"Shush, go back to sleep. It's still early."

"Jessica is waiting on a text to bring Jack home," Spencer pointed out. He didn't want to miss time with Jack at all; he especially didn't want Jack to miss any time with Aaron over him.

"Well, I'll get you dressed, and we can spend the morning in bed with him. I can go and start breakfast, and we can eat it all in bed here with Jack. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."


	16. Interlude VIII-Hitching

# Interlude VIII-Hitching

Spencer was already naked and on his knees when he heard and felt the truck come to a stop. He heard the sounds of the doors behind him being locked and then the rattle of the curtain that blocked the front of the cab from the sleeping area in the back. Spencer was already hard, and he hated it. This was the sixth night of his personal hell, hell because Aaron never let him get off. Five nights so far of sucking the man's cock but not getting anything in return. Spencer waited for Aaron to sit down on the built in bunk before he started to undo the man's pants.

It was the first night that Aaron wasn't hard. Spencer pulled him free of his pants before taking Aaron's soft cock into his mouth. The man showered every morning before heading out, and he kept the cabin of the truck cool so there was no dirtiness to him, but still there was a strong odor of just Aaron.

Six days now of riding in the cabin with Aaron as they went from coast to coast. Spencer had been picked up by Aaron in California and was to be dropped off at the outskirts of DC. Spencer was looking forward to that moment. Where Spencer could shower and never have to have the touch of the trucker on his skin again.

"What are you waiting on, Spencer?" Aaron asked, looking down at Spencer on his knees. Spencer leaned forward and licked the head of Aaron's cock. He licked the entire head before placing a kiss on the head. Spencer had learned what Aaron liked. Spencer hated himself because he liked this. Spencer got horny, even that first night when he was given the option of sucking Aaron's cock or being left on the outskirts of California. At first, Spencer had been worried that even if Spencer tried to leave, Aaron would take what he wanted. Spencer had barely slept that first night, afraid that the man would try and fuck him in the night, but Aaron had been a gentleman. Spencer had slept fitfully that first night, and after Aaron had started on the road for the day, he had allowed Spencer to sleep in his bunk, even getting him lunch when he had stopped for it.

Days of just talking, just having each other to keep themselves company, Spencer learned a lot about Aaron. He was educated, and Spencer was shocked to see him in this line of work given the depth of his education. There was also evidence of a very proper and very high brow lifestyle growing up. Spencer didn't want to ask why the man was a long haul trucker. That was too personal for a man that Spencer hoped he would never see again.

"Spencer," Aaron said. Aaron tapped Spencer's cheek to get his attention back on Aaron's cock.

Spencer ducked his head and took the head in his mouth. Spencer hadn't realized that he had been so lost in his thoughts. Spencer knew exactly what Aaron wanted. Hard and fast with Spencer near gagging himself on Aaron's cock but the man at least let him work up to it so that he wouldn't actually gag himself. After a few minutes, Spencer had the whole of Aaron's cock in his mouth.

Aaron always waited until Spencer had taken the head of his cock all the way to the back of his mouth before Aaron would tangle his fingers into Spencer's hair. Spencer was glad that his hair was shorter at the moment, less easy for the fingers to get thoroughly tangled into it. The close cropped hair was newer, and it was the shortest that Spencer had got it cut ever. He didn't think that he wanted it any shorter. Aaron never used the hair to manipulate Spencer, just to help ground himself Spencer thought.

This time, however, just when Spencer was getting into it all when his cock was hard and aching, Aaron used the grip on his hair to pull him up and off of his cock.

"Tonight is our last night together. I want to remember this forever." Aaron pulled Spencer up a little by his hair, it wasn't painful, but Spencer still hissed. Aaron leaned back to where his back was against the side of the truck. Spencer watched him as he reached under the pillow that was on the bed and pulled out lube. "You have three options. I'm going to fuck your face all night long, every single time that I can get it up, or I'm going to fuck your ass at least once, or you get out here."

Spencer didn't know what to say to that. He looked at the lube and then at Aaron's cock, shiny with Spencer's saliva. Blow job meant that Spencer was not going to get off. Even if Aaron fucked his mouth several times, Spencer wasn't going to get off. If Spencer left, he was close enough to DC that he might get a ride for free with a motorist, but he would spend at least the next while with a hardon. If he went for sex, there was a real possibility that he would get off.

Aaron just watched Spencer as he debated. The man's hold on Spencer's hair didn't relax, but he didn't pull either. Aaron never pressured. The first night, Aaron had sat sort of like he was now, except his cock had been hidden by his pants. It had been almost an hour of Spencer through debating it. Aaron had been upfront that he did not use condoms for blow jobs. He had been checked recently, and while Aaron knew he was a stranger, he did not have a fetish for hurting people, especially by making them sick. Spencer had believed him because as time went on, Aaron never lied to him. Even when it would have been better to, like when the man had told him that the only reason that he had picked him up at the side of the road was because he wanted to fuck his mouth.

"I would assume there are no condoms involved in the taking of my ass as well?" Spencer asked.

"You would guess correctly. I watched you at that shower facility. I've thought about having you on my bed naked and spread out below me every single night since then. It's all I think about when I've had your mouth."

"You said at least once."

"Yes. Start sucking me again, Spencer the talking is making me soften, and you don't want that." Aaron stroked his cock once with his free hand before he for once started to pull Spencer towards his cock. Spencer took the cock in his mouth again. He made sure that it was covered in saliva before he started to work it in and out of his mouth. "I'll take your choice about what we are doing tonight based on what you do now. If you make me come in your mouth, I'll take it as I get your mouth as much as I want during the night. If you stop and don't get up and leave, I'll take that as permission to fuck your ass. I am not a brute, if after I fuck you the first time, you are too sore, I won't have you again until the morning."

Spencer closed his eyes as he thought about it. He was hard as a rock and already naked. He realized that it was what Aaron had been thinking about the whole time. Getting Spencer used to it. Spencer had a choice, all of the choices sucked, one of them more than the other, literally. Spencer's few fumbles in the dark with male friends at school had been less than exciting and had been something that Spencer came to do only do when he wanted the touch of another person.

Mind made up. Spencer pulled off of Aaron's cock. He didn't look at the man as he stood up and moved towards where he had put his clothes. Spencer heard the intake of breath as he reached for his clothes. He shifted them around to make a small nest for his glasses before he pulled them off and set them down there. He sat down at the head of the bed, his feet barely touching Aaron's clothed leg. Aaron stood up with no words said and started to strip off. Spencer was glad for the blurriness because it meant that he didn't have to see the man at all. Aaron was just a blurry, dark spot that moved around. He moved to the curtain for a second Spencer was sure that he was opening it. However, he pressed the sides over, and Spencer heard the snick of a magnet on metal. Spencer hadn't realized that aspect of the curtain.

Aaron turned around and he stared at Spencer, no words were said but Spencer knew that he wanted to look. Spencer pushed himself down the bed a little and laid down, he looked up at the roof of the truck, not looking at Aaron as the man moved closer. Spencer knew that Aaron would see that he was aroused, there was no hiding it, there had been no hiding it at all over the past days. Spencer didn't care. He liked sucking cock, and he wasn't going to hide his reaction to it. Aaron drew up Spencer's legs, and his thumb moved right to Spencer's hole, pressing just slightly on it.

A few seconds of rubbing on Spencer's hole and Aaron drew his finger back.

"You've had sex, yes?" Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded. He did not want to open his mouth because he was afraid of what would come out. Aaron pressed back on his hole, this time with a slick finger that pressed right into him and didn't stop until Spencer could feel the other fingers from his fist. In and out Aaron moved that finger until Spencer felt the last resistance from his muscles disappear. The finger was gone, and a second later two pressed in. A slight tense and Spencer could feel his muscles giving to the added girth. Spencer knew the size of Aaron's cock, he knew it intimately. It was larger than anything he had taken in his ass before, but he wasn't worried about actually taking it. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to stay silent as he was fucked.

There was no way to hold in the gasp of pleasure as Aaron's fingers found Spencer's prostate. The low chuckle from the older man told Spencer had the man had wanted that reaction. Aaron pulled his fingers free after almost a minute of brushing at Spencer's prostate. Instead of leaning up and thrusting his cock inside of Spencer, Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's knee as he drew the younger man's leg around his waist before he settled himself above Spencer. It felt like something a lover would do and Spencer wasn't sure what he thought about that.

"I'd ask you to guide me inside of you, but I like you all laid out for me. I don't want to disturb that image. So instead, I'm going just to do this." Aaron shifted and then Spencer felt it, the head of his cock press at Spencer's hole. The head slipped inside with no issue, telling Spencer how relaxed Aaron had got him. The rest of the cock slowly pressed inside of Spencer and it wasn't long before he felt Aaron's skin pressed against his own. There was no denying that Aaron filled him up. Spencer closed his eyes as the feeling of being stuffed full of cock was making him feel many things. Aaron's hand slipped from where he had been holding his cock still, up over Spencer's ass, up his thigh, until he stopped at Spencer's knee. That leg was drawn up and pressed into Spencer's chest as Aaron gently pulled out of Spencer and thrust back inside of him.

Aaron kept up that gentle in and out of Spencer's ass, soft and constant. Spencer didn't know what to feel. He expected Aaron to just fuck him senseless. To take what he had asked for and Spencer had given him payment. Spencer gripped the thin sheet below him, trying to stop himself from grabbing Aaron and trying to make the man fuck him harder, faster, anything but this slow, steady, gentle pace that he had going on.

It was slow, the build up as Aaron fucked him. Everyone few thrusts, Aaron would glide back inside of him just a little harder, a little quicker. There was no rhyme or reason to when Spencer's prostate was stimulated, and Spencer couldn't settle down into his head, he couldn't make himself just float and go away. Spencer let go of the sheets and reached up, finding Aaron's upper arms and grabbing them. That caused the man to lean down, just a little more, trapping Spencer's cock between their bodies. Spencer didn't realize how far down Aaron leaned until his lips were taken in a kiss.

Spencer gasped, unsure of why Aaron had done that. He pressed his eyes closed tighter as he tried not to react more than that. However, Aaron pressed forward, even more, his tongue darting inside of Spencer's mouth for a second before pulling back out. When Spencer didn't slam his mouth shut in the kiss, Aaron pressed his tongue back inside of Spencer's mouth again. This time the tongue found Spencer's and Spencer couldn't deny the call of the dance that Aaron was trying to get him to do. Aaron braced his arm on the bed right beside Spencer's head, his hand going to Spencer's hair and tilting his head just enough to where he could press his lips just a little tighter onto Spencer's.

Aaron's thrusts inside of Spencer picked up, harder and faster. Spencer let go of Aaron's arms and slipped his hands under his arms so that he could wrap his arms around to Aaron's back. Just as Spencer was settling his hands down, Aaron thrust into him hard, raking over Spencer's prostate and near making Spencer see stars. Spencer drug his nails over Aaron's back. The man moaned into Spencer's mouth, his tongue near stopping and the thrust that followed it was harder and Aaron kept those thrust up with what followed.

Spencer ripped his head away from Aaron's, trying to breathe without restriction.

"I knew if I kept on going, if I tried my hardest to make it good, you would come out of your shell. Come for me, Spencer. Show me what you look like after five nights of frustration and now finally being given the release that you want." Aaron's words were whispered the skin of Spencer's cheek.

Spencer pressed his eyelids together as hard as he could. He didn't want to see the smug look on Aaron's face as Spencer did as he asked. Spencer felt his every nerve scream out in happiness at finally being able to find release. Spencer's hands tried to find purchase on Aaron's back; he wouldn't be shocked if he made Aaron bleed but he didn't care as his hands finally stopped moving, pressing into Aaron's sides, his short nails digging in.

There was no tracking of time as Aaron kept thrusting inside of Spencer before finally he stilled, his hips pressed into the back of Spencer's legs and his ass so hard that Spencer would have thought the man should leave bruises. Spencer didn't want to let go of Aaron because then the crash of reality would come, the truth that he had just let a man fuck him as his payment for a ride would sink in. Spencer tried as long as he could to keep those thoughts away.

Aaron didn't roll away, didn't pull out of Spencer and slap him on the ass. So many thoughts of what this man was going to do, what the man might do to show his appreciation of what they had done swirled in Spencer's head. Each one was more degrading than the one before.

"I wish I would have done this two days ago, Spencer. If I were a weaker man, I would keep you here. Chain you to my bed and never let you leave it until I have you broke to my will. Make you crave me being inside of you to where it's all you can think of."

The words being uttered into Spencer's shoulder where Aaron was leaning his head was not what Spencer expected him to say.

"I wish I was a weaker man who could allow myself to not see what doing that to you would really do to you. I think that I could love you if I let myself."

"Don't say that."

"My turnaround is short, I have a run to Chicago right after I drop this. Please, let me meet you for a real date."

"A date?" Spencer started to shove at Aaron's chest, trying to get the man to get off of him. All Aaron did was lean up to where Spencer could still see his face when he finally opened his eyes.

"I said I wish I were a weaker man, not I wish I were a weak man. I never thought that you would do it that first night and then I had this persona built up, and I had to stick to it because I couldn't not have your mouth around my cock again. Spencer you don't understand what kind of person you are. I will take whatever you will give. I want to start it right this time. Take you on dates when I am in town. I'm based in Virginia. I can stop by and see you at least a little bit each time I come back."

"You are an asshole."

"I know."

"Six months of no sex. I don't want you to pressure me or mention sex at all for six months starting from when you drop me off tomorrow. You are going to give me your number and an estimated time that you will be back from Chicago. If you never hear from me again, you don't come looking for me and you'll just have to think of me and use your right hand."

"I agree."

"Once more, in the morning before we shower. I want to be fucked once more and this time you are not going to come. You are going to fuck me until I do and then live with dropping me off with blue balls."

"I agree."

"You'd agree to anything if it meant that there was a hope of me reaching out to you wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, Aaron. You almost have me believing you'd ever be that desperate." Spencer smiled at Aaron as he pulled his lover down for a kiss. He still hadn't got from the man where the truck had come from. He almost didn't want to know. It had been clean when they had climbed inside hours before. Aaron had said that it was a favor owed to him. Spencer wondered if when they were done with role playing if Aaron was going to be out of personal and professional favors. This was a truck that was owned by the FBI, or Homeland Security, one of the agencies because it was too high tech and Spencer had made out at least a single camera that had been covered up.

"I'm a good actor," Aaron said with an equally large smile on his face. Spencer laughed and thought about how Aaron used to say that he sucked as Pirate #4, it was youthful naivety that had led him to that room that day but now it was experience that allowed Aaron to become another person and Spencer wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Spencer almost wanted to see the man that Aaron would have been if he had never followed the path that led him to where he was. Almost, because if he hadn't, Spencer never would have met him, never would have had this. And Spencer didn't want to ever lose this.


	17. Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.12 Corazón

# Chapter 9-Punished

Spencer wasn't sure what he thought about what was going on. They had got back from Florida hours before, and the rest of the team was already gone. Aaron's door had been shut since they arrived to the office and Spencer wasn’t sure if he should just leave or stay. Aaron had not said a word to him since they had exited the jet. Spencer settled into his desk chair, laying his head back and just trying to forget everything that had to do with the pain in his head. The migraine was less than it had been, but Spencer still wasn't sure of the cause. Spencer's doctor had been concerned and had sent him for an MRI. He had gone for it right before the case and had not been able to talk to Aaron about it yet. He had planned on talking to the man about it when they got back, but Aaron had been shut in his office for hours.

Aaron was concerned about the headaches as well, migraines were closer to what they were more than anything else that Spencer could link them too. Inside that interrogation room, Spencer hadn't been sure how to react to what Julio Ruiz had said and done. It had thrown him off of his stride more than anything else on the case. Spencer fingered the bracelet that he had been wearing since Julio had given it to him.

"Reid, my office," Aaron called out from the doorway to his office. Spencer opened his eyes and looked up at his lover, but there was nothing on his face. His body language was all wrong. Spencer looked at his messenger bag on his desk as well as his phone. Instead of grabbing either one, Spencer stood up. He felt so tired. He wanted to go home and crawl into bed and not get up for days. That wasn't possible as he had work in the morning.

Spencer stepped inside of Aaron's office, shocked by how dark it was. There was only the single lamp on behind Aaron's desk. Spencer didn't hesitate long before he moved towards the chair that he always sat in.

"Don't sit down." Aaron's voice was hard, and Spencer wasn't sure what to make of that. Aaron didn't use that voice with him.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked.

"You never told me what your doctor said about the headaches that you were having." Aaron sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"He had me get an MRI, and since I had already been called in for a case, he went ahead and had his nurse rush me in an appointment. I'm going to go over the results tomorrow on my lunch break." Spencer reached up and rubbed at his eye. Even in the dark of the office, Spencer's head was hurting him.

"What did he say about what he thought it was?"

"There are a lot of causes of headaches."

"Headaches that no form of medicine that you take touches? I remember when we bought the bottles for your go bag two weeks ago. Over the course of the case, you took the max dose allowed of both Aleve and Motrin. Why did you not tell me that you had one of your headaches before we went on the case?"

"Nothing helps them so why shouldn't I work? I'm not going to stop working because of a headache."

"You made a bad decision because of it."

"No, I made the right decision, and it saved the life and reputation of an innocent man."

"I told you after Owen Savage that if you did something like that again that I would have no choice but to fire you, Spencer. You should have told one of us what you found and had us go with you. You also lied to me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Aaron stood up, and Spencer saw him pat something in his pocket as he rounded the desk. "You told me that you faked a headache to trick Walker. You lied to me on a case. I don't like being lied to, Spencer."

"I didn't want to get into it with the others around."

"That doesn't excuse you lying to me. You also took off your vest." Aaron stopped in front of Spencer, making Spencer have to straighten up to be able to see Aaron's face correctly. Spencer hadn't even realized how much he was slumped while standing. The headache was really messing with him.

"I didn't know that Walker was there at the house right then. I was just trying to see if it would help me figure out where he was." Spencer did not mean to stumble onto the UnSub at that moment.

"As soon as you realized that he was there, you should have called."

"He had a gun on me. I already gave you my report. He had a gun on me and took my phone and threw it when Morgan called me." Spencer wanted to push Aaron back as he was trying to loom. They were at work. Their personal relationship should not come up at work at all.

"I know that, but as soon as you saw lights, you could have texted me or Morgan or even Dave to tell us that you had something. Instead, you put yourself in the way of an UnSub with no backup, no vest, and no one knew where you were. If Dave hadn't found that picture and Morgan connected it to that house what would you have done?"

"I already had knocked Walker on the head. I was going for his gun, and then I would have freed Julio and called you guys." Spencer started to back up but Aaron's hand shot out and closed around his shoulder. It hurt but it didn't, it was more that Spencer didn't understand what Aaron was doing. Aaron pushed at Spencer until he moved where Aaron wanted which was done into the chair. Spencer tried to push himself up but Aaron shoved him back down the few inches that he had risen up using both hands. "Let me go, Hotch."

"No. You are going to stay where you are."

"I'm leaving." Spencer tried to stand up again, but Aaron held him down in the chair. His hands clenched tight on Spencer's shoulders, holding him right where he wanted him.

"The elevators won't come to this floor and the doors are locked that lead out. I called security and told them that I needed to have a talk with you, and I was worried about anyone else coming in. There is nowhere for you to go, Spencer."

"Fuck you, Hotch. Let me go right now." Spencer got his feet under him, and he shoved up, but Aaron had to have been expecting that. Spencer shot up as there was no resistance. It unbalanced him, and Spencer almost fell face first onto the floor, but Aaron swiftly turned them and before Spencer could really understand what was going on he was face first on Aaron's desk with his arms behind his back. Aaron pinned him there with his hands holding Spencer’s arms down. When Spencer started to wiggle away, Aaron pressed his hips into Spencer's back, giving him nowhere to go. There was the sound that Spencer knew well and tightness around his wrists. Aaron had used zip ties on him! Spencer tried to push himself up again, but the hand that had been holding his wrists moved up and pressed on his back, right between his shoulder blades.

"I don't know what is going on in your head right now. I don't understand why you are shutting me out about the headaches. I don't know why you didn't tell me that you had one. I would have kept you back at the station house where you could do work instead of sending you into the bright sunshine of Miami."

"And Elian and Julio would have been dead!" Spencer near screamed trying again and failing at making Aaron let him go.

"It was night, Spencer. I would have allowed you to go out and about, but I wouldn't have allowed you to go into the room alone. I am your boss as well as your lover and in both aspects my job is to protect you, just like it's your job to protect me since I am your lover. I can't do that without all the facts."

"I don't need protection!" Spencer yelled.

"I have been sitting up here and trying to figure out exactly why you aren't letting me in that far with these headaches and I think that I figured it out. Now, I can understand why you are pushing me away if you think that it's a sign that you are developing a mental illness, but Spencer, I would have noticed something. I spent an hour going over your behavior, and I know that you are at a scary age, but you are fine. We will figure out what is wrong and we will fix it together but last night on the case you were not acting as an agent should have been. You have not acted like I expect you to professionally or personally. Right now you are only going to have a single choice to make. Everything else is at my discretion. Do you want your punishment to be over tonight or do you want it over in four days?"

"What?" Spencer's head was spinning. He didn't understand at all what Aaron meant.

"If you choose tonight, when we leave here we are going to go home, feed Jack a late dinner, we are going to sleep in the same bed and tomorrow we are going to go to see your doctor together. If you choose the other option, you are on the couch for the next four nights. We will not touch or kiss, or do anything at all sexually until the fifth night. We will not sleep in the same bed, we will not shower together. We will not sit together on the couch."

"If I choose tonight?" Spencer's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I am going to strip you naked, cage your cock, spank you, and possibly fuck you, all while you are wearing the cage. We will go home, and the cage will come off in the morning."

Spencer knew then what was in Aaron's pocket. Aaron had disappeared that morning in Miami and must have detoured to purchase it when he and Dave had gone on a coffee run before heading towards the airport and the jet. Spencer weighed the two options, and while he was not looking forward to what Aaron had laid out for him that night, he did not want to go four days without touching Aaron. He didn't want four days of sleeping on the couch.

"Tonight," Spencer whispered.

"Will you strip yourself or do I need to do it?"

"I'll do it." Spencer waited for the pressure to disappear on his back followed by the sound of Aaron opening a knife before the pressure at his wrists was gone. Spencer pulled his arms forward and pushed himself up, but he did not look at Aaron. He kept his back to the man as he slowly stripped himself. First was the watch on his wrist because he couldn't take off the green sweater that he was wearing. He had been so cold during the headache that even in Miami's heat he hadn't wanted to take off the sweaters. Spencer heard movement, and he watched Aaron move over to the thermostat in the room and turn it up. Spencer almost croaked out a thank you, but he bit his lip to keep the words in. He knew what he had done wrong, and Spencer knew why Aaron was doing what he was doing, but he didn't understand why the man was doing it here. He would rather be at home than here in the office. The office was safe for him.

Spencer folded up his clothes as he took each piece off and laid it in the chair that he had been pushed into. Aaron thankfully didn't force him to look at him. Spencer didn't think that he could do it. He didn't believe that he could look at Aaron without dropping to his knees and begging the man not to do what he was going to do. Spencer hated the feeling that he was feeling. He didn't like disappointing Aaron, and he knew that it was the main reason that Aaron was doing this. It wasn't as much the pain but the disappointment that Aaron felt that he needed to do it.

"Go around to the other side of the desk, Spencer. While security said that they would keep people off of the floor, I don't trust easily."

"Then why are we doing this here?" Spencer demanded. He almost looked toward Aaron. He wanted to pin Aaron down with the look but Spencer stopped himself at the last second and turned to look at the desk instead. He saw that Aaron had cleared it off for this. There was nothing there on that side of the desk for him to bother.

"Because Jack is at home and I don't want him to have to leave just because I need to punish you."

Aaron's voice wasn't as hard as it had been and Spencer looked up at him. Spencer opened his mouth to beg Aaron, but he stopped because he knew that lying was the big thing with Aaron. Neither of them liked to be lied to, and Spencer could see the pain on Aaron's face, so Spencer moved around the desk. Sitting there in Aaron's chair was the cuffs that had been in Spencer's apartment. Spencer had wondered what had happened to them, he was shocked to see them here at the office. Spencer stopped in the middle of the space that Aaron had made, dropped his head, and crossed his arms behind his back. Aaron stepped around the desk, and he lifted up both of Spencer's arms putting them horizontal to the floor before he started to wrap the cuffs around Spencer's wrists. The cuffs were put on a little tighter than normal, but Spencer didn't say a word.

"I don't want to ever have to rush into a room where an UnSub has you because you did something stupid like go somewhere that you did not tell anyone about. I know that given our jobs you have to risk your life just like I do but you can minimize it by not lying. Last time you sent me to a graveyard and then took on a suicidal UnSub who had a grudge against a whole town. Today I flashed back to that when Morgan broke down that door. All I saw was that shotgun going off.”

"I'm sorry."

"I know that you are, but that is not going to stop this from happening. Tomorrow when my head is on straighter, and I know that you are alive and I don't think of the fact that you could be dead every time I see you, I'll make love to you. I'll be gentle and I'll show you how much I love you, but tonight I need to remind myself that you are alive and that is the only reason that I am going to fuck you."

"Okay."

Spencer felt Aaron's hand wrap around his collar and helped Spencer to lean down onto the desk since his hands were behind his back. Spencer knew that he should be upset that he was naked in the office with the chance of someone coming in, but he wasn't worried about it at all. All he could feel was the shame for hurting Aaron. He hadn't meant to.

"You don't need to count, Spencer. I won't be upset if you cry out or if you beg for me to stop but I won't. Nothing you do, short of safewording is going to stop this." Aaron reached around, and Spencer looked down to watch the man affix the cock cage on him. Spencer had seen them online when he had looked up other sex toys, but the thought of wearing one had never entered his head. Aaron had never mentioned one before, and now Spencer knew why. It was used for punishment and not expanding or adding to pleasure or at least this one wasn't. Spencer knew the mechanics of it. He understood the mentality of it.

"But if we stop, I won't be able to sleep in bed with you tonight."

"No."

Spencer turned his head to where his forehead was on the desk. Aaron made a noise and then Spencer's head was being lifted up gently and something placed under it. Spencer realized that it was his sweater. He was tempted to look up and see when Aaron had picked it up, but then he smelled the herbs that that had been burning in the abandoned house that Walker had been setting up for his big finish and realized that it wasn't the sweater he had been wearing today but the day before.

The first crack of a hand on Spencer's ass came out of nowhere. Spencer gasped and whimpered when the second came just seconds later. There was no pause, no time for Spencer to even really try and keep track of the cracks on his two ass cheeks. It was only after when Aaron laid his other hand on Spencer's back and was near petting him that he was able to go through it in his head. Ten. He hadn't asked how many strikes Aaron was going to give him and he really didn't want to ask. Instead, Spencer started to breathe through his mouth.

Spencer breathed through his mouth as the next ten landed, just a bit harder than the previous ten. Spencer could feel tears leaking down his face. The sweater under his head was soaked, but Spencer didn't care. The next ten had Spencer openly sobbing. He tucked his chin to his chest to give himself a little more room to breathe as he was having trouble even breathing slightly through his nose.

On the thirtieth strike on Spencer's ass, he almost sobbed out his safeword. He couldn't take anymore. He felt so lost and adrift. He knew that he had done something stupid, but nothing was going to fix it except never doing it again.

"Please," Spencer sobbed instead. He rubbed his face on the sweater, trying to get rid of the tears and the snot on his face. Aaron's hands stroked up and down Spencer's back. He could feel that the left hand was a lot warmer than the right. Aaron was making nonsense shushing noises. Aaron gently pulled Spencer up by his shoulders, wrapping one arm around Spencer's upper chest and holding him up. The other came up with a tissue. Spencer blew his nose into it and allowed Aaron to clean up his face a little bit with a clean one.

"It's over, Spencer. That part's over. Shush. I've got you." Aaron was pressed to Spencer's from top to bottom and Spencer could feel that Aaron wasn't hard. Aaron was thrusting against him though, seemingly trying to get himself hard.

"I love you," Spencer said, between small sobs and hiccups. He turned his head around to try and nuzzle at Aaron. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"I know that you are and I forgive you." Aaron's voice was soft again, the voice that Spencer knew best. The one that he loved. "Spencer, I love you too much to lose you, and I'm worried about the headaches. Whatever it is, we will face it together."

"What do you want, Sir?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to lay you back down and prep you." Aaron gently laid Spencer back down onto the desk. The sweater was gone from Spencer's sight, and something else was in its place. Spencer couldn't see what it was. He closed his eyes, trying to center himself as he felt one of Aaron's fingers brush over his hole. After a few passes, Aaron breached him. Spencer felt the finger pull out of him and push back in. Spencer felt himself being prepped more than Aaron had done in a long time.

Aaron pulled his three fingers from inside of Spencer, and Spencer heard the clink of Aaron's belt before the sound of a zipper going down seemed like it echoed around the room. The next sound was a rip of something and about ten seconds later, Spence felt Aaron's cock pressing at his hole. He could feel the subtle coolness of a condom. Spencer whimpered because he had hoped that he would at least feel Aaron naked inside of him. Spencer felt the cock cage as he tried to get hard. That was denied to him.

As much as the spanking that he had got had made him feel disappointed in himself, this was worse. Spencer felt the tears on his face again. He wasn't sobbing this time but silently crying. Aaron leaned over, placing a kiss on Spencer's back, just above where his hands were cuffed. It wasn't long before Aaron came, filling the condom. Aaron pulled out of him a little sooner than Spencer would have liked. Spencer felt something wet at his crack, he was cleaned up before Aaron released the cuffs. Spencer tried to stand up, but Aaron kept him pressed down onto the desk for a second.

Aaron draped something over Spencer.

"Up, Spencer." Spencer stood up, his whole body shaking as he did. Aaron wrapped whatever it was around him, and Spencer realized that it was the blanket from the couch that Aaron used then he slept at the office when he had been in the middle of the divorce with Haley. Aaron helped Spencer over toward the couch, sitting down and having Spencer sit down in his lap. Spencer laid his head down on Aaron's shoulder, pressing his nose into his neck. "We are going to sit here for a little bit, and then you are going to get dressed, and we are going to go home. I'm going to touch you the rest of the night. I don't want you going into sub drop. I love you."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Aaron. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to ignore everything but the case, and I wasn't meaning to mess up. Aaron, I'm scared."

"It's not schizophrenia. You have no other symptoms. If the MRI brings up nothing, then we will go farther, do a full blood workup."

"Julio said that it was the job. That I can't just do this all the time and not take it home and have no repercussions."

"Do you think that is what it is? Is that why you are wearing that bracelet that he gave you?" Aaron raised up Spencer's wrist, slipping it from the blanket and kissing his skin right below where the bracelet was.

"I don't know. I saw the changes in him, and I don't know. I'm so scared, Aaron."

"Spencer, even if you do develop it. I am not leaving you. I won't leave you like your father left your mother."

"Aaron, you can't do that to Jack. I would rather him hate you for taking him away from me than for him to hate me because of what the disease will make me do."

"Jack won't hate you. You have never hated your mother."

"She was all that I had, Aaron. She was the only person that I had until you."

"Jack will never hate you, even if you left. You would be no better than your father. Jack loves you too much for him to ever recover from losing you, except for him it will be worse because he will have lost two parents. Promise me, Spencer, that no matter what, no matter how sick you might ever get from a mental disease, or from something else, you are never allowed to run away to protect us. I wouldn't survive the loss of you. I don't want to have to lose you before I really ever have to."

Spencer sat there, cuddled into Aaron's body, wrapped in the warm blanket, and thought about it. He had made plans over the years of what he would do if he did develop schizophrenia but he hadn't thought about it since Aaron. Spencer was nearing the time when the chance would lessen with each passing month. The headaches, migraines, were scaring him. Even if he developed it, Spencer wanted his time before he was at his worst to be the best that it could be. He might not be able to be in the BAU, but he could be with Aaron. He could be with Jack until he lost them to the demons of his own mind.

"I promise. I won't leave you, willingly."

"When is your appointment tomorrow?"

"Nine am. I was going to tell you when we got back but you sat up here, and I was worried about why you were acting like you were."

"I was scared, Spencer. I've been scared since yesterday. I know that we have never actually discussed punishment before but I just...I can't go through that again. For a third time."

"I will try my hardest."

"Strauss wanted me to have the team take the day off tomorrow given the gruesome nature of the case. I was going to let everyone go home after a few hours, but I think I'll have Dave text the team and tell them to take it off. We can sleep in a little, make love, and then go to the doctor. I might even have Jack play hooky from school."

"That actually sounds really good. We had better go soon, or I am going to go to sleep."

Spencer didn't stop Aaron from picking him up when he stood up and carried Spencer to the desk. Of course for Spencer to get dressed, he would have to stand on his own two feet but at the moment it was nice to allow Aaron to support him.


	18. Interlude IX-Interrogation

# Interlude IX-Interrogation

Spencer knew that he was fucked. He had tried to get in and out of the house with the information that his soon to be Dom wanted. Spencer was good at breaking into homes and no one ever knowing it. However, he had underestimated the man that he was supposed to be robbing.

"I already know who sent you," the man said from behind Spencer. A hand brushed the side of Spencer's cheek. Spencer tried to jerk away from the hand, but it just followed him to the farthest that he could move away. Spencer shuddered as the hand settled on his shoulder for a few seconds before it slid down his arm. With hands bound behind his back with rope and his feet tied to the chair, there wasn't far that Spencer could go. If he jerked too much, he would overturn the chair and hurt himself. "You are already sweating."

Spencer pursed his lips to keep himself from saying anything. As long as he didn't talk, he would be okay. He just had to wait for his Dom to come and get him.

"You are prettier than the last that came to get my files." The man laid a hand on Spencer's neck for a few seconds before he moved upward, tangling it into Spencer's hair. Spencer closed his eyes because it was one his favorite things to have done to his body that wasn't strictly sexual. He could lay for hours in someone's lap as long as they played with his hair. "Now, tell me pretty thing. Which file were you coming after?"

Spencer shook his head, biting his bottom lip to make sure that he didn't talk. He hadn't seen the man yet, having woken up in the room already bound and in the chair. He had spent his few minutes of being awake to make sure that nothing had happened to him. The only article of clothing that had been left on him was the collar that his soon to be Dom had put on him. There was no ache that said he had been touched other than to strip him.

"Going for the silent treatment huh? That's okay. I'll get it out of you." The hand in Spencer's hair didn't move; it stayed there just slightly rubbing on Spencer's scalp. It was hard to think like that. "I have a few questions that have to do with you, pretty thing."

Spencer gasped when the hand tightened in Spencer's hair and jerked his head back to where he was looking up, but the man was still in the shadows. The other hand came up to trace Spencer's face. It wasn't until fingers brushed at Spencer's lips that Spencer realized that he still had his mouth open. He quickly closed it, but his lips surrounded a thumb that was just resting on his lips. Spencer used his tongue to shove the digit from his mouth, but the thumb pushed in and curled, pressing his tongue down inside of his mouth. The man stepped forward to where Spencer could see the glint in his eyes from the minor lighting in the room.

"So, Spencer Reid, Ph.D., Ph.D., Ph.D., why are you being his lackey and breaking in here?" The man looked quite excited about what was going on, and Spencer was a little upset about it. He had heard rumors about this man, about how he did business and about the Subs that he used and threw away. At least Spencer's Dom wasn't that way. He might have had the worst luck at keeping a Sub, but he didn't throw them away like this man.

"Come on, Spencer. There is no one but you and me here. I sent all my guards outside. No one is getting in, especially not to this room. He's not going to come for you, even if you were wearing that ridiculous collar of his."

Spencer's heart started to race. Were wearing. He had said if Spencer were wearing instead of was wearing. Spencer tried to jerk his head free of the man's hold, but he had a tight hold on Spencer's hair. He wasn't going to move anywhere.

"You don't need to worry, pretty one. I gave you a much more beautiful collar. It looks a lot better and doesn't have a GPS tracker in it. That one is floating down the river right now. I'm sure that he figures that your body will wash up on the riverbed sometime tomorrow. He's never let you far from him, so I have to wonder what happened that caused him to set his closest plaything towards me. Did that genius brain of yours start to get too close to something that he wanted to be kept a secret?"

Spencer started to thrash. Trying to rip his hands forward or break the legs of the chair. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted to be out of there. He bit down on the thumb that was still in his mouth. He felt the rush of something over his tongue just a second before the sharp tang of blood landed on his tongue. Spencer didn't let go though. He kept up the pressure even after the hand in his hair stopped pulling.

"Shhhhh, Spencer. Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Let go." The man didn't jerk on his hand, he didn't do anything but speak and almost pet Spencer's hair. Spencer expected to be hit, to be slapped, or even have guards run in and beat the shit out of him. Spencer slowly relaxed his jaw muscles before he opened his teeth enough to where the man could remove his thumb. The other hand didn't stop petting him. Spencer wasn't sure what he was going to do about the blood in his mouth. Spencer was afraid that if he spit, fe would get hurt but he didn't want to swallow it. Something soft brushed his lips and then covered his mouth. Spencer spit into it as he opened his eyes to see what it was, not even realizing that he had shut them. The taste of blood lingered in his mouth, but Spencer couldn't do anything about that. The rag was pulled away from his face after wiping away the spittle on his chin. Spencer eyed the man that was in the room with him. He could see him now and realized that it was Aaron Hotchner. The worst possible person to be caught by. The thing was that Hotchner wasn't supposed to be home. It was just supposed to be the staff of the house and Spencer had been afraid that he had been caught by the head of security but no, he had been captured by Hotchner himself.

Hotchner left the room with no other words spoken to Spencer. Once he was sure that the man wasn't coming right back, Spencer started to look around the room that he was in. It was darker than Spencer would have liked, but he saw no other doors and no windows, meaning that he was probably in the basement. It was warmer than Spencer thought most basements were but that didn't mean anything, the mansion that Hotchner lived at was well taken care of. Spencer wondered at the rope he was tied with because it seemed like overkill. Handcuffs would have been fine, even if Spencer was good at getting out of them. Spencer had been stripped so anything he would have had on him to pick a lock would have been in his clothes.

Spencer wasn't able to keep track of the time because his heart was racing too much. He needed to get free soon so that he could get back to his Dom. The ropes though weren't giving on him at all. There was no loosening them, and the one tying his hands behind his back was tied perfectly.

"You aren't going to get free, Spencer. And even if you were to get out of the chair, you don't have the correct codes to get out of the underground level," Hotchner said as he stepped into the room. Spencer had been paying too much attention to his own body and hadn't heard the door opening. The door shut and Spencer heard the lock sliding home. He hadn't seen what Hotchner had done to get out, so that meant that there was a code or a pad or something near the door. Hotchner had a bowl in his hand which he set on the floor beside where Spencer was tied to the chair. Spencer strained to look over and see what was in it. There was a clean rag and a lot of water. Hotchner kneeled at Spencer's feet and dragged the rag out of the water and wrung it out. The smell of something soft and slightly floral wafted up to Spencer's nose as Hotchner started to run the rag all over Spencer's body.

"Starting to feel better?" Hotchner asked as he removed the trails of sweat from where Spencer had been fighting to get free. A final time, Hotchner wrung the rag out and then cleaned Spencer's neck. "Just a little blood left. You have quite the bite on you."

Spencer saw that Hotchner was holding up his hand. The thumb was wrapped in gauze and tape.

"I like my Subs with fire in them. I hate docile creatures that only live to serve. If I wanted someone who jumped when I said jump, I'd pay for a whore. Your former Dom was ill serving you, not letting you do what you wanted."

"And you would?" Spencer asked before he could even stop himself. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything else.

"If you were mine, the only person that you would ever have to show submission to is me. You wouldn't have to play nice with Ambassadors with wandering hands."

Spencer shivered at the memories that it brought up. The party two weeks before where Spencer had spent the night alone because he had slapped the Russian Ambassador for his hand trying to squeeze Spencer's cock.

A bottle of water appeared in front of Spencer's face.

"Let's rinse your mouth out; my blood can't taste good." Hotchner cracked the lid on the water, and it was the only reason that Spencer allowed it in his mouth. The bowl was held up for Spencer to spit into and the rag was used to wipe his chin again. "You are such a perfect Submissive. I don't understand why you are with him."

Spencer kept his mouth shut. His Dom was the only person to ever take him seriously. The only one to treat him nicely. Spencer wouldn't believe anything that Hotchner said about him.

"Stubborn and so faithful. Do you want proof, pretty thing? Do you want to hear about why he sent you?" Hotchner pulled his phone from his pants pocket and set it down on Spencer's lap. He woke it from sleep, and there was a video queued up. Spencer could see his Soon To Be Dom's face on the screen. A single press of a finger and Spencer could hear him. He could hear his Dom's voice talking with his advisers and one of them mentioning how close Spencer was getting to the truth of his business. That it was time again to send another rebellious Sub to their death. Spencer felt the first tear track down his cheek, and it dropped onto the middle of the screen.

"He's sent many to their death at my hands. Some never betrayed their master who so callously betrayed them. A few did and are living in happiness a long distance from his grasp, dead to the whole world for all intents and purposes. You though, I don't see you making me kill you, and I don't see you walking away meekly. What do you want, Spencer? What did he send you to find?"

"He wanted me to find your list of investors so that he could destroy them to destroy you." Spencer looked away from the screen and looked up into Hotchner's eyes.

"That file only exists in my head. I would never write that down, and he knows it. He sent you to your death because if you had made it into my secure room, I don't know what security measure you would have tripped." Hotchner stood up, taking his phone with him. He picked up the bowl of water and moved to a corner. Spencer could hear it being dumped out and something else was picked up. Spencer couldn't tell what from the scraping noise. When Hotchner moved back around, he had a cup in his hand. "I made you a cup of coffee, and before you had bitten me, I was going to give it to you. It's cold now, but I'm willing to give it to you."

"Please."

Hotchner raised the cup up to Spencer's lips, and the cool liquid flowed into Spencer's mouth. The taste of it was perfect, and Spencer found himself downing all of it.

"You never told me what you want."

"I don't want to die, and I don't want to just go away."

"Do you know what would happen if his Sub that everyone in the world thought that he was going to marry all of a sudden was found on the arms of not just another man but me? Do you?"

"He'll be a pariah. He would lose business deals." Spencer had only ever wanted to take a collar for love. His parents had been an arranged marriage and collaring, and it had been the worst decision of their lives. Spencer had thought himself in love with the man who had sent him to be killed.

"He would also probably try and take you out himself. Or defame your character in public and if he did that, I could kill him." Hotchner reached forward and undid the collar around Spencer's neck. He pulled it off of Spencer's neck and showed it to him. It was prettier than the collar that he had been wearing, and he hadn't known that it had GPS in it. "Do you consent to wear my collar until such a time that he is dead?"

"Yes." Spencer didn't even need to think about it. Hotchner was powerful and a vicious man.

"I had this made a long time ago, to give to a Sub that I was actually serious about but no one has ever come along." Hotchner leaned in and fastened it around Spencer's neck. "I couldn't stand to see you in his collar. To see that thing that looked like it belonged on a dog around your beautiful neck. I'll have my tailor here as soon as she can get here in the morning. In two days you should have an outfit that's perfect for your debut on my arm. You recently finished your third Ph.D., yes?"

"Yes." Spencer swallowed as he felt hands working on freeing his legs. Hotchner didn't move around to the back of the chair to untie his arms, no he just leaned in close and did it all by feel while breathing on Spencer's neck.

"Good. I will throw a fabulous party here that will be the talk of the town this weekend. You'll be the belle of the ball."

"He'll be here?"

"He won't be allowed to touch you. I promise. You'll have guards the entire time and won't have to speak to anyone that you don't want to." Hotchner drew Spencer's hands around from where they had been bound. The skin was red and in some places bleeding. Spencer knew that he had done that to himself, but still Hotchner raised Spencer's wrists up and pressed kisses to the skin. "Mama always kissed my wounds as a child and told me that just that act of kindness made them feel better. I am sorry that you are hurt. Let's get you cleaned up and get some sleep. I'll show you to your room."

"I've never..." Spencer bit his lip and stopped talking. He looked away from Hotchner's gaze because just looking at him too long was making Spencer utter secrets he never meant to tell.

"Have you never slept alone? Does he require that all of his Subs sleep in bed with him all the time?"

"No, but even on the nights I'm not in his bed, I'm with the other Subs in the house."

"Never a moment alone? Well, I don't require that from you, but I will allow you to take the room that I have off of mine for my Subs. You will be in there alone, and there is no way to lock that door. You'll be able to come and go as you please in and out. Come, Pretty One."

* * *

Spencer shoved Hotchner into the wall just inside of Hotchner's bedroom. He pressed his mouth to the other man's and didn't let him push Spencer away. Spencer had been in his house for a week. Waited on hand and foot by others inside the house. Seeing Hotchner as much as the man could be seen, even with how much the man worked, Spencer felt that he saw him more than the other Dom who he had been loyal to. Spencer started out each night in his bed in the room off of Hotchner's, but he always woke up missing the feel of warmth from a bed partner. So Spencer would slip into Hotchner's bed, always just close enough to feel warmth but never more intimate. By morning, Hotchner was usually wrapped around him. Both of them hard and aching but Hotchner had not crossed that line.

"Spencer," Hotchner said as he finally got a good enough grip on Spencer to shove him back, but it wasn't too far. Just sufficient to speak. "Think about this because he's destroyed now. Our agreement is done, but if you allow me this, if I have you once, I will not let you go. I will not allow you to take that collar off and run away. You'll be mine."

"I want you, Sir." Spencer was so hard, and his cock ached so much that it wouldn't take much for Spencer to come.

"Say my name," Hotchner demanded.

"Aaron," Spencer said, looking Aaron in the eye as he did.

"Another time I will enjoy taking off your clothes item by item, but right now I want you naked and on my bed before I get back from giving the staff orders for the night. I will be locking the bedroom door and giving the order that unless there is a full breach, no one will disturb us."

Spencer nodded his agreement and slipped from Aaron's hold, heading towards the bed and toeing off his shoes as he did. He didn't pay attention to the sounds of Aaron leaving the room. He only paid attention to the hammering of his own heart. To the thought of fulfilling his desire to feel Aaron inside of him, holding him down, and fucking him. Aaron had taken him to the doctor after the tailor had finished up with him and while it was not the doctor that Spencer had been going to for years, the man who he had been taken to was friendly. A full work up had been done on Spencer because if the man who had almost been his Dom would kill him with little thought, what could he have exposed Spencer to? The results had been rushed, and Spencer had tried to let Aaron let Spencer pay, but Aaron had been adamant that the world saw him as Aaron's Sub, so he had to be treated as such. Aaron had even made sure to get Spencer's money from his would have been Dom's control.

Laying back on the bed, naked, Spencer waited for Aaron. He felt like an idiot for not seeing what his former Dom was but he had been blindsided because he had trusted him. Aaron was a window where the other man had been a mirror. Aaron told him every day what he was going to be doing and where Spencer could get a hold of him at any point. It was perfect, and Spencer wanted more of that. Spencer could find himself falling in love with Aaron, letting the man take his heart. The man was honest to a fault to those people that he actually cared about and could lie better than the devil to those he didn't.

Aaron had not given Spencer an order other than strip and get on the bed. Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron would do if Spencer were doing more than just laying there. Spencer rolled to his side and opened up the drawer on the left side of the bed, it was empty of what he was looking for. He turned over and looked in the other drawer and found a cock cage, cock ring, a plug in a sealed bag, and a bottle of lube but no condoms. Spencer frowned.

"If you are looking for condoms, I don't have any in my room. If you want to use them, tell me before I get my underwear off."

Spencer rolled over in the bed to look at where Aaron was down to just his underwear. Spencer knew that he was clean and as much as his raising had taught him not to trust anyone, he did trust Aaron. Aaron slowly slipped his thumbs into his underwear and pushed them down his legs. His eyes never left Spencer's as he did, until his underwear was a puddle at his feet. Aaron looked down to step out of them before starting towards Spencer.

"You," Aaron said as he stopped at the end of the bed. "Look." Aaron reached out and grabbed Spencer's ankles. "Good." Aaron pulled Spencer down the bed to where his legs were off the end, one on either side of Aaron's hips. "Enough." Aaron dropped to his knees between Spencer's legs. "To." Aaron leaned down, and before Spencer could even lean up and see what the man was doing, Aaron spread Spencer's legs and bit right at the height of his inner thigh. "Eat."

Spencer slammed his head down on the bed as Aaron's mouth moved from skin to cock. Aaron licked him from root to tip before swallowing him down. Spencer tried not to buck up into his mouth but he jerked a little bit, he could feel his cock bump the back of Aaron's throat. Aaron wasn't wasting any time, Spencer felt a finger brush over his hole before it breached him.

"Aaron, please." Spencer couldn't even hold on at all. As soon as Aaron brushed his finger over his prostate, Spencer came. Aaron didn't rip away from Spencer. He didn't react at all other than to start swallowing and licking at Spencer's cock when he allowed it to pop from his mouth.

"I was right." Aaron pushed up to lean over Spencer, looking down at him panting and trying to recover. "You did not take long at all." Aaron breached Spencer's hole again this time with two fingers, slick with lube.

"I...fuck Aaron. Where did you get the lube?"

"I keep a bottle down here for that reason. It lives between the mattress and box spring." Aaron leaned his head down and kissed Spencer. Spencer gasped as Aaron's fingers pressed inside of him even further. It was maddening, how good Aaron was at that. It wasn't just that Aaron was good at making him feel like a puddle of goo. It was that Aaron knew him already. They had been close less than a week, and Spencer did not jerk off with Aaron in the bathroom or even in the mansion. He waited until the man left for work for the day.

"I want you in me."

"And I want in you. I can tell it's been a while for you." Aaron waved at Spencer and Spencer moved up the bed, feeling Aaron's fingers leaving him. Spencer watched as Aaron pulled the blanket that Spencer was laying on. Aaron crawled up the bed taking the blanket with him until he was laying over Spencer.

"He wanted me virginal he said for the night after he actually collared me after we married. He wanted me tight." Spencer didn't know what to do, Aaron had them cuddled under the blanket. This was more than just sex.

"I have never understood the obsession with virgins. Someone who has had sex, who enjoys it, there is a joy in having sex with them. I can see the want of being someone's first if you are their only but other than that, I don't understand." Aaron shifted, and Spencer tucked his legs up on either side of him. Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer, under his neck, wrapping himself around Spencer as it were. He could feel Aaron's cock pressing into his own. Aaron rocked subtly into Spencer, staring down at him. Spencer didn't know what to do with his hands.

When Aaron thrust into him, hard, Spencer grabbed the sheets, keening at the feeling.

"There you are," Aaron said before he leaned down to nip at Spencer's lips.

"What am I allowed to do, Sir?" Spencer asked before he forgot himself before he lost himself to pleasure.

"Right now? Anything that you want. I want honest. I want you to grab, scratch, bite, do whatever you feel like doing, especially as I do this." Aaron shifted slightly. His free hand grabbed Spencer's thigh, pushing it up and then his cock was pressing in at Spencer's hole. Aaron was slow and steady. The head of his cock popped inside of Spencer and the man grinned before he pulled back just enough for Spencer to feel the stretch of his muscles again as the head was trying to escape.

"Please," Spencer begged. He was rewarded with Aaron pushing in again. In and out, in just a little more than before and out always to the point where Spencer was afraid that the cock would leave him.

Aaron didn't stop moving until he was pressed balls deep inside of Spencer. "Better?"

"Mmmm," was all that Spencer could answer. As much as he had had sex before with his former Dom and other Subs, he had never had sex without a condom.

Aaron pulled out just a little bit and slide back in just as slow as he had the first time. Spencer reached up and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, pulling him down and into a kiss. None of Spencer's other sexual encounters had prepared him for this, for Aaron to make love to him and not fuck him. The warmth of the blankets wrapped around them, holding in the heat and making them sweat that much more. The feel of Aaron pressing him into the bed but wrapped around him as well. The gentle slide of cock inside of him. It was heady and intoxicating. Spencer knew why the few Subs that Aaron had collared for short term contracts never wanted to actually leave him.

"You..." Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron, changing the angle of penetration just enough for Aaron to groan as he slid back inside of him.

"I, what Spencer?" Aaron asked, sounded just as wrecked as Spencer was.

"You're a bastard," Spencer said before he leaned up to take Aaron's mouth in a kiss. Aaron returned it wholeheartedly.

Spencer came without warning, the gentleness of the love making causing his brain to short circuit. Spencer gasped and broke the kiss as his body went taut and his entire frame shook with the pleasure of it all. He felt Aaron follow him just seconds later.

"Spencer," Aaron whispered before he pressed a kiss over Spencer's heart. He gently pulled his softening cock from inside of Spencer, but he didn't move other than that.

"You didn't make me sign a contract," Spencer said.

"No, I didn't and I won't. I've wanted you for years, Spencer. I have wanted you from the first moment that I saw you on his arm. You baited that reporter, and I saw how he treated you."

"That's why you tried your hardest to make me mad every single time that I saw you. To see me emotional."

"Yes. But let's not talk about that or him while I have you in my bed. I want to cuddle for a few then we are going to go and bathe before falling asleep in bed together." Aaron nipped at Spencer's chin. Spencer untangled his arms from where they were still around Aaron's neck, and he cupped the side of Aaron's face, staring into his eyes. He found what he was looking for in his eyes. The truth and no sign of him even trying to lie.

"You know that Rossi is going to kill you for fucking me in his bed right?" Spencer asked.

"He's out of town, and his maid isn't going to say a single thing. I got her tickets to the hottest play in the city. She gets the night off, and I get to have you in Dave's bed instead of the bathroom and guest room. She's going to clean up, and he'll never know that we were even here." Aaron stretched in Spencer's hold, laying down when he was done, his head over Spencer's heart.

"And the blood in his exercise room in the basement?" Spencer asked. It had been the only room that they could use to play in.

"It'll all get cleaned up, don't worry so much Spencer, you are cutting my glow."

Spencer slapped Aaron's back in response, but he tightened his legs around where they were now wrapped around Aaron's back inside of his hips. Aaron's head was barely visible under the blanket, but Aaron wasn't trying to clear his vision or breathe better, so Spencer just left him there.

"Just a little nap?" Spencer asked as he yawned.

"Yes. I have an alarm set for midnight. That'll give us a chance to get a shower in real quick and get home to get some sleep before work tomorrow. Remember we are in at noon."

"Thankfully Rossi wanted to stay over in New York for a few days."

"He has a book signing in two days. It was stupid to turn around tomorrow night and head back. Now sleep."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer smiled as he felt Aaron laugh from where he was resting on Spencer's chest. Spencer tangled his fingers in Aaron's hair and marveled at how comfortable it all was, letting go and just playing a role. He had been so worried that something would happen when they were playing, during any of them but even when Spencer had bitten him, Aaron hadn't stopped. Spencer made a mental note as he was falling asleep that he was going to look over Aaron's thumb when they were done in the shower. He hoped that it scarred so that Aaron would wear a scar from Spencer just like Spencer wore Aaron's scar.


	19. What Makes A House A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.14 Sense Memory

# Chapter 10-What Makes A House A Home

Spencer looked around the house that they were viewing. Aaron had already taken Jack around the house, and the boy fell in love, but Spencer had been on a custodial with Rossi, so he hadn't been around to go and look at the house. With Jack getting bigger and Spencer moving in, it had been a very tight fit in the apartment for the last month. There was nowhere for Jack to set his toys out that they weren't in the way of the adults moving around and Jack always having to play in his room was constricting on the boy.

The logistics of Spencer moving in with Aaron were convoluted, and it had boiled down to this. On paper, Spencer would live in the basement because Jack had got used to Spencer living in the same building and being able to visit him whenever he wanted. Everyone in the Bureau knew that Aaron would do whatever he could to make his son happy and if that meant moving the genius from his team into his basement, he would do it. Those who mattered would know that Spencer wasn't living in the basement.

Aaron moved out of the large kitchen with a small breakfast nook that Spencer was already in love with. On the other side of the kitchen was a half wall with a counter on top of it. It separated the kitchen from the modest dining room. The kitchen/dining room took up the back half of the ground floor of the house. The rest was made up of two living rooms with one of those having been turned into a sunroom of sorts with the side wall having been replaced with a glass one. Spencer knew that when the house had been built in the 1800s, it was with entertaining in mind. That was the only reason for the size of all of the rooms.

Spencer was a little overwhelmed by the scale of the house, but he could see why Aaron was going for it. Spencer stepped out of the dining room and into the hallway, he looked down but didn't see Aaron. Spencer headed up the steps at the end of the hall that would take him upstairs. The hall on the second floor was just as big as the one on the ground floor. All of the doors were open, so Spencer wandered down the corridor, looking in each room. The master bedroom was easy to pick out. The room was grand but didn't seem too big for Spencer. The room to Spencer's right was what he assumed would be Jack's room, with play room attached. Further down was the two guest rooms on the same side as the master bedroom followed by the office and the library finishing off the right side of the house. Spencer stepped into the library. There were no books on the shelves, but it wouldn't take long to fill them, between the law books that Aaron had in storage from his house and the books that Spencer has stored after moving in with him. The office connected to the library, and it was just as big, plenty of room for work areas for both Spencer and Aaron and even Jack. Spencer knew that Aaron was loathed to give the boy a computer yet, so one that was in the office that he could use was probably going to be the way to go.

There was little in the playroom or Jack's room. A few odds and ends that were left over from when the other family had moved out. The bathroom was connected to both rooms so that it was easy to get to. Next was the master bedroom; Spencer looked in the closet that ran along the entire side wall and then the bathroom which ran along the other side wall before stepping out onto the deck. That took up the whole back of the house with doors to the master bedroom as well as the two guest rooms. Spencer glanced into the backyard, seeing Aaron standing in the middle.

The backyard was the main thing that Spencer loved about the house. It was huge, but since the land on either side of the fence was still part of the property, the former owners had put up what looked like twelve-foot privacy fences. Some doors led to the yards on either side, but trees at the corners mainly marked those yards. The front of the house had the same size fences that were attached to the front of the house but not the long porch that stretched along the entire front of the house.

"Come join me, Spencer!" Aaron called out when he turned around and saw Spencer on the back deck.

Spencer nodded, not feeling like calling out. He stepped back inside the guest room and went to the stairs on that side of the house. Those took him out on the kitchen side, so Spencer walked through it before he went outside. Aaron was there waiting for him at the door. The back porch used the deck as shade and shelter making it huge as well.

"So what do you think?" Aaron asked as he sat down on one of the lounge chairs that were still on the porch. Spencer looked out into the back yard. Seeing so much privacy for them but yet still being able to be outside. Spencer knew that it was close to the fields where Jack played soccer.

"It's a little big isn't it?" Spencer wasn't sure why Aaron wanted a home this size, but Spencer could get used to it. There was an intercom system inside that was old, and if they did buy it, it was going to be one of the first things to be upgraded, after an alarm was put in. Spencer saw a lot of work that needed to be done for them to feel safe but the place was big enough that they would be able to live there while the work was going on. Jessica would also be able to handle anything that could happen while they were out of town for work.

"That's what I miss about a house, room. I thought we could turn the one living room into a TV room. Leave the sun room as the main living room. You know that we will probably eat in he breakfast nook most mornings but having room for Jack's entire soccer team to eat will be nice. Camp outs in summer, sleeping bags everywhere."

Spencer turned and looked at Aaron. Aaron stared back at him, and Spencer knew from the way that he was acting and the way that he was talking, Aaron had already bought the house. Well, mansion. Spencer knew that there was a lot that would call it a mansion. It was a much too large house for just the three of them. It was, however, big enough to where they could all have their space. Spencer hadn't seen the basement yet but knew there were two large rooms, and Aaron wanted to turn one into a gym of sorts and the other into a storage room. Spencer would like to not to have to pay for storing his things that he didn't want to part with from his childhood but didn't want to display around. All of Spencer's books would fit into the library, so that was a lot of his storage needs right there.

"And who is cleaning this mansion?" Spencer asked as he moved over to sit in Aaron's lap.

"You, on your hands and knees in a maid outfit," Aaron said as he pulled Spencer close.

"In your dreams, Hotchner."

"I have dreamed about it, but it's not a doorknob you are cleaning."

"That was horrible." Spencer shoved at Aaron trying to escape his grasp. Spencer would have expected that from Morgan or even Rossi but not Aaron. Aaron won as he pulled Spencer back down into his lap. Aaron's hands were on Spencer's hips, holding him close, close enough for Spencer to feel Aaron's erection. "Aaron."

"What?"

"We are not having sex here. The realtor could come at any moment."

"He's not coming by tonight, Spencer. We have this entire house all to ourselves until the morning. We will meet with him then to sign all the paperwork. I've looked high and low for a house that I like better, and while this house is a little too big for the three of us, I want to start building our life here, our family here."

Spencer could never deny Aaron anything that he wanted, even if it were a house that was entirely too large for them, or outdoor sex to celebrate the buying of said house. He was certain that sex would be had in all of the rooms of the house at some point, but Spencer was going to draw the line at Jack's rooms.

"You've already bought it, so I don't know why you are trying to sell it to me," Spencer said as he relaxed back into Aaron's body.

"I want you to like it. If you hated it, I would find another house. I have told the realtor that we wanted it and given a release of funds to him. Spencer, I am not pressuring you. I just didn't want the house to be sold out from under us."

Spencer leaned up so that he could turn and look at Aaron's face. Spencer turned around so that he was straddling Aaron before he leaned in and kissed him. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist loosely.

"Do you want this house?" Spencer asked Aaron.

"Yes."

"You had my vote the moment I saw the breakfast nook. I don't want to be the one to move this time though. We rushed to get me into the apartment and didn't tell the team."

"I'll call a company. We can supervise all of it. One of us here and one at the storage buildings. We can have it all brought here and go through each box when we have time. We will focus on the apartment first and then everything else after, that way we can be in as soon as possible."

"How are we going to do the names on the deed?"

"Mine is going on it, and as soon as the ink is dry, I am going to change my will to match. Then after a year, I'll add your name to it. It will be the easiest way of making sure that no red flags are raised. If someone asks, I'll tell them that if I die, I don't want you thrown out of the house or Jack's life disrupted that much. Jessica has already said that no matter what happens, she'll help with whoever is left. And I know this is maudlin to talk about, but I know how your mind goes. I would rather discuss this now than have to fret." Aaron cupped the side of Spencer's face to draw him down into a kiss. "I don't ever want to leave you, but I have to make sure that you are taken care of. You and Jack and if that means having hard conversations, it's having hard conversations."

"I know that you have your life insurance split between Jack and I. Jack gets the Bureau plan and the personal one goes to me. I saw the papers on your desk last week. Mine goes to mom's care."

"As it should. Spencer, your mother is dependant on you. It's a horrible fact of life, but it's true. Yes her insurance and disability pay for most of her care, but I know what it costs to stay at Bennington. You would never leave something like that to chance. I know that you want to help with the house and some weekend soon, we will go to Atlantic City, and you can join one of those poker tournaments and whatever you walk out with will be what you put up on the house. I'm paying for it out of my trust that was set up when Father died. I haven't touched that money in a long time. My lawyer handles all of that, and he gets the statements but doesn't share them with me as I have asked him to. Thankfully, he makes a lot of money off of me and that trust, so I don't have to worry about him skimming. I can buy this house and not drain my trust. Whatever money we win in AC will go back into the trust with some going into whatever you have for your mom."

"A trust that a firm in Las Vegas handles. I've been thinking about transferring it here to DC. Would your lawyer take care of it?"

"He would. We can set up a meeting about it. I know that your lawyer is in Vegas."

"Yes, the firm that my father's firm is a rival of. They were a little too giddy to get me, but I didn't care."

"Anything to say fuck you to your father. I know." Aaron drew Spencer in for another kiss, this one lasting a little longer, meant to chase away the bad thoughts. Spencer lost himself in the kiss as he felt Aaron's hands start to wonder. Spencer shifted a little to where he was able to settle on his knees. The lounge chair was the perfect size for them to do this in. Spencer let his own hands wander, working loose Aaron's tie so that he could touch Aaron's neck. Aaron wasn't working Spencer shirt open which was a little odd as Aaron loved to see him in his collar with his shirt lay open.

It wasn't until Spencer felt the cold night air on his ass that he realized that Aaron wasn't just feeling him up.

"Aaron," Spencer said. He tried to make it sound threatening. Aaron though just grinned up at him. Spencer opened up Aaron's suit jacket to find the shirt pocket and sure enough inside was a condom and a one time use sachet of lube. "This is why you want the house. We could fuck anywhere in the backyard, and no one would see us. No neighbors anywhere that could see us unless they are really trying."

"That's one small thing in favor of the house. I want you to ride me."

"Really? That's all for this fantasy? Not taking me in the middle of the yard?"

"Don't tempt me, Spencer," Aaron growled as he leaned up and took Spencer's mouth in a kiss that was hard to mistake what Aaron wanted. Spencer slid back in his lap just enough to where he could start to work on opening up Aaron's pants. As soon as Spencer had Aaron's cock out of his pants, he reached for the lube and condom. Aaron laid back in the chair and just watched Spencer.

Spencer got up off the chair and pulled off his shoes and socks before letting his pants and underwear fall down. He didn't want anything in the way. When Spencer was naked enough for his liking, he crawled back onto Aaron's lap and started to open the lube. He tossed the top strip to the ground near his pants, he threw the condom on the ground as well and reached down to start to coat Aaron's cock in the lube. Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on his face as he made sure the entire cock was liberally covered. Spencer reached behind himself to just smear lube between his cheeks. He felt too raw from talking about Aaron's preparations if he died, Spencer's own if he did and then bringing up Spencer's father. Spencer wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to feel the stretch and the burn.

Aaron grabbed Spencer by his hips and pulled him forward, knowing that Spencer was ready without the younger man saying a word. Spencer felt the slide of lube coated cock between his legs before it popped free. Aaron let go of Spencer's left hip and grabbed his cock.

"Spread yourself for me, Spencer. I'm going to split you open."

Spencer moaned at the image in his head. He scrambled to reach back and spread his asscheeks so that Aaron could fuck him. Spencer felt the blunt head of Aaron's cock at his hole. He could feel the twitching of his muscles. The utter want of his body to have Aaron inside of him. Sometimes he was only content with Aaron fucking him. Spencer's mind only stilled for that feeling. Aaron only paused in pulling Spencer down onto his cock to make sure that the head was in. Spencer gasped and then groaned, long and hard as Aaron pulled him down so hard and so fast that Spencer near bounced on Aaron. All Spencer could think about was the feel of Aaron's cock splitting him open.

Aaron batted Spencer's hands off of his ass cheeks and grabbed them. Aaron’s grip turned hard before he used them to lift and pull Spencer back down on his cock. Spencer had a hard time getting into the rhythm of what Aaron wanted, but even when he was fucking himself on Aaron's cock the way he wanted, Aaron's grip on his ass never lessened.

There were going to be bruise shaped handprints on Spencer's ass, but he didn't care. He needed this. He needed more than this, but right now it was all he was going to get. Spencer grabbed the arms of the chair to help him go faster, go harder. He wanted Aaron inside of him as far as the cock could get. Aaron spread his ass cheeks as far as they could go without actually hurting Spencer, allowing Spencer to go down just a little bit more.

Spencer heard Aaron's gasp and almost started to cry. He wasn't anywhere close to coming as he felt Aaron's cock swell inside of him.

"No, no, no," Spencer panted as Aaron's hands stilled him. Aaron tipped Spencer back, and he landed on Aaron's legs with his own spread. Spencer reached for his cock, but his wrist was grabbed and forced above his head. The edge of the lounger was pressed into his skin, and Spencer hissed at the bite of pleasure that spiked from it.

"Stay," Aaron said as he pressed Spencer's hand down into the lounger a little harder before letting go. Spencer whined as Aaron let go of him. "Shush."

"Please," Spencer begged.

Aaron pushed fingers inside of Spencer, hard and fast. Spencer bucked at the intrusion into his body. Aaron pulled the fingers out of Spencer's body, hearing Spencer's whine at being empty before he pushed them back in. Aaron smirked down at Spencer before he wrapped a hand around Spencer's cock. Spencer felt something slick on Aaron's hand. He looked down trying to see what it was but Aaron's two hands were working him hard, and he could barely take the sensation.

"You didn't put the condom on me." Aaron's hand squeezed just a little harder on the upward stroke as his other hand pressed just a little rougher on Spencer's prostate. Spencer came with a strangled cry, his orgasm almost forced from him. Aaron's fingers stopped moving, but the hand on Spencer's cock didn't. Spencer didn't try and stop him. Spencer's body shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Aaron stopped just as it became too much.

"Aaron." Spencer reached up and pulled Aaron close to kiss him. Aaron settled down on him, pressing him into the chair. Aaron kissed Spencer for several minutes before he pulled away. Spencer sighed as Aaron started to nuzzle at his neck.

"Ready to head back to the apartment, Spencer?"

"I am."

"You can shower while I get dinner ready."

"We are going to set up a table in the kitchen for science experiments. So that Jack and I don't have to put everything up when we are done. Some things can stay out."

"There will be enough room." Aaron smiled at Spencer as he sat up then gently pulled Spencer up with him. "Anything that you want, there will be room for."

Spencer hummed in agreement as he started to slowly get off the chair so that he could get dressed and Aaron could put himself to rights. There was no way that either of them was fit for being in public. They looked and smelled like they had sex but it would do enough for them to get back to the apartment. Spencer was looking forward to coming back to the house and getting everything set up. His home was wherever Aaron and Jack were, whether it was an apartment or a huge house. He would be happy as long as he had them.


	20. Interlude X-Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Reverse Big Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).

# Interlude X-Silent

The room was entirely dark when Spencer entered it. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he wanted to do and this was it, but he was out of his depth and seriously debating not going through with it. In his hand was the blindfold that he was supposed to use to remove his eyesight and then strip naked. Only when he was blinded and naked would the lights come on and the man who was going to use him for the night was going to start what they were going to do. Spencer knew that he could safeword out or even leave at any point, and nothing would happen to him.

Spencer had paid heavily for the night in a club in the heart of the more upscale clubs in DC. Spencer had heard about the place by word of mouth from one of Will's friends and had started to search the place out. The facade that they put on for the public made it a little hard to actually find but that made it worth it. Spencer was safe here. He wasn't going to be hurt. Spencer had filled out a lot of paperwork and had spent just as long going over profiles of the various men and women who were available for the night. Spencer had handed back the female files, while he was bisexual, in theory as he hadn't been with a woman in years and could barely remember how it felt to be with a woman, Spencer really wanted to be used for the night and he only ever felt that way with a man.

There was nothing to do but do what Spencer had come to do so he started to strip down. He found a chair in the room to set his things on. Spencer hadn't dressed up for the night because it didn't matter what clothes Spencer wore, he was going to spend the night naked. Grabbing the blindfold from where he had set it, Spencer slipped it on and tied it tight. The room was silent, but Spencer knew that the man who was going to use him was in the room. Spencer had been told that he would be. That he would be in the room from the moment that Spencer entered it and it was why the room was dark.

"I'm ready."

"Good," a voice said from the far side of the room from where Spencer was. Spencer turned that way even though he knew it wouldn't give him a glimpse of the man. The blindfold was a good one and molded to his face but was softly lined so that it didn't hurt him. No light was going to reach his eyes if the lights were on. There was the sound of the rustle of clothes approaching Spencer. "Those are the last words that you are going to speak, Spencer. You agreed to the taking of your eyesight before entering this room but after reading your profile and getting a better understanding of what you need, I'm going to take your voice as well, but I'm not going to gag you. You will submit of your own free will. I hear a single word, a moan, a whimper, and I will stop."

Spencer nodded his head, hoping that the lights were on so that the man could see him. Spencer was standing near the chair, and he hadn't felt over the room to see what else was there, so he had no clue what they were going to do. A hand brushed the back of his neck, and Spencer jumped. He wanted to spin around to face the man, but the hand settled more on his neck and held him in place. There was the chink of metal on metal before the hand moved away. Spencer felt something cool but not cold wrap around his wrist before it was tightened. It was repeated on the other and then there was nothing but the cuffs touching him.

The room was silent, and the man must have been breathing low enough to where he couldn't hear him. The sound of a drawer opening across the room told Spencer that the man was there. He hadn't told Spencer to stay still, but Spencer was a little afraid of moving.

"Over here, Spencer," the man called out. Spencer turned towards the sound and started in that direction. He trusted that the man hadn't set something in his path to hurt him. He would end this if he did. "Stop."

Spencer jerked to a stop and waited. He heard something land on the floor in front of him.

"Kneel and put your hands on your knees. Do not let go of your knees unless you need to stop. Not stop the whole thing just stop what you are doing. You are not allowed to come."

Spencer nodded. He carefully knelt down. Finding that what had been dropped was a soft pad of some kind. Spencer let his fingertips touch it as he moved his hands to his knees. A hand settled into his hair, just touching, dipping down his neck, down to his cheeks, and once across his lips. Spencer parted his lips as the finger brushed across and he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted. The pad shifted, and Spencer realized that the man had knelt as well, behind Spencer.

"My name is Aaron, Spencer. I'm going to start off slow and gentle, but it's going to be no less intense. Nod if you understand and are ready to begin."

Spencer nodded, feeling a hand on his back before he was even done dipping his head down. A second hand joined, and Spencer realized that the man was touching him everywhere, almost mapping his skin like Spencer mapped words on a page with the tips of his fingers. The hands dipped down to caress his crack, and one finger slipped down his crack, not stopping until it had pressed into the skin behind Spencer's balls. Spencer opened his mouth and panted, snapping it shut and hoping that he hadn't messed up already. The finger started back up and just as it passed his hole, another finger pressed into his hole, only this one had something slick that allowed it to enter Spencer with no issue. He could not hold in the gasp.

"There you go, Spencer. Don't worry gasps, and pants are perfectly fine. They tell me that I am doing good. Just no moans, no groans, and no words. No sounds." Aaron pressed inside of Spencer with two slick fingers before he brushed across Spencer's prostate. Spencer's entire body shuddered at that feeling. "You submitted the proper paperwork that stated that you were free of disease. You saw mine but if you want I will still use a condom when I fuck you in a little while. Do you expect me to use one?"

Spencer shook his head back and forth, violently. That was the whole reason that he wanted this. Why he had come here. Spencer felt the fingers leave him. The other hand wrapped around to his front, fingers brushed up his stomach, up to his chest, throat, before settling on his lips.

"What about here? I'll fuck this as well if you want, without a condom."

Spencer nodded his head, feeling the fingers rub up and down his lips.

"So you meant it unless it was listed, you don't care what I do to you?"

Spencer shook his head back and forth again, this time not as violently. The hands left him, and Spencer felt Aaron stand up, moving away from him. Spencer heard a sink running and figured that Aaron was cleaning the lube off of his hands. After the water was shut off, Spencer couldn't hear him moving around anymore. There was no rustle of clothes and no sound of feet or shoes on the floor. Something soft slithered down his back, and Spencer tried not to jump too much. Stopping himself was hard. He settled down and waited. The feel of whatever it was landed on his back. There was no pain associated but there so much touch all over his back that he jerked. He could feel that it was like strands of frayed cloth. It was a sensation that he had never felt before.

Again and again, Aaron brought the cloth down on his back, it was making Spencer feel over sensitized, but he kept his lips shut. He was only half hard, but he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm. He didn't know if he wanted to leave his hands on his knees or let them drop to the floor. He was lost, so lost in the feelings. Spencer slumped down, relaxing into what he was doing, what he was giving up to the man that he didn't know. The cloth didn't come back down on his back again. He let his bottom lip go so that he could breathe easier, inhaling and exhaling through his mouth instead of his nose. Aaron's hand dropped onto his back, right at the top of his spine before trailing down.

"You are doing so well, Spencer. Now it's time for my reward, up a little and open your mouth."

Spencer straightened his spine and opened his mouth. He heard the sound of a zipper that said that Aaron was at least wearing pants. It wasn't but a few seconds before he felt the head of Aaron's cock brush his lips. The cock only slipped inside a little bit before Spencer closed his mouth around it. He swirled his tongue around the head as Aaron pushed in a little bit more. Even behind his blindfold, Spencer closed his eyes at the feel of the cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside as Aaron pushed more into his mouth.

Aaron reached down and threaded his fingers through Spencer's hair, pulling Spencer down on his cock just a little bit more. When all of Aaron's cock was wet with Spencer's saliva, Aaron tightened his hand in Spencer's hair, making it impossible for Spencer to move without ripping hair out. Spencer knew what was coming and he relaxed his throat so that when Aaron pulled nearly all the way out and pushed all the way back in, cock head bumping the back of Spencer's throat it, he was ready for it. Aaron fucked his mouth, allowing Spencer just enough to breathe in through his nose before his pubic hair was there at Spencer's nose again. Spencer gripped his knees tight, resisting the urge to reach up and grab Aaron's ass, pushing him into Spencer's mouth even more.

"You want more, don't you? I can see your arms trembling, Spencer. Do you want to deep throat me?"

Spencer hollowed his cheeks, sucking on Aaron's cock to try and get him in just a little more but instead, Aaron pulled out. All the way out. Spencer held back the whimper that wanted to come out, but he didn't close his mouth.

"Next time, Spencer. Next time I'll let you deepthroat me."

Spencer didn't do anything other than close his mouth to show that he understood. A drawer opened again, and Spencer tried to listen hard to know when Aaron came back. He heard a weird rasping noise that was almost so silent that he missed it.

"You did so well for me. Keeping silent with over stimulation. However, I want more from you. I want you to ache with the need to scream. If you rise up a little and lean forward, you'll find a bench there for you to hold yourself up on. I want access to your back and your ass. I want to see it all."

Spencer lifted up to where his ass wasn't on his heels anymore. He let go of his knees and reached out, finding the bench. It didn't give or move at all, even as he put his full upper body weight onto his arms. He spread his knees apart just a little more to give himself a better balance and waited.

"If you let go of the bench at all, it'll be just like letting go of your knees."

Spencer nodded his understanding, and before he could even get fully back up with his head, he felt the first crack of something on his ass. It was hard, and the sound of the crack was as arousing as the feel of the sting on his ass cheeks.

"Cane," Aaron said just a second before a second blow landed just an inch above the other. Spencer bit at his lip to hold in the moan that he wanted to let loose. He shivered as his body got used to the pain, and his cock finished hardening up. The next crack landed on his back, hitting his sides but not pressing into his spine at all. Spencer tasted blood from where he was biting his lip so hard. He knew why Aaron hadn't gagged him. It was harder to not make a sound when nothing was blocking you. Spencer didn't want to fail. He didn't want to go home without Aaron fucking him, taking him and for a small while making Spencer his.

The next crack was back on his ass, and it was harder than any of the others like Aaron knew that Spencer was wandering away from the thought of what was being done to his body. Spencer's arms started to shake from holding him up. He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to fail.

Spencer lost count of how many times Aaron brought the cane down onto his lower back and his ass, and a few times his thighs. He was gone on the pain, the letting go. The perfectness of it all. He didn't realize that the hits of the cane had stopped until he felt a hand under his chin and a hand tangled in his short hair, tipping his head up. Spencer released the bench as he was pulled all the way up. Spencer opened his mouth, and Aaron slid his cock inside, all the way to the back, Spencer tried to get him in a little farther, but Aaron pulled back, thrusting in and out a few times before he pushed his cock to the back of Spencer's throat and even further back.

"Shit, you." Aaron's hand disappeared from his throat and tangled beside its brother in his hair, allowing Aaron to totally control Spencer's head, thrusting in and out, fucking Spencer's mouth and throat. He was gone. Spencer's back, ass, and thighs were aching so deliciously, and he wasn't sure what he wanted, to have his throat fucked, his ass fucked, or have more of the cane. He would settle for whatever Aaron wanted because there wasn't anything else that he could do. He'd given himself over to the man totally, not to make a decision until he stepped back out of the room.

Aaron moaned, it sounded broken, and Spencer readied himself to swallow, but instead, Aaron pulled his cock from Spencer's mouth. Aaron stepped away, and as soon as he let go of Spencer's hair, he slumped back down to where his arms were holding him up off the bench. He hadn't been told to move from the position, but Aaron had pulled him up.

"Up, Spencer."

Spencer slowly pushed up with his legs until he was bent over at the waist. He held that position until he was sure that his legs would hold him and then Spencer pushed up with his arms until he was standing upright. The release of his skin from being pulled tight felt wonderful. Aaron clasped Spencer's shoulder and directed him over towards the other side of the room where Spencer had laid his clothes. It wasn't but a few steps before he was stepping up on something that was soft.

"Down. Elbows on the bed."

Spencer dropped slowly to his knees again. He reached out carefully for the bed and found it. It was at the right height that he was able to put his elbows on it and present his back and ass again. Aaron hadn't said he wanted him up again to where his ass was really accessible. Spencer listened for Aaron, hearing him on the far side of the room before he came back towards where Spencer was.

"Your shorter hair is a good thing right now. Ass up in the air again. Like you want to be fucked."

Spencer did as Aaron asked. He was sure that he looked like a wanton thing, back and ass on display, hole shining with the lube from where Aaron had played with him earlier, his cock hard and heavy between his legs, leaking. Spencer didn't care. He needed this. He wanted this.

Aaron was behind him, and there was no warning before two fingers pushed inside of Spencer. Spencer dropped his face into the bed to stop himself from moaning. He bit at his lip and felt it crack again. He hadn't even felt the pain of it when Aaron had been fucking his mouth. Now it flared because there was no other pain on his skin. The fingers pulled out and were shoved back in just a few seconds later, cooler from fresh lube. Spencer wondered if that was what was next. Fucking. He shifted his legs a little farther apart.

"You'll get my cock, just not right now, Spencer. Now whatever you do, don't move. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Spencer wanted to ask what was coming because there wasn't a lot that Spencer had checked off as a hard limit on the list of things that were allowed inside of the club.

Something hot and liquid landed at the top of Spencer's spine, and Spencer bit the bed to stop himself from screaming. Wax play. Now he understood the raspy noise that he had heard, the lighter. A match would have given it away when put out or even lit. Spencer felt a long strip being dribble down his spine from top to bottom. Spencer laid down near fully on the bed because much more, and he wasn't going to be able to keep himself up on his legs.

A metal snickt sounded, and Spencer tensed before the flat edge of the blade laid on his skin, just above the cooling wax and started to scrape downward. Spencer inhaled and held it as the blade swept down his back. When the blade pressed into the skin of his cleft, Spencer shivered.

"You are trembling, Spencer. Do you want more?"

Spencer nodded his head, wiping the sweat on his face all over the blanket on the end of the bed. The heat from the wax dripped on his back left shoulder before it was scraped away. Next was his right shoulder. Spencer stilled as the blade pressed a little harder on his skin this time before it pulled back just a little and scraped the wax away. The same thing was repeated for the lower left and right of his back, the knife digging in just a bit more on the right and Spencer knew it drew a thin trail of blood. The knifed cleaned the last of the wax off of him before hands grabbed his hip and manhandled him all the way onto the bed. A hand pressed him down into the bed as Aaron's tongue lapped at the cut. Spencer rutted into the bed, trying to seek his release.

"Naughty, Spencer. Naughty. How about I do this?" Aaron lowered his hand to where his thumb pressed into the edge of the wound before Spencer was pressed down so hard that he couldn't move. Next Aaron straddled Spencer's legs. Spencer barely had time to even try and move before his cheeks were spread and the tip of Aaron's cock was breaching him. Aaron reached up and tilted Spencer's head to the side so that he couldn't muffle anything in the bedding before he laid all the way down on top of Spencer. Aaron's hands grabbed Spencer's and pressed them down into the bed, making sure that Spencer couldn't move away.

The sweat from Aaron's body seeped into Spencer's wound, almost making him hiss but he held it in because he didn't want Aaron to stop. Spencer was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of being owned that Aaron was giving him. While the cock in him was keeping him right at the edge, it was the feelings everything else had given him that tipped Spencer over into orgasm long before he wanted it.

"You are perfect, Spencer," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear before his lips trailed down Spencer's neck, his teeth found a home right over Spencer's scar, biting hard enough to break skin and came inside of Spencer. "I love you."

Spencer didn't say a word, even though Aaron was the one to break the scene first, he didn't want the silence to end. Aaron pulled his cock free of Spencer's ass and laid back down on top of him again.

"We still need to go back upstairs to bed. Jack will freak out if he comes to crawl into bed with us and we aren't there. There is no rush though." Aaron pressed a kiss into the back of Spencer's neck before starting down his spine. Spencer felt a tongue trace the areas where Aaron had dripped wax onto him. "I marked you as mine."

Spencer laughed a little at the words because Aaron had done that a long time before and it really wasn't needed again.

"M." Aaron's tongue traced the spot on Spencer's left shoulder. "I." The spot on his right. "N." Aaron scooted down to cover the one that was on his lower left back. "E." And finally his lower right. He scooted down a little bit more and bit at Spencer's ass cheek before he dipped back up and licked the cut.

"You dripped the wax to spell mine?" Spencer asked as he finally pushed himself to roll over. Aaron undid the blindfold letting it fall. Spencer looked down at Aaron who was braced on his elbows and looking up at him.

"I did. I've also made you bleed twice tonight. I want to get you cleaned up and bandaged sooner rather than later."

"Especially since you keep licking the one?"

Aaron only grinned at him before launching himself up to take a deep kiss from Spencer. Spencer knew that it would be a little before they actually got out of the bed and into the bathroom attached to the basement guest room. Aaron hadn't kissed him at all during their play, and he knew that he would want to make up for that. Spencer was all right with that.


	21. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.16 Coda

# Chapter 11-Father

Spencer was sitting on the large deck that ran along the entire second floor of the back of the house. Jack and Aaron were in the backyard putting together the new play equipment that Dave had bought for Jack to christen his new backyard. Spencer had been working on a few things for his current working degree, so Aaron had declared it father/son time. Spencer was long done with the homework and had been sitting and watching them for a while. Aaron kept looking up at him but hadn't called out to him. Spencer was sitting on the floor of the deck with his legs hanging over the side, between the bars.

Sammy had got to Spencer on the last case, and it was much more than just the connection he formed between him and Sammy being Autistic. Spencer moved his eyes to where Jack was running back to the table where Aaron had laid out all of the bolts and screws and other things needed to put the equipment together. It had been Spencer's idea for them to lay it all out in order of what they needed so that Jack could help his father a lot easier. That had earned him a hug from Jack and a kiss on his cheek from Aaron before they had left Spencer to work while sitting on the deck.

On nice weekend mornings that Spencer and Aaron were in town, all three of them ate on the deck. The weekday mornings they all ate in the breakfast nook. It set up the difference between the work week and the weekend. Spencer enjoyed eating breakfast like that every day.

"Spencer!" Jack called out.

Spencer looked down and saw that the slide part of the equipment was all put together. Jack wouldn't be able to use it until the rest was added because it wasn't stable. It was a good step though. Spencer's phone chimed. He knew what that was.

"That's awesome, Jack. It's time to get ready for the birthday party. Mrs. Charles will be here in a few minutes to pick you up." Spencer pulled his legs up so that he could stand up. Aaron laid the slide down on its side so that it wouldn't fall. Aaron was looking up at Spencer as Spencer backed up into the house. He could tell that Aaron knew that something was wrong but it wasn't that something was wrong. No, instead something was very right, but Spencer didn't know what to do to approach the subject with Aaron or even Jack.

Spencer grabbed the present from the desk in the office as well as the updated contact sheet with all of the numbers to get ahold of Aaron or Spencer, and just in case Jessica as well. Aaron had printed it out the night before after they had got home from Louisiana. The office had its own phone number, set up through the FBI and calls to their desks would route there if they wanted them to. No red flags had been raised so far with Spencer living with Aaron. Hell, if the gossip was believed it was a good thing because some were worried about Aaron and being too afraid to get out there. Asking Spencer to live with him just to make Jack happy had a few thinking that Aaron was close to getting ready to go out there and find someone to make him happy again.

Goodbyes were said to Jack, and when Mrs. Charles pulled up, Aaron was the one to greet her and hand over the present as well as the contact sheet. Spencer could see that Jack started talking as soon as he got buckled in. Aaron leaned over and ruffled Jack's hair before Mrs. Charles pulled away. Aaron waited until the car had turned the block before he turned around to look at Spencer. There was something that Spencer couldn't describe in his eyes, and it held Spencer in his place in the doorway until Aaron was right in front of him.

"You were staring pretty intensely at Jack all afternoon, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, stepping back enough to where Aaron could get inside and shut the door.

"What's going through that amazing brain of yours?"

"I love Jack."

"I know that. You know that. Jack knows that. It's not been news for a long time, this isn’t newsworthy."

"I've always slotted him into the spot that Henry has had in my heart and mind but-" Spencer stopped because this was going to change everything. There had been no chance of Spencer ever leaving Aaron before, but this would make it more. He wasn't ever going to be able to leave Jack either, and that scared him. He wasn't just a lover; he was a father.

"Words, Spencer."

Spencer swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth. He reached up to touch his collar, to know that Aaron wasn't going to be upset by this. "I love him different than Henry. It's not more, but it's different, and I've known that for a while but I've just put words to it today."

"You love him like he was yours," Aaron whispered as he stepped closer to Spencer. Wrapping his arms around Spencer's neck, Aaron drew him in closer . "You realized that you think of him as your son, our son, not my son."

Spencer nodded. He tipped his head to lay it on Aaron's shoulder, taking the comfort.

"We have about two, two and a half hours before Jack is home, hopped up on cake and ice cream. Why don't you go and shower, clean yourself out thoroughly, and I'll set up the room how I want it. You’re shaking."

"I'm overwhelmed, a little, emotionally. Seeing Sammy and knowing that his father died never seeing his son hug his mother, that his death was what brought that about. I don't...I can't." Spencer closed his eyes and squeezed them together as hard as he could because he didn't want to start crying.

"Shh," Aaron said as he tightened his arms around Spencer's neck. "Go."

Spencer rushed towards the steps that would take him to the upper floor of the house. The master bedroom door was open from where he had left it not too long before. It wasn't long before Spencer had the supplies that he needed from the bathroom cabinet and was in the shower. He couldn't hear a thing from Aaron in the other room, not since he had shut the door. Spencer tried to think over the things that were in the room that they hadn't used yet. There wasn't a lot other than the set of restraints that Aaron had taken to St. Louis but hadn't used.

Stepping out of the shower, Spencer grabbed the towel that was hanging up and dried himself off most of the way before slipping on his robe. He dried his hair next with it being shorter than normal, it didn't take long at all for him to get it dry enough. Spencer dropped the towels into the hamper before he stepped to the door and opened it. Aaron was stripped down to his jeans. Aaron looked over at him as he laid something down on the bed. It was the restraints. Spencer stopped and looked at the room. The restraints were the only thing out. Spencer expected to see something, anything else.

"Come over here, naked." Aaron's eyes were focused on where Spencer had the robe belted closed, so Spencer untied it and let Aaron see that he hadn't dressed under the robe. Spencer was already slightly hard from the enema he had given himself. It was becoming a Pavlovian response to the act. Spencer let the robe slide from his shoulders before he stepped up to Aaron. He stopped with only a half of a hand span between them. Spencer kept his eyes on Aaron's face even though he wanted to look at the restraints on the bed. He knew that Aaron had bought an extensive kit, but he wasn't sure what pieces he had laid out. "Since Jack isn't here, I'm not going to gag you. I have both of our phones on loud and the cordless right beside them on loud as well. I also have a timer set for two hours, so we have time to clean up."

Spencer nodded.

"Good. Hold out your hands." Aaron held up the cuffs, Spencer older pair that was worn just right. Spencer watched him affix each to his wrist before his head ducked in to steal a kiss. Aaron's hands wandered down his body, touching before cupping his balls. Spencer groaned into the kiss. "Sit on the bed."

Spencer did as Aaron asked. Aaron crouched in front of Spencer, picking up something from the floor. Two cuffs were wrapped and secured around his ankles before two more were secured around his thighs. Next was something around his waist that had a lot of loops for clips on it.

"Onto your stomach." Aaron didn't let Spencer get far away from him, turning to roll onto his stomach. Spencer tried to get to where he was fully on the bed, but Aaron pulled him down to where his knees were at the edge of the bed and his lower legs hanging over. It didn't last for long though. Aaron bent Spencer's legs to where his feet were up in the air. There were two clicks before Spencer felt something wrap around his neck. Spencer didn't have time to look down and see what it was before there was another click on his right and then one on his left. The thing at his neck pushed his head up to where he couldn't look anywhere but straight ahead, not without pulling his legs down more. Spencer could feel himself getting harder; his cock pressed into the bed. With the position he was in, it was going to impossible to rub his cock into the bed with.

"Just a few more things." Aaron's voice came from directly behind Spencer. The cuffs on Spencer's ankles were pulled a little before the thigh cuffs started to pull as well. Aaron and hooked them together. The soft padding of Aaron's feet told Spencer that he was moving around to the side of the bed. He climbed up to where Spencer could see him. Aaron tipped Spencer's chin up to where he was looking all the way up at Aaron. He had two very short strips of blue cloth in his hand that had a clip on each end. Aaron reached down and clipped one end of each strip to the strap at Spencer's throat before the other end was clipped to the cuffs on Spencer's wrists.

"How does it all feel?" Aaron asked as he tipped Spencer's chin back up. Locking their eyes again.

"Fine."

"Nothing feels wrong?" Aaron's eyes darted over the entirety of Spencer's body, restrained exactly how Aaron wanted him.

"No."

"Good. Tell me to pause if something starts to feel wrong. We can remove that bit and finish up. Safe word if you fully need to stop."

"I will."

"A few more things and then I'm going to start working on you."

"Yes." Spencer was already so hard. Aaron slipped off of the bed, and Spencer let his neck relax, pulling on his legs and spreading his knees a little farther apart. Spencer felt Aaron pull the strap affixed to his waist around to a particular position. Two things were clipped to it before one was drawn along his ass and something else was clipped to his thigh. He felt something pull, and his cheek was pulled a little. It was repeated on the other side. Spencer could feel the air movement in his room ghosting over his hole. Aaron had made him totally open.

Aaron's hands settled on his thighs, just above the cuffs, pressing down. He bit at Spencer's asscheek before he licked over Spencer's hole. Now Spencer understood why Aaron wanted him cleaned out. Spencer didn't know if he wanted to push back into that tongue or away from it. Spencer couldn't do either because he really couldn't move at all. He was still a little uneasy with Aaron and his want of tonguing Spencer's ass, but he submitted to it because it did feel good and it made Aaron fuck him hard.

Spencer relaxed his neck, letting his head drop down, and his legs were pulled forward. Aaron pushed his legs down into the bed a little harder. Aaron pushed his tongue inside of Spencer making him moan out loud. Spencer wanted to lay his head down on the bed but it wasn't possible, he could relax to where he could almost do that, but his legs couldn't bend that way. Instead, Spencer was forced to keep himself aware enough to where he held his neck up enough.

Aaron's tongue was relentless as it fucked him. Spencer's muscles relaxed more and more as the tongue pressed in and darted back out of his hole. Aaron only stopped once, and it was to fiddle with the straps across Spencer's cheeks, shortening them to where he was open just a little more.

"I should keep you like this for hours, trussed up how I want with your hole exposed. Grab that vibrating dildo and press it into you as you are bound. You can't do anything but take what it does to you before I jerk it out and fuck you long and hard. I should come inside of you but not allow you to do so and press that dildo back inside. I don't have enough time for that today though. Maybe a weekend where Jessica takes Jack to see his cousins again. Do you want that?"

"Yes." Spencer spread his knees a little more, pressing his legs down and his forehead just barely touched the bed before the strap started to cut off his airflow. Aaron chuckled before he pressed two fingers inside of Spencer, using spit as the only lube. They found Spencer's prostate and then Aaron was pushing his tongue back inside of him. The fingers withdrew before the tongue did for just a few seconds.

"Come when you want, Spencer because I'm done, and you are going to get hard again before I fuck you."

Spencer groaned as Aaron pushed his tongue back inside of him. What Aaron was doing should not feel as good as it did, it was horrid. Aaron used his thumbs to open Spencer's hole just a little more before he pressed his face so far into Spencer's ass that Spencer was sure that he couldn't breathe. Spencer could feel his tongue in places it had never been before, and he came with a strangled cry because of the strap across his throat. Aaron didn't back out, no he kept his tongue inside of Spencer. Spencer could feel his muscles contracted about the invading appendage and it caused him to jerk once before he slumped down, barely able to keep his head up enough to where he could breathe.

Aaron disengaged from Spencer all the way, and Spencer couldn't hear him because he was breathing so hard that he couldn't hear a damned thing. The bed dipping in front of him had Spencer opening his eyes to look. Aaron was kneeling on the bed, his leg sliding on either side of Spencer's, tucking his elbows into his side. Aaron's cock was standing stiff outside of the jeans with the underwear bunched to where the teeth of the zipper wouldn't catch him. Spencer didn't even need prompting before he opened his mouth. This was what Aaron meant by Spencer getting hard again before Aaron fucked him. He meant in the ass obviously as Aaron grabbed Spencer's hair, finding a good hold even in the shortness of it and drawing Spencer down onto his cock just a little farther than he normally would on the first thrust. Spencer didn't fight it, he just breathed through his nose as Aaron fucked his mouth.

Spencer could snap his fingers if it got to be too much and it could easily be. Aaron holding his head up, it helped Spencer as it allowed his legs to relax a little more. As he relaxed his legs, he relaxed his throat even more.

Aaron pulled out of Spencer's mouth suddenly. He nearly fell off the bed in his haste to get around to Spencer's ass. Aaron pushed at Spencer's knees, pushing him up the bed enough to where he could get in behind Spencer and not fall off.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Spencer begged. Before he even got the E sound out, Aaron was pressing inside of him. Spencer gasped as he was filled. Everything felt more. There was nothing else that Spencer could use to describe it. Everything just felt like more. Aaron fucked him hard and fast, it rocked Spencer's body, and he loved it. Aaron braced a hand on the bed right in front of Spencer, and his other snaked around Spencer's front to grab his chin and pull his face up.

"Soon, I'm going to immobilize you on your back. Ankles cuffed to thighs, spread open and just right at my mercy. Really clean you out so that I can fuck either of your holes as I want. Do you want that Spencer? Do you want me to use you like that?"

Before Spencer could answer, Aaron dropped his head just enough, and his teeth grazed the scar on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer knew that he was close and it wouldn't take much to tip him over.

"Come," Aaron whispered before his teeth closed over the scar and he bit down just enough for Spencer to feel the pain but not enough to break the skin. Spencer screamed as he came, adding to the already wet bed. The only thing holding up his head was Aaron's hand on his chin because his entire body went lax after orgasm. He wasn't even sure he could hold his head up if he wanted to. Aaron bit down again, still not hard enough to break the skin as he came. Spencer felt Aaron moving around, each of the restraints being loosened and skin being checked for sores. Aaron started with his legs so that Spencer's head could slump down.

Spencer was laying flat on the bed, unable to move, still floating when he felt Aaron straddle him. Spencer groaned and tried to slide himself up the bed, but Aaron's hands on his shoulders stopped him. Aaron's hands gently started to rub at Spencer's shoulders and down his back. Spencer relaxed down into the bed all the way as Aaron rubbed all the soreness in his muscles away. He was a puddle on the bed when Aaron finally prodded him onto his back. Spencer grimaced as he laid in the very wet spot on the bed.

Aaron's hands settled on Spencer's face, rubbing softening before moving down to his neck. As he moved down, Aaron leaned up to press a soft and reverent kiss to Spencer's lips. Spencer forced his arms to move and caught Aaron's hands to push them back up to his face. Aaron cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss. Spence wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and his legs around his waist, not wanting him to leave at all. Spencer wanted this, the closeness, the cuddling.

"Come on, My Love." Aaron sat up, pulling Spencer with him until Spencer was seated in his lap and next he got up off the bed, carrying Spencer wrapped around him. Aaron placed Spencer on the counter right beside the large shower before he forced Spencer to let go of him. Spencer watched him start the water in the shower before he stripped off his jeans. Spencer hadn't even realized that Aaron had not taken them off. When the glass wall of the shower started to fog up, Aaron came out of the shower.

Spencer raised his hands up and waited for Aaron to come and get him. Aaron just chuckled but moved over to where he could pick Spencer up. When they stepped fully inside, Spencer knew that he would have to let go of Aaron and stand on his own two feet, but he didn't want to. He would though because it would mean that Aaron would wash him.

"Quit pouting," Aaron said before he nipped at Spencer's bottom lip. Aaron grabbed the rag as soon as Spencer was out of his arms and he started to wash Spencer before pushing him under the spray to where Aaron could wash himself. Spencer stayed under the spray, watching Aaron. Aaron kept looking over at Spencer before he stepped under it as well. Aaron pressed his soaped up body into Spencer's' carrying them both back into the cold wall. Spencer gasped at the coldness of it. Aaron swallowed the tail end of the gasp as he kissed Spencer. Spencer kissed him back just as hard, but there was something in Aaron's kiss. Something different.

Aaron broke the kiss and buried his face in Spencer's neck, breathing hard. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron, holding him close and rubbing his back.

"Marry me," Aaron whispered.

"What?" Spencer was sure that he hadn't heard Aaron right. Spencer tried to pull Aaron's face out of his neck, but the older man was having none of it. He raised his head just a little. Spencer could feel his breath on his ear.

"Marry me, Spencer. I want the world to see my ring on your finger and yours on mine."

Spencer was so shocked that he just stood there. Aaron had said what he thought he had. He had meant it. Spencer hadn't expected it. Spencer tried to wiggle out of Aaron's hold, but the man kept him pressed into the wall.

"Spencer. Spencer! SPENCER!" Aaron screamed.

Spencer blinked and realized that he had been more than just wiggling. He had been full out trying to run. Spencer forced himself to calm down.

"I'm not letting you run and hide. Just calm down."

Spencer knew that it really would change nothing. Getting married to Aaron. They were already living together. They were already deeply in love. Spencer just hadn't thought that it was something that Aaron would want with him. Aaron's marriage to Haley had ended in disaster in more ways than one. Spencer was happy with the way that things were, but a change wasn't always bad, and nothing really had to change in the way they interacted. The only thing that would change is how the world sees them. That was why Aaron wanted this. He wanted everyone to see how serious he was in his love of Spencer. The collar told some but not all.

"Yes," Spencer said, his voice cracking. Spencer swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips, lifting him up and pressing their bodies together. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, taking the kiss that was given to him. He barely realized as Aaron backed them out of the shower. They didn't stop at the counter but kept going into the bedroom. Aaron deposited Spencer into the chair in the corner that Spencer liked to read in before he moved to the walk in closet. Aaron came out with a box in his hand. Spencer realized that marriage had been on Aaron's mind for a lot longer than Spencer telling Aaron how much he loved Jack. Aaron dropped to his knees in front of Spencer and opened the box. Inside were three rings. A thin band with a single dark sapphire gemstone in the center, flush with the rest of the ring instead of raised up. There were two bands behind it, both were a dark blue.

"Tungsten carbide for all three." Aaron reached into the box and pulled out the two wedding bands. Inside of one was the word forever, and the other had bound. Spencer knew exactly which one was his because it was thinner and it had the word bound on it. Spencer's two rings together were a little wider than Aaron's was. It didn't look feminine in fact they looked perfect. Aaron pulled Spencer's hand up and leaned over to kiss the skin where the ring would rest. When he pulled back, Aaron slipped the ring on Spencer's finger before kissing it. Aaron turned Spencer's hand over and kissed the underside of the ring before kissing the palm of his hand. Aaron looked up at Spencer, tears shining in his eyes. Spencer reached up with his free hand and wiped at the one that was starting to fall. It caused Aaron to surge up, pressing Spencer back into the chair and kiss him.

"I love you, so much, Aaron," Spencer said when they parted to breathe. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"I was expecting it. It's why I hadn't proposed yet. I was not going to do a public one because I remember the night I told you I love you very well. Just like that night I really didn't mean to propose. I don't regret it though."

"You know that Morgan is going to want to have a talk with you, again. Just like after that night, and after I moved in with you, and after we moved here. Next weekend is Henry staying over, why don't we make a dinner for the team here. Get everyone's concerns aired out all at once. Then they can help us wear out Jack and Henry."

"Sounds good but you know that Morgan is going to go to my office Monday morning after he sees that ring on your finger."

"But he won't get into it fully there at work." Spencer looked at the clock on the wall, there was just a little bit of time before Jack was going to be home. They needed to get dressed and get the bedclothes changed, and Aaron needed to put up the restraints that were just laying on the bed. Spencer drew Aaron's mouth back in for a short and dirty kiss before he pushed him back. "We need to finish our shower and clean up the room."

"You shower first and I'll come in after cleaning up in here. Jack will be here soon."

Spencer carefully stood up from the chair, making sure that he wasn't going to fall. The rest of the shower was short, mainly just washing his hair and cleaning up his groin and ass. Every time that Spencer moved his hand in front of his face, he stopped to take in the ring. It was beautiful, and it looked good on his skin. The tungsten was silver with just the blue stone adding the only color. When they got married, it would be very pretty nestled beside the dark blue ring.

Jack was being dropped off just as Spencer was finished getting dressed and Aaron was still in the shower.

"SPENCER!" Jack screamed as he ran up the walk toward the house. Spencer crouched and caught the boy as he leaped into Spencer's arms. "I had a fun time!"

"I'm glad." Spencer stood up and shifted Jack to where he was holding him one armed and waved at Mrs. Charles. She waved back and pulled way.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he caught Spencer's hand. Inquisitive fingers brushed at the ring. "Miss Abernathy at school has a ring like this on her finger a month ago. She said that she was going to get married. Are you getting married?"

"Yes, I will be."

"When?"

"Spencer and I just got engaged Jack. We've not set a date or talked about anything more than Spencer agreeing to marry me," Aaron said from behind them. Jack's head whipped around so fast that Spencer was sure he was going to get whiplash.

"Does that mean that I get to call Spencer Papa now?" Jack asked. He looked between Spencer and Aaron a few times before he kept his eyes on Spencer. "Or do I have to wait until you marry Daddy?"

Spencer looked at Aaron, and the man looked like he was unable to talk. Aaron nodded.

"You can start to call me Papa now, Jack. I'd be honored." Spencer wrapped both of his arms around Jack and hugged him tightly. He felt stronger arms wrap around the both of them.

Several minutes later, Jack started to squirm. "Can't breathe!"

Spencer laughed and waited for Aaron to let go before he relaxed his hug on Jack. Spencer looked at Aaron's face and saw the tears were threatening on Aaron's face again. He reached out and brushed the falling tear. This right here was worth everything in the world to Spencer. Being with his fiancé and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Reverse Big Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


	22. Interlude XI-Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Criminal Minds Reverse Big Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/). They close at the end of June so sign up soon!

# Interlude XI-Tutor

Spencer flipped another page in his book before looking up at Aaron. The football player was taking a test that was in the back of the math book. Spencer had been working with him for two months on tutoring him in math, and Spencer really needed to know where to focus for the coming month. Aaron wasn't dumb, the math just equally confused and scared him.

The thing was that Spencer could feel Aaron near staring at him in the time between when Spencer would look up to check on him. They were alone in the house as they always were when Spencer came over to tutor Aaron. The Hotchner's were out for an event of some kind, and it left them alone. Mr. Hotchner had never said a word to Spencer and Spencer could tell that the man hated that Spencer even had to tutor Aaron in anything. Mrs. Hotchner was weirdly motherly to Spencer, making sure that there was money for them to order pizza and enough snacks for both of them. She also let him know that there were plenty of rooms for Spencer to stay over in if the tutoring went too long.

"Spencer?" Aaron called out, making Spencer look back up from his book. Aaron was waving a piece of paper, signaling that he had finished the test. Spencer closed his book after glancing at the page number. He set the book on the chair as he stood up and moved over to the table in the library to look over Aaron's test. Aaron handed it over as Spencer took the seat at the table across from him.

Aaron had been acting weird all night. From the moment when Spencer had arrived with his backpack to now. Aaron stood up from the table and moved around to stand behind Spencer, leaning over him on his left side and laying his right hand on Spencer's right shoulder. It was the first time that Aaron had touched him. Spencer held in the shiver, barely, forcing his eyes to look down at the test. Grading it in his head was easy. Aaron had done every single one of the questions perfectly. A double check showed that with the work he had demonstrated that he had fully grasped the concepts that Spencer had taught him in the months previous.

Spencer pushed his chair back and stood up, wrapping his arms around Aaron and giving him a hug. Aaron's arms hesitated for a second but wrapped around Spencer tightly.

"You did it!" Spencer said when he pulled back and looked into Aaron's eyes. "You aced it!"

Aaron smiled, and his mouth parted slightly, his tongue coming out and rubbing along his bottom lip. Aaron looked in Spencer's eyes before darting down. Aaron's eyes popped back up to Spencer's eyes before he leaned in. Spencer knew exactly what Aaron was doing, was going to do, and he was frozen as lips pressed into his. Aaron's hands didn't stay wrapped around Spencer's shoulders. Instead, they dropped down to Spencer's hips. Holding Spencer close to Aaron as a tongue darted out and asked permission to enter. Spencer parted his lips and allowed Aaron's tongue inside of his mouth.

Spencer's crush on Aaron had faded. Freshman year it had been larger than life. Spencer had gone to every single home football game just to watch him run down the field. The pep rallies were always fun to people watch, and Spencer could easily watch Aaron more than anyone else, and no one really noticed. Sophomore year, Aaron had noticed Spencer for the first time even though they had nearly half of their classes together. Junior year, Spencer had started to actually find friends of his own and had been able to forget about his crush on Aaron Hotchner for a year. Senior year though had begun with Aaron seeking him out to help tutor him in math. Unlike the other jocks that usually found their lockers sabotaged or even their cars if they didn't understand what the threats were, Aaron had asked and hadn't just asked for Spencer to do his homework but to actually tutor him in math.

Aaron pressed Spencer into the table, pressing their bodies close. Spencer unwrapped his arms from Aaron's shoulders and braced himself on the table to lift up to where he could sit on it. He spread his legs and Aaron slotted himself between them, pressing their groins together. Spencer wasn't exactly shocked that Aaron was hard already, Aaron had been the one to kiss him, but he was shocked that Aaron hadn't run away when he felt Spencer's answering hardness.

"Spencer," Aaron said raggedly when he pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked into Spencer's. Only leaning back enough to where they could see each other. Spencer reached out, slowly, and untucked Aaron's shirt from where it was perfectly tucked into his pants. He always looked put together, and in school, Spencer had never understood it. Now that he had seen Aaron's parents even on a night when they didn't go out anywhere, he understood that Aaron was indoctrinated into dressing perfectly. Spencer pressed his hands to either side of Aaron's navel. His fingers brushed at Aaron's sides.

"What are you doing, Aaron?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stop."

"You just broke up with Haley," Spencer whispered.

"Because of you. Our one to two and sometimes three nights a week with you tutoring me these past two months have made me see Haley for how she is. I know what she did to you a few weeks back, and it was why she and I got into the fight that ended the relationship. She wanted me to stop tutoring with you and just force you to do my homework and cheat on my tests."

"That didn't go well for Justin," Spencer admitted. He watched as Aaron's eyes widened.

"You are the one that messed up his truck?"

"No. Justin technically did that. It's not my fault that he cranked the engine again after it didn't start the first time. That's what ruined it. If he had looked under the hood instead of cranking it again he would have seen the issue, but he didn't, and that was what started the fire."

Aaron laughed, his hands squeezing on Spencer's hips lightly.

"I realized that the only reason that she was with me was that I was popular. I've known since Freshman year that you've had a crush on me, but I never cared. You came to every single home game until last year. I didn't realize until you stopped coming to every one that I missed having you in the stands. I hated looking up and not seeing you watching me."

"That's why you have had me tutor you."

"Not the only reason. I did need the help. It got you coming to the games again though."

"You meant to throw that shirt to me at homecoming."

"Yes. I kept a hold of that shirt from the moment I found it. It was your size and had my number on it. I threw it right to you, and I watched you as you unrolled it. The look of happiness on your face when you saw my name and number on it." Aaron leaned in and kissed Spencer again. His hands pulling Spencer into his body, brushing their hard cocks together making them both moan into each other's mouths. Spencer slipped his hands around to Aaron's back, his palms pressing into Aaron's skin before he wiggled the tips of his fingers into the tight jeans that Aaron was wearing. Spencer expected to find a pair of underwear to slip his hands under, but there was nothing but skin and jeans. Spencer curled his fingers inside and grabbed a handful of flesh. Aaron thrust into Spencer at the feel, but there was something in Aaron's kiss that didn't feel quite right.

Spencer pulled out of the kiss, taking a gulping breath before he forced Aaron's eyes to his own. He saw hesitance there.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, his voice a near whisper.

"I don't...I've only had sex with Haley."

"And you want sex with me? Tonight?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded twice.

"I read up online what to do, and I bought condoms and lube, but I don't know what I am doing." Aaron pressed a quick kiss to Spencer's mouth like he couldn't help himself. "Do you?"

"I do. I have had sex before with both males and females. Do you want to fuck me or have me fuck you?" Spencer asked. He didn't care which one because he just wanted Aaron. Even if all they got up to was mutual hand jobs if Aaron freaked.

"I don't know. Can we just start and see what feels right?"

"Of course. Not here though. Does your bedroom door lock?"

"It does, and mom and dad are staying at a hotel tonight after the party. They won't be home until afternoon, and while the staff will come back and start to do their weekend cleaning, they won't come up to the bedrooms until after we are awake. I let them know that you were going to be staying."

"Did you?" Spencer asked.

"I hoped that you would stay in my bed, but I was going to convince you to spend the night if I didn't get my nerve up to kiss you."

"Is this what you want from now on? I come over on Friday nights and tutor you in math and then in sex?" Spencer asked. Spencer felt amused at the way that Aaron was acting, he was vulnerable in a way that Spencer had never seen before and it was all because of him. Spencer could feel his pulse start to pick up at the looks that Aaron was giving him. This was everything that Spencer wanted and more it seemed.

"That shouldn't be as hot as it is coming out of your mouth. I don't care what you tutor me in as long as you are doing it."

"Then why don't we go upstairs? Show me your bedroom, Aaron."

Aaron grinned at Spencer, stepping back and forcing Spencer to have to let go of Aaron's asscheeks. Aaron held out his hand for Spencer to take and he did. Aaron pulled him off of the table so quick that Spencer almost fell. Aaron kept pulling though, and Spencer settled in at his side, tucked there. Spencer had been around the entirety of the house before with leaving Aaron to take practice tests alone. With no one ever there it was perfect for him to wander around. Spencer knew exactly how to get to Aaron's bedroom, but he let Aaron lead him up there. Especially since it felt like Aaron was running a race to get there. When they finally crested the steps, Spencer couldn't take it anymore. He planted his feet, and when Aaron stopped to turn around to look at him, Spencer pushed him into the wall and kissed him. Aaron wholeheartedly got into the kiss, grabbing Spencer's hips. Spencer didn't stop the kiss, but he did grab Aaron's hands to slip them down a little to where Aaron was grabbing his thighs. Aaron pushed away from the wall at the same time that he lifted Spencer up. Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist and moaned as his groin was pressed into Aaron's hard stomach.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and kept on kissing him as Aaron walked them down the hall. He didn't hear the sound of a door opening, so Spencer pulled out of the kiss and realized that Aaron's bedroom door had been open. He reached over and shut it as they cleared it. Aaron locked it.

"What now?" Aaron asked.

"Let's make out on the bed. Don't worry about handling me like glass, Aaron. I don't mind a little rough handling." Spencer pressed a few kisses up Aaron's jaw before he nipped at his ear. Aaron near grunted, and his hands spasmed, letting go of Spencer. Spencer looked around and saw that he was over the bed. Spencer let go of Aaron and fell back onto the bed. Aaron stared down at him with a look of lust on his face. Spencer flailed his hand up and grabbed Aaron's shirt, pulling him down onto Spencer. Spencer didn't allow him to talk at all, crushing their lips together.

Aaron's hands were hesitant as they moved over what he could reach of Spencer's body. He wasn't sure what was okay and what wasn't to touch. Spencer encouraged him with moans and thrusts up into his body. It felt wonderful, Aaron pressing him down into the bed.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. You can do anything you want. If I don't like it, I'll tell you." Spencer reached up and started to pull Aaron's shirt over his head while Aaron worked on the buttons of his shirt. Spencer leaned up enough to lick at Aaron's nipple, causing Aaron to thrust down into him, pressing their hard cocks together. "Fuck. I want you naked, Aaron."

"Yes." Aaron pushed himself up and off of Spencer and started to work on stripping his jeans off. Spencer pulled the shirt off of his shoulders before working open his slacks. Spencer had not been anticipating a night of sex and had dressed like he always did. The way Aaron stared at him though said that Aaron liked how Spencer looked. When Spencer had his pants undone, he shoved them down to below his hips before he laid back to pull them the rest of the way. Aaron grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled, dragging them off of Spencer with no issue. Aaron ducked back down to strip Spencer's underwear off of him, taking his socks at the same time. Spencer had taken his shoes off in the entryway and Aaron had been shoe and sockless.

"Now what do you want, Aaron?"

"Can I touch you?" Aaron asked waving his hand toward Spencer's groin.

"Yes, you can. Why don't I get comfortable on the bed, and you can touch to your heart's content." Spencer knew that moving too fast could scare Aaron. Aaron needed to come to grips with this before anything actually happened. Aaron had never been a bully to the other kids at the school that was open with their sexuality, despite others being downright mean. Aaron had even protected a few when the bullying went from verbal to physical. Aaron didn't bully anyone, and if it was even verbally in front of him, he made his displeasure known. Things had got better at school as Aaron had aged. Spencer and his friends were not made fun of that much anymore. While the football team still thought that the smart kids were only there to try and force them to do the teams homework, ever since Spencer had basically blown up the jock's car, no one had actually forced them to do anything.

Aaron watched Spencer shift to where his head was on Aaron's pillow in the center of the bed. Spencer spread his legs and beckoned Aaron closer. Aaron kneed onto the bed and slipped between Spencer's legs, his eyes locked on Spencer's cock. Aaron reached out and hesitated, but Spencer grabbed his hand and laid it on Spencer's raised up knee. Aaron put his other hand in the same spot.

"It's just different parts but the same general idea."

"Who have you had sex with?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not going to name names but let's just say that a few of the after school clubs, including the chess club, probably have just as much sex at our meetings that the sports teams have at their parties. With probably a lot more experimentation. We have a copy of the Kama Sutra and parents who don't worry about us doing stupid things."

"I think I want to go to your parties."

"I don't think that you do because it's very...casual. Kissing whoever is beside you. Handjobs to whatever cock strikes your fancy, same with oral. We did an ouroboros the last time, of sorts. A giant circle of boys and girls everyone giving and receiving some kind of oral sex. We use condoms for penetrative sex but since it's only us we don't worry too much about STDs. If you came to the party, everyone is going to want to touch you, kiss you, and even suck you. And people will do the same to me. We could just watch and play with each other. Do you want to do that Aaron?"

"Yes." Aaron's hands on Spencer's knees drifted down his thighs. Spencer hissed in pleasure at the barely there touch of his finger tips. Aaron pressed harder, his touch firmer. Spencer's cock jerked and a drop rolled down the head of his cock. Spencer reached out and caught the drop, holding it up to Aaron. Aaron ducked his head down and licked at the finger, taking it all the way into his mouth. Aaron's hands slid the rest of the way down his legs, and one hesitantly brushed from root to tip of Spencer's cock.

Spencer closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned, loudly. Aaron moaned back around Spencer's finger. A few minutes of Aaron sucking lightly on Spencer's finger and Aaron's hand learning the feel of Spencer's cock and Aaron pulled back.

"What do I do with this?" Aaron asked as he pulled back and showed Spencer the bottle of lube in his hand.

"That depends on what you want to do. Do you want to fuck me or have me fuck you?"

"I want to-" Aaron stopped and looked from Spencer's face down to his cock and back again. "Can I do you and then in the morning you do me?"

"Sure. You need to get some lube out and coat a finger. I'd choose your pointer. Once you have it coated, play with my hole a little before pressing inside." Spencer tilted his hips a little and spread his legs more. When he was good, he grabbed the second pillow under his head and scooted it under his lower back and hips. Giving Aaron a good angle to finger and then fuck him. Aaron fumbled with the bottle a little, but he got it open and poured out some before coating his finger.

"Is there such a thing as too much lube?"

"For a first time like this? No. Not really ever but when you are learning, no there is no such thing as too much. I will let you know if you hurt me. Just go slow and gentle."

Aaron brushed fingers over Spencer's balls, making Spencer moan again and his cock twitched again. Aaron emboldened by that pressed slick fingers to Spencer's hole, pressing just enough to be felt but not enough to breach. A single finger stayed and rubbed all over his hole. Up and down, never dipping too much inside but making Spencer see stars a little because it was Aaron. The one boy he'd wanted for years. Aaron who was wanting to fuck him. Spencer didn't say anything other than to moan when Aaron did something that he liked.

Spencer was surprised when the tip of a finger breached him. The finger slipped in and out before Spencer could even register it. He looked up to see that Aaron was focused just on Spencer's cock and hole and not his face at all. It allowed Spencer to watch him. To see the look on concentration that he had on his face that matched when he was working on homework. Except it was focused on Spencer.

The finger slipped in a little further before retreating again. Aaron was going to play with Spencer it seemed, but Spencer was okay with that. Spencer kept his hands on the bed, wanting to touch but Aaron was too far away. Instead, Spencer gripped the sheets under his hands, feeling how soft they were and looking forward to sleeping under them. Or another set as it was a foregone conclusion that the ones they were on were going to get messy between the lube and semen.

Spencer's body didn't fight Aaron's finger as he pressed it all the way inside. Aaron gasped as his finger slid all the way in. He looked up at Spencer's face, a look of wonder.

"I play with myself when I masturbate of a morning. I love things pressing inside of me. I have a dildo that I lube up and fuck myself with."

"I have been using lube and fingering myself for a while now when I am in the shower. I always clench up."

"You'll relax to where you don't. Know when you slip your cock inside of me, that's a different story. I'll tighten around the head once you have it all the way inside of me. Don't worry I'll walk you through it."

"When can I use the second finger?" Aaron asked as he pulled his first finger out and coated it in more lube from his other hand.

"How do I feel when you press that one inside of me?"

Aaron cocked his head to the side and did as Spencer said. The finger slid inside with no resistance. Aaron pulled it back out and gently pressed two to Spencer's hole. Thankfully Aaron kept his nails short, and there was no scratch of nail as it was pressed inside of him. Aaron was even more gentle with two fingers than he was with one. The stretch of the ring of muscle in Spencer's ass was slow. Aaron kept going back for more lube and that was perfectly okay with Spencer. The more Spencer watched Aaron as he played, the more his shoulders slumped down, and he relaxed.

"Next?" Aaron asked.

"Go and get the condoms and a towel." Spencer watched Aaron as he moved to the ensuite bathroom and grab a hand towel from just inside the doorframe. He moved to his backpack and pulled out an unopened box of condoms. Spencer held his hand out for the condoms, and Aaron handed them over willingly. There was lube on the box from Aaron's lubed up hand. Spencer ignored it and opened it to grab a condom from inside and tearing it off of the rest. He dropped the box to the floor and opened the condom wrapper. He crooked a finger to coax Aaron back to him. Aaron went right between Spencer's legs. Spencer sat up enough to where he could slip the condom down Aaron's cock. He stroked it twice before pulling his hand away. "Coat your cock in lube and then press inside of me. Once you are all the way in, just wait there and wipe your hands off. I don't want lube all over my body."

"Okay," Aaron said, his voice a little shaky.

"You aren't going to hurt me. I won't let you. I promise. Come on." Spencer spread his legs a bit more and reached for Aaron. Aaron wiped his hand off on the towel before he coated his cock with the other one. Once his first hand was clean, he took Spencer's hand and allowed Spencer to pull him up to where he was leaning over him. "Come on, Aaron."

Aaron scooted up just a little more and pressed his cock to Spencer's hole. Ever so slowly, Aaron pushed the head of his cock inside of Spencer. Spencer knew that Aaron wasn't going to last long. There was a difference in the feel of being in a pussy and being in an ass and Aaron was already on a hair trigger. Aaron wiped his last hand off when he was fully pressed inside of Spencer.

"You feel good," Aaron said, breathless.

"So do you. I love the feel of you inside of me. I don't want to let you pull out at all."

"Spencer, please. I'm already so close."

"Thrust when you want. Slow at first and building up as you feel comfortable. I can take it."

Aaron pulled out just a little, his eyes locked down where his cock was sliding back inside of Spencer. Aaron pulled out a little bit more on his next thrust. In and out, just enough for Spencer to feel it but not enough for much else, Aaron got used to what he was doing. When Aaron pulled out all the way and thrust back inside faster than before, Spencer felt the cock finally brush over his prostate. He screamed a little but ended it with a moan.

"Prostate," Spencer gasped as Aaron repeated it. Aaron tried to repeat that move every time that he could, and it wasn't long before Spencer spilled between them. Aaron stopped thrusting inside of Spencer to watch him come. Spencer groaned as he constricted his ass muscles to remind Aaron that there was still more to do. Aaron grinned and pulled out of Spencer making him gasp as Spencer felt empty. Aaron pulled the condom off of his cock and tossed it to the floor before he took his cock in hand and started to jerk himself off. Spencer watched the hand moving up and down, the head of Aaron's cock becoming visible for just a second before it was gone again. Aaron grabbed the bed frame at Spencer's head as he came, groaning as his cock added to the mess on Spencer's stomach.

Aaron slumped down, lying beside Spencer on his side, almost tucking himself into Spencer's body. It felt nice, cuddling after sex. Given the nature of Spencer's previous sexual encounters, this was something new to him. Spencer wanted to clean up though. He would rather cuddle after cleaning up.

"If we were animals I could call that claiming, or even scent marking. I didn't take you for the type. I never saw you like this with Haley."

"I didn't feel this way with her. I don't even want anyone to even look at you. I don't want anyone to touch you. You are mine."

"I can be yours after I clean up. I assume that I can use the bathroom?" Spencer tried to sit up, but Aaron just pulled him closer with an arm across his chest, barely missing the mess on Spencer's flesh.

"Where did you leave your bag?" Aaron placed a kiss on Spencer's jaw before he yawned.

"In the library. I didn't pack clothes, and I already texted mom that I was staying the night. That storm outside would stop me from going home, especially walking."

"What do you usually sleep in?" Aaron shifted to where he was above Spencer, straddling his waist. He leaned down and took Spencer's mouth in a kiss. Spencer shivered as the air conditioning kicked on and blew cold air over his skin, sweat still cooling on him.

"Naked but with a bunch of blankets on me during summer. Spring and fall a T-shirt and boxers. Winter is a long sleeved T-shirt and long pants. It's fall now so a T-shirt and boxers would be excellent."

"How about boxers? If you need the shirt I'll have it out, but I want to touch skin, and I create a lot of heat. Once when I had to share a sleeping bag with another kid at camp when the weather turned freezing in early spring, he called me a furnace." Aaron rolled away from Spencer and went to the dresser in the corner and grabbed clothes out of it. Spencer moved towards the bathroom wanting to be clean.

Spencer was under the spray of the water when he felt hands on his hip. He didn't move, waiting to see what Aaron did.

"I just fucked you in the bed that I slept in as a child."

"And you kept yourself hard the whole time. I'm proud." Spencer smiled to himself, bracing for what he knew what was coming. Aaron's hand came down on Spencer's wet skin, the smack near obscene in the silence of the house. Aaron stepped closer, and Spencer realized that Aaron didn't just want to shower, Aaron was hard again.

"I think the library is next. You lounged in that chair in there made me hard before I even kissed you. I want to hear you scream as I fuck you raw before the house is sold. I want to hear you begging me Spencer. I want to hear you beg for my cock, beg for me to fuck you."

"Fuck. I'm too tired. How about we do that in the morning?"

"The cleaning crew, the people from the auction house, and the realtor will be here in the morning around ten. I think that I have time to fuck you like that. What about now?" Aaron pressed his cock between Spencer's cheeks and moaned.

"Wash up, and I'll let you fuck my mouth." Spencer had already cleaned himself up, so he turned around in Aaron's hold and dropped to his knees. Aaron had never washed up so fast as he did in that moment.


	23. Mendacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.18 Lauren

# Chapter 12-Mendacity

Spencer didn't remember getting on the jet. He didn't remember when exactly someone covered him up with his blanket. He didn't remember a single second of the ride int he SUV to the airstrip. Spencer didn't even remember who had gone back to the station to get their things. All Spencer remembered was the color of the leather on the jet seats and how much the aircraft shook. Or he shook. He wasn't sure, and he didn't care to ask anyone who exactly was shaking, him or the jet. The flight home from Boston was endless and quick at the same time. Spencer remembered someone shaking him out of his stupor. Firm hands escorted him out of the jet and into a waiting vehicle.

For all Spencer knew he was being driven to his death. Anyone could have grabbed him and escorted him off of the jet. The thing that horrified Spencer the most was that he wasn't sure if he cared. Gentle hands pulled him out of the vehicle, and it wasn't until a door shut behind him that he realized that he was home. Spencer's legs gave out, and he slumped down to the floor, the hand on his arm unable to hold him up with the suddenness of his drop.

"Aaron?" A voice called out. Female and vigorous. It reminded Spencer of her, and the floodgates opened again. Warm hands pulled him back into a muscular chest before wrapping around him. Spencer couldn't take it. He pushed and shoved, even bit when a hand got too close to his face. There was a cry of pain but Spencer didn't care. The other arm let him go, and as soon as Spencer released the flesh in his mouth, Spencer was off. He knew where he wanted to be and it wasn't where he was.

Spencer didn't stop running until the smell of books and leather hit him. He slammed the library door shut and moved to the corner. There was a large wingback chair that blocked the visuals of the corner from everywhere in the room. Spencer squeezed between the chair and the wall and slipped into the space where the bookshelves ended, and the outside wall began. The room was dark, given the late hour that they had arrived home. Spencer was glad that it was dark because then he didn't have to see, he didn't have to see the blood on his hands.

There was no sound in the room. Spencer was alone with his thoughts. There was just silence and thoughts, and Spencer didn't know what he hated more, that she was dead or that he was affected so much by it. She was the first member of the team to die. Several had left, Elle, Gideon, and JJ. But there was always the chance of them at least coming back into Spencer's life in the case of Elle and Gideon. JJ was still in his life, a little more distant but Spencer loved his Godson and would never be separate from JJ.

The door to the library opened, and Spencer heard feet, but he didn't move at all. He waited to see if they would find him.

"Aaron, what happened?" The voice was far away but Spencer wasn't sure if that was because she was far away or because Spencer's hearing was messed up along with everything else when it came to his body.

"The group of killers that we were hunting turned out to be after Prentiss. She ran. They caught up to her and killed her before we could get to her. She died on the table in Boston." Aaron's voice was calm and steady. It made Spencer want to rush out and force him to react. Force him to do anything. The thing was that Spencer wasn't sure he could get a reaction out of Aaron. Spencer gripped his shoulders tight digging his fingernails into his skin enough that he was sure that soon he would start to bleed. He didn't care.

"Oh, Aaron."

"Spencer was near catatonic the entire flight home."

"Is he okay?"

"Physically yes but emotionally, no. Too much change in too short of a time. And I've never been around him when he has lost someone like this. Gideon is the closest, and it was still too early for him to truly open up to me. I don't know how to help him. He's not here. I'll check the bedroom, will you check the office?"

Spencer didn't breathe as he heard Jessica and Aaron's footsteps move away from him. He let go of his arms and brought his knees up to his chest. The tears were silent this time, leaking from his eyes without his help. He pressed his eyes to his knees, trying to stop the tears. He heard the click of the door and thought that Jessica had pulled the door shut from the office so that she would hear it if Spencer came or went. There was no sound of footsteps, so Spencer ignored the room around him.

Until a little hand touched Spencer's head. Spencer's head shot up, and he looked at Jack, barely visible in the moonlight from the window. Jack grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled, untucking it from around himself. The boy was silent as he manipulated Spencer the way that he wanted him before sitting in his lap.

"It hurts less if you hug someone," Jack whispered. Spencer wrapped his arms around Jack and held him close. Spencer knew that Jack would ask, but Spencer didn't want to tell him. Spencer didn't want to break his heart like that. Jack laid his head down on Spencer's shoulder and let Spencer hold him tight.

Spencer didn't keep track of time as he sat there in the corner holding Jack. He didn't track the beats of his heart or Jack's. The sun was just starting to peak on the horizon as Spencer realized that someone was watching him. Spencer looked up to see Aaron standing at the side of the chair and staring at the two of them. When Aaron realized that Spencer was looking at him, he pushed the chair away enough to slip down opposite them. Aaron leaned against the wall under the window.

"I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make you feel better, Spencer. You are in pain, and it hurts me because for the first time in my life I don't know what to do."

"Jack, go to your father." Spencer unwrapped his arms from around Jack because Aaron needed Jack more than Spencer.

"You tried to run at the hospital, but JJ stopped you. I was not shocked that you did here." Aaron scooted closer to Spencer as Jack transferred from one man to the other. Jack settled into his father's lap, looking at Spencer.

Spencer didn't say anything because he wasn't sure what he could say. The entire team had been open with their grief on the jet, but Aaron had been calm and firm. There was no hint of anything from the man about what he was feeling. Spencer had tried to talk to him at the hospital, but Aaron had been talking to JJ, and there was a wall of some kind. Aaron had come to him with his grief before. At Haley leaving, at Joyner dying, even after Foyet had attacked and Haley and Jack were in WitSec. Spencer was there for Haley's death, but this was different. This felt so very different and Spencer wasn't sure how to handle it and it was upsetting him.

"Daddy, Papa, what happened? Why is Papa crying?" Jack asked.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Jack, popping his head onto the boy's shoulder.

"We were chasing a bad guy, and he took Aunt Emily." Aaron's voice wavered a little, and Spencer started to move towards him, but Aaron didn't even look at him. Instead, he turned Jack around in his lap. Spencer leaned back into the wall to watch. "He hurt Aunt Emily really bad, and she died."

"Like Mommy?"

"Sort of. He didn't shoot her. He hurt her in another way. She died at the hospital while they were trying to save her."

Spencer watched Aaron and realized that no one was getting through that tough exterior right now. Jack wasn't, and Spencer sure wasn't. Spencer wanted to reach out and hold Jack and Aaron as Jack started to cry, but there was something that was coming off of Aaron that was making Spencer stay back. He sat there and watched Aaron comfort Jack. He felt like an outsider into the Hotchner family. Spencer felt the first itch of his skin of the craving that he was feeling. Spencer pushed at the feeling, trying to get rid of it.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Jack asked when his tears finally subsided.

"No. No one is going to work or school today."

"I want to go back to bed."

"I'll take you," Aaron said as he stood up with Jack in his arms.

Spencer pushed himself out of the corner that he had stuck himself and followed at a distance. He watched Aaron enter Jack's bedroom before he moved to stand in the doorway. Aaron was laying down on the bed with Jack. Aaron was talking so low that Spencer couldn't hear him. For nearly twenty minutes, Spencer watched Aaron console his son before Jack's light snores could be heard over top of Aaron's words. Aaron laid there for five more minutes before he got off the bed.

Aaron said nothing as he slipped out of Jack's room, carefully pushing Spencer back so he could shut the door. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's body and laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron just wrapped his arms around Spencer and sighed. Spencer pulled on Aaron. The older man didn't fight him on the way to the bedroom. Spencer didn't stop until they were in the bathroom. There was a huge tub in the corner that was big enough for both of them.

Spencer pressed a kiss into the side of Aaron's cheek before he moved to the tub to turn on the taps. He kept it a little warmer than normal because he was cold inside. When Spencer turned around to coax Aaron into stripping, but Aaron wasn't where Spencer had left him. He was over by the sink, his arms braced on the counter. Spencer stepped up behind him and touched a hand to Aaron's back. Aaron didn't move at all, he didn't even raise his head up to look at Spencer in the mirror.

Carefully, Spencer stripped Aaron. Aaron didn't fight him, but he didn't help him either. Spencer didn't know what to do with this man. This wasn't his Aaron. This wasn't even Hotch. The only thing that Spencer could do was try and help him. It gave him something to focus on and it was helping that itch.

Aaron got into the tub when Spencer prodded him over towards it, but instead of Spencer getting in and leaning back against Aaron, Spencer got in and kneeled in front of him. There was a stack of rags on a rack beside the tub and Spencer grabbed one. Spencer moved to straddle Aaron's legs, getting his upper body wet with the rag before he grabbed the soap to clean him up.

"Aaron, please, talk to me. Let me help you."

Aaron lifted his head and looked at Spencer, his eyes were dark and hard. Aaron reached up and cupped the side of Spencer's face, drawing him in for a kiss.

"You are helping me by just being here. Telling me and reminding me that I am not alone." Aaron took the rag from Spencer and set about washing Spencer.

Spencer wasn't sure, but for the first time ever, he felt like Aaron wasn't being truthful with him, but that was impossible. Spencer kept his mouth shut and tried to reason out what was going on with Aaron. Aaron would never lie to him.

After another few minutes soaking in the water, Spencer's back to Aaron's chest, Aaron reached forward and pulled the plug from the tub. Spencer stood up on rote, reaching for the towel that was on the stand with the rags. He handed Aaron his but instead of grabbing the blue one that was meant for Spencer, Spencer grabbed another in the shade of dark brown that was Aaron's. There was no reaction from Aaron about it.

Aaron took the towel from Spencer when Spencer had dried off his body and was working on getting his hair as dry as possible. Aaron took over drying his hair. Spencer watched Aaron in the mirror, the man wouldn't look at Spencer. Spencer thought about what he had done wrong. How had he hurt Aaron enough to where Aaron wasn't willing to share his grief with him. When Aaron tossed the towel into the hamper, Spencer walked towards the door. He grabbed the sleep clothes that he had put out what seemed like weeks ago but had only been a few days.

Spencer dressed and slid into the bed, his back toward where Aaron slipped in behind him. Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer pulling him back into his body. Spencer turned his face into his pillow and willed himself to sleep. He hadn't ever felt so alone while sleeping in the bed with Aaron. Even those nights when there was nothing more between them than sex, no emotions outside of friendship.

* * *

Spencer woke up cold again. He rolled onto his back and looked at Aaron's side of the bed. There was a note on Aaron's pillow. Spencer grabbed it and frowned as he read it. Aaron was with JJ planning Emily's funeral. Spencer set the note back down on Aaron's pillow and crawled out of bed. He looked at the time, it was near lunch. Spencer grabbed his robe and slipped it on so that he could go check on Jack.

The door to Jack's room was wide open as was the door to his playroom. Spencer went into that room and found Jack in a pile of stuffed animals with a book in his hand. Jack looked up at him and shoved himself out of the pile of stuffed animals. Jack was in a pair of his warm pajamas.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer asked.

"No, Papa. Dad left a pack of pop tarts on my nightstand and a bottle of juice. Along with a note." Jack stepped up to Spencer and raised his hands up. Spencer leaned over to pick him up. Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck and held on tight. Spencer started towards the steps on the other side of the house. Those would take them out directly in front of the cooking part of the kitchen. Spencer wasn't hungry, but he knew that he needed to eat something. Toast would be a good thing for him to stick in his stomach.

Jack clung to Spencer as they entered the kitchen. Spencer didn't move to set the boy down. Instead, he just shifted to one arm and grabbed the bag from bread from the bread box. They had a huge six slice toaster beside the bread box, and Spencer dropped four pieces into it before putting up the bread. Spencer thought about getting the butter off the breakfast nook table, but he didn't feel like putting effort into it. Spencer waited for the toast to pop, just staring at the heating coils. A paper towel made up his plate, and Spencer moved to the breakfast nook to sit down. He sat on the end of the booth that made up one side so that Jack could stay on his lap. The boy didn't move at all except to poke his head out for a bite of toast when Spencer offered it.

"I'm going to miss Aunt Emily showing me the best way to hide things in my clothes so that no one realizes I have them," Jack said after the silence of the room seemed to stretch too much.

"I'm going to miss Prentiss going to Russian and French movies with me."

"I'm going to miss Aunt Emily fake sneaking me sips of wine at dinners with the team."

"Fake sneaking?" Spencer asked.

"The first time she did it, I thought that she was doing it and making Dad mad, but Dad watched the whole time."

"Families in many countries don't have the taboo that America has on wine and lighter spirits for children. French families have kids drink wine at certain dinners." Spencer shifted in the seat, waiting for Jack to wrap his arms around him again before he stood up. Spencer walked down the hall toward the other end of the house to go up and into the library. He moved to the large chair in the far corner that he had spent weeks looking for. It was big enough for him and Jack to cuddle together and read. Spencer and Jack talked for hours about what they were going to miss. Aaron didn't come home, and he only responded to Spencer's fifth text. That the planning of the funeral with Ambassador Prentiss was taking a lot longer than he thought it was going to.

Even though Spencer did nothing all day long he was tired when the sun started to set. Jack had been in bed for an hour by that point, and there was nothing that Spencer could do to keep himself from crying. There was nothing that could be done, Spencer knew that. He needed to process the grief, but Aaron wasn't there. He stopped the pacing that he was doing at the window and decided that a trip into the night air was what was needed. Jack knew to call out on the new intercom system if Spencer or Aaron weren't in the bedroom instead of wandering around the house looking everywhere.

Spencer stopped under the tree that was in the middle of the backyard. Their first night in the house, all three of them had eaten dinner under it. A picnic of sorts. Spencer's thoughts though went to a very different direction. He couldn't help the hand that he wrapped around the bend in his elbow and the itch that was there. He wanted desperately to get rid of the pain, but he knew that he would lose everything if he did. He couldn't do it, not while he was solely responsible for Jack. It would have to wait.

* * *

The sun was almost entirely set, but Spencer wasn't moving. The cemetery wasn't empty, but where Spencer was, there were no people around. Spencer could still feel the casket weight in his hand. He could hear Rossi's breaths as the man walked behind and the silence that was still coming from Aaron behind Rossi. Morgan, Anderson, and Will carried the other side of the casket. Spencer barely remembered anything from when they pulled the casket out of the hearse to when he set it down on the rails to hold it up.

Spencer didn't even feel the cold night air until he was shivering. He had his arms up and crossed on his chest, but it was more a cover for how hard he was pressing his hand into the crook of his elbow. There was nothing to stop the pain, and he knew on an academic level that Dilaudid would not help the pain, he was aware that the Dilaudid would make him feel better and he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Spencer was alone. There was no one to care for him. A limo had brought the team from where they had taken taxi's to Rossi to the funeral home to the graveyard, and it had taken the rest of the team to where the wake was being held in Prentiss's honor.

It had been simple for Spencer to dodge the rest of the team. He had told JJ that he was going to ride with Aaron and Spencer had told Rossi, who was in the limo with Aaron and Jack that he was going to ride with JJ, Morgan, and Garcia. Then it was just mingling with the other people who were staying at the graveside for a little while longer to talk to those who weren't going to the wake, making sure that no one on the team saw him. Spencer was sure that it wouldn't be long before someone realized that he wasn't there.

The problem was that Spencer wasn't sure that Aaron would care enough to come and get him. His lover had pulled away from him with his grief. As long as Prentiss wasn't being talked about, Aaron was there, now. Spencer had woken up to Aaron slipping into bed after Spencer had forced himself to go to bed after almost falling fully asleep under the tree for the fifth time. The next morning it was like the day before hadn't happened. Aaron was there in all ways except for the one that mattered the most.

Spencer still didn't know what he had done to make Aaron seek out JJ to show grief to, but Aaron had talked to the woman more in the days after Prentiss's death than he had when JJ had been on the team. Given what JJ did for the team that was saying something. If Spencer were a more insecure man, he would think that Aaron was cheating on him. Spencer knew though that Aaron didn't have that in him, especially not since JJ was in a committed relationship with Will. Spencer was getting more comfort from Jack, a five-year-old boy than he was from his lover and Spencer didn't know what was going to come from it but he was in this for the long haul, and he was aware that all relationships had rough patches.

There was just no telling if the relationship was going to last through this rough patch. And at the moment, Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted the relationship to last if this was going to be his future.


	24. Interlude XII-Incentive

# Interlude XII-Incentive

Spencer grabbed the stack of documents that needed the new boss's signature. Spencer wasn't sure what he felt about the new boss at all. The new boss was kind, Spencer thought, but he'd seen a few of the workers on the floor come out of his office on the verge of tears. He'd treated Spencer with respect and made sure that no one walked over him in the day that he had been working in the office. Their former boss had been found to be stealing money, so he had been let go and taken to jail to wait for prosecution. Spencer wasn't sure what he wanted the new boss to be. Spencer had got used to how he was treated by the old boss.

Aaron Hotchner had transferred from the Seattle office within a day of it going public about the stealing, and it wasn't sure whether he was a temporary boss or the new permanent one. The only thing that Spencer had been told was that he had been chosen because he was a hardass who would get the department in order. Spencer really hoped that Hotchner didn't stick around after he had the department in order.

"Doctor Reid," Hotchner said as Spencer entered his office. Spencer stopped and looked at him. No one outside of the CEO of the company and the lady who had handled his intake paperwork for the company knew that he had PhDs attached to his name. Spencer had taken the job when his friend had offered because it allowed him to do what he wanted for his spare time, which was sometimes going into the R&D labs and playing with the robotics. It paid well enough that he had already set himself up for the rest of his life, even if he never worked another day.

"Here are your files that need to be signed off on before you can leave for the day. Our former boss had a mandate that if they were not in my hands before four, then the person who was late would have to be in at six to get him to sign them personally." Spencer stepped up to the desk, ignoring what the man had called him. He had not got a full scope of who the man was yet and so Spencer wasn't going to engage him in anything personal.

"Five is fine for all files that need to be signed same day, don't worry Doctor Reid, I'm not going to bite," Hotchner said as Spencer dropped the files down gently and darted away from the man in the same instance.

"Was there anything else, Mr. Hotchner?" Spencer didn't look at the man, he just stood at the front edge of the desk and looked in his general direction.

"Yes, there is. Please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Hotchner stood up and walked to the drink cart that was in the corner. Spencer took the seat at the front of the desk and kept an eye on Hotchner from the corner of his eye.

"No, thank you. I don't drink at work."

"Not even if your boss asks it of you?"

"No."

"Sticking to your guns. You aren't afraid of upsetting me. That's rare for someone who generally is the first fired when a new boss comes in. So, Doctor Reid, why are you not afraid of me firing you?"

"I do my job perfectly, and I have never had a single complaint about me. If you did not want me as your secretary anymore, I am sure that any one of the other department heads would snatch me up. They have been trying for years to get me to move to their departments."

"See, I did a thorough check on all of the new employees that I have acquired and all of the reviews that were done made it seem like you kept this department running more than the former head did. Also, you were the one that caught the fact that he was skimming." Hotchner's tone was the same and the carry of the voice the same. He was still at the drink cart. There was the clink of ice in a glass and then a glug of liquid pouring.

Spencer finally turned to lock eyes with Hotchner but he said nothing. He just stared at him. Hotchner looked smug about the fact that he finally got some kind of reaction out of the man. Spencer watched as Hotchner shut the door. The shut door and no Spencer at the front desk meant that no one would bother them. Spencer watched as Hotchner walked back toward the desk, but he didn't go around it to sit down in his chair. No, Hotchner leaned against the front of the desk, directly in front of Spencer. There were two glasses in his hand one was brandy.

"You have been here since you graduated college, for your final degree that wasn't done in between working that is. You started in a small position but was snatched up by the department head before the one that was fired. You have never filed for a switch internally and on paper seem content to stay where you are. I want to know why."

"I like what I do and don't care for the politics that would come with another job inside the company."

"You don't badge out until almost everyone else has left the building and I know that there is not enough work to keep you busy for that long after your former boss left. Especially not at the speeds that you read and work. So, Doctor Reid, tell me why you stay as late as you do?"

Spencer stood up from the chair and turned on his heel, starting for the door. His hiring perks were not to be fodder for the new boss to parade in front of him as a punishment if Spencer didn't do what he wanted. Spencer had his hand on the door knob when Hotchner's hand appeared right in front of his face, keeping the door shut. Spencer froze in place. No one had been that close to him when he wasn't seated in a very long time.

"I ran the whole of the office in Seattle, Doctor Reid and I took a job here in a slightly lower position because Jackson asked it of me. I didn't mind coming home, and I didn't mind the second and third tasks I had been given. You have made Jackson want to pull all of the hairs out of his head by not wanting to do anything else. He wanted you in the labs after a year, but you've held out for nearly ten. You play in the labs when you should be running one of them."

Spencer tugged on the door, but Hotchner's weight on it stopped him from being able to pull it open. Hotchner leaned in close, Spencer could feel the heat from his body. Spencer shivered as he felt breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"I am supposed to get this department in order and find a replacement for you."

"Because I am supposed to be in the labs."

"I'm good at getting what I want." Hotchner sounded smug but unlike the other people, it didn't sound like he was banking on it to get him what he wanted.

"And you don't want me as your secretary?" Spencer didn't move because he felt that Hotchner was closer to him than he had been before.

"You are very efficient, and you take care of a lot of things that I would hate to have to deal with. Jackson will agree to allow you to take over for me just to use it as a stepping stone to get you out of the office."

"That's two tasks. Getting the office in order and getting me out of it. That's two. What's the third task?"

Hotchner stepped even closer to Spencer, and a hand was placed on Spencer's hip. "I saw you checking me out this morning, so that made my third task a lot easier. What would you do if I asked you to turn around and drop to your knees?"

"Are you demanding me to do it?"

"No. I am asking. It's all hypothetical. I do want to see you on your knees with your lips wrapped around my cock."

"Isn't the boss and secretary fantasy something about the secretary hiding behind/under the desk?"

"That and bending the secretary over the desk. Do you want that?" Hotchner's hand slid from Spencer's hip to cup his slowly awakening cock. Hotchner closed the distance between them, pressing his own hardening cock into Spencer's ass. "I would be more than willing to do that. See you bent over my desk. You have an ass to die for and all that suit you wear does is accentuate that."

"And what is Jackson giving you for getting me into your bed as it is?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing. I was just supposed to get you laid. Jackson never told me to fuck you but that he didn't care as long as you had an orgasm that was not by your own hand with porn in the background."

"I don't watch porn. I can't get past the stupidness of it." Spencer shivered when Hotchner chuckled at his statement. "Do you have lube and condoms here?"

"I do in my personal bag. Do you want a condom on me for you to suck my cock?"

"No. But I will not clean up the desk, so there had better be enough condoms for both of us." Spencer closed his eyes. He had never given into sex at work. He had been propositioned by many workers, from casual flings to one time romps in closets, to actual dates but Spencer had always turned them down. This was different though. Spencer had done his research into Aaron Hotchner before the man had started. There was never an air of impropriety about the man at all. "I want to be in charge of the engineering section of the labs. I will consent to co-head. We get along, and he's wanted me to help him for a long time."

"On what conditions?"

"You fuck my face and then my ass until I can't think straight, much less talk. You don't deliver, I go back to being your secretary until you can deliver. However, you only have a single shot a week, and since today is Friday, that means you can try again every Monday, which is when the week starts." Spencer pushed back into Hotchner's body. Hotchner groaned and moved his hand down from the door and put pressure on Spencer's shoulder, pushing him down at the same time that he started to work his belt open with the other hand. Spencer dropped to his knees before he turned around to help Hotchner get his cock out of his pants. Before the whole of the cock was out, Spencer was licking at the head. There was already a drop of fluid at the head.

Hotchner settled his hand into Spencer's hair before he used his other hand to manipulate Spencer's jaw to where he could fuck his mouth. Spencer couldn't move his head, and he freaked for a second until he felt the cock slid between his lips. He pressed his tongue up, caressing the cock as it slid into his mouth. Hotchner was the perfect size for Spencer's mouth. Just the right length and the girth was just enough to strain his jaw slightly but not enough to where it hurt. It felt wonderful as the cock slid out. Spencer could suck Hotchner's for the rest of his life.

When Hotchner's cock was fully covered in Spencer's spit, Hotchner did as Spencer asked and fucked his mouth. His hands kept Spencer's head right where Hotchner wanted it and from hitting off the door behind him. It was heady, Spencer being on his knees with Hotchner's cock in his mouth. If Hotchner was able to deliver, Spencer might visit him in his office more often once he was in the labs.

Jackson had chosen the perfect lure to get him into the labs. Hotchner was the quintessential man that Spencer went for. He was the perfect combination of arrogance because Hotchner knew that he was good, soft and caring because he didn't like to hurt people, and beautiful. Spencer would get on his knees for him anytime that the man asked.

"The next time that I have a conference call with the idiots in Mexico I want you on your knees under my desk just to keep my interest going. Last time I redecorated my home office while talking to them. Do you think you can suck my cock for three hours?" Hotchner apparently wasn't expecting an answer because his cock stayed inside of Spencer's mouth, sliding in and out, every few thrusts it would push back a little further into Spencer's mouth. Spencer swallowed around the head of the cock every single time that he did that. Spencer would certainly try and suck his cock for three hours, he would put his entire mind to that thought. A cock ring around his own cock would stop him from coming before Aaron could fuck him. "Might even fuck you while talking to them. Do you think you could keep quiet enough with my cock in your ass?"

"Mmmm," Spencer hummed, hoping that the other man took it as assent. Hotchner had to have because his pace picked up and Spencer could only focus on what the cock was doing, and he didn't pay attention to what the man was saying. Spencer sucked Hotchner's cock into his mouth as far as he could, swallowing around the head to give him as much pleasure as he could.

Spencer wasn't prepared for Hotchner nearly ripping his cock out of his mouth. The hand in his hair pulled him up, and Spencer expected to be manhandled over toward the desk. Instead, Hotchner just stared into his eyes, Spencer wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he had to have found it because it was after Hotchner starred in his eyes for at least a minute that he pushed Spencer toward the desk.

"You have until I get the lube and condoms from my bag to get important shit off the desk before I throw you over it and mess it all up," Hotchner said his voice a growl.

"Yes, Sir." Spencer grabbed the new stack of files and the other things that he knew were important and laid them in the chair that he had been sitting in. There wasn't much time as he heard the zipper on a bag being ripped open. Spencer turned to look at the desk and used his hands to get the rest of the papers and files into a haphazard pile before picking them up and setting them in the other chair. He shoved the box of tissues off the desk and made a space for himself to lean over before he felt a hand on his back, pushing him down onto that area he had just cleaned.

"I think you are right, you do your job well." Hotchner set the lube and the condoms down just right at Spencer's eye level on the desk before his hands started to work on Spencer's pants. Hotchner just let the pants and his underwear fall down before he pressed his thumbs into the skin of Spencer's crack of his ass. "Even better than I thought. Hold yourself open."

Spencer shifted around to where he could get his hands on himself and grab hold of his ass cheeks. He inhaled as he felt an already lubed finger slide inside of him. It moved and went right for his prostate. Spencer gasped before he bit his lip to try and keep himself quiet.

"I already cleared the office. That memo went out about two minutes before you came in to give me my files. I told everyone they would be paid until the close of business to get out in five minutes and that all work not completed would be done on Monday. I was afraid that you would slap me and stalk off, going right to Jackson so I made sure that no one would see it. Or if it went this way, no one would hear it."

"Shit," Spencer said as he felt two fingers push back inside of him, both coated in lube. In and out the fingers moved before they too were pulled out.

"I'm going to put the condom on me first. I'm going to fuck you for a minute before I put the other on you. If you let go of your asscheeks, I'm going to stop fucking you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

Spencer closed his eyes, trying to control himself because he was close, so close to orgasm and he was afraid that if Hotchner pushed his cock into him, that Spencer was going to come before he got truly fucked. The rip of the condom package was loud in the room that only had the sounds of their breathing in it. Spencer tried to block the sound out of Hotchner lubing up his cock before he felt the head press on his hole. Hotchner stepped even closer before he pushed in, stopping when the head was all the way inside of him. A hand settled onto Spencer's hip for a second, squeezing before it moved around to grip the base of SPencer's cock and squeezed. Spencer whimpered slightly as the rush cut before his brain caught up to the fact that Hotchner was shoving his cock all the way inside of him. From nearly empty to full and Spencer neared screamed as the hand on his cock kept him from orgasming.

"That's it." Hotchner didn't pull out or thrust at all, he stayed right there, pressed to the hilt inside of Spencer, his hand keeping Spencer from coming. Nothing was happening, and Spencer didn't know why until he felt a hand grab one of his and pull it off his flesh. It was pressed up into the desk just at Spencer's head before the hand on his cock left and repeated the action with the other hand. Hotchner almost rolled his hips, his cock shoving inside of Spencer just a little more before he pulled out and thrust back inside. He was moving too slow though.

"Please, Sir."

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that word from your mouth, Doctor Reid. Sir. Begging for me to fuck you by saying it so brokenly." Hotchner pulled nearly all the way out, the rim of the head of his cock catching on Spencer's hole before he thrust back inside of him. Spencer flexed his hands, feeling Hotchner press down a little more as the muscles flexed in Spencer's wrists. Spencer was held in place, not able to move as he was fucked over the side of the desk that he had stared at every day. He had spent more hours on this side of the desk than he did his own damned desk and now when Spencer sat there, this was the only thing that he was going to be able to think about.

"Condom," Spencer said, gasping the word out. Hotchner's hips didn't stop though, and his hands didn't move at all. His cock fucked in and out of Spencer hard and fast. Spencer's cock bobbed with every single thrust of the cock inside of him. Spencer tried his hardest not to come. He was honest that he wasn't going to clean up the office from this.

With each thrust inside of Spencer, he felt himself slipping further down into where he wouldn't be able to stop. He groaned as Hotchner's thrusts changed to shallow and barely pulling out, his body settling down on top of Spencer more.

"Paint the desk, Spencer."

"No," Spencer said shaking his head. He felt the hands holding him shift and both were drawn to where a single hand held him, thumb holding his wrist tight to where Spencer wasn't sure that he had the mental capacity to actually break the hold. It took all of him to be able to speak. The free hand traveled down Spencer's arm, followed by his side, before settling on his hip. Nails bit into his skin, holding him just a little tighter to Hotchner's thrusts.

There was no stopping Spencer's orgasm when he felt Hotchner's hand move that last little bit to cup the head of his cock. Just that little rough drag of skin over his cock and he was done. There was little more that Spencer could do but lay there and take it. Spencer didn't even try and keep track of how many more times that Hotchner thrust inside of him before he groaned his completion.

"I'm going to have you every single chance that I can over this desk. Or your desk when you get into your office."

Spencer could only moan a little as he tried to picture what Hotchner was talking about. Hotchner was still pinning him down to the desk with hands and body. Spencer felt the hand move away from his body as Hotchner slowly pulled his softening cock from him as well. The hands holding Spencer's hands to the desk didn't let go of him, but it moved, allowing Spencer to slowly sink down to his knees, leaning against the desk. He watched as Hotchner finally let go of his hand to remove the condom from his cock. The man dropped it into the trashcan without tying it off. Spencer looked up to see that Hotchner was licking his hand. Spencer shivered as he realized why.

Hotchner dropped to his knees in front of Spencer after making sure that his pants were buttoned. "I think that I fulfilled my end of the bargain." Hotchner tipped Spencer's chin up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Spencer pulled back and licked his lips, tasting his own semen on them. Spencer dove back in for another kiss, wanting more of that. Hotchner opened his mouth willingly. The ringing of a phone made Hotchner curse and pull out of the kiss. He reached up and grabbed the phone on the desk.

"Hotchner." Voice gruff, Hotchner looked down at Spencer as he stood up. The look on his face softened, and he nodded, even though the person on the other end of the phone couldn't see him. "Of course, Mrs. Johnson. Spencer will be there soon to pick him up. Thank you for calling us."

"Aaron?" Spencer asked after Aaron had hung up the phone. Spencer stood up and started to straighten his clothes. Aaron handed over a package of wipes. Spencer cleaned himself up a little bit before he pulled up his pants. He tucked his shirt into his pants before buttoning them. Aaron didn't look too worried.

"Jack had a nightmare and wants to come home. I guess they wore themselves out helping Mr. Johnson in the backyard, cleaning up branches after he had done some yard work and they fell asleep early. Jack just woke up and doesn't want to stay."

"Why am I going and getting him?" Spencer asked.

"Because he asked for you. I'll clean up and get ready for bed. He's probably going to want to sleep with us tonight."

Spencer nodded. Every time that Jack had a nightmare about his mom dying, he wanted to sleep with them. He would sleep on his side and wanted Spencer pressed into his back while he cuddled into Aaron's side. The boy wanted to feel boxed in, and neither Spencer or Aaron could deny it to him. Spencer pressed a kiss into Aaron's jaw before looking at the time as he walked out of the office.

The Johnson house wasn't far away, but Spencer felt more keyed up than he normally did after a role play session. Spencer had been boneless as long as he had been in character, but as soon as reality came back to him, Spencer had been forced to remember everything that was wrong, including how estranged Aaron had become. In fact, their dalliance in the role play was the first time they had sex since Prentiss's death.

Jack and Mrs. Johnson were waiting outside of the house, Jack took off toward the car as Spencer put it in park and opened his door. He shut the door and locked the car as he moved to meet Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer and cuddled as close as he could.

"Thank you for calling us. I'm sorry this disrupted the sleepover. Maybe in a weekend or two, we can host one at our house, might do better for Jack that way at least for now."

"It's okay. The other boys are just worried about him. You take care of him. He told me a little, that one of his aunts died, a member of your team."

"Yes. I'll have Jack call in the morning so he can talk to them."

"Thank you," Jack muttered with his face buried in Spencer's neck. Mrs. Johnson made her goodbyes as Spencer started toward the car. He unlocked it and slipped Jack into the booster seat in the back. Jack was just under the height needed to not use it. Spencer made sure that Jack was secure before he shut the back door and moved to sit in the driver's seat. "Can we not go home right away?"

"Sure. I'll text your father to tell him not to wait up for us. He is preparing the bed for all three of us."

"I just want to watch the things pass the windows."

Spencer remembered Aaron telling him that it was something Jack had wanted after Haley's death. Aaron would drive around, and when the team was working, Jessica would do it. Spencer even remembered the areas where Aaron talked about taking him. They drove around for two hours before Jack finally started to fall asleep. Jack was limp in Spencer's arms as he moved up to the bedroom. Aaron was asleep in bed, so Spencer laid Jack down on the bed. Jack rolled over into his father as soon as Spencer lifted the blanket for him to do so. Spencer walked to the bathroom after grabbing the sleep clothes left in a pile after Spencer had pulled them out that morning.

The two Hotchner men were cuddled in bed when Spencer came out of the bathroom. Aaron was wrapped around Jack, and the sight was too much for Spencer. He saw the tear tracks on Aaron's face and realized that once again, Aaron had mourned Prentiss when Spencer wasn't around. It broke Spencer's heart and reopened the wound that had started to heal from Prentiss's death.

Spencer looked at the bed but sighed because he wasn't going to impinge on the little bit of grieving that Aaron was doing. Spencer slowly walked out of the bedroom and moved down the hall toward the library. Spencer saw all of his books on the shelves, out in a way that he had never seen before. This had been his happiness before, and it seemed that it was going to be his only solace.


	25. Who Needs Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.19 With Friends Like These

# Chapter 13-Who Needs Enemies

Spencer laughed and rolled on the ground with Jack. Spencer sneaked his hand up and into Jack's armpit just to hear the boy squeal and for him to take off running. Spencer could feel the eyes on him from the second floor of the house, but he didn't care. Aaron had been given the option of eating lunch with him and Jack outside, but he had turned it down. Aaron was holed up in the office and had been since Spencer had woke up the first time.

Jack woke up Spencer just an hour after the first time that Spencer had woke up. Jack though just crawled into bed with a book and started to read. Spencer laid there watching him read. Jack was reading well above his age level, and Spencer was proud of it. Haley, Aaron, and Jessica had made sure that Jack was well rounded before he entered kindergarten. Jack's new school was doing well at making sure that he continued to progress. There was little that Jack was being denied in his education and it only lacked where the school couldn't help him. When that happened, there was Spencer. Jack's teacher was more than happy to talk to Spencer about what Jack was learning in the classroom. The teacher worked well with Spencer on closing those gaps in Jack’s education. Spencer felt proud about how well Jack was doing in school at the moment. He had little time to really help, but Jack's progress said that he was doing enough.

"Papa! Catch me!" Jack screamed as he ducked behind the tree in the middle of the yard. Spencer rolled to his front and pushed to his knees, watching Jack watching him from behind the tree. Spencer crouched for a few seconds before he took off toward Jack. Jack squealed and took off running. Spencer chased him all the way around the yard for a few minutes before he heard the timer telling him that lunch was done.

Spencer sped up a little bit and grabbed Jack around the waist. Jack screamed as Spencer lifted him up and settled him on his shoulder. Jack kicked his legs, never getting close to kicking Spencer but he wiggled and giggled, and Spencer had trouble keeping an arm around him enough to not drop him. Spencer dropped him down on the lounger and started to tickle Jack even more.

"HUNGRY!" Jack yelled as he tried to evade Spencer's hands. When Jack was having trouble breathing from laughing too much, Spencer stopped tickling him. Spencer stared down at Jack as he tried to get his breathing under control. Jack looked happy, even though Spencer knew that the sadness would settle in again when Jack did something that reminded him of Prentiss, Spencer was glad that at least for now, Jack wasn't plagued by grief. Spencer's sad thoughts were not so easy to dispel.

"Then I'll go get lunch on a platter." Spencer tapped his finger on Jack's nose as he straightened up before entering the kitchen. Spencer pulled the oven door down and looked inside. The fries and the chicken strips looked done. Spencer grabbed a thermometer to check the internal temperature of the strips. When it hit the minimum temperature, Spencer pulled it out and grabbed the mitt to get the food out of the oven. He had the platter already sitting on the counter beside the stove so he tipped the cookie sheet and the food slid right off. There were little wells at each end of the platter for sauce, two for each end. Spencer had poured barbeque sauce and ketchup at one end and honey mustard and ketchup at the other end.

Spencer picked out some of the overdone fries and a few of the strips before slipping them onto the plate with a ramekin of ranch and a ramekin of ketchup. He picked that plate up and moved toward the steps. Taking the steps one a time so that he didn't drop any of it, Spencer crested the top stair and walked toward the office where Aaron was working. Aaron wasn't sitting at the desk, but the noise from the ensuite for the office told Spencer that he was washing his hands. Spencer didn't want his and Jack's food to get cold, so he left the room.

"Lunch is on the desk, Aaron!" Spencer said just loud enough that Aaron would hear him.

"Thank you." Aaron's voice was clipped and dead sounding. Spencer shook his head because he couldn't get Aaron to open up. Whenever Prentiss was brought up, Aaron clammed up, and he was willing to hold Spencer when he cried, but that was it.

Back in the kitchen, Spencer grabbed the platter of food and walked out the door, finding Jack already seated at the picnic table that was under the roof of the back deck. Spencer saw that Jack had brought over their drinks from the chairs out in the yard. The drinks were set down right beside each other on the table. Spencer set the food down on the table before he sat down beside Jack.

"Did you take Dad his food?" Jack asked, whispering like he was afraid that Aaron would hear him.

"Yes. He's in the office again."

"Dad's spending a lot of time in the office after Aunt Emily died."

"Jack, honey. Even adults don't know how to accept and process grief. We just have to wait him out and hope that he comes to us." Spencer didn't know what else to say to Jack. Of course, Aaron was never going to go to Jack with his grief. Jack was a kid, but Spencer hoped that at least Aaron would talk to Jack a little about Prentiss. There was nothing. Spencer had no one to go to his grief with. Morgan was too angry. Garcia was too weepy. Rossi was just a no, as was Seaver. JJ would have been his next bet, and he had thought about it, but there was still the doubt that Aaron was sharing with her and not him. Spencer had been going to Aaron, and for a few weeks it had been what he had done, but as Aaron became more and more closed off to Spencer and wasn't sharing at all, Spencer felt more and more like he needed not to do that. Jack was too young to share the grief with. There was no one else.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. It was an okay silence though. Jack cuddled into Spencer's side as they both munched on the food. After the food was gone, Spencer cleaned everything up, and the both of them sat in the lawn chairs in the yard. A timer was set for half an hour, how long it would take for Jack's stomach to process the food enough to where he wouldn't get sick if he played too hard. Spencer watched Jack pull a stick of gum out of Spencer's messenger bag. Spencer had brought it out with things to keep himself entertained while Jack played.

Spencer started to read his book while he sipped on the bottle of water that he had in the cup holder of his chair. Jack was drawing something on a pad, and he was making sure that no matter how he moved, Spencer couldn't see it. Spencer let him have his little secret, but Spencer hoped it was something for Aaron, something to pull Aaron out of his funk.

As soon as the alarm chimed, Jack was up and gone. Spencer split his time between watching him play and reading his book. It was a perfect day with him and Jack if he thought so himself. Spencer could feel Aaron's eyes on him every little bit, but Jack never called out to him, and Aaron never called out to them.

Jack was good at playing by himself, entertaining himself with little input from the adults around him. Spencer had been much the same way, but unlike Spencer, Jack did well at playing with other kids. Spencer had never learned that trait at all; it had been hard for him to connect with the cousins that he had. It was hard for him to relate to the schoolmates he had, even when he was the same age as them. Spencer knew that neither one of his parents had helped him adjust well to being around others with his intelligence and the kids that he had gone to high school with hadn't helped him. Caltech had been the best thing for him. He had got a little distance from his mom, and no one knew him there.

"Spencer?" Jack asked as he draped himself over Spencer's legs, breathing hard from running.

"Yes?"

"Can we do what we were doing earlier?"

"Which part?" Spencer set aside his book and looked at Jack smiling.

"The wrestling and chasing."

"Sure. Why don't we clean up our chairs and stuff so that we aren't too worn out after and don't do it?"

"Okay!" Jack mock saluted and moved over to his chair. He grabbed his water and carried it to the picnic table on the back porch before he came back for the chair at a run. Spencer tucked his bottle under his arm and folded the lounger chair up. He picked up his messenger bag from the ground before grabbing the chair and walking toward the back porch. Jack slipped the water bottle from under Spencer's arm, setting it down on the table right beside Jack's. As Spencer let the chair fall, stacking it beside the lounger that was Aaron's, Jack slipped the messenger bag off of Spencer's arm. Spencer's phone was already on the picnic table, where Spencer could see a message alert.

Jack didn't say anything as Spencer picked up his phone. The message was an email from one of his science journals that he followed. Spencer swiped to get rid of the message because he would check it later. There was nothing else.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

Jack didn't answer in a typical fashion. Instead, he took off running from Spencer, giggling. Spencer took off after him, waiting until Jack was far enough from the house that his scream wouldn't disturb Aaron as much before Spencer caught him.

Spencer lost track of how long they did it. They would take turns chasing each other, and when they needed a rest for a few minutes, they would lay on the ground and stare at the leaves in the tree above them. Jack was red faced but happy as Spencer collapsed onto his front. Spencer felt Jack drop over him, his body perpendicular to his own.

"I'm pooped," Jack said inhaling so much that Spencer felt the pressure on his back. Spencer laughed and agreed because he was pretty tired as well. "I lost my gum somewhere."

"What?" Spencer asked. He pushed up a little hoping that Jack got off of him. The boy rolled down Spencer's legs and landed on his back, looking up at the tree again. Spencer pushed to his knees before turning to face Jack.

"I forgot I was chewing it. It's in the yard..." Jack trailed off his eyes wide. He was looking at Spencer's head, so Spencer figured that Aaron was on the deck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack. We'll look around for it. It was bright green gum, so I am sure that it'll be found. We don't want to step on it or have it get stuck in the lawn mower when the kid down the street comes and mows tomorrow."

"I found the gum," Jack said, his voice almost so small that Spencer couldn't understand him at first.

"Well, that's good." Spencer wondered what had Jack so freaked out. The boy jumped up and took off running.

"DAD!" Jack screamed so loud that Spencer was pretty sure that the three houses on either side of them heard him.

"Jack!" Spencer admonished as he turned to see Aaron standing on the deck, leaned over the railing. Spencer's heart leaped in his throat, and he ducked his head down. Aaron had looked good, and for a few seconds, Spencer had forgotten himself. Aaron stared down at his son for a few seconds before he disappeared inside of the bedroom. Spencer didn't know if Aaron was coming down the steps or he was ignoring Jack. Before he would have never thought that Aaron would have ignored Spencer much less Jack.

Spencer stayed where he was as Jack disappeared into the house. Spencer shifted to where his legs were tucked to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around them. Spencer looked at his hand and the ring that rested on it. He tightened his arms and the collar around his neck pressed down into his knobby knees. What had once felt like the only thing in the world that made him feel safe was now starting to feel like it was the worst thing in the world for him. Spencer closed his eyes and laid his head down on his knees, shifting to where he could barely feel the collar anymore. Spencer breathed and settled in for a few minutes to calm himself. The feel of the collar on his neck had never bothered him. From the first moment that Aaron had put it on him, it felt like it belonged.

"Spencer." Aaron's voice surprised Spencer, and Spencer lifted his head up and looked at Aaron. Aaron was right there, right in front of him to where his shoe covered feet were almost stepping on Spencer's bare ones. "I think that we need to go and get you a haircut."

"I'm letting it grow out, remember?" Spencer said. Spencer didn't sound nice as he listened to his own voice, but he didn't care. Spencer had got it cut too short this last time and didn't like it as well. His hairdresser had been excited because he had told her to do whatever she wanted as long as his lover could still grab his hair. The blush from the comment that had been made hadn't gone away until long after Spencer had finally left the hair salon.

"Jack," Aaron said.

Jack stepped around his father, a look of shame on his face. Spencer didn't move as Jack stepped between Spencer and Aaron.

"My gum landed in your hair," Jack said looking down at the ground as he talked. Spencer wanted to laugh. He didn't though. Instead, Spencer unwrapped his arms from around his body and moved to kneel in front of Jack. Spencer forced Jack's eyes up to meet his own.

"Is that all? No need to be sad. You shouldn't have been playing with gum in your mouth, but that was also my fault because I knew you had been chewing it and hadn't reminded you to take it out. It's an easy fix, a simple haircut, and everything will be good as new." Spencer leaned in and kissed the side of Jack's face. "You can stay here with your father while I go and get the gum out of my hair."

"We'll go together," Aaron said.

"It's okay, H-Aaron. You and Jack can stay here while I go. That way you can get Jack into a bath. That's more logical. When I get back, I'll take a shower real quick, and then we can decide on what we are going to do for dinner." Spencer stood up and ruffled Jack's hair. Jack rushed forward and hugged Spencer around the waist.

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

"I know you are, Jack and like I said it's no big deal. I know that you mean it when you are sorry and that you likely won't do it again. I guess we should be thankful that it wasn't your father's hair. He would have to go bald to get all of the gum out."

Jack laughed, and even a minor chuckle came out of Aaron. Spencer waited for Jack to let go of his waist before he moved past them both. Out of habit Spencer leaned in and kissed the side of Aaron's face. Aaron grabbed his wrist and made him stay as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Aaron, it's fine," Spencer said, trying to shove off the money that was handed over to him. Aaron though tightened his hold on Spencer's wrist, not enough to hurt but just enough to where Spencer knew that he wasn't going to let go until Spencer took the money. It was like Aaron had forgotten how to speak at all. Where once they were good at communication they were now like they were two stranger fumbling in the dark. "Fine."

Spencer took the money, and Aaron let go of his wrist. There was a distance there, and Spencer wasn't sure how to breach it. Spencer wondered if he should let Aaron and Jack come along. Spencer had never had them come when he was getting his haircut before. He usually used it as a time to go book shopping and just get a little alone time that was fun for him. Spencer didn't want the only reason that Aaron was making Jack come along was to teach him a lesson. Jack had learned the cause and effect of playing with gum in his mouth. Spencer was just glad that it wasn't that Jack had swallowed it and choked on it.

Grabbing his bag, Spencer didn't go through the house but instead went to the side gate. Spencer had parked his car at the end of the driveway on that side of the house. Spencer liked the horseshoe driveway as it gave them plenty of room to get all of the cars from the team in and make it easy enough for everyone to get out. Spencer settled into the front seat of his car and sighed. Usually getting his haircut was nice and relaxing but as with almost every other aspect of his life at the moment, Aaron was slowly ruining anything that made Spencer happy before.

* * *

Spencer entered the house, his hands couldn't stop combing through his hair. His hair was too short, and Spencer didn't like it. He would have to live with it until it started to grow out. Spencer plastered a smile on his face and moved toward where he heard the noise.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked as he entered the kitchen. He stopped though when he saw that it wasn't Aaron but Jessica that was standing at the fridge. She had what looked like Jell-O in her hand. Jessica slipped it into the refrigerator before she turned to him.

"Sorry. I stopped by to drop off a book to Jack that I found that I think that he'll like. You had texted and said that it would take a while for you to get into your hair stylist and Jack was getting hungry again, so Aaron took him out to eat. He asked me to stay and tell you."

"Thank you." Spencer nodded at her before he turned to go up the stairs to change out of his clothes and put up his messenger bag. Spencer peeked into the office and saw that Aaron had cleaned up what he had been working on so Spencer wasn't able to snoop. Spencer sighed and exited the room, heading toward the bedroom. He shut the bedroom door just in case Jessica came up to clean up Jack's room or set the book down. Spencer had Jack all morning, and most of the afternoon, so Spencer didn't begrudge Aaron some time with his son, but he would have appreciated a call or even a text.

The shower was quick, and Spencer felt better for it, he and Jack had played hard and for a long while and the sweat and dirt were not his friends. It wasn't even seven in the evening yet, but Spencer didn't feel like getting dressed in real clothes, so he grabbed a pair of sleep pants and one of the T-shirts that he liked to sleep in during winter when the cold seeped inside of him. The cold feeling really hadn't gone away in the time since Prentiss's death.

Spencer wandered down the hallway to the other end of the house that he would come out at the closest door to the kitchen. He was hungry. He stopped halfway down the steps as Spencer realized that he was pretty confident that he was smelling pizza. Spencer wasn't shocked to see Jessica still in the kitchen.

"Aaron told me when you expected to get into your stylist and when he expected you home, so I picked up the makings for homemade pizza. Jack said that it was one of your comfort foods."

"Thanks but you really didn't have to. I could have made myself a sandwich."

"I don't mind. I kind of miss when I used to come over to the house and make dinner for myself, Haley, and Jack. I love cooking."

"What are you making?"

"It's just a simple pepperoni, onion, green pepper, and pineapple." Jessica narrowed her eyes at him. "You aren't one of the ones that hates pineapple on pizza are you?"

"No. I will try anything as a pizza topping once. However, pineapple is a favorite topping. I like Canadian bacon as well. We will have to do that sometime when we are doing individual pizzas for dinner. Aaron's eyes go wide when he watches me make it."

"I like making him do that," Jessica said while laughing. The timer went off, and Spencer watched Jessica take the pizza out of the oven. It smelled wonderful. Jessica had the pizza cutter ready, and she cut it into six slices before sliding three to each plate she had available. Spencer grabbed both plates before heading toward the TV room. Jessica followed behind, and Spencer found that the room was already set up with a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket with it very evident that they were going to be sitting on the floor.

"If you were anyone else, I would say that you were trying to seduce me."

"No just trying to make a relaxing evening. Aaron told me about what happened with your hair. I must say that you handled it better than I." Jessica sat down on one of the pillows that were on the floor while Spencer took the other before setting down the plates on the very low coffee table that Spencer had picked out for the house just for this reason alone. Spencer picked up the first piece of pizza and took a bite, burning his mouth. He knew that Jessica wanted to talk. She had been trying to get him alone for weeks. However, Spencer had been having none of it. Jessica was Aaron's, and she wasn't Spencer's. Spencer had Morgan and JJ, Aaron had Rossi and Jessica. Spencer couldn't forget that line.

"Did you pick out a movie?" Spencer asked after he swallowed the first bite. Jessica didn't answer at first. Instead, she opened the wine and poured out two glasses.

"I did for after we talked."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"There is a lot to talk about when it comes to you, Spencer. I am sure that if you wanted, you could go on enough tangents to make even Aaron lose what he wanted to talk to you about. However, you've not gone off on a single tangent in the past few weeks. That evening that Jack and I drove you guys to work, he tried three times to get you going, but you never did. Aaron's eyes never left you in the rearview mirror, even though both of you were in the back seat, he stared at you through that mirror the whole time. So, why was he staring instead of talking?"

"You would have to ask him. Jessica, I'm worn out and would like to just relax."

"The dark circles under your eyes are just getting bigger every day that I see you. You aren't sleeping, and this is more than just being sad."

"Jack's been wanting to talk about Prentiss more. I've become a little melancholy because of it."

"Bullshit."

Spencer looked at Jessica with a look of pure shock. He had never heard her say a word like that before. In fact, he seriously thought that she never said words like that before. Spencer was just glad that he did not have food or drink in his mouth as he would have choked on it.

"You have a lot going on, and it seems to me that you are drowning in grief."

Spencer didn't say a single word. Instead, he picked up his second slice of pizza and started to eat it, drinking heavily from the wine glass. Spencer watched Jessica from the corner of his eye. She never said a word as she ate and she never refilled Spencer's glass, but she did her own. When Spencer was done eating, he reached over for the bottle and started to fill up his glass when he looked into the bottle. Spencer tipped it up and drank from the bottle. The wine wasn't meant to be drank fast, but Spencer didn't care. He would rather just get sleepy from the wine and shut up than to talk to Jessica.

"Thank you for dinner, Jessica," Spencer said after he stood up. He was shocked when she didn't jump up to stop him. Spencer drained the bottle as he walked and slipped it into the recycle bin. Spencer turned to leave when he saw Jessica leaning in the doorway.

"Spencer, please. I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'm all right, Jessica." And Spencer knew that he was because he couldn't be anything but all right. He had to be there when Aaron finally broke, and he had to be strong because everyone was counting on him to always be all right.

"No, you aren't. You aren't anywhere near fine. Aaron might be ignoring what I see, but I remember that cookout we had at Derek Morgan's house about two months after that case that happened around the Super Bowl. I had a boyfriend that I was using to make my parents upset when I was younger, and he was a drug addict. I saw the signs. I see you trying to use your coping mechanisms but, Spencer talking helps, and right now you need someone."

Spencer looked at her, and he gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


	26. Interlude XIII-Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings for this chapter: Unreasonable Use of Alcohol or Pain Management Drinking, Serious Thinking of Drug Use, Discussion of Past Drug Use,
> 
> ALSO, new banners have been made for Rough Handling, Hook, and Rough Romance. They can be found in the first chapters of each of the stories! Go check them out. I've been having fun making nice little banners for my fics.

# Interlude XIII-Out of Control

Spencer looked around the bar before he picked up the shot of whiskey the bartender sat down in front of him. He could feel the eyes that were watching him, but he couldn't figure out who exactly was watching him.

Tonight was a celebration. Spencer had earned another degree, more than most had at his age. Of course, the only person that knew that he was celebrating was himself. He didn't have any friends with him mainly because he didn't want any friends with him.

Another shot was set on the counter in front of Spencer, the bartender raising up his shot. Spencer eyed him for a few seconds before he lifted the shot. They both downed them at the same time. Spencer smiled at the bartender who moved on to help another customer. Spencer grabbed his glass that had some lurid purple drink in it before walking on to the table he had taken over in the corner.

People watching was one of Spencer's favorite past times. He figured it was why none of his friends like to spend much time with him. His psychology degree and the newest degree in criminal psychology made his friends nervous. Spencer wasn't going to change who he was to make his friends happy.

"I would generally at this point tell someone that they looked lonely and needed to look less lonely so why don't I join them. However, you don't look like you need the company to make this night a success so why don't I just be truthful and say that I would like to join you to make myself less lonely?" A voice asked.

Spencer turned to where there was a man that appeared to be the same height as him standing just off to the side to where Spencer could still see the dance floor at the club but could see him as well. The man was obviously from a higher tax bracket compared to Spencer. His suit was perfect, not a single stitch frayed. The cut of the suit was perfect for his body type, and the five o'clock shadow on his face said that he hadn't stopped at home before going out after work. Spencer looked around the club a little, trying to find the gaggle of people that he had come from work with, but there was no one else dressed like him in the club. That said that either he dressed up for work when he didn't have to, or he came alone.

"Why would I want to make your night better and possibly make mine worse by inviting someone else to join me?" Spencer asked. The look on the man's face changed only a little, but it was enough for Spencer to know that he had hurt the man with his words. Spencer picked up his drink and take a long sip through the colorful straw. Spencer had told the bartender that he didn't care what he drank as long as it was strong and purple. The man had not disappointed. "But if you must, please."

Spencer waved his hand at the other end of the circular booth. The man took that seat, but he did not stay there. No, he slid around to where he was about a foot away from Spencer. Up close in the better lighting of the booth, Spencer could tell that the man was too old to be hitting on Spencer and the man knew it.

"Aaron Hotchner," the man said as he held out his hand. Spencer looked down at his hand for a few seconds before he picked up his drink again.

"Spencer and it's much safer to kiss as a greeting than to shake hands, from a disease point of view."

"Really?" Aaron asked before he shortened the distance between them to where Spencer could smell the remnants of the man's aftershave or cologne. It was too faded. "Was that an invitation, Spencer?"

"I'm not sure yet." Spencer eyed the drink in the man's hand. It was scotch, neat. "Depends on what you have there." Spencer reached out and plucked the glass from his hand before he downed half of it. The burn was smooth, and Spencer knew that it was the best the club had to offer.

"Well?"

Spencer smirked before he took another long drink of his cocktail. He dropped his other hand from the table, getting rid of the last barrier between him and Aaron. The alcohol of the combined whiskey, scotch, and cocktail was taking effect on his body.

"You've earned at least a kiss." Spencer moved quickly, despite the alcohol in his body and straddled Aaron's lap, putting his back to the club. Spencer framed Aaron's face with his hands, pulling him into a kiss that turned filthy as quick as he could do it. Aaron's hands found Spencer's waist and pulled him in. Aaron was already hard in his pants, and Spencer knew that he was big. Spencer moaned and started a gentle thrust onto Aaron's cock.

Aaron took control of the kiss and Spencer's body just moments later, holding Spencer still and rocking their hips together, hard. His tongue dominated Spencer's mouth, making Spencer light headed.

When Aaron pulled away to kiss down Spencer's jaw and drive Spencer nuts with barely there nips to his neck, Spencer grabbed his drink and sucked on the straw to drain the rest of it. The slight slurping noise didn't stop Spencer from draining all of the drink.

Spencer's head was jerked back to where Aaron could kiss him again, and as soon as the tongue delved into Spencer's mouth, Aaron pulled back.

"Too sweet. Here." Aaron held up what was left of his scotch. Spencer drained it in one quick swallow and plastered his mouth to Aaron's. "Do you want more?"

"Yes." Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron was asking him, but he didn't care, more drinks, more kisses, more of anything really, Spencer didn't care. He wanted to let go. He wanted to feel. Spencer didn't listen as Aaron ordered something from the waitress that waited on the tables as needed. He left his own trail of kisses down Aaron's jaw and his neck, tasting the sweat there, the detritus of the day, and even a cloying taste of cologne.

Aaron gripped Spencer's head and growled as his fingers slipped through the hair because it was too short. Aaron's fingers wrapped around the back of Spencer's neck, holding him in place as Aaron devoured his mouth again. Spencer didn't try and lessen the hold that the other man had on him. Spencer heard the clink of glass on the table. He reached back with his hand to grab the new drink. Aaron held him still though as he nipped down Spencer's neck. Spencer felt Aaron's free hand start to work the buttons of his shirt open.

Waiting until Aaron was doing his best to leave a few bruises on Spencer's neck and upper chest, Spencer brought the glass to his mouth and downed the scotch in it. It felt so good doing down his throat and settling in his stomach. The coldness wasn't going away though. Spencer could feel the sluggishness start on his limbs just as Aaron retook his mouth.

Spencer could feel the lightheadedness start up again and he welcomed it. It stopped him from thinking. He could only focus on the hands that were touching him. The one holding his head right where Aaron wanted it and the other that was working his shirt free from his pants. Spencer's cock felt neglected, so he started to rock his hips into Aaron's, Aaron growled, and the hand that had been working up his stomach stopped and grabbed Spencer's thigh instead.

"Wanton little thing," Aaron whispered across Spencer's cheek. "I'm going to fuck you up against a wall."

"Yes," Spencer hissed. That sounded better than what they were doing at the moment. "Now."

"And here I thought that it would take more foreplay to get you let me get into your pants." Aaron let go of Spencer, letting Spencer move in close and nip at Aaron's ear.

"I would have let you fuck me before you even sat down," Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear. He undulated his hips again, hearing the broken moan from Aaron. "If you would have held out your hand and asked me to go with you, I would have gone outside and dropped my pants, spread my legs, and let you fuck me into the wall."

"Go," Aaron growled.

Spencer moved as quick as he could off of Aaron's lap. He was drunk, but he didn't care. Aaron either didn't care or was taking his drunkenness for anticipation to get fucked. Aaron's hand settled on Spencer's wrist pulling him along behind the man as he moved to the door of the club. Spencer grabbed an orange construction cone from a box beside the door and dropped it down to the floor in front of the side door that was used for easy in and out for smokers. There was a reason Spencer had chosen the club that he did. For safety, the door led to an alley that was blocked at both ends by a fence so that no one would slip in and out. The cone meant that someone was outside to fuck and didn't want to be disturbed.

Aaron shoved Spencer into the wall on the opposite side from the door, taking his mouth in a searing kiss that made it hard for Spencer to breathe because their faces were pressed so hard together. Spencer worked his hands between their bodies to work on getting his pants open to let them drop down to the ground. His hands kept on bumping Aaron's who was working on getting his own pants open. Spencer heard the jangle of Aaron's belt, but the pants were not shoved down. Instead, Spencer felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him down.

Spencer went willingly down to his knees, opening his mouth before Aaron even had to say a single thing about sucking his cock. Spencer rocked forward to take the hard cock into his mouth. Spencer didn't care for finesse and making it the best blow job of Aaron's life. He wanted to feel anything other than cold and numb, so he gagged himself on the cock. Spencer took Aaron farther back in his throat than he should have, quicker than he should have but it was okay because he had long ago lost his gag reflex for having a cock in his mouth.

Saliva dripping down his chin, Spencer set up a hard and fast rhythm of taking the cock all the way into his mouth and back. Using just a hair too much suction on the way out but Aaron was panting above him, calling him a good cocksucker and Aaron would gladly keep him on his knees for the rest of his life. Normally, having a cock in his mouth had Spencer near ready to go off but the alcohol was making it hard for Spencer stay hard with no friction on his cock but Spencer didn't care, he didn't need to be hard to be fucked.

Still, there was nothing inside of Spencer.

Aaron grabbed the back of Spencer's neck again, to hold him in place as he started to fuck his cock into Spencer's mouth as quick and as hard as he could. Spencer took it, letting his mind go as he did. Aaron kept on for several minutes, forcing Spencer to take his cock in his mouth but Spencer kept his hands on his thighs, not raising up to fight it at all. Spencer wasn't sure that he would fight a single thing that Aaron did to him.

Spencer wasn't sure how long he had been on his knees when he felt Aaron pull his cock from his mouth and use the grip on the back of his neck to pull him to his feet. Spencer was spun and pushed into the wall face first before he felt his pants being pulled down.

"Underwearless? You did come out tonight to be fucked by a stranger in a dark and dirty alley didn't you?" Aaron asked before he pressed a slick finger between Spencer's ass cheeks and slipped it inside of Spencer. Spencer didn't know if it was spit or it was lube, and he didn't care. Spencer spread his legs as much as he could, Spencer tipped his hips back before he moaned. Aaron rewarded him by pulling his finger out of Spencer and lined up his cock, shoving in as hard as he could.

Spencer screamed but he wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure but he didn't care. Aaron's hips were pressed into him, and Spencer felt full. Aaron fucked him hard and fast, giving Spencer what he had been begging for all night. Aaron held him in place with a single hand on his hip, and the cock that was thrusting inside of him but still Spencer was shocked when something was pressed to his lips. It was soft so Spencer opened his mouth only to have Aaron's tie shoved inside of it. It muffled the sounds that Spencer was making so that maybe the whole of the block wouldn't hear Spencer getting fucked as hard as he had been aching for.

The alcohol deadened Spencer's senses to where he was sure that he wouldn't know if anyone was around them but it also made him able to do what he wanted which was get fucked raw by a stranger. Spencer couldn't keep his hips thrust back as he had been, so he wasn't shocked when he felt the roughness of the wall on his thighs and his soft cock. Spencer hissed, the tie muffling the sound.

Aaron kept thrusting into him, and Spencer tried to hold himself in place, his hands trying to find purchase on the wall in front of him but found nothing. Aaron pressed in hard but didn't back out. His teeth bit into the skin of Spencer's shoulder, and he muffled his outcry there.

A few seconds later, a shaky hand wormed between Spencer and the wall and found Spencer's cock soft. Aaron chuckled. Spencer knew what he would think, finding Spencer's cock soft. Spencer hoped that he wouldn't look at the wall. There wasn't even a drop of release on it at all.

"Came untouched? Filthy." Aaron pulled out of Spencer before Spencer felt his pants being pulled up, Aaron didn't reach around and buttoned them but stepped back. The jangle of a belt told Spencer that Aaron was setting himself to rights. Spencer rolled on the wall, laying his back on it and worked on getting his pants done up. When Spencer was done, he reached up to do up his shirt, making himself look at least a little less like he had been fucked in an alley. Spencer looked up at Aaron who was staring at him with a hungry look still in his eye. Spencer closed his eyes and tipped his head back to lean into the wall even more. He was afraid to move, afraid that he would fall over if he tried to take a step. The cold inside of him had Spencer feeling like he could shatter at any second.

Aaron took pity on him, stepping forward and pulling Spencer into his body before they started toward the door. Spencer didn't open his eyes at all as he felt the change from cold night air to humid of the club from the dancing and bodies. Spencer listened to Aaron close out the bar tab before they started to move again.

They had taken a cab to the club, and it wasn't hard for Aaron to find another to take them home. Spencer was pushed into the cab first, and it wasn't but a few heartbeats before he felt Aaron's warmth press into his side, it didn't help to warm him up though. Spencer pressed harder into Aaron side, and the man wrapped his arms around Spencer tighter in response.

"Home soon, Spencer. Soon," Aaron whispered into Spencer's hair.

The cab ride home, the drunken stumble into the house, and the trek up the stairs was a blur for Spencer. When he opened his eyes, he was in the bathroom off of their bedroom and staring at himself in the glass. He didn't recognize the man that stared back at him. The room was steaming up, and Spencer realized that Aaron had started the shower for him. Spencer stripped naked before he stepped inside. As soon as he was under the spray, Spencer turned the water hotter, hoping that maybe it would help the cold inside of himself.

Spencer emerged from the shower to find that Aaron had picked up his clothes from where he had tossed them and left a pair of sleep pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt from a race that Aaron had taken part of laying on the counter. Spencer dressed by rote, and when he opened the bathroom door, Aaron wasn't in the room. Spencer crossed it and laid down, snuggling under the covers on his side of the bed. He rolled until he had the blankets tucked under him from both sides, trying to get warm. It didn't help but at least the tightness of the blankets felt good wrapped around him.

The feeling of numbness was still there; nothing had helped with it, Spencer was afraid that nothing ever would. Spencer rolled to his front so that he could trap his arms under his body to try and ignore the itch was that ever-present on the bend of his arm. Spencer remembered how much the Dilaudid had helped with getting rid of the memories and helped him let go. He could forget everything that bothered him after the sweet sting of the needle in his skin.

Aaron climbed into bed with Spencer a while later. Spencer feigned sleep as Aaron manipulated him around to where Aaron was plastered along his back, and they were spooned together. Aaron was under the blankets and Spencer lost his cocoon. Spencer didn't react at all as Aaron kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you, Spencer," Aaron whispered across Spencer's skin, but Spencer didn't react at all. He just breathed in and out and hoped that Aaron didn't realize that he was awake. Spencer pressed his eyes closed as he felt Aaron go to sleep wrapped around him. It used to make Spencer feel safe, having Aaron in bed with him, even before their love had been declared. Now it felt...wrong but Spencer couldn't figure out why it was wrong.

Aaron's hold loosened as he fell further and further in a deeper state. Spencer laid there and waited until he knew that he could slip out of the hold without waking Aaron. Spencer waited a lot longer than he normally would have before he slipped out, Spencer was afraid that he would be a lot less graceful in his current inebriated state. Spencer left the blankets on the bed and grabbed the robe from the back of the closet that was for when it was winter and Spencer was freezing. It wasn't winter but that cold was still there. It probably wouldn't be enough to keep him from shivering the rest of the night though.

Spencer left the bedroom and hoped that Aaron didn't wake in the night. Spencer checked on Jack and found the boy dead asleep to the world. Spencer watched him for several minutes before he left the room and made his way to the kitchen. Spencer started the coffee pot after making sure that there were grounds in the basket. He looked into the darkness of the night through the window that was stretched along the breakfast nook.

This had been all that Spencer never knew that he wanted or needed in his life. Aaron had fallen in love with him, seeing Spencer for who he was but still, there was something that was stopping Aaron from sharing his grief with him. Spencer had tried his hardest to get Aaron to open up, but the man kept rebuffing him, so it had to be something wrong with Spencer that was making Aaron stay away.

The click from the coffee pot finishing sounded, and it nearly scared Spencer. He grabbed the carafe that was on the counter and dumped the warm water that was inside out before he filled it and his coffee mug. Twisting the lid on the carafe, Spencer walked to the breakfast nook and slipped into the seat that allowed him to be pressed into the window. He set the carafe down and wiggled his knees up to his chest, his shins pressed into the table, but he didn't care.

Spencer spent the rest of the night going over every single interaction between him and Aaron since they had fully got together to try and figure out why Aaron didn't trust him with his grief anymore. He drank cup after cup of black coffee because even moving to add cream and sugar was too much for him. He barely tasted it anyway, so it didn't matter.

After finding nothing, Spencer started to go over every single memory that he had of him and Aaron together as fuck buddies, as co-workers to try and find the fault in himself.

When the sun came up, Spencer decided that whatever it was, it was insignificant to Spencer but monumental to Aaron. Whatever it was, it was going to lead to the one thing that Spencer had tried to push away from his brain since Prentiss died.

Just like everyone else, Aaron was going to leave him. And Spencer knew that he deserved it because obviously Spencer wasn't doing something that Aaron needed and he couldn't figure it out. Spencer deserved to be left since he was failing Aaron so much and couldn't fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the role plays for a while in the fic. As you can see by this one, they are not anywhere near emotionally where they should be to do these kinds of things.
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


	27. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.20 Hanley Waters

# Chapter 14-Done

Spencer was sitting in the dark in the living room. The grief assessments on the team had been done that day. Aaron had saved Dave for last, and Spencer didn't know how to deal with that. He lifted his hand, touching the edge of the collar that he wore. It wasn't a reassuring gesture as it had always been. It didn't ground him like it used to. There were times that it felt like a noose instead of a show of Aaron's love.

Aaron had started the grief assessments in the middle of the workday. After each one, the team member that was done had gone home. Spencer had been done second to last with Rossi following after. Spencer's assessment with Aaron had taken about an hour. Spencer hadn't checked the clock before he had sat down. Rossi had been waiting for Aaron when Spencer was done. That had been over three hours ago, so either Aaron was talking to Rossi, or he wasn't coming home.

Spencer looked at the clock on the wall, the light from the outside street lights and the moon highlighted it just enough for Spencer to be able to read the time. It was after nine. Spencer had put Jack to bed two hours before. Jack had been upset that his father wasn't there, but he understood when Spencer explained what his father was doing. Jack had stayed awake for two chapters of his book, trying to wait up for his father. Spencer wiped at the tear that was rolling down his face before he stood up from the chair. He walked to the front door and locked it before setting the alarm.

Passing the guest bedrooms, Spencer looked inside the one that Jessica used if they got called out on cases in the middle of the night before he moved on to the other guest room. Its door was shut, but Spencer opened it, looking inside for a few seconds. He almost wished that he was strong enough to sleep there. After so long sleeping in the bed with Aaron every single night he wasn't sure that he could sleep away from him when they were not on a case.

The sound of the alarm chirping from the central base in the master bedroom alerted Spencer that Aaron has finally come home. Spencer lifted his phone from his pocket and lifted it up to see if Aaron had even texted him back. The screen was empty. Spencer stepped out of the bedroom just in time for Aaron to crest the steps. Spencer felt like a deer caught in the headlights as he took in Aaron's form just staring at him. Neither of them said anything as they took each other in.

"What are you doing in there?" Aaron asked, his voice too sharp when he finally spoke. Spencer realized that he was holding on too tight to the handrail that lined the steps for just coming up tired after a day of too many emotions. His knuckles were stark white from his grip. Spencer reached out and flicked on the hallway light from the switch that was outside of every room. Aaron's eyes blinked, and the flush on Aaron's face told Spencer that he had been drinking and it wasn't just a glass in the office with Rossi.

"Just doing a room check." Spencer was careful not to lie to Aaron. However, with the ease at which Aaron nodded, Spencer wasn't sure that Aaron could tell a lie from the truth at all at the moment. "Will I need to drive us to work in the morning?"

"JJ has to come in and take care of a few things from cases that are going to trial that she was a part of the team for. I called her and asked if she didn't mind doing it early and she can pick us up and take us in." Aaron was talking very carefully, pausing in places as he thought about the words that he wanted to use. Spencer knew that it meant that Aaron had drunk a lot. Aaron was willing to share his grief with everyone but Spencer. It broke Spencer's heart that he wasn't what Aaron needed or wanted it seemed.

"Am I that horrible at comforting you?" Spencer demanded.

"What?" Aaron asked he looked absolutely stunned.

"You'll talk to JJ, you'll do a drinking night at the office with Rossi, but you won't even talk to me at all about any of it. I must have done something horrible for you to you want to seek comfort from everyone but me."

"Spencer, please. Not again." Aaron started moving again, his gait sure but slow. Spencer expected him to bypass Spencer and go into the bedroom, but he didn't. He turned into the office as soon as he hit the door. Spencer followed because he had let Aaron dictate the terms of what they had talked about before now but all that was doing was hurting Spencer. Spencer wasn't shocked that when he entered the room to find Aaron pouring himself another drink. Spencer huffed and turned on his heel. He would talk to Aaron when the man woke up, hangover be damned, but right now, he couldn't trust anything that Aaron would say because of the alcohol.

Spencer grabbed his sleep clothes from where he had stacked them the night before. A new long-sleeved T-shirt that Spencer had found when he had been out with Morgan to help him find a new outfit for going out to pick up the ladies. Spencer knew that Morgan had asked him along because he was clinging to the team that he had left. Morgan was angry, and if being with Spencer for a shopping trip would make him happy, Spencer would do it. A near day-long trip to almost every single pet store in the DC had happened after Garcia had taken in Sergio. To find anything and everything that Garcia thought that Sergio would need. Spencer had never been more tired that day, but it had been good for Garcia.

Locking the bathroom door behind him, Spencer undressed. His shirt was a pale green color, almost Jade-like. Morgan had liked it, but it wasn't something that Spencer would wear in public, but as a sleep shirt, it was nice. The sleep pants were heavier than Spencer normally wore this time of year but that cold and numb feeling never quite went away, and he froze at night. Spencer hadn't even bothered to turn on the bathroom light, he didn't want to see his face in the mirror. Every day the happy young man that had stared back at him just weeks before was slipping farther and farther away.

When Spencer exited the bathroom, he found the overhead bedroom lights off and the lamp on either side of the bed on. Aaron was sitting naked at the end of the bed, facing the bathroom. Spencer watched Aaron's head pop up to look, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to squint to see Spencer. Aaron was looking at Spencer like he had never seen him before.

Spencer realized then the type of comfort that Aaron wanted that Aaron needed, and he felt stupid for not realizing it. There had been a single, large change in their relationship between the last time that Aaron needed comfort and this time. Spencer pulled off the long-sleeved T-shirt, and he padded forward, his bare feet making very little sound. Aaron leaned back as Spencer approached him, tilting his head up to where he could look Spencer in the eyes. It didn't last long because Spencer dropped to his knees and spread Aaron's legs. Spencer settled between his legs and looked up at Aaron. He could do this, no matter what his heartfelt, no matter what his brain thought, and no matter what his body said. Spencer had to be perfect for Aaron, and he had been lacking in being perfect for a while.

"Use me, Hotch." Spencer leaned his head down to take Aaron's cock into his mouth. Spencer dropped his head down to where he could take the whole thing inside of his mouth before bobbing up and back down. He could feel it start to harden just as Aaron's hand dropped onto his head. Spencer didn't still though, he kept going up and down, wanting Aaron to fuck his mouth. The fingers on his head seemingly pet Spencer before tightening in his hair to where he couldn't move. Spencer hummed in pleasure, but he wasn't expecting to be pulled off of Aaron's cock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron demanded. His grip on Spencer's hair was too hard, and he jerked Spencer's head up too fast for it to do anything but really hurt. Spencer felt tears start to form in his eyes from the pain.

"If that's not what you want, we can do whatever you want, Hotch." Spencer moved back enough to where he was pressing on Aaron's hand, and the man let go of his hair. Spencer stood up and grabbed the elastic in his sleep pants and let them drop to the floor. "Do you want me on my hands and knees so you can picture whoever you want?"

Spencer remembered New York. Joyner had been lost on his watch just like Prentiss. He remembered how hard Aaron had fucked him that night, what Aaron had called him. It had all been an emotional purge, but it had been helpful to Aaron. Spencer grabbed the lube and dripped some down into his hand. Aaron didn't stop him as he reached out and coated the older man's cock. He grabbed the hand towel that was draped on the edge of the bed. He wiped his hand on it before he turned around to get to his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Aaron.

"No." Aaron stood up and charged past Spencer into the bathroom. The sound of the lock clicking had Spencer dropping back to his haunches before he leaned back against the bed.

Aaron didn't even want to purge himself in Spencer anymore. Spencer was useless it seemed.

With shaking hands, Spencer grabbed his sleep pants and slipped them on. He found his long-sleeved shirt on the floor and tugged it over his head. Spencer turned to look at the bed and couldn't stand the sight of it. Spencer stepped into the closet and grabbed the winter weather go bag he had packed in there for surprise cases in the north. He grabbed his phone from where he barely remembered setting it before going into the bathroom before he left the bedroom. Spencer seriously thought about leaving, but he didn't. Instead, he went to the library and dropped the bag in the large wingback chair before slipping in behind it. Jack was asleep and wouldn't be crawling into his lap to share in Spencer's grief.

There was no sound of the creak of the floor of Aaron looking for Spencer. There was no sound in the house except the kick on and off of the air conditioner as the time passed. Sleep never came so when Spencer turned on the screen, and he saw that it was past midnight, Spencer stood up. He looked at the windows and shrugged his shoulders before he stripped naked to get dressed in a thick pair of corduroy pants and an undershirt and a heavy sweater that Rossi had seen and bought him on a case that had turned into a trek around town in below zero weather. It had kept him warm when they were in the police station and wasn't too hot to wear under the severe weather gear that had been supplied to the team. It was a deep, dark purple and in the light of the room, it almost made Spencer invisible. There were thick socks in there as well, and Spencer sat down to tug them on. He'd have to wear a pair of loafers with them, but he was okay with that.

Spencer walked slowly toward the bedroom, finding Aaron asleep on the bed. Spencer grabbed the notepad by the phone base and wrote a note to Aaron so that the man would know where he was. He slipped it under Aaron's watch at the bedside and walked into the closet to pick up the pair of shoes that he wanted. There was a pair of black loafers that would look good with his clothes and were warm.

There was only a single glance back at Aaron before Spencer stepped out of the room. Aaron was in the same place, his breathing just as deep as it had been. Spencer stopped halfway down the hall and turned around. Spencer walked back to the bedroom, and he touched his throat. The sweater hid the collar, but Spencer didn't care. He worked the fastening loose on it and slipped it off. He buckled it back before walking around the bed to set it down on his side of the bed.

Spencer wouldn't call what they had a fight, there were few words passed between them, but then there had been few words that weren't work-related since Prentiss had died. Aaron had let Spencer speak and let his grief out, but there was nothing for Aaron to purge with. Rossi had said that Aaron grieved privately, but there was nothing. Aaron locked himself away, but when he came out, everything was the same. This wasn't the Aaron that Spencer had fallen in love with.

There was no going to sleep in bed with a man who can't even open up to anyone. Or at least there wasn't for Spencer that night. No matter what it seemed Spencer wasn't going to get any sleep, he might as well be useful in some way because he sure as hell wasn't useful to Aaron anymore.

Love was hard, Spencer decided as he stood there staring at Aaron as he slept. Spencer looked down at his hand, the ring that was there. Until the day that Aaron told him that he had to go and Spencer believed it, Spencer was going to keep it on. Spencer loved Aaron, and it was a hard love. It wasn't anything that he had ever asked for, but he had it, and he wasn't going to let it go without a fight but right now a fight wasn't what he wanted. Aaron was pulling away from not only him but Jack, and even Jessica was worried about him, but she was having even less luck in getting Aaron to talk.

The drive was calming in the middle of the night. Spencer shared the road with few cars. There were even fewer cars inside the city of Quantico as Spencer passed through it. There was a twenty-four-hour coffee shop there, and Spencer loved stopping on days he was early, and he drove himself. With the new house and riding with Aaron to work, he had to make coffee at home and bring it with him.

Spencer entered the coffee shop after parking right by the door. The young man who smiled at him as he stepped inside was new.

"Good evening!" the young man chirped.

"Good evening. I need a large drip of the darkest roast you have, and a large triple shot mocha latte with only foam, no drizzle either please."

"Coming right up." The young man moved to a french press and poured in a premeasured set of grounds and hot water before putting the lid on it and moving to make Spencer's latte. Spencer watched his hands and realized that while he was new to the shop, he was an old pro at making coffee drinks. Spencer actually zoned out a little bit as he watched the younger man pour the steamed milk into the drink. "Sir?"

"Thank you." Spencer stepped up to the counter and set down a ten. The younger man started to ring him up, but Spencer waved his hand. "Keep the change."

“Thank you. Have a wonderful night."

Spencer picked up the drip coffee and took a sip. It was strong enough to help keep him awake until he was able to get ensconced in his work and it would keep him awake. It was gone by the time that Spencer was pulling into his spot in the parking lot. He looked around the not too empty parking lot but then there were two teams in the field at the moment, and it was better to take a single car to the airstrip on base or even just have someone else drive them over. The only time most teams parked all of their cars at the airstrip was if they were being pulled in and needed to leave as soon as possible.

There was no one inside other than the security on the night shift, both of which were known to Spencer.

"Can't sleep, Doc?" one asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, you are the only one on the sixth floor at the moment. Robertson went home to get a little sleep in his own bed before the teams need him in the morning."

It took Spencer a moment to remember that Robertson was the tech Analyst for the two teams in the field. Spencer nodded as he stepped through the checkpoint. His gun was actually in the safe in Aaron's office inside the BAU as the personal safe at the house had failed on them the day that they had left for the case and they hadn't found a replacement one yet. Aaron had a small safe that was in the trunk of his car for his guns, but Spencer wasn't sure where Aaron had left them as his car was on base.

The bullpen was silent, and Spencer was very thankful for it. He wasn't in a mood to work yet, but there was nothing to distract him. Spencer logged on his computer, and within seconds a chessboard popped up on it. Spencer smiled as he saw the opening move. However, when he grabbed his mouse to click his move, the piece wouldn't move. His desk phone rang as he was frowning at the phone.

"Come to my lair," the voice on the other end of the phone said with a horrid rasp trying to sound scary. Spencer smiled despite everything that was going on and shut down his computer. He grabbed his two cups of coffee and frowned that he didn't have tea for his friend.

The halls were down to nearly a quarter light to try and cut costs during the night shift.

"Team is in Australia right?" Spencer asked as he entered Monty's office. The IRT's Analyst was sitting in front of his bay of computers with a mug of steaming tea in front of him.

"Yes, they are. The sweater is doing nothing to hide what you are not wearing anymore, at least to someone who actually pays attention. I'll not talk about it, but I wanted to point it out. Now drink your bean drink, and I'll drink my leaf drink, and then we shall slaughter each other across the board until one of us passes out."

Spencer nodded and took a drink of his coffee as he grabbed a chair from the corner and wheeled it over to where the board was set up. The case details were on the monitors, but Monty didn't even try and hide them. Spencer wondered if that was Monty's goal, distract Spencer with chess until he was too tired to do it and then show him the case. Not being alone was good.

"Clara is grieving, and it's hitting her hard. I can't even think about what I would do if I lost one of my team. I know that in grief sometimes people are forgotten but I'm here, Spencer and I am good for those nights where you can't sleep."

"Thanks. I think right now I need silence."

"I'm good for that too, except when I have to talk to the team."

Spencer nodded. He looked at the board, seeing that Monty had chosen a different move for his first. Spencer thought about what he wanted to do and made his first move. He had a long list of things that he would need to tell Aaron, chief among them that while Aaron had his love, Aaron did not have his trust anymore. Aaron needed to talk, to anyone and not the dodging that he was sure that the man was doing with even Rossi but actually talk. Spencer didn't care that it wasn't him, not anymore but Aaron was going to snap, and Spencer can't help him if he wasn't going to help himself. It hurt that Aaron wasn't going to him, but it hurt more that Aaron couldn't even tell him that he was grieving for Prentiss. Aaron was trying to act as if everything was fine when even a child could tell that it wasn't.

Spencer didn't know what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


	28. Seeing Clearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.21 The Stranger

# Chapter 15-Seeing Clearly

Spencer sighed as he let himself into the house. Jack was at school, and Aaron was at work. Spencer had left for lunch and wasn't planning on eating anything other than the two protein bars he had eaten on his way home. Aaron had told the team to take a long lunch after finishing up the case report of the last case. Spencer rushed through his report to make use of the long lunch. Spencer looked at the clock, it was just after ten, and he didn't have to be back until one. 

The bedroom was off limits to Spencer. He hadn't got a good night's sleep there since the grief assessments. Aaron hadn't said much waking up to find Spencer's collar off. Spencer had tried to get Aaron to talk about it, but the man was tight lipped and told him that as always, it was Spencer's choice. Spencer almost didn't recognize the man that he was living with. 

Trudging up the steps, Spencer hated how tired he was. He had slept like a baby on the case, in a strange bed, in a strange city. Alone. That was the part that bothered Spencer. That he had slept better alone than in the bed with Aaron. Spencer heard his phone chime and pulled it out. 

Want to go to lunch?

It was from JJ. Spencer frowned at the screen.

_No thanks. I'm going to take a nap today during lunch. Case wore me out._

Okay. Text me this weekend, and we can make plans. Will told me that you took Henry and Jack to the Natural History Museum. Did you take pictures?

_No._

Spencer looked into the room he found himself standing in, and it wasn't one that he wanted to sleep in. Spencer wandered through the bathroom and into the other guest room, and it was the same. That only left the room in the basement. Spencer liked that idea. There was a full bath down there and the exercise room. If he couldn't sleep at night, he could at least try and wear himself out to where he could sleep.

The basement was silent with no one above him running around. Spencer opened the guest room that was down there. It was darkly decorated to contrast and give the white walls a clash of color. The bed frame was a Blackwood. It was a four poster bed, and Spencer had thought that part of why Aaron bought it was he wanted to play down there but they hadn't so far. 

Spencer pulled the comforter off the bed, watching the small dust cloud puff up before he toed off his shoes and slipped under the top sheet. Spencer tossed a few of the blood red pillows off the bed and grabbed the black to cuddle to his chest and to rest his head on. He laid his phone beside him with the speaker up, just in case someone really wanted him, but he knew that no matter what he wanted, Aaron wasn't going to call him. 

The sound of the ringing of his phone woke Spencer up. His head was pounding but not from sleep. It was another one of those stress migraines. Spencer slapped his hand over the speaker to silence the phone. It was the ringtone for Aaron's office phone. Spencer picked up the phone and turned it over to answer the call. He realized that it was a few minutes after one.

"Reid, where are you?" Aaron asked before Spencer could even say a single thing. 

"I went home and tried to take a nap," Spencer whispered. 

"You are late." Aaron's voice was hard and loud. 

"I slept through my alarm. Please lower your voice." 

"AD Evans was here looking for you. I told him that you were running a little late from your long lunch. I said that I would call him when you got here. Are you coming back in?"

"No. I woke up with one of my stress migraines. I'm just going to stay here. I have all of my work caught up. I'm going to try and go back to sleep."

"Fine. I'll call Jessica and tell her that I'll pick up Jack from school and we will go out to eat. That way you can have some more silence."

"You don't have to," Spencer protested. 

"Jack and I are going out to eat. I'll bring you home something."

"Don't worry about it." Spencer felt his gut churning again. He felt sick to his stomach. "I probably will be too sick to eat anyway."

Spencer hung up the phone. He had never done that before. Spencer dropped the phone to the bed and covered his mouth as he felt bile rising up in it. Spencer barely made it to the bathroom before he started to throw up. Spencer hated throwing up and would rather do anything other than it. Especially when he had a headache.

Time lost all meaning as Spencer sat in the bathroom and kept throwing up what little stomach acid and bile would form between bouts. It made his head pound, which made him want to throw up more. 

Spencer heard his phone ringing several times while he was in the bathroom but he didn't care. Moving would only make him sicker. He did move though when he heard the bedroom door open. Spencer scooted across the floor to lock the door before he walked back to the toilet to throw up again. There was a gentle knock on the door, telling Spencer that whoever it was outside the door knew that he had a migraine, so Spencer wondered if it was Aaron or Aaron had sent Morgan or even Garcia to check on him. 

"Spencer?" Jessica called out. 

"I'm fine," Spencer croaked.

"Your puking tells me that you are not. Just let me in."

"I'm an adult, and I know when I am fine, despite everyone thinking that I need taken care of. So please leave." Spencer remembered when the team had tried to baby him. Aaron had been the one to put a stop to that. 

Spencer knew that Jessica didn't leave right away, and he was sure that she was going to call Aaron but Spencer didn't care. If Aaron was that worried about him, he could come and check on Spencer himself. What scared Spencer was the fact that Aaron wasn't going to come and he knew it. Spencer didn't know when he stopped mattering to Aaron but it was right about the time that JJ said that Prentiss was dead. Spencer had tried his hardest to be there for Aaron but Aaron wasn't trying to be there for him and it needed to stop. 

When the nausea passed, and Spencer could move without throwing up, he went to the upper floors of the house, checking to make sure that Jessica was gone before he ventured far. It took a few trips but using a box, Spencer made sure that his things were out of the master bathroom and installed in the guest room in the basement. Another trip was to bring down enough clothes for a few days. 

Spencer didn't leave a note, he wanted Aaron to come to him. To ask him why he wasn't there in their bed anymore. Spencer looked at his hand, the ring that was nestled there. They would weather this as they had every other thing that had happened to them. Just whether the relationship actually survived this was another thing but Spencer didn't want to think about it. Spencer's life goals had changed with the addition of Aaron into his life. 

Before Spencer had not seen himself with someone when he got older. He hadn't thought much about his elderly years but he saw himself with books and his science. Retired and teaching or doing lab work of some kind. Now, Spencer saw emptiness. He saw books filling the place where Aaron should be. He saw dying alone in a bed with no one around. It was the way of things, when breakups, divorces, separations happened, someone lost it all and Spencer knew that was going to be him. 

Aaron's silence was problematic, but it wasn't disastrous. Not yet. Spencer had to show that he wasn't going to just take it. Aaron wanted to keep silent, that was okay. He wanted to internalize everything, he could do that. The consequence was that Spencer wasn't going to take it. Spencer had to take care of himself and sleeping in a bed that gave him no rest wasn't mentally healthy and it certainly wasn’t taking care of himself.

Spencer was hanging up the clothes in the closet and regretting not eating anything and therefore not taking anything for his head, but he needed to finish what he was doing. The closet wasn't large, but it was big enough for Spencer to put enough clothes in it for a few weeks. 

After finishing up his move, Spencer went to the kitchen and found the sandwich meat that was in there for Jack's lunches. There was enough that even if Spencer made a sandwich, Jack would have enough for the rest of the week, so Spencer made himself a sandwich and grabbed few pretzels from the open bag. He looked at the clock. Aaron would be home at any time with Jack. Spencer debated what he wanted to do but in the end stayed in the kitchen and ate the breakfast nook. 

As the sun started to set, the sky turning a lovely orange and red color, Spencer tried not to think about Aaron more but he couldn't. There was a piece of the puzzle that was how Aaron was acting that Spencer was missing and it was the large piece and would help explain everything. He just had to figure it out.

Profiling a loved one was hard. Profiling Aaron was more laborious. Merging the two made it hard for Spencer to see. JJ had been brought into help unravel Prentiss and to help with red tape. Spencer had remarked how hard JJ had been when she had first shown up at the hospital, she had been like a rock. Spencer remembered trying to run but JJ stopping him. 

JJ and Aaron's faces were both the same, hard masks that everyone took for showing a stiff upper lip. Spencer, however, realized that it wasn't all that was it. There was something more. Spencer played back his memories of that night, pushing away the pain and the anger and he realized that when JJ had left him, he had been looking right at her and Aaron as they had talked. What he took as JJ telling Aaron about what had caused Prentiss to die wasn't what was going on. Their faces were too perfect, they were controlling their micro expressions too much. 

A perfect performance that in Spencer's reaction to his own grief hadn't seen through it. He had missed the forest for the trees. Spencer felt his knees go weak with the revelation. He was glad that he was sitting down. 

The food in Spencer's stomach started to churn, and his arm began to itch. Spencer left what was left of his food where it was, just laying on the table and left. Spencer made sure to lock up just because he didn't want someone breaking in. Or Aaron yelling at him. Though Aaron yelling at him would be an improvement on the nothing he was getting at the moment. 

Spencer knew that the BCC was meeting that night and he wanted to go. He didn't think that he could drive though so Spencer walked until he could catch a bus. The lights and the sounds of the city though were too much, but Spencer couldn't face driving. Spencer had to switch buses three times, but he didn't care. Stopping at a gas station near one, he picked up a pair of sunglasses that he could wear over the glasses that he was wearing. He would look weird but he didn't care. He really didn't care what anyone thought of him. He was doing what he could to stop himself from making a huge mistake and no matter how big the urge was, he knew it would be a mistake. 

Arriving at the hall, Spencer saw a few people that he had got to know. He debated going up and talking to one of them but he stopped himself. He really needed to talk to a single person. 

"Spencer," a voice said, and Spencer turned around and looked at John. 

"Did you know that she was alive?" Spencer demanded. 

The look on John's face would have been comical if not for the serious nature of what they were talking about. From the look of unsure to question to resignation, John knew exactly what Spencer was talking about. "Not until today when there was a meeting to debate telling the rest of the team. Look, you need to talk in this meeting but after, can we talk?" John looked genuinely upset. 

"Fine." Spencer looked up to see who was there again. He walked over to take a chair in the front row. 

Eight people talked that night, and Spencer set himself up in the middle. If asked what he said, he would have no clue. Spencer talked about death and how he wasn't sure how to help his partner through it. As Spencer talked, he knew that most of the people listening would think that Aaron was getting help from outside the relationship, and probably sleeping with JJ but Spencer knew that it wasn't possible. Aaron and JJ were the only ones that knew, and they were finding what comfort they could in each other. 

Spencer didn't fight John as he pulled him to the side and outside after the meeting was over. 

"I saw you get off the bus. Did you even bring keys at all?"

"Yes." Spencer felt his anger rise again. He was an adult and he had been on his own for longer than most people his age. 

"Spencer, just calm down. You are not acting right at all, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you shot up before coming here, but I've seen you in the middle of a case. Your brain functions differently than others and you act this way when you are processing too much information. Something like grabbing keys might not have been on your mind. Do you want to come back to my house and talk or go somewhere?"

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat lunch and dinner was a wash." Spencer could feel the gaping hole that was his stomach. 

"I know a greasy diner that you will like their milkshakes."

"It's not that retro one right?" Spencer's stomach churned at the thought of going to the place where Aaron had taken him on a date made him sick. Spencer hated that certain places were going to be taboo of sorts for a while. 

"No."

Spencer followed John to his car. Spencer would know it anywhere, he had ridden in it enough after meetings. Usually, they went for coffee and found a place to just sit and talk. Spencer watched the closed stores and houses pass by. Spencer watched as they pulled into a parking lot of a diner that was nestled under what looked like an apartment building. 

"It's too far from campus to get many college students, and so it's mostly people from bars at this time of night and those that need quick food but don't want a chain." John got out of the car. Spencer followed behind him. John picked a booth as far away from the other diners as they could get. "The ADD wants to tell the rest of the team, but the call from the State Department has stopped that. I don't understand what the State Department wants in all of this."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I see it in your eyes that you are pulling away from Aaron." John looked worried. 

"Not for the reason you are thinking. He's grieving her, and he won't show it. No matter if she is alive or dead. He's made the decision that hiding it all from me is better than seeking me out to grieve. He has closed himself off and in the process is ignoring me and my needs and wants. I have spent weeks trying to help him, and he's done nothing but push me away. Right now, I plan to not leave him. I'm going to live in his house and help take care of his son, but since he's showing me that he doesn't care about me, I don't care about him. I could stand the lying about her not being dead. I think that JJ made that decision without him and he's following along to help ease everything when the inevitable truth comes out. He's always told me that something else is going on that he can't talk about. I can understand that he's under pressure, having to check his every single word that he says to hopefully not push me to figure out that she is alive but all he's doing is pushing me away." 

"I don't understand the relationship that you two have, and I can't understand what it has to be like to be you but in this instance Spencer, I care more about you than I care about your damned team. If you need time away, just let me know. I'll push through a change of team for a little bit or a sabbatical. I would hate to lose you inside of the BAU but I will not lose you inside of the FBI. Some changes are coming about within the FBI and a few things that I can't tell you at the moment, but the Brass is riding Aaron right now to see if he can step in for Strauss while she is gone for a few months. Jack is going to need you."

"That's good. Jack and I are good." Spencer thought about what could be coming if John was warning him. 

"I know well that you don't like change." John looked up and nodded at someone, and in a few seconds, the waitress came to take their order. Spencer told her his order, but he ordered hot tea instead of a milkshake. The thought of that much sweet and milk in his stomach made it churn. Spencer stopped and thought about what John was saying. Maybe a change was something that needed to happen for Spencer to find his footing in life again. He had many names from over the years. Gideon's Protege, the BAU's Genius, and two newer titles: Aaron's lover and Jack's father. 

Spencer needed to find himself a new title that was wholly of his own choosing. It was going to be hard to do that but Spencer was up for it. He was up for finding who he was without Aaron, and even if it came to it, without Jack or the BAU, and possibly even the FBI attached to him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal. SIGN UP ENDS at the end of September!


	29. Deployed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Season Six, Pre Season Seven
> 
> I'm sure some of you have noticed that you got two things today! The first was this chapter but the second was a story in this series called October Days. It's in honor of Kintober and really what other version of these two would I write for Kintober than my Rough boys. It's got minor spoilers for the end of this series but not really beucase who here reading this really thougth that they wouldn't get their act together and get happy for the rest of their lives? For October Days there is really no plot execpt the relationship but there will be a lot of sex. The kinks used for each chapter are the in the title so please be warned if you ahve things you can't read.

# Chapter 16-Deployed

Spencer was enjoying a Jack free night. Jessica had taken him out to a movie that she had enjoyed a lot as a kid that was being replayed on the big screen at a small theater near where they lived. Spencer had headphones on with Mozart playing over them and a stack of books at his side. 

Hours passed, and Spencer only tracked the passage of time with the books that he finished. Aaron entered the library twice, grabbing books from the shelves and put them back on the next trip, never in enough time to read any of them. Though Aaron could be reading sections but as the books were not short stories or poems, it was unlikely. Spencer would glance at him out of the corner of his eye, but the older man never looked at him. 

So when Aaron came in for the third time, Spencer didn't even look at him. He lost himself in the words on the page. It was fifty-seven pages later that Spencer realized that Aaron was still in the room and staring at him. Spencer closed the book and pulled the headphones off of his ears.

"Yes?"

"I've been assigned to an investigative task force effectively two days from now."

"You don't look shocked," Spencer said as he shifted around to where he was sitting in the chair correctly. A stack of papers caught Spencer's eye, and he stood up to look at them. Spencer could see what they were without even really glancing at them. It was law documents. 

"I told everyone that changes were going to be coming. This is just one of them." Aaron sounded a little dead inside and Spencer wondered if maybe he was supposed to throw a fit or something. Would that make Aaron feel better about being assigned overseas?

"Is Morgan going to be Unit Chief while you are gone?" Spencer wanted to know who was going to take over as he had learned the last time that Morgan was acting Unit Chief that Morgan didn't like things as detailed as Spencer tended to get. 

"Strauss wants Dave to do it. I'm sure that on paper Dave will do it, but in actuality, it will be Morgan making the decisions and doing the paperwork."

"How long have you known?" Spencer asked. 

"I got the orders today, but I knew it was a possibility two weeks ago."

"And it wasn't something you thought you should have told me?" Spencer asked as he turned to look at Aaron who was not looking at him. 

"This is all the paperwork that you will need to make any decision regarding Jack that you will need to as well as take care of all of my finances and things. My lawyer drafted them. Tomorrow we can go to his office and get them filed." Aaron wasn't looking at Spencer as he talked. He was looking just left of Spencer's shoulder. Which was really kind of pissing Spencer off. "I will be telling the team tomorrow and will be taking care of getting ready to go, so I won't be in the office at all after lunch tomorrow."

"When are you going to tell Jack? He's not coming home until the morning." Spencer didn't figure that Aaron was the kind of person to not tell his partner something this big that was happening but Spencer was obviously wrong. Though telling Jack was another thing. 

"I told him this afternoon. I took him out of school for the afternoon, and we ate lunch, and I told him. It's why Jessica has him tonight."

"Oh." Spencer wrapped his arms around himself, self-soothing again and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. Aaron wasn't reacting so he was either not seeing it, not letting himself see it, or he saw it and he didn't care. Spencer wasn't sure which he wanted but if it was the third, Spencer really wasn't shocked. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

Spencer turned around to go back to the chair. He didn't know what to do so getting lost in another world sounded like a good plan. Spencer took two steps when he felt Aaron's hands wrap around his shoulders, holding him still. 

"I know that we have this huge divide between us, but I don't want to leave with things so fractured between us. Please, Spencer, talk to me."

Spencer found Aaron's words very shocking. He wasn't sure what kind of talking he was supposed to do. 

"I've talked until I am blue in the face, Aaron. I've talked past the point of you even listening to me anymore. Me talking isn't going to change a thing. You started to pull back from me first. You stopped talking, first."

"I'm sorry." The tone was correct, but the feeling inside of the word wasn't there. 

"Where are you being sent?" Spencer asked because he realized that Aaron hadn't said yet and doing paperwork meant that he was going a long way away. It wasn't just a jaunt to England and back. This was a long time that he was going to be gone. 

"Pakistan."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you much, but they want fresh and different eyes on some things. I won't be near the front lines, but anywhere over there is dangerous." 

Spencer silently laughed about Aaron telling him as little as possible because he was ordered. Spencer wasn't upset about being lied to about Prentiss. Apparently, someone thought that lying to the team was the best way to go about things. What Spencer was upset about was that Aaron was hiding from him. Aaron was lying about his feelings and pulling away. Aaron could have covered his grief easily with just the fact that Prentiss was gone. Instead, Aaron chose to put a big gulf between them.

"I'll be staying in DC tomorrow night."

"So after tomorrow morning, I won't see you?" Spencer asked. 

"No." 

Spencer debated his next move. He didn't know what he wanted, but this wasn't it. Aaron not being here meant that they couldn't work on the issues. The issues were just going to fester. But the distance might give Aaron some perspective. Aaron's hands were still holding onto Spencer's upper arms but the grip loosened as Spencer started to turn in his hands. 

Even before Spencer turned full around, Aaron was right there, leaning in for a kiss. Spencer allowed Aaron to press his lips into Spencer's for a minute before Spencer went soft, parting his lips and letting Aaron's tongue to slip inside. 

"Please," Aaron begged, and while it was only a single word, Spencer knew what he wanted. Spencer leaned in and deepened the kiss again. Aaron's hands were everywhere. On Spencer's arms and then down to his waist before sliding back and cupping Spencer's ass. Spencer wasn't hard, but he could feel Aaron's hardness pressing into him. 

"Take me to bed, Aaron," Spencer whispered. He reached up to wrap his arms around Aaron's neck as Aaron lifted him up to wrap Spencer's legs around his waist. Aaron pressed their lips together as they started to move. Spencer didn't try and stop him at all. They both needed this. A reminder that they were alive.

Aaron gently laid Spencer down on the bed before crawling up to cover his body. Spencer tried to scoot up on the bed to start to strip, but Aaron stopped him by grabbing his hips and pulling him down. Aaron grabbed his hands next and gripped them tight before pressing them into the bed. Spencer relaxed his arms allowing Aaron to let go of them. Aaron grabbed the hem of the T-shirt that Spencer was wearing and lifted it to where he could lick at Spencer's nipples. 

"Let me touch you, please Aaron." 

"Yes," Aaron breathed into Spencer's skin. 

Spencer flung his hand down to bury it in the soft hair at the back of Aaron's neck, holding him right there against Spencer's skin. Aaron shoved the shirt up further, and Spencer grabbed it and jerked it off of his body. The pain from it tugging at the skin of his back had him hissing, but it made his cock start to fill. Aaron kissed up the newly exposed skin before taking Spencer's mouth in a kiss. Spencer felt more emotion in that kiss than he had in anything that Aaron had done with Spencer since Prentiss's death. 

Aaron straddled Spencer, reaching down to work Spencer's pants off. Spencer had been wearing a pair of linen pants with just elastic holding them up, so it was easy for Aaron to shove them and Spencer's underwear down. Spencer kicked them off the rest of the way before reaching for the buttons on Aaron's dress shirt. Aaron though just grabbed the hem and split the shirt right up. 

Spencer dropped his hands to work on Aaron's pants. He didn't give a shit about anything but taking what he wanted and right now he wanted to forget the pain of everything. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine it was years before, and Spencer didn't care about anything but making Hotch forget whatever brought him to Spencer's door. His body was craving this. 

"Lube," Aaron gasped as he started to rock their lower bodies together. 

Spencer let go of his hold on Aaron's arm and reached out for the lube. He was surprised when he knocked it off the dresser. Spencer pushed up at Aaron so Spencer could roll over enough to grab the lube. Aaron rolled him the rest of the way onto his front, and when Spencer pulled his arm up, he pulled Spencer to rest on his front underneath of him. Spencer tried to roll back over, but a firm smack on his ass cheek had him stopping. Aaron took the lube from Spencer and opened the cap. Aaron moved on the bed, and it was only his hands directing Spencer where to go that Spence paid any attention to. Instead of straddling Spencer's body, Aaron moved to the area between his legs. Aaron parted Spencer's cheeks before he felt lube straight from the bottle to land right on his hole. Spencer jerked and tried to get away, it was too cool for his skin. 

"Calm down, Spencer." Aaron's voice was quiet but his hand on Spencer's lower back, holding him in place was steady. The fingers holding Spencer open stayed like that before Spencer felt something push at his entrance. Aaron's hand on his lower back lifted up, and Spencer tried to move, back or forward he wasn't sure, but he stopped when Aaron's cock started to breach him. Spencer went utterly still as Aaron pushed into him. His muscles burned and stretched, protesting the entry but allowing it all the same. There was too much everything for Spencer as Aaron filled him. Too many sensations, too many feelings, and just too much emptiness. 

Aaron rested his head on Spencer's shoulder, his mouth parted and exhaling over Spencer's skin. Aaron's first few thrusts were very shallow, barely pulling out before pushing back in. When Spencer's body had relaxed, Aaron's thrusts picked up the pace. Spencer's cock was rubbing on the bed sheets, leaking he was sure and messing up the bed. Spencer felt something warm land on his back and start to run down. He didn't know what it was and was worried that something was wrong. Spencer laid his head down, muffling his mouth into the sheets and tried to reach back to make sure that nothing was wrong. Before his hands could land on the fluid, Aaron's hand caught his and pressed it into the bed again. 

"Aaron, please," Spencer begged. 

Spencer didn't know what to expect but for Aaron to pull out and roughly flip Spencer onto his back was not it. Spencer's eyes could barely focus as Aaron was on him again. Aaron pushed back inside of him before burying his face in Spencer's neck. Spencer wrapped his legs and arms around Aaron to hold him close. 

Aaron was crying Spencer realized as he heard the quiet sob that Aaron let out. Spencer tried to lift Aaron's head, but the man was having none of it. Spencer turned his head to place a kiss on whatever skin he could reach. 

"I love you, Spencer," Aaron gasped. 

"I know, Aaron I know. I love you, too." Spencer pressed more kisses to Aaron's skin. "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me why you are pulling away from me, why you are shutting me out."

"I can't. Please, Spencer. Don't." 

Spencer pressed his lips together for a few seconds. "Okay." Spencer felt his heart breaking because this felt like more than just Aaron needing Spencer because they were going to be apart. This almost felt like a goodbye. Spencer didn't know how to deal with that. 

Aaron lifted his head and took Spencer's mouth in a hard kiss. Spencer could taste the tears from Aaron's eyes. Aaron was so gentle with Spencer, and it was in direct contrast to the fact that Aaron was still dressed from the waist down. 

Spencer came with a cry that was muffled into Aaron's mouth. Aaron came just seconds later, stilling his body as he emptied himself inside of Spencer. Aaron didn't move, just stayed there, his cock inside of Spencer and his body draped over him. 

"Don't fall asleep," Spencer said his own voice sounding tired even to Spencer's ears. 

"If I get up, you are going to leave. Right now you are stuck here."

"Do you want me to stay?" Spencer asked. Aaron nodded. "Words."

Aaron laughed a little. "Yes, I want you to stay in bed with me."

Spencer doubted that he was going to get much sleep. He debated telling Aaron that he knew that Prentiss was alive. He didn't know how Aaron would take it and if it would just add even more stress to his lover. It was the unknown that scared Spencer and with Aaron leaving like he was, Spencer didn't want to add more things to stress him out. If Aaron thought that his lies were working, that his misdirection was keeping Spencer safe somehow, Spencer would let him think that because Spencer wasn't going to be the reason that Aaron got injured or died in a hellhole overseas.

"I'll stay in your bed, but I want to get up and clean up."

"I'll get it. You remain in bed." Aaron pulled back to look at Spencer's face, he looked happier than he had in awhile. Spencer couldn't help his emotions, and he needed Aaron to be more open. Aaron pushing Spencer away wasn't something that could be brushed aside. Spencer could give Aaron a night before he left. 

Spencer wasn't shocked when he woke up the next morning with Aaron not in bed with him anymore.

**One Week Later**

Spencer looked at the return address for the letter he had received from Aaron. It was a base in Germany. If it were another time and another situation, Spencer would think that it was a Dear John letter. Still, Spencer had been staring at it since he had got home from Georgetown.

"Spencer?" Jessica asked. She stopped in front of him. Spencer looked up at her, forcing a smile on his face. "Did registration not go well?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. I think the Dean at Georgetown would all but have my baby to get me to teach there much less take a few classes on short notice. I'm all ready to start classes and get to work on the Abnormal Psych Ph.D. I just was looking through the mail." Spencer hid the letter from Aaron behind some other mail. He sorted out Aaron's mail from his own and the bills into a different pile. He would take care of the few that were not automatic drafts as soon as he got up to the office. 

"Well, I have another load of things to bring from my apartment. The rest is already in storage. You were right that Morgan and Will are good at getting everything taken care of. I didn't expect Morgan to offer me the basement of a house he is working on, but I like it." Jessica touched Spencer's shoulder as she passed him into the main part of the kitchen. Spencer had books laid out over the top of the dining room table. With it just being him and Jack and now Jessica in the week since Aaron had left for Pakistan, there was no real reason to eat at the dining room table, and Jack was spending more time outside. Spencer could work on papers for school. He was working on an accelerated degree for his newest doctorate. 

Spencer finished sorting the mail and headed up to the office. He knew that the team would descend on him as soon as the news of his sabbatical hit them. JJ coming back to the team and Aaron leaving, it just wasn't a place that Spencer was feeling like was a good place for him mentally. There was also Jack who was not taking his father's deployment overseas well at all and Spencer knew that him being around more would be good for the boy.

Spending an hour taking care of bills and other things for the house and other odds and ends, Spencer finally looked at his stack of mail. There was no letter from his mother, but he didn't really expect one. She was doing good, but she still didn't write every single day. There was only Aaron's letter left to read. Spencer opened it carefully and found that it was a single sheet and handwritten. Spencer didn't open it up to read it but instead went back down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. There was little more to do to stall, so Spencer grabbed a blanket to wrap around his arms from the box just inside the back door before he went out with his cup of coffee in hand. 

_Spencer,_

_I love you more than I have loved anyone. I hate the distance between us, but there is nothing I can do to close that gap. I can't see a way out of this that doesn't end in heartache. I have proven time and again that I'll choose the job over everyone in my life, and it's not a surprise that I have done it again. I know that my silence is hurting you, but I don't know how to start talking without having to lie so I chose to keep silent and it's hurt you._

_I love you so much and seeing how much I am hurting you every single day by staying around makes me ache in ways that I never thought was possible. I couldn't take it anymore and when running the investigative team in Pakistan was offered to me I took it without a backward glance and even now before I have even got to Pakistan I am regretting it. I'm a coward who couldn't even tell you why I was leaving. I have proven myself to be another person who has left you because it was better to run than to stay there every day and see the look of pain that I put in your eyes._

_I want to work this out, but if after this letter and the whole reason for why I am acting the way that I am comes out and you can't love me anymore, I will understand. I will hate it, but I understand. I do love you Spencer, and I miss you even now. Even though you've not slept in my bed other than that last night, I miss seeing you every day. I ache when I remember sleeping without you but then I remember our final night, and it makes it hurt even worse. Please don't push me out of your life, Spencer._

_Love,_

_Aaron_

Spencer didn't know what to say to that letter. Aaron had written the address of how to get in contact with him via letter, but Spencer wasn't sure he wanted to write to him. There was only a single thing that he could send to Aaron, and it wasn't something that could be said in a letter. A quick glance at the clock told him that it wasn't long before Jack was going to be getting off from school. Jessica was set to pick him up and take him to a doctor appointment. 

There was plenty of time to get what he wanted, what he craved before he would have to be home to spend the rest of the night with Jack. Spencer stopped thinking and just grabbed what he needed before leaving. Wallet and keys grabbed, Spencer was gone from the house. He chose to use Aaron's car because it would be less visible than Spencer's Amazon when it came to anonymity. It was easy to find an ATM that could give him money. Too damned easy if Spencer was at all caring. 

It wasn't hard to find the alley even though it had been years since Spencer had even been to it. Spencer parked down the block from the opening of the alley and saw a group of very obvious drug users leave. Spencer got out of the car and locked it with his wallet inside and only the cash in his hand. He put his keys in his pocket. 

"I remember you," the lookout said as Spencer approached him. Spencer didn't say a word. "It's a new guy, but his product is good. You'll like it." 

Spencer still said nothing as he walked toward the middle of the alley. The other end was being watched by another lookout, and from a distance, Spencer couldn't tell if it was someone that he knew. Spencer felt his phone vibrate. He stopped to pull it out, seeing that it was the house number calling, Spencer answered it.

"Hello?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer, Aunt Jessica said that you were probably doing something for school, but I wanted to know when you were getting home. Aunt Jessica can't tell me exactly why some rocks are hard, and some are soft, and Miss Abernathy said that she would explain it later in science, but I want to know now."

"I'll be home soon. I just had to grab a few things." 

"Okay. Hurry home, I love you."

"I love you, too," Spencer said. He hung up on Jack looked at the man in the middle of the alley. Spencer knew that he would never be able to bring Dilaudid into the house with Jack there and he would rather kill himself than expose Jack to what he was like while he was high. 

Spencer turned and ran from the alley, not stopping until he was getting into the car. He started it up right away and drove until he felt safe. His hands were shaking, and he was alone. Spencer pulled into a parking lot and worked his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it several times. It took too long for Spencer to get the texting app up. 

_I need you to come and drive me home. Take a taxi, and I'll pay you back._

After it was sent, along with his current address, Spencer sat back and waited for Morgan to come to him. Spencer knew that he couldn't tell Morgan the whole reason for him to be out like he was and Spencer knew that he would have to endure Morgan's questions on why he had left the team but at least Spencer could honestly answer that Aaron being gone was messing him up. 

When the taxi let Morgan off in front of the car that Spencer was in, the shaking in Spencer's hands didn't get worse, but it didn't get better either. Morgan didn't ask a single question as Spencer got out and handed over the keys. When Spencer was digging for money, the whole wad of it fell out, and Morgan picked it up. Morgan's eyes widened and then went soft. Spencer felt the tears start up in his eyes before Morgan even looked at him. Morgan wrapped Spencer in a hug that had the floodgates opening up and Spencer just let it all out.

When Spencer's tears had mostly dried up, Morgan spoke. "Oh, Pretty Boy. Let's get you home. We can chill and find a game to watch, and you can tell me all of the penalties that the refs are missing. Might even try and convert Jack into another sport besides soccer." 

"Okay," Spencer said. He walked around the car to get in on the passenger's side. Morgan didn't ask why Spencer had money like that on him, and Spencer didn't offer it but a game night with Morgan and Jack sounded like a good plan. Jack liked to watch the football players tackle each other, and a distraction was what Spencer needed. 


	30. Speaking True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Season Six, Pre Season Seven

# Chapter 17-Speaking True

Spencer walked over to his bed and messed up the sheets on top. Even though he was in the guest room in the basement and Jack's intercom was now always open so that Spencer could hear him, with it just being the two of them home alone while Jessica was away for a short three-day trip for work, Spencer couldn't sleep.

So far, Spencer hadn't been left alone to talk to Aaron other than the few seconds it took to connect the Skype call for him to speak to Jack. Jessica was the one who handled it generally but with her gone for three days, Spencer had to handle it.

Spencer hadn't replied to Aaron's letter from weeks ago, he didn't know what to say to it that wouldn't reveal that he was aware the secret that Aaron was keeping. He didn't even want to allude to it in a letter. Spencer regretted not telling and yet didn't regret telling Aaron that he knew. It was a weird dichotomy and sometimes Spencer felt like Schrodinger's cat.

Aaron was set to call in an hour, and Jack was going to be descending on Spencer's bedroom at any time. Jack didn't like Spencer not sleeping in his father's bedroom, but Spencer had told him that all relationships had hiccups and that they were still together just going through a rough patch and the boy understood. He might not like it but Jack at least acted like he understood and didn't press it.

Morgan had been a rock for Spencer and a good emotional outlet for the trying times that he was going through, even though Spencer was lying to Morgan by not telling him about Prentiss. Morgan was a seething ball of anger about that. Morgan was a pit bull about everything. He wouldn't let go of finding Prentiss and Spencer knew that. He didn't feel upset about lying to him. Spencer though was different. He would have been content with the knowledge that she was safe. Prentiss safe would have been the world to Spencer.

"Papa?" Jack asked from the doorway.

Spencer turned around to look at Jack. Jack looked unsure.

"Yeah, Jackers?"

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?"

Spencer was taken aback by the question.

"Why would I want you to sleep with me?"

"I had a nightmare last night, and I was coming downstairs to find you, but you were gone. I found you in the kitchen drinking coffee. I went back upstairs and laid down in Daddy's bed. I know you don't wanna sleep in his bed and I know that things still aren't good and with him gone they are not going to get gooder, but you need to sleep."

"I'm all right, Jack. I promise. Last night was the only night that I didn't sleep." Lying to Jack sucked but Spencer didn't need the boy worrying about him. It was Spencer's job to worry about Jack. Spencer knew what it was like to worry about a parent and Jack didn't need that. He was already concerned enough about Aaron being so far away in such an iffy place.

"Daddy made me promise to look after you," Jack pleaded.

Spencer sat down on the floor in front of his bed and held out his arms. Jack came over and crawled into his lap, burying his head in Spencer's neck.

"You are looking after me, just by being here."

"Do you miss Daddy?"

"Everyday but Jack him here or him gone, it doesn't matter. I love your father, and I will always love him."

"Aunt Jessica said that sometimes you can not like the people that you love and I don't really understand that."

"Well, think about that time that you lied to your father about the paint on the couch. He punished you, and for a while, you didn't like him, but you still loved him, right?"

"But if you two don't talk, you can't kiss and makeup."

Spencer fully remembered his own thinking as a child of how just saying sorry would fix everything but right now there was a lot wrong that an I’m sorry wouldn't fix. Spencer didn't want to be the one to shatter that innocence in Jack. He couldn't be that one.

"It takes two to talk Jack and just because one is willing, doesn't mean that the other is. I know that you might not understand all of this but one day you will. One day it will all make sense, and I am not looking forward to that day."

"You don't wear that necklace anymore."

"No, I don't." Spencer let a little laugh happen inside of his head at Jack calling the collar a necklace. Aaron had told Jack that it was a sign of Aaron's love for Spencer. Nothing more had needed said on the subject in Aaron's mind.

"Did Daddy take it away?" Jack asked.

"No. I took it off. I had hoped that it would make your father tell me what was wrong but it worked the opposite, he got even more silent." It made Spencer wonder again if he had made the right choice in that but he couldn't take it back. It still hurt to think about the fact that he hadn't felt like it meant anything, the collar around his neck when at one point it had been everything to him. It had hurt to take it off.

"Oh. Daddy's not been happy since Aunt Emily died. I miss her too but why does he miss her so much?"

"Your Dad was really good friends with her, Jack. And I think it's because she is the first person that has died on the team. We've had a few people leave, but they are still alive." Spencer wondered for the first time if Aaron had told Jack the truth. If he had told his son that they had to play like she was dead. A child like Jack could take it as his mom is in hiding instead of dead if Jack found out about Prentiss. Spencer shut down that train of thought, he had already lost Aaron, and he didn't need to lose Jack over something that he wasn't entirely sure on.

"Okay."

Spencer looked at the time. It was getting ever closer to Jack being able to talk to his father. Spencer had foolishly told Jack that he didn't have anything schoolwork related to do that night so Jack had said that Spencer could stay there beside him for the entire conversation with Aaron. Spencer had been kicking himself since then because he didn't want to ever disappoint him. Spencer stopped and closed his eyes and thought about what Aaron looked like with the beard to protect his face. Jack hated it, but Spencer liked it. Aaron had never allowed facial hair to even actually peek out on his face. His five o'clock shadow was barely visible even when it was late at night.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, how about we head up to the office and grab the laptop and talk to your father in the library today?"

"I wanna lay on Daddy's bed. Even though he's been gone it still kind of smells like him and I want that while I am talking to him."

"Okay. We can do that." Spencer swallowed as he released the grip that he had on Jack. The boy scrambled up from Spencer's lap and near ran for the door that led out into the small hallway. Spencer knew that Jack would go into the office and wait like a good kid as Spencer got ready. Spencer didn't want to talk to Aaron in his pajamas, so he needed to find an outfit to wear. Spencer looked into the closet and sighed as all he had was suits in there. Spencer had left all of his softer clothes up in the closet in the master bedroom. The suits made him feel better like he was wearing armor. Spencer looked at the newest suit, he had gone to get the last fitting for it just a week after Aaron had left for Pakistan. Spencer had gone to get it made to replace the suit that he no longer fit in that he had worn when he had defended all of his other Ph.D.s. The suit itself was a deep gray in color with a dark purple shirt and accoutrements were a lighter shade but still dark purple. Spencer had liked the look of himself in it when he had been trying on suit cuts for figuring out what he wanted. It looked good with his shorter hair but wasn't going to look bad with his long hair.

Spencer had debated going and getting his hair cut short again. He didn't like it, but he didn't miss feeling Aaron playing with it if there wasn't much to play with. Spencer knew that he was a mess of contradictions. Spencer knew that his cravings were more than just missing Aaron and their closeness and had a lot to do with him missing being dominated. Spencer wondered how long he would go before he begged for Aaron to do anything to him to make him feel better. He knew that drop was a possibility, and he kept a close watch on it, but there wasn't much that could be done once it started. Spencer wasn't going to go out and find someone to help him, even if it was platonic. He couldn't do that to Aaron, no matter how much it would make the man hurt like Spencer was hurting.

It did not take long for Spencer to get dressed after using the bathroom. He spent the longest time getting his hair ready. Spencer went for the tousled look that he liked, and he knew that Aaron wanted to mess up even more. Spencer looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he checked the clock. It was about ten minutes until Aaron was going to be calling. Spencer wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Jack was already in the bedroom, nestled into a pile of pillows. It was adorable. Spencer set the laptop down on top of two books so that the vents could circulate air and not be clogged. Spencer settled in against the headboard after he started up Skype so that Jack could accept the call as soon as possible. Spencer grabbed the book that he was reading for pleasure and buried his head into it.

Spencer barely paid attention as Jack started to talk. He knew that Aaron could see him. The few occasions that Spencer looked up, Aaron was always staring at him. Spencer didn't talk to Aaron. Spencer just read his book.

Jerking awake, Spencer looked around and saw that Jack wasn't around anymore. He couldn't tell what woke him up. The sound of Jack playing softly in his room could be heard even with the door shut. Spencer reached for his glasses and found them on the nightstand that was his.

"Jack tells me that you've not been sleeping," Aaron said, his voice soft from the computer. Spencer slipped his glasses on faster. Spencer just stared at Aaron's face on the screen. "I asked right after you fell asleep about ten pages into reading. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"It's just a few restless nights, that's all." Spencer didn't want to admit why he wasn't sleeping. He didn't want Aaron to think that he couldn't do this. He could, he was just having trouble adjusting.

"A few...coinciding with Jessica being away. Spencer."

"I'm fine, Aaron," Spencer's tone was lacking any warmth. He didn't want to discuss this. Spencer didn't want to discuss anything with Aaron. "I need to work on some papers for class."

"Jack told me that you had them all done and you had today to do whatever he wanted."

Spencer crinkled his nose at Jack's ability to always pick the worst thing to tell his father.

"I should get to spending the day with him then."

"Spencer, you talking to me is what Jack wants right now."

Spencer knew that Aaron wouldn't lie about that, but he wanted to call him out on it, he wanted to do anything that would get Aaron to leave him alone.

"It's not like you are going to be more apt to tell me what is wrong over Skype, Aaron and right now that's the only thing that I want to talk about. You used to tell me if it was something that you legally couldn't tell me when it came to work things. So I have to assume that whatever you are keeping is personal and I don't like that. So unless you are going to talk to me about that, there is nothing that we have that we need to speak about."

"How are classes going? It has to be hard to do it and work and be there for Jack."

Spencer frowned because he would have sworn that Jack or Jessica would have told him. Spencer looked away from the screen because he could tell that Aaron was worried about him. Aaron needed to worry about himself more than he needed to worry about Spencer.

"I took a sabbatical from the BAU. With you gone and JJ back but not acting like JJ at all, I just needed a break. I thought that it would be a good time."

"So the team is down another member?" Aaron asked.

"Last I heard Anderson was going on cases when Rossi thought he would be needed. Rossi calls and gets a consult if he needs it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Aaron looked troubled.

"You were gone when I had decided, and I wasn't around when you were Skyping Jack, and I just assumed that one of them had told you. Jack keeps very little from you." Spencer still wasn't looking at the screen, keeping his head turned so that Aaron would only see his profile. "It's not my fault that they didn't tell you."

"You should have been the one."

"Why do I have to tell you everything when you don't tell me everything!" Spencer demanded. He actually turned to look at Aaron. Spencer let his eyes track over the screen. It looked like Aaron was alone, wherever he was in Pakistan. "This has never been an unequal relationship. If you are allowed to keep secrets, so am I and you can't say a fucking thing about it. It's my life, Aaron and I am doing everything that I can so that I don't pick up a damned needle and put it in my arm!"

The look of utter pain on Aaron's face was what brought Spencer out of his rant. He played over the words he had said in his head, and Spencer knew that he couldn't take them back. Aaron would never believe that he was only being dramatic.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Spencer, what do you need? Tell me, and I'll do anything. I can't be the reason for you relapsing."

"When you get home, tell me everything, sworn to secrecy be damned and promise me that no matter what you will never keep a secret like this from me again because, Aaron, while I love you if you ever treat me like this, shut me out again, I will leave. Engagement or wedding ring on my finger or not. Whatever this secret you are keeping is, you have been too changed, and I can't find a safe place to land so I keep circling the airport to find a place and it's wearing me out."

"I..." Aaron stopped, and his eyes roved up and down Spencer's face. Whatever was keeping him up had him deflating because he nodded. "I'll tell you everything. My job be damned."

Spencer nodded. He deflated himself. He laid down a little on the bed, knowing that he was going to fall asleep if he stayed still much longer.

"Do you want me to tell you about my first few days here? Maybe the sound of my voice will let you fall asleep."

"I miss you so much, Aaron. The you before. I can't..." Spencer closed his eyes and exhaled. "Tell me about your first few days."

Aaron started to talk, and it was like there wasn't almost half a world away. Spencer didn't try and stay awake but let the sound of Aaron's voice make him think that Aaron was right there. Spencer imaged the bed dipping and Aaron's arms wrapping around him. Aaron's voice washing over him as he felt the puffs of air from him breathing on his neck. Jack was right the bed held just enough of a smell of Aaron that Spencer could make him think that he was wrapped around him.

Spencer didn't know how long he slept, but when he woke up, the computer was where it had been and was either dead or asleep. Jack was sitting in front of the bay of windows that lined the back of the bedroom and out into the backyard. There was little light in the room, and Spencer saw that the reason was that it was raining outside. He settled in on the bed and found his cell phone sitting beside him. It was blinking with a message. Spencer blinked and realized that his glasses were off his face again, Jack was getting really good at slipping them off of Spencer's head without waking him up. Aaron had long ago mastered that and Spencer didn't expect anything different from the younger man.

"Daddy watched you sleep for an hour as he talked to you before he had to go," Jack said as he looked up at Spencer. He set down the toys that he was playing with and near ran across the room to slip into bed with Spencer. Jack laid on his back and looked up at Spencer with a smile on his face. "Can we go to the park today? Daddy says that you aren't getting enough sun. Or we can go to the zoo if you don't want to go to the park. Maybe Aunt JJ will let us take Henry with us. Maybe we can have a sleepover!"

Jack scrambled to his knees, kneeling right there in front of Spencer. Spencer rolled onto his back and looked up at Jack.

"If you go downstairs and get ready for lunch, I will text JJ and see if I can get Henry for the day."

"YES!" Jack pushed himself backward on the bed and near fell off when the edge was too close. Jack grabbed the bed and slipped his legs off before he grinned at Spencer and took off out the door. Spencer's suit was a lost cause after falling asleep in it twice, but the suit wasn't set for a day out with two very active boys. Spencer reached out in front of him and found the lump that was on top of the laptop and found that it was his glasses. He slipped them on his face, and the glint of light off of his ring caught his eye. Spencer hoped that Aaron meant it. That Aaron would tell him everything.

Spencer wasn't sure what would happen if Aaron didn't. Spencer wasn't sure what part of himself would survive that.


	31. Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.01 It Takes a Village
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).

# Chapter 18-Bombs

Spencer had a pair of headphones in his ears as he worked in the kitchen. Jack was already asleep, and Spencer used that as the time to work on preparing dinners for the week. It was Sunday, and after a day spent going around to every single thing of interest to the almost six-year-old in the city, he had crashed nearly before Jack had finished his dinner. Spencer was enjoying having the weekends with no cases. It was interesting, the changes just a simple thing like taking a sabbatical changed in his life. He wasn't sure though that it was something that he would want to do for the rest of his life. He needed the casework, no matter what job he took.

There were enough meals for him and Jack prepped for easy cooking. It gave them more time to spend together on rushed weeknights. Spencer spent a few minutes putting up all of the food, some in the fridge and the rest in the freezer to hold better for longer. Spencer had found a few recipes books for making food ahead and had tried the ones that he liked the sound of.

Spencer grabbed his glass of wine and took a long drink before he started to clean up the last of the dishes. Spencer kept them up as he went so it was just the things needed to do the final prep on the food. The dishes only took a few minutes before Spencer was cleaning out the sink. Spencer dried his hand on the towel beside himself on the counter and pressed the skip button on the music he was listening to. Aaron had left an MP3 player full of his favorite music and some of it Spencer knew because his mom listened to it all the time growing up, the rest was new but most of it, Spencer didn't hate. There were a few songs that Spencer made a note to find in Aaron's collection and add to his MP3 player.

There was nothing but the pulsing bass of a harder song than normal, and Spencer found himself lost in the words as his brain processed them. Spencer frowned as the words repeated and Spencer realized what the song was. This was not on Aaron's list of artists that he liked. In fact, this song had a single connection to Aaron and to Spencer, and it was the first case that Elle had helped with. Enter Sandman had been the password to the UnSub's computer. It threw Spencer back to a better time, a time when things had been still new. Aaron hadn't come back to Spencer's bed yet after nearly a year but it was the case that would make it happen.

Spencer felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and he ducked down, bringing his other hand around to punch whoever it was in the stomach. Spencer's eyes weren't seeing who it was, terror had him throwing the punch as hard as he could. The punch landed hard in the solar plexus of the person, and Spencer grabbed the man's neck with his other hand and shoved him down. Grabbing the headphones, Spencer jerked them out of his ears and looked around. The downstairs gun safe was in the main living room, not the TV room. Spencer took a step that way and heard a crunch and a sharp pain lanced through his foot. Spencer looked down to see a familiar set of keys on the floor under his barefoot. A set of keys that were in a lockup at whatever base Aaron had left from.

Dropping to his knees, Spencer picked up Aaron's head where he was gasping on the floor. Aaron's eyes were unseeing as he tried to combat the pain. Spencer felt that it served him right. He knew better than to surprise Spencer like that. He should have waited until Spencer turned around instead of grabbing him and surprising him.

"You stupid idiot," Spencer gasped before he dropped down to his knees so he could press a kiss to Aaron's cheek. Aaron pushed up into Spencer's hands and grabbed Spencer's face to kiss him. There was none of Aaron's usual finesse in the kiss. There was just pure hunger and desperation. Spencer allowed Aaron to take what he wanted until Aaron's crying no longer allowed him to keep the kiss up. Aaron's arms wrapped around Spencer holding him tight. Spencer held on tight to Aaron while the older man cried. Spencer didn't try and make him talk.

Aaron uttered words between his cries, words begging Spencer not to leave him, to love him, and that he was sorry. This was more than Spencer had thought he would get from Aaron. Most of his mumbled words were nonsense.

The only noise besides Spencer's soft noises to make Aaron calm down and Aaron's soft sniffles was the normal noises of the house, so the sound of Spencer's cell phone ringing startled the both of them. Spencer didn't want to let go of Aaron, but Aaron pulled out of his arms. It was JJ's ringtone. Spencer didn't reach for it though. The ringing stopped, and Aaron was just staring at Spencer.

"Do you need to get that?" Aaron looked like he wanted to demand that Spencer not get it. Aaron had never done that before though and Spencer didn't think that he would start now.

"Personal or professional, she'll leave a message. You and I are more important." Spencer closed his eyes as Aaron reached out and ran a finger down the side of Spencer's cheek. Even that simple touch after so long felt good, even though Aaron and he had been kissing just moments before.

"I let this job get in between us," Aaron said. He looked like he was upset about it but in the time since that night where Spencer had fallen asleep to Aaron talking, Spencer realized that he never should have thought any different. It was the job that had cost Aaron his marriage with Haley and while Spencer worked that same job, there was no reason to think that it wouldn't be the cause of their fights.

Before Spencer could answer, the house phone started to ring and then Spencer's cell phone again when the house phone wasn't picked up before the answering machine started.

"Morgan found Declan Doyle," Aaron said.

"Is that why you are back?" Spencer didn't even know that Declan Doyle was being looked for. It seemed that the team was keeping a lot of things from him. He found though that he really didn't care.

"No. I was on my way home to you when I got the call. As far as he knows I'm still in Pakistan. I told him I was coming back, so we have some time before I am expected back." Aaron looked a little unsure so Spencer pulled him up to where they were both sitting on the floor but looking at each other.

"Rossi called me earlier and wanted my help on a case, but I told him that I couldn't leave Jack so it would have to wait until tomorrow. Do you think that it has to do with Doyle?"

"Morgan hasn't talked to you about any of this?" Aaron looked very shocked at it all. "Morgan it seems has been hunting Doyle since we left Boston. He found Declan and has been watching him."

When Spencer's cell phone started to ring for the third time, he reached over and picked it up. It was JJ's number, and there was a text.

 _We have Doyle_ was all it said.

"Doctor Reid," Spencer said as he answered the phone. Aaron was staring at his face, hard eyes and set mouth.

"Spence, we have Doyle in custody. The nanny that was with Declan is dead as well as two FBI agents that Morgan had assigned to watch him. Doyle didn't take him, and we have no way of getting it out of him right now who could have taken him. We need you. Rossi is going over the house where the nanny was."

"I'll be in as soon as I can get someone to watch Jack. Jessica is at a friends' and will be in no shape to watch him." Spencer hung up on JJ before she could say something else. Spencer knew that Will was the only one to watch Jack and he hoped that the man didn't mind a sudden guest. Spencer just hoped that he could keep Jack asleep enough to not realize his father was back. To wake up with him there but not be able to spend time with him would hurt him.

Aaron's phone rang and Spencer could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked.

"Hotchner." Aaron's face became hard, and it was only the look in his eyes as he looked at Spencer that made Spencer realize who it was. Prentiss calling him with everything else that was going on meant that something else was up. "Yes."

Aaron hung up, and he looked like he was going to say something before he snapped his mouth shut.

"Is she coming in to help us with Doyle?" Spencer asked.

"Who?" Aaron asked, and he did look confused but also very wary.

"Prentiss."

"What?" Aaron reared back from Spencer, and the look of confusion bloomed into a look of pure shock. He was looking at Spencer like he didn't know him. Which was something that was very rare in the past few years. He was done shocking Aaron on a personal level.

"You know if you had not pulled away so much and so hard, I probably never would have figured it out." Spencer forced himself to relax so that he didn't look or seem threatening. "It took me a while. I thought that I was the one causing you to pull away. Then I thought that something was up with JJ and I was so hurt that you were going to her, and then Rossi. Before you always came to me. The night that you came home from that case and Haley had taken Jack and left, you came to me. Haley served you with divorce papers, you came to me. After the case where Joyner was killed, you came to me. After what Foyet did to you, you came to me. I was under the false impression that the only thing that had changed was that you and I were together when Prentiss was attacked and supposedly killed by Doyle."

"Spencer." Aaron reached out, but Spencer stood up and walked away from him. He looked out the window above the breakfast nook. It was dark out and if it was storming, Spencer could call the mood apt. It wasn't though, it was just dark. For the first time in a while, Spencer couldn't picture his future. He saw Jack in it but he wasn't sure what kind of role that he had in Jack's life.

"You know the worst thing is that I am the reason that you didn't come to me." Spencer laughed derisively at himself. He had figured that you early on after figuring out that Prentiss was alive. "You were so afraid of having to act a certain way and were so afraid of slipping up that you pulled away from me. You went to JJ, and you went to Rossi, so you weren't afraid of lying to them. It was a fucking kick in the gut that you weren't coming to me because of something that I couldn't help."

"JJ knew."

"I figured that out when I really went over that night in Boston, which changed a lot of what I thought about that night. It wasn't JJ briefing you on how Prentiss died on the table. It was the two of your cementing your cover story of what happened and what was going to happen."

"You knew."

"And when was I supposed to tell you? I figured it out, and before I could really figure out how to tell you, you were going to Pakistan. Did you want me to tell you over the secure Skype connection? I also wasn't sure what would happen if someone figured out that I knew. I didn't know if you were keeping the secret on your own or you were ordered."

"I was ordered to keep it quiet by the State Department and Interpol."

"So JJ was part of it."

"Whatever she was doing it wasn't as simple as we were lead to believe when she was forced into the job." Aaron sounded very upset by that. It helped paint the new picture of JJ in Spencer's mind though.

Spencer's phone chimed with a text. He frowned and before he could tell Aaron what it was, his lover took the phone away from him. Spencer wondered if it was the fact that Aaron wanted to read it for himself just for that fact or he didn't think that Spencer would tell him what it said. It fractured Spencer heart a little more.

"Why would Will bring Henry here?" The tone from Aaron and incredulous.

"Henry has been having trouble sleeping at night, he's probably already up with him, and it's easier to move an awake child than it is an asleep one. I'm sure you know that. Will is the only one that can watch Jack while we go and deal with Doyle and Prentiss."

Aaron glared at Spencer, but it wasn't because of the dig. It took Spencer a few seconds for him to realize that Aaron didn't want anyone else here. It had a long time ago stopped being their sanctuary. This house was more like a tomb, showing what they used to have and not what they had.

"I'll make sure to air out the guest room that Jessica isn't using."

"Why not put him down in the basement one?" Aaron asked.

"That one is still in use." Spencer looked Aaron in the eye. "You all of a sudden coming home and finding out that I have known about Prentiss doesn't make everything go away like it never happened, Aaron. We have to talk, and boy do we have a lot to talk about."

# Two Weeks Later

Spencer sighed as he dropped down onto his bed. Two weeks of debriefings and many near-sleepless nights to finish up school work that he was sacrificing to spend time with Jack. Jack was over the moon to have his father back home and his Aunt Emily alive. Spencer hadn't been there when Aaron had told Jack about her. Spencer had been in a special debrief about the death of McDermott. Spencer wasn't sure why he was being grilled so hard on the death of a man who had opened fire on FBI agents. The Doyle case was an active case that Spencer had been working on so no dispensation was needed to bring him back into work on it, even though he had been on a sabbatical.

The sound of feet stomping on the floor above told Spencer that Aaron was home. Spencer reached over and turned on the intercom system to the activity feed that pulled in all sounds from all rooms. He listened to Aaron as he moved out of the living room and into the hall. The steps got softer until the intercom in the kitchen picked up his steps.

Dinner had been long over for Spencer and Jack, but Spencer had made enough for Aaron. The meatloaf, fried potatoes, and broccoli casserole that Spencer had made for dinner were waiting on a plate in the oven for Aaron. Spencer closed his eyes and tracked Aaron as he moved to the fridge. The steps stopped, and Spencer knew that Aaron had found the note on the fridge that told him that dinner was in the oven for him.

Steps tracked back to the table, and he heard Aaron drop down into the seat. Spencer had left the silverware sitting there, and Aaron's spot made up at the breakfast nook. He couldn't face sitting there and watching him eat. There had not been time to talk in the aftermath of catching Doyle, bringing Prentiss in from the cold, and the disaster that had been saving Declan Doyle's life. The day hours were spent with Spencer and Aaron not even in the same city most of the time. If one of them was in Quantico, generally the other was in DC, talking to politicians. Or Spencer was at home trying to get in some time with Jack. Or Aaron was. Jack had taken to alternating between sleeping in Spencer's bed or Aaron's, and it was not giving either of them a chance to talk.

Spencer wanted to talk before the team fully realized that he hadn't stopped his sabbatical. It had been open-ended, but Garcia and Morgan assumed that he was back after the conclusion of the investigation into the unit and their actions. Spencer had not decided if he wanted to come back to the team at all. And that was a kick in the gut because he had thought it was all he ever wanted.

The sound of Aaron eating, the clink of the silverware on the plate and the thunk of the glass of water being set back down was calming. Spencer raised his hand up and looked at the ring. There was a lot to think about. He and Jack had got into a nice routine with their respective school work and home life. Spencer could be happy with that at least for a little while longer. It would give him time to figure out what he did want to do with his life, whether it was to go back to the BAU, go to a different department inside of the FBI, or go elsewhere within law enforcement.

White Collar crimes would be a good unit for him. It had been the one that Haley had tried to force Aaron into before she had finally left him. Spencer had enjoyed the case that they had worked with White Collar on over a year before. The case itself had sucked, but Spencer had liked the paper trail, and he wondered then and again now how many cases he could close with his brain and how many people he could help that way.

There was near silence from the intercom, and Spencer stopped his thinking to try and figure out if he could find where Aaron was. The sound of footsteps happened, but since Spencer hadn't tracked Aaron through the house, he had no clue which intercom was picking it up. Until he realized that it wasn't steps on intercom but steps outside his door. Spencer looked at the door and saw that it was unlocked.

Aaron didn't come in, but he didn't knock either, and Spencer wasn't sure what he wanted to have happen at that point in time. Whether he wanted Aaron to refuse to leave or to go away.

Three minutes and fifty-three seconds later, the door opened. Spencer sat up on the bed and realized that he had stripped off his dress shirt but had never put another shirt on. He almost grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it up over to cover his chest like he was some blushing virgin. There was nothing virginal left about him. He had given everything up to Aaron.

"Hello," Aaron said as he shut the door. His eyes raked around the room and settled on the chair that had Spencer's messenger bag as well as a few books in it before tracking back to the bed. Spencer realized that it was the only place to sit since the chair was otherwise occupied. Spencer scooted up in the bed to where his back was to the headboard, giving Aaron plenty of room to sit down.

"Hi," Spencer said back finally. He watched Aaron cross the room and sit down on the edge of the bed. Aaron leaned down to untie the laces on his shoes. Aaron was in one of his court suits, and he looked good in it, even if it was hanging on him a little from the minor weight loss that he hadn't caught back up with yet from being deployed.

"So, it wasn't until after you had left the room with Strauss that Dave realized that while Prentiss is back on the team, you are not. Garcia checked the paperwork, and you are still listed as on sabbatical. I don't know how I feel about that."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Aaron."

"I realized in the desert what you were doing that night."

"What night?" Spencer knew a lot of nights where he had done a lot of things. There were also a lot of nights between them since all of this had begun. Spencer could think of thirty nights where he had done something that Aaron either didn't notice or didn't like.

"When you called me Hotch and told me to use you before you started to go down on me. You were going back to what you knew. The only way that you had ever learned how to comfort me, sex where I could forget everything. I had already rebuffed every other effort you had made over the weeks. You tried so hard and was so tentative to try and figure out what I needed, what you could do that I would allow. I felt disgusted for a while that you would even think that I wanted that until one night in the desert it hit me. This whole thing happened at the worst time, we've spent too long as a non-romantic sexual relationship, and I think your will to not lose me was the only thing keeping us together. I know that emotions are high right now with the close of the investigation and I know that we need to talk. We have a lot to air out and these past two weeks have not had enough hours for us to talk about us."

"I didn't mean to hurt you that night." Spencer regretted that night more than any other night since Prentiss's death had been faked. It had been the only option left to him but he would rather have never done it.

"You didn't hurt me, Spencer. Even when you were pissed at me for not opening up to you, you didn't hurt me. You went out of your way to just go with the flow, and you know that it was a kick in the balls as well. I remembered your words about your childhood, the nights we would talk, before the relationship and after. That it's how you were able to help keep your mom calm when she was in the middle of an episode, play along and just do whatever was needed to not upset her. I found out some hard truths about myself in that damned desert, and while I regret going there for the distance it put between us when it was the worst time, I can't regret what I learned while I was out there. I know that it's a lot to ask, but I just need a few days before we have it out." Aaron looked worn out, about as worn out as Spencer felt. He knew that everything had worn them out over the last few months. A few days he could give it, it wasn't going to matter in long run, whether the relationship was saved or not.

"Do you want me on the team?" Spencer asked. It was the only thing that Spencer cared about at the moment.

"I don't want you to be anywhere but where you want to be. If that's in a classroom learning, that's okay. If that's at another agency, that's okay. Even if that's here with Jack and me coming home to you, that's okay."

Spencer wanted to make a noise at the non-answer that it was but he didn't. He didn't want to antagonize Aaron anymore.

"Do you want me on the team?" Spencer asked again. Aaron's body stiffened but he nodded.

"Yes, I want you on the team, but this isn't about what I want anymore. I realized that the night that you took off my collar. I almost told you then. I almost said fuck it about the secrecy that I was being forced to keep until I had a nightmare about really finding Prentiss dead."

"I had the nightmare that you were taken away from me if I told you that I knew. Secrets hurt and it's not always the ones keeping them that get hurt. Tomorrow, I'll call John and start the paperwork to be reassigned to your unit after I give my dissertation on Wednesday. I need to finish it, and I need to get everything done, so I agree that a few days will be good. I will not allow anything to derail my newest degree."

"Already?"

"I found that burying myself in school work helped to at least allow me to at least forget for a little while that I was hurting inside. The school allowed me to up my time."

"No wonder you got through those degrees quickly when you were younger. I'm proud of you, Spencer and no matter what comes, I do love you." Aaron looked at Spencer with such pride in his eyes. They weren't fixed but at least they weren't breaking anymore.

"I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 19-Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.02 Proof
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).

# Chapter 19-Explosion

Spencer entered the house, not knowing what to expect. Aaron had been home from work for at least an hour. Spencer turned around to lock the door and set the alarm. Aaron's car was out front. The case had been good, but Spencer had been unable to separate the feelings of betrayal at everything to do with Prentiss and her return and JJ lying to him. Aaron had chosen not to speak, and though he and Spencer hadn't yet dealt with that, they could at least work together.

There had been no reprisal from Aaron on his blow up in the police station. He had not meant to yell out to JJ about the Dilaudid. He had seen the hurt in her eyes from that bit he didn't really care. He wasn't upset at her for managing her face, he could care less that she was able to lie so well, at least as far as it concerned his own profiling skills.

"Spencer?" Aaron called out from the TV room doorway before stepping out. "I ordered dinner to be delivered in about two hours. Jack is hanging out with the kids down the street. Jessica hadn't been expecting us back so quickly. I told her it was okay about Jack and not to call him home. She went ahead home."

"Sounds good."

"Do you think now is a good time?" Aaron looked unsure. Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice. They did need to talk and just hash it all out.

"Where do you want to do it?" Spencer asked when Aaron said nothing else.

"I need to unpack my bag and set up a new one. I threw both of ours onto the bed when I got home."

"I wondered where mine had gone. I just figured that Morgan grabbed it. He did that after the last case I went on the team with, brought it back the next day all packed and stored it in his office. I think that it's still there."

"JJ told me that you and he had got closer in my absence. She was a little worried because she said that once or twice he talked about dropping you off at home before he was called into a case." Aaron didn't look back at Spencer as they made their way to the bedroom. Spencer could read in his posture that he wanted to. Spencer kept his mouth shut though. If Aaron was worried about Spencer cheating, much less cheating with Morgan there was a lot more going on than Spencer was aware.

Aaron entered the bedroom, and Spencer saw that Aaron hadn't been changing that he had just dumped the two go bags on the bed. Spencer moved to the corner and slid down the wall.

"I don't want you pulling punches, Aaron. You get your stuff off your chest, and I'll get mine." Spencer watched Aaron start to unpack his bags. Aaron would dive into Spencer's at some point, it was only a matter of time.

"You should be mad at me and not JJ."

"Thank you, but you have no right to dictate how I feel or where I should feel anger and who it's directed toward." Spencer looked around the bedroom, other than that day where he had supervised Jack talking to his father, Spencer had not spent much time in the master bedroom. Even with the two of them not sleeping in the same bed before Aaron went to Pakistan, it felt wrong to sleep in the bed. Really though Spencer didn't even want to.

"Spencer..." Aaron trailed off.

"You started this. I was willing to let you go, but you had to demand that I put my anger elsewhere so now you get to listen to me."

"Okay."

"My issue with you is a lot different, and it's personal. Not professional. Yes, I acted a little unprofessional to JJ, but I never did it when we were around others, especially not in a crowded police station. It wasn't until she pushed that I blew up and I went right for what would hurt the most for her because I wanted her to leave me alone. I am sorry that my words hurt you."

Spencer thumped his head back into the wall and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was cleaned well. Spencer had never had someone clean his apartment, it was what it was, and since he was the only one living there, he was the one that made and cleaned up the messes. However, the new house was large, and between their jobs, he and Aaron had no chance of keeping it clean. So Rossi had offered the name of his cleaning lady, a sweet woman whose husband had died in Vietnam and her husband's pension hadn't been enough to support herself and their daughter, so she had taken on cleaning houses. Now that she was older, she only did a few, and it was all word of mouth. Just enough to keep her busy. She used her grandchildren to help with things that she couldn't do.

"JJ was the one that put her in hiding the way that she did. Doyle was smart, but Foyet was smarter, and Foyet never found Haley. Would WitSec have been that bad? Why was that never an option? Instead, JJ made a choice, and you went along with it. The orders might have come down from on high about hiding her, but that choice shouldn't have been in the hands of Interpol and the State Department, to begin with. Yes, it was an Interpol case, but Prentiss was an FBI Agent now, and it should have been domestic. I know the censure that you and JJ have gone through because of this, Aaron. And I agree with it."

"It was over my head."

"Because you let JJ dictate what happened. Others knew and were gagged as well."

"No, no one but JJ and I knew." Aaron looked so sure of that and Spencer really didn't want to break his heart on that but he was going to have to.

"No, a meeting was held and telling the team was discussed, but they were overruled."

"How do you know?" Aaron looked like he wanted to call Spencer a liar but things like that Spencer didn't lie about.

"Because John was going to tell me. That's why he called you that day to find me. We met up at a meeting that night. Strauss didn't know, but I think that was a good thing."

"Dave admitted to me that he knew, but that was more putting things together, especially how I was acting."

Spencer wasn't shocked about that. He really wasn't. Rossi had played the game for long enough. He knew the ins and outs of politics, but Spencer didn't care to know them.

"If you would have come home and cried and shared grief with me, I never would have known. And that's the real kicker. I could feel you holding back from me from the second that she died and it colored my opinion from then on. I spent weeks trying to figure out how I failed you. You closed yourself off. I didn't feel like I could grieve with you. Those first few weeks I could but feeling like we weren't sharing in our grief made me feel self-conscious about even showing grief around you. You started to spend more time with JJ and if I had been a lesser man or you a lesser man I would have thought that you were cheating on me. I did think it for a few seconds but then the fact that it was you I easily dismissed that thought. You couldn't cheat and even if you could, the only time that I could see you cheating on me with JJ would be if I had hurt you first."

"Spencer."

"I have not craved that much in years."

"You didn't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me that?" Aaron sounded gutted.

"Because it was all one way. I never got to see how you felt. You were closed off to me, and I wasn't going to expose myself without you doing the same. I started to, and I tried to, but you kept quiet. That was before I even found out about Prentiss being alive. I learned at a young age to never give more than someone else gives because they will slap you in the face with it at the worst time."

"What have you told Jack?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing. I don't talk about my problems with your son."

"Spencer," Aaron said as he turned to finally look at Spencer. He dropped the shirt in his hand to the floor and took two steps towards Spencer. Spencer raised his hands and held them out, begging Aaron to stop. He didn't want Aaron touching him, he didn't even want to look at Aaron. He had no clue where they were going to go from where they were, he had no clue what he even wanted. "Spencer, please, love-"

"Don't call me that!" Spencer screamed. He slammed his mouth shut, shocked that he had screamed. The room was silent except for their steady breaths. "Don't call me that."

"Spencer, I'm sorry." Aaron sounded so heartfelt.

Spencer had to be honest because he could do no less given that it was lies that got them where they were. Spencer had caved. "I went once to buy Dilaudid but I stopped myself because I would have to take it home to Jack. Then it was later and you were gone and I just... I bought some. I bought Dilaudid, and I went to her grave. I went to her grave, and I sat there with the syringe in hand, dose drawn, and do you want to know what stopped me? It wasn't that she'd be disappointed, when she came back. Prentiss knew about doing what you had to survive. It wasn't that I'd have to start all over again. It wasn't you and how you would look if I came home high. It wasn't that disappointment that would live on your face every single time you saw the fresh track mark. It was the knowledge that Jack would have to see me go through withdrawal. I pushed the Dilaudid out of the syringe, and I broke the bottle there. I went to a meeting that night. I was coming home to where I lived with someone who couldn't even make up an excuse of why he wasn't grieving at all. Instead, he just told me that he was dealing with it with someone else and lying about that. Ignorance is bliss they say, I never believed that until now."

"I-"

"I'm not done talking, Aaron."

"Sorry," Aaron sounded apologetic. Spencer looked up at him and saw that he was just standing there, just out of reach. He waved the man forward, wondering what he would actually do now that he was allowed to get close. Aaron mimicked Spencer's pose, sitting on the floor with knees up and head resting on said knees. If they each moved their feet a half an inch forward, their toes would be touching. Spencer moved his toes the entire inch and then a little more, laying his toes over Aaron's. There were two layers of socks keeping them from being skin to skin but it was enough to ground him and he hoped it was enough to ground Aaron.

"What did you tell Jack?" Spencer asked because he had never been able to ask Jack or hint at it.

"I told him the lie that the rest of the team was told. I know he can understand enough that when I tell him that she's alive, he will understand that Haley is still dead. I debated telling him the truth that she had to hide, but then I weighed that against having to have Jack lie to you. I don't ever want to have Jack have to lie to you. I knew that there was the chance that you would never forgive me but I didn't want you to paint Jack with that same brush."

"And that right there is why you are the best father. John didn't want my process to change. Instead of grieving for Emily, I was grieving for the way my life had been before. I knew that when it all came out, that nothing would be the same. It's been two weeks and change since it all came out and I've looked at it from every single angle. It's the one time I've really been happy that I can just turn off emotions and look at everything from a science angle. Taking in all the variables and coming to the best conclusion. Logic defeats me every single time. I just can't not see it from your angle. It's logic that I wish I could rely on more and get rid of all emotions."

"No," Aaron said. He reached his hand out, and Spencer let it brush his cheek. There was so much to fix, but Spencer wasn't sure how to even start.

"I'm done. I can't do anymore." Spencer looked Aaron in the eyes and saw fear there. Spencer looked away again. "I can't talk anymore."

"Can I..." Aaron stopped, and his palm on Spencer's face pressed harder, drawing Spencer's eyes up to him. Spencer scooted closer, and when Aaron laid his legs down and pulled again, Spencer crawled into Aaron's lap and he wrapped his arms around Spencer. It was almost too tight, like Aaron thought that this was going to be the last time that he got to touch Spencer. Spencer lifted his arms and wrapped them around Aaron's neck. One of Aaron's arms loosened from around Spencer and Spencer couldn't help the noise that he made. It was needy sounding, but Aaron's other arm didn't leave. Seconds later, Aaron stood up with Spencer wrapped around him. Spencer closed his eyes and buried his face in Aaron's neck. He expected to be dropped on the bed, but instead, Aaron sat down on the chair.

"I can't take back what I did. I can't make the decision again to not pull away, but all that I can do Spencer is promise to never do it again, and to show you every day that I mean that. The only way I can erase the pain is little by little. I can't do that if you don't try, Spencer." Aaron tipped Spencer's face to where he can look him in the eye. It wasn't until Aaron brushed under Spencer's eye that he realized that he was crying. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

"I didn't leave did I?" Spencer asked.

"But you didn't go to Dave's."

"And that means what? That I've given up?" Spencer tried to shake Aaron's hand off, but Aaron just cupped the other side. "I didn't go because of what Prentiss said to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Prentis said that I needed to look at it from her side and that she lost six friends and I only lost one. I had an issue with that and was unwilling to just shut my mouth and make happy to make everyone else happy. She did not lose six friends. We were all alive and dealing with grief. She would get to see us again, we thought that she was dead, never to be seen again. There is a difference in grief for those two states of being."

"There is. I wish you would have told me that you weren't going to be there. I would have rather been where you were."

"If I made it seem like I was going, no one would pressure me again into going. I was pressured a lot of my life to act normal, act like everyone else acted. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to do that anymore when all it did was hurt me. I would rather lose every single person close to me by acting like I am than to keep them around while lying about how I feel."

"I never want you to lie about how you feel, Spencer. Ever. Not in our personal life and never professionally. Professionally, I do expect you to act with decorum when we are on the job and in the office."

"I am sorry for pulling away so far, I just couldn't take being there and watching you not care because it felt like you didn't care, Aaron." Spencer fought out of Aaron's hold and buried his face again. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Spencer's breath hitched, and he tried to inhale, but he lost it, starting to sob into Aaron's neck. Spencer heard Aaron crying as well as he just held on tight.

"I was under so much pressure, Spencer. Work, making sure that the team wasn't split up in the wake of Prentiss's faked death and with Strauss on my back for so many things. She wanted my help running the BAU and looking over a few other units if she went away. If things weren't perfect, I would have come under scrutiny. Which would have put the whole unit under a microscope . Then coming home to you and Jack and it should have been my solace, my one place to be myself but instead it was just as bad. You were upset and I couldn't tell you why I was doing what I was doing. Jack was lost and I was just trying to make us happy. Then-" Aaron stopped and he hugged Spencer tighter for a few seconds.

"I love you, Aaron." Spencer knew that he meant the words. That part had never been in question. He felt a little bad for never looking at it from Aaron's POV but it was hard when one did not have all the facts. Then the facts started to come out but Spencer was so angry and hurt by then.

"I love you so much and it hurt so bad when I came home and found you had taken off the collar. I stood there and stared at it laying on your pillow hoping that you would come out of the bathroom and have a cut or something that would stop you from wearing it comfortably. Or that the buckle was damaged in some way. I finally moved forward and I found your note. I thought that I lost you, that I wasn't going to be able to get you back but there was no ring. I didn't sleep at all that night. I laid on the bed and stared at the collar. I got up and got ready for work, got Jack ready for school, and you never appeared. Then I heard you leave. I saw you at work and saw the ring still on your finger. I went to JJ and I told her that I wanted to tell the team. That the pain was too much and if Doyle was still watching us, he wouldn't notice a change. She told me that the gag order was still in place. I said to her that saving Prentiss's life wasn't worth it if the world she knew blew up. I was met by five agents from Interpol when I left the State Department and was threatened with a life in prison in Europe. I could not tell if they were being truthful."

Aaron shifted Spencer to where he was even closer in his lap. Spencer dropped his arms to wrap around his chest to hold him close. He could give what comfort that he could but only time and love would heal their wounds.

"I kept my mouth because I couldn't risk leaving you and Jack. I never want to leave you, Spencer." Aaron buried his face in Spencer's neck and the warmth of tears dripped onto Spencer's skin. The time for deeper talk would come later. Right now they just needed to be close to each other.

Spencer did not know how long he slept after he cried himself to sleep in Aaron's lap. He was warm for the first time in a long time. Aaron was wrapped around him. Spencer opened his eyes and saw that light was flooding the room. Daylight. Jack was asleep on the bed in front of him. There was little chance that Aaron was not awake.

"Good morning, Spencer," Aaron said softly.

"Good morning. What about dinner?" Spencer remembered that Aaron had ordered dinner and it had been set to be delivered two hours after Spencer got home.

"I put it up for us for lunch today. Jack ate half of his. You cried yourself to sleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I stripped you down and got you into sleep pants. I didn't take liberties, but I saw that you had lost some weight."

"I eat, I'm just not as hungry as I used to be." Spencer felt Aaron's hand slip down from his chest to his stomach. Spencer's stomach growled at that point, causing Jack to shift on the bed. "I am ravenous right now."

"Did you want to eat here or go out?" Aaron wasn't letting Spencer go, his arms still wrapped around him but Spencer was content where he was. He felt freer than he had in a long time. Spencer felt like a massive weight had been lifted. He had Aaron home where they could both talk and work on the problems and get back to where they had been. It was going to be slow, and it was going to be painful, but they were worth it.

"Waffles sound wonderful. That little restaurant that lets you make your own?" Spencer asked.

"Sounds good. I'll get Jack up if you want to go shower." Aaron unwrapped his arms from around Spencer but didn't roll away. Spencer rolled onto his other side so that he could face Aaron. Spencer smiled at his lover before leaning in and kissing him. It was a chaste kiss, and when Spencer pulled back, he saw that Aaron's eyes were shiny. Aaron closed his eyes to try and hide it, Spencer, however, leaned in and kissed each of his eyelids.

"We have to work on us, but I'm here, in your bed forever."


	33. Chapter 20-Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7.03 Dorado Falls
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).

# Chapter 20-Claim

Spencer leaned into Aaron's shoulder and laughed at Morgan's tale from when he was right out of the Academy. Spencer needed the touch of Aaron and Aaron was more than willing to give it. After the emotional case with Luke Dolan and his Capgras Syndrome, the team was worn out but unwilling just to go home. So to a bar they went. Spencer had been shocked that it was a cop bar. Spencer had never been inside of one before. He knew of them and knew that Rossi used to go to them a lot. This bar was a little different, even for a cop bar.

The interior of the bar was massive, more than enough to fit a whole squad room inside with room to spare but there was a second floor to the bar as well as a basement. The second floor had several smaller rooms for smaller units to get together and celebrate, and each room was marked for a specific agency. There was even a room for visiting law enforcement officers. The basement was a full bar that was rented out for special occasions where one did not want strangers in the mix.

Spencer had spent the first hour and a half wandering around the entire building. The owner had even let Spencer down into the basement to look at the pictures. There was a picture for every single time that the basement room had been rented out. There was so much history in the bar. There were the resident women and men who came to the bar to pick up cops and other enforcement agents but it was easy to pick them out.

The team had taken over the FBI room on the second floor but made trips down to get refills for everyone. While wandering around, Spencer had sipped at his brandy. Aaron had plied him with dinner from his favorite Italian place during the case to make sure that he ate. Spencer wasn't worried about what his two glasses of brandy would do to him.

Aaron had been the one to find him on the second floor inside the MPD room. Spencer had pointed at the picture with Will in it as Aaron had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. When Aaron pulled him toward the door, Spencer had gone willingly. Now the team was piled into a semi-circular booth in the corner and just talking.

As a working unit, the team was doing okay. It was the personal moments that were still strained. Time would fix that.

"So Spence, Will told me that you had called to set up a time to take Henry to the Natural History Museum."

"Jack needs to go as part of his homework in science class and do a small report. He asked if Henry could go. If I don't get to take him because of a case, Jessica has agreed to take them both."

"That's good. Why didn't you ask me?" JJ asked, pouting some. Spencer knew that she had drunk a lot. Garcia was pretty well toasted at the moment but only those two. Rossi had drunk moderately but he was driving home. Morgan was going to be Garcia and Prentiss designated driver. Aaron wasn't drinking alcohol at all and that kind of shocked Spencer.

"I did ask you and you said that you had no clue what Henry's plans were for the weekend. So I went to Will. He emailed the list that he has of playdates and his pre-school schedule so that I could get him whenever I want."

JJ's pout became a lot bigger after Spencer's words but Spencer's attention was drawn to Morgan and Rossi. The two were leaned into each other's personal space and talking. Spencer stared at the two of them until they both looked up at him.

"Just discussing a few personal things, Pretty Boy," Morgan said with a grin.

"Try and pull the other one Morgan." Spencer grinned back at him, but his grin was a little darker than the one that Morgan was giving him.

"We were just discussing personal things."

"But you aren't saying that the personal things are your personal things. The way that Rossi has looked up at me five times in the past seven point three minutes and how Morgan has glanced at me three times since you engaged him in a private conversation, I would say that the discussion has to do with me."

"Your sabbatical did not lessen your people watching skills any, Kid," Rossi said.

"Did you really expect it to?"

"No. Given everything that has gone on and everything that has come out. Morgan and I are a little worried about something we have seen missing from your person. You used to not wear it a lot of the time then moved to wearing it all the time and now we haven't seen it in a long time."

"I am going to need grownup words, Rossi," Spencer said and waited for the glare from the man. It came just seconds later. Spencer smiled at him.

"You took off that collar but kept the ring on, Reid. We are just a little confused."

"The only thing that you need to know and deserve to know is that I took it off of my own free will. If you keep on pressing, either one of you, I'll start talking ex-wives and relationships that you both would rather not discuss in public. If you are questioning him and me on a professional level, this is not the place for it. If you are questioning our personal lives, butt out."

Morgan held up his hands and relaxed into his seat, so Spencer looked away from him and looked at Rossi. Rossi stared back. Spencer didn't break eye contact with him. Even when Aaron laid his hand on Spencer's thigh to try and get him to look away. After the staring had gone on for two minutes, the hand squeezed but Spencer still didn't look away. Finally, Rossi cleared his throat and lifted the beer he had been drinking up. He toasted Spencer before taking a drink and using the glass to break their staring contest.

Spencer looked up at Aaron finally as he reached down and covered Aaron's hand with his own. Aaron smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go home?" Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Yes." Spencer grabbed his snifter and drained the last sip of his brandy.

"Good." Aaron leaned in just a little closer, using his teeth and nipping at the base of Spencer's ear. Spencer felt the spark of arousal in his body. It had been so long since he had felt that. Spencer set down his glass before slipping out of the seat. "Spencer and I are going to head home. Jessica has texted me that Jack is fighting staying asleep wanting to see me. So I think it's best that we head home."

"But just because you are leaving doesn't mean Spence needs to. He can stay and have fun with us non-old foggy folk," JJ said. Garcia started to laugh and Prentiss just stared at JJ like she didn't know her.

"I think, JJ that Reid is more than able to make a decision for himself what he wants to do and if I had a kid at home that wanted to see me before bed, that's where I would be." Morgan did not sound pleased.

"Jack doesn't want him though, Jack wants his dad." JJ sounded like a petulant child and it was not a good sound for her.

"The only reason that Jack is staying awake to see his father is that he knows he's in town after being gone for so long. I was there but if Aaron comes home without me, it would upset Jack. I will not upset Jack just so that you can sit there and try and smooth things over to make yourself happy, Jennifer." Spencer kind of wished that he had brought in his bag so that he could pick it up angrily but he had left it in Aaron's car.

Aaron said nothing but he wrapped a hand around Spencer's shoulder and pulled him with him. Spencer shivered as the hand slid up just a little to rest over the bite scar. It was almost like they were in a new relationship, the hesitance and the unwillingness to push for more, feeling scared that even thinking of asking for more would upset the other. Even waking up hard, Spencer hadn't felt like it was time to push for more. He knew that it would happen when it felt right and not a moment before.

"How do you feel about that one all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet place for breakfast. Jack's been begging to go and we have tomorrow off of work and I've already called Jack out of school. I think that a family day is what we all need." Aaron's hand was gentle as they walked through the bar and down into the main section before going outside.

"I think it's the thing we all need." Spencer was looking forward to a fun day, just the three of them.

"Jessica thinks so as well, so she offered to do the shopping tonight. She and Jack did that so that you wouldn't have to. She talked about setting something in the fridge that you can put on in the morning for our dinner."

"Breakfast at the buffet sounds good." Spencer knew that it was repetitive but he wasn't sure whatever he wanted to say.

"I'm glad. There is also that new fun center. Bumper cars, goofy golf, and that rock wall that Jack wants to do. Do you want to spend the day there?"

"That sounds like the best plan in the world." Out and about where they could just be themselves and didn't have to worry about keeping up appearances with each other. They could just _be_.

"Jack really liked the idea but also offered that new bookstore and just wandering around if you didn't want to go."

"No, he and I did a lot of that when it was just he and I." It wasn't that Spencer didn't want to go with Aaron to the bookstore, it just felt special to Spencer. It was a him and Jack thing like soccer was an Aaron and Jack thing.

Aaron smiled at Spencer as he reached over and opened passenger car door for Spencer. Spencer stepped up to move between him and the door, but Aaron stopped him before he could slip down into the seat of the car. Spencer looked up at him and he gasped as he saw the look in Aaron's eyes. There was such passion, such lust there. Spencer looked down and watched as Aaron licked his lips. Aaron moved first but he didn't slip all the way in so Spencer closed the last of the distance and pressed their lips together.

Spencer felt Aaron's arm wrap around his neck and he didn't fight it when Aaron pushed him into the car, pressing their bodies together. Aaron was already hard making Spencer moan into his mouth as he opened up to allow Aaron's questing tongue inside.

"Do you want this, Spencer?" Aaron asked, pulling back just enough to talk but not any further.

"Yes," Spencer moaned. He pressed back in and stopped counting the heartbeats that they stood there and made out against the door of Aaron's car. Spencer lost himself in the feel of Aaron pressed against him. He wanted so bad what Aaron was offering. His body was craving it but so was his mind and his heart.

"Are you ready to go home? We can say our goodnights to Jack, read him a story if needed and then reconnect the rest of the way."

Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice at all. He was ever so glad that Aaron didn't force words from his mouth. Spencer's knees were weak so it was easy to drop down into the seat and buckle himself in. Aaron near ran around the front of the car and jerked his car door open.

The trip home was the quickest and the longest of Spencer's life. He barely paid attention to the passing traffic and buildings. Aaron didn't touch him, both of his hands gripping the steering wheel tight, so Spencer did his own touching. Never going higher than halfway up Aaron's thigh but it was enough to keep Aaron hard nearly the whole way home. A few blocks away, Spencer stopped giving Aaron time to calm down and not be all the way hard when he was saying goodnight to his son.

Saying goodnight to Jack was quick. The boy was asleep even as he hugged his father and a few minutes of making sure that he wasn't going to wake up was spent in agony for Spencer who wanted to go across the hall. Aaron looked up at Spencer as he laid Jack down and tucked him in. He flicked his head telling Spencer to go ahead and leave, Spencer didn't even wait. He worked his tie free from its knot as he walked across the hall quickly. Spencer bypassed the overhead light and got onto the bed to first turn on his light before rolling over to turn Aaron's on. Spencer was about to roll back off the bed when he felt a hand on his calf, stopping him. Spencer didn't even turn his head, he waited for Aaron to pull him down the bed. Aaron kneed up onto the bed and pressed his hand on Spencer's lower back.

"I want to make you scream, Spencer. To remind you that even without the collar you are mine. Do you want that?"

Spencer nodded his head, loving the feel of the comforter rubbing up and down his face. "Yes." Because Aaron would want words. "Soft and gentle later. Claim me."

"Get naked before I get back." Aaron got off the bed and was stalking toward the closet.

"Or what?" Spencer asked as he rolled onto his back to work his shirt open.

Aaron only looked back at Spencer and grinned devilishly. Spencer doubled his efforts on stripping naked as fast as he could. He was happy that he had taken his socks off with his shoes in the foyer. There was a basket just for socks there. Aaron came back into the bedroom with the gag and nothing else, he was also naked. Spencer dropped his underwear off the bed with his toes as Aaron looked him up and down. Aaron was fully hard again and Spencer was hard as well.

"Come when you want but I'm going to fuck you until I am done, no matter if you come once or three times." Aaron dropped the gag onto the bed just at the pillows and motioned for Spencer to move up on the bed. Spencer scooted up and grabbed two of the pillows and dropped them off the side of the bed so that they wouldn't get in the way. Aaron walked around the bed to grab the lube from the drawer there. It was a new bottle. Spencer kind of liked that. He knew there were half empty bottles in the drawer but a new bottle for the new era of their relationship felt right.

Spencer leaned up and grabbed Aaron's head, pulling him down and into a kiss. Aaron didn't even hesitate to kiss Spencer like he was drowning. Spencer didn't want him to stop or change his plans, he just needed to feel those lips on him. Aaron grabbed his hands and pushed them down into the bed. Spencer wrapped his legs around Aaron's, not letting him back up or go away. Aaron pushed up with his body to where he was kneeling over Spencer's body and picked up the gag. Spencer opened his mouth waiting for Aaron to push the gag inside. Aaron roughly lifted his head and held it where he wanted it before letting it go so that Spencer had to hold it up so that Aaron could tie it. However, when Aaron was done, he didn't drop it. He wrapped his hand in the tail hanging off and braced that arm on the bed. It pulled Spencer's head down and didn't allow him to move at all.

"Spread your legs, Spencer." Aaron watched Spencer as the younger man did as he asked. Aaron moved around to where he was in between them. "Hold yourself open."

Aaron used his free hand to grab Spencer's left leg and press it up to his chest. Spencer grabbed his leg behind the knee and did as he was asked. Spencer did not push the second one up, he waited for Aaron to be the one to start to move his leg. Control. Aaron let go by asserting his control over Spencer and his body. Spencer sighed as he felt the first finger slip inside of him. Spencer hadn't even realized that Aaron had got the lube open. Spencer tried not to close his eyes, he wanted to see Aaron's eyes as he played. Because that's what Aaron was doing. Aaron swirled his finger around inside, just barely brushing on Spencer's prostate before gently pressing on the walls elsewhere inside of Spencer.

"Did you play with yourself Spencer? Push your fingers inside of yourself and imagine that it was me?"

Spencer shook his head back and forth. He hadn't jerked off at all really. Only when his erections wouldn't go away. Spencer felt two fingers slide inside of him. He groaned into the gag and tried to shift, to thrust down on Aaron's fingers. Aaron laughed and pushed in further, his fingers splitting just enough to brush on two points of Spencer's prostate. Aaron's fingers didn't play for long before they pulled out. Spencer felt him shifting around, moving just enough for Spencer to feel it but he wasn't entering Spencer.

Groaning louder through the gag, Spencer tried to get Aaron to speed up, to just fuck him already.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you, Spencer. I'm going to do whatever I want to you but when I want to and not you. But you will be getting my cock now." Aaron scooted a little bit closer and Spencer felt the head of his cock press inside of him. Aaron wasn't slowing down. He didn't wait, he just pressed all the way inside and didn't stop until his balls were pressed against Spencer's cheeks. He stayed like that though, pressed into Spencer without moving. Spencer tried to entice him to move by squeezing with his muscles but Aaron didn't move.

Spencer whined because he couldn't do anything else. If he let go of his legs, Aaron would probably pull out of him.

"Did you use the dildo we had bought? Did you go down on it or shove it as far up your ass as you could get and wish it was me?"

Spencer shook his head again. He wanted to tell Aaron that he didn't do that. He could barely jerk himself off. His pleasure had still been Aaron's even with everything that they had gone through.

"Or did you ignore it like you did all of those years before me?" Aaron leaned down, pressing Spencer's legs into his chest. Spencer tried to push up with his legs but his body was near melting into the bed. "That's what you did, didn't you? Ignored your libido?"

Spencer nodded. He moaned into the gag as Aaron finally started to really thrust inside of him. Spencer's entire body bowed into the pressure as Aaron's thrusts turned harder and sharper once he knew that he wasn't going to hurt Spencer. Spencer barely held on as Aaron fucked him. Spencer's entire body sang out as he came after just a few short strokes.

Aaron slowed down and changed the angle of the thrusts for a while.

"I don't think that you did anything, did you? While we were on the outs? Jerked off when you couldn't deny but pushed everything else down. That's why you are hungering for this Spencer. Your entire body wants this. I want this. Fuck Spencer, you don't know how good this feels."

Spencer whined because he did. It was like every single thing that he had denied himself had come alive inside his body at once. He ached to be touched and burned from the touch. He wanted Aaron harder and faster, as hard and as fast as he could go, yet craved to make this all last. He wanted so much, too much, and too little at the same time.

Before long, Spencer was hard again and Aaron changed his thrusts again.

"You are mine, Spencer and I am ever so grateful for it. I want you so much that it aches inside of me as I thrust inside of you."

Spencer nodded and tried to speak, the gag muffled the words. Aaron ducked his head down to where it was right at Spencer's ear.

"No one else could ever get this out of you, not even yourself. That is why you didn't even try. Come!"

Spencer's body obeyed and his hands went slack, letting go of his legs. Aaron maneuvered them to where his feet were flat on the bed on either side of Aaron. Aaron pulled out a little more than normal causing Spencer to whine again. Aaron reached down and pressed his fingers on either side of Spencer's hole. Spencer whined at being nearly empty. There was a snap that Spencer knew well before Aaron pushed back in hard and fast. Aaron had been using a cock ring. Spencer couldn't even process that as Aaron fucked him.

Aaron's head moved and Spencer screamed as Aaron bit down on his shoulder, Aaron groaned into his flesh and Spencer knew he had come. Spencer dry orgasmed and his entire body went limp, he couldn't even hold his legs up. Aaron let go of the gag and slipped his arm under Spencer's head. Aaron worried at the scar a little more before pulling back to lick at it.

"I didn't break the skin." Aaron sounded almost proud of himself. Spencer pushed his shoulder up again, barely brushing Aaron's lips. "Do you want me to?"

Spencer nodded so hard that his chin slammed into his chest. He wanted the ache of it. Aaron fit his teeth over the scar and bit down, hard. The pain cascaded over Spencer's body and he let go. Spencer felt everything, but it was dulled. He felt safer and calmer than he had in over seven months. Spencer couldn't keep his eyes open, he fought but Aaron kissed up his neck and whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Sleep, I'll take care of you. Sleep." Aaron pulled away just enough to get the gag out of Spencer's mouth. Water was dribbled into Spencer's mouth and he used it to wet where it had gone dry.

"I love you."

Aaron chuckled and placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead. "I love you, too, Spencer. Now go to sleep."

Spencer did as he asked because he couldn't have fought it.

* * *

Waking up with Aaron wrapped around him had become the norm for Spencer. He woke up warm and it was the best thing in the world. Spencer had forgotten how good it felt. Aaron moved just slightly, enough to tell Spencer without words that Aaron was awake. Spencer felt the ache in his lower body and moved so that it would magnify. The ache in his shoulder was dulled and Spencer turned to look to see that it was bandaged.

"You slept so hard that I don't think Jack jumping on the bed would have woken you up. You'll have to wear a turtleneck today, or just live with the hickey that I don't remember giving you." Aaron nuzzled in at that spot and Spencer felt something odd. He reached up and felt the collar there on his neck. "Don't take it off, please."

"I won't. I don't regret taking it off in the first place but I regret not actually talking to you about it. I was hurt and I hurt you more than I meant to."

"That's the past, Spencer. I want to move on from it. We've both said our peace and we both understand where the other was coming from. We've forgiven each other and we love each other. Let's look forward to the future."

"Yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> This story is written and a new chapter will be posted on the 1st and the 15th of each month. Nothing will speed that up.


End file.
